Pokemon: End of the Journey Part 2
by evanscinemas1
Summary: Don't forget to read Part 1, otherwise major spoilers! Some time has passed since the events of Part 1 and Ash is beginning to feel alone and overwhelmed. The pressure of waiting around is taking its toll on Ash. Before he knows it, he is on a race against the Dominion, and if he fails, all is lost. Will he succeed? Ash & Misty Pairing. Rated M for mature content.
1. 7 Months Later

**Hey hey everybody! I got this written much faster than I anticipated, but I was just so excited to start on it :)**

 **Part 2 of "The End of the Journey" has officially begun, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **It picks up 7 months after Ash and Misty left the Sea Foam Islands. Ash still has a thousand questions about what is going to happen, and he may not like some of the answers.**

* * *

The sun was setting over Pallet Town, deep dark shades of red, orange, and purple filled the sky. The air was cold from the coming winter, the leaves gone from the trees. Ash walked down a narrow road alone, his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket to keep the cold off them. He sniffed as the wind burst past him, ruffling his hair back as he walked. His ears stung from the cold air, but his jacket didn't have a hood, so he ignored it. His mind was wandering on it's own, going over no particular thought. His current thought was pondering over the events of 7 months ago. There had never been a sign of Giovanni after that ship sank, and rumors were circulating that Team Rocket had disbanded. Ash doubted this, even if Giovanni was gone, someone somewhere would take his place.

This made him think of Mewtwo and the baby Mew. What had happened to them? Last time Ash had seen Gary, he asked how the search had been going. Gary had been distant on the subject, and Ash didn't push it. He knew his friend was exhausted, and Ash had no way to help, so he didn't have any right to an answer. Then he thought of the Dominion...so far everything seemed normal, but Ash's instincts were acting up, telling him something was off. He didn't like this waiting around, he almost wished something would happen already so it could get over with. Ash shook his head. No, that would end badly. Better to keep preparing for it...whatever they were preparing for. Ash stopped walking, arriving at his destination. A tombstone, with the markings "Tracy Sketchit - Lived a Good Soul, Died a Hero". Ash bent down slowly on his knees, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Hey buddy" Ash said, "I know, I know...I've been out here a lot lately huh? I just don't like staying cooped up in that house you know? I can't say things are getting better, but I can say they're not getting worse. That has to mean something right? Hell...nothing's been the same since..."

Ash trailed off, letting his thought train fade away.

"I guess that doesn't matter anymore" Ash said after a moment of silence, "I'm just going to sit here for a while, cool with you? Thought so".

Ash hung his head and sighed, his breath billowing out of his mouth into the air. The sun had set, and the temperature was dropping lower when Ash decided it was time to head back home. He slowly stood up.

"Miss you buddy" Ash said, "I'll be back soon, but I guess you knew that already".

Ash smiled to himself, and slowly turned his back to the grave. He walked through the tombstones in the cemetery, feeling the night air radiate off the stones. Ash walked slowly, not in any hurry to make it back to his house. A few months back his mother had finally found him a house to himself. He had been thrilled at the time, but now, it was like a silent place for his thoughts to murder him. He didn't like being alone in there. Sure he had Pikachu with him, but his Pokemon didn't say much. Picking up on Ash's worries, Pikachu had been pretty silent during the last couple months, letting Ash work through his thoughts. Ash didn't just feel alone in the house though, everywhere in Pallet he went he felt that way. All his friends were scattered everywhere, doing what they do, and he didn't want to phone any of them and be bothersome. He didn't want to talk about his concerns with his mother either, quite a few of them were extremely personal.

Professor Oak was wrapped up in research on the Dominion, so that was a no go as well. About the only place Ash could go to not feel alone was Tracy's grave, but Ash knew he couldn't sit in front of a grave all day. He sighed, watching his breath blow away in the wind. He knew his friends would go out of their way to talk with him, but he didn't figure any of them would fully understand his situations anyway. On his belt, his PokeGear buzzed against his leg. Ash unclipped it and checked it. It was a message, an answer to a question he had asked earlier that day. He smiled reading it, and his loneliness let up some. Maybe this would help cheer him up. Ash had started to reply when headlights shone bright on him. He looked up, squinting his eyes at the oncoming vehicle. It was a truck, pulling up next to him. It squeaked to a stop, and the window rolled down.

"There you are" Brock said, "where the hell have you been"?

"Brock" Ash said perplexed, "what are you doing here"?

"Giving you a ride" Brock answered, "get in, you're crazy walking in this cold at night".

Ash coughed, his breath blowing in the wind once again. He stepped around the truck, and climbed in. The heater felt amazing! Ash hadn't been aware just how cold he had been.

"So what were you doing" Brock asked as he drove forward.

"Visiting Tracy's grave" Ash said, "are you going to tell me why you're here"?

"Just came to visit for a few days. I got here this afternoon" Brock answered, "your mother had no idea where you were, nor did Professor Oak. I've been trying to find you for hours".

"Sorry" Ash said, "just needed some alone time".

Ash looked at the fog building on his window.

"According to your mother, you're always needing alone time lately" Brock stated.

"Yea...".

"Something wrong" Brock asked.

"Just kind of everything" Ash said vaguely.

"You know I'll just keep driving until you tell me right"?

Ash sighed again, "I've been wondering about Team Rocket, the Dominion, Misty, Pikachu, Mewtwo, You, Gary...everything. I wan't to do something! I can't take this waiting around, even though that's what I'm supposed to do right now".

"I see" Brock said.

Brock looked down at Ash's PokeGear in his hand, the message still pulled up.

"Are you going to reply to that" Brock asked.

"What? Oh, yea"!

Ash lifted the PokeGear up and typed his message. He re-read through it a few times and then sent it. Ash couldn't help but form a little smile as it went.

"Whatever that is, it made you smile" Brock noticed, "anything important"?

"Depends" Ash said, "I've got a date tomorrow night".

"Oh?! She's going to come down and see you"?

"Yep! I'm actually a little nervous".

"How long has it been"?

"A little while now".

"When will she get here"?

"Tomorrow around dinner" Ash said, "we'll go out and eat somewhere. So don't worry about making dinner tomorrow if you're really staying a few nights".

"If you insist" Brock said.

Brock's truck rumbled up Ash's driveway. Ash's house wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. Painted white, with a small wooden fence. It was a two story, but most the houses in Pallet were two story anyway. Brock shut his truck off, and Ash opened his door. The cold air swept into the cab, crushing the heat away. Ash and Brock walked up to the front door, the gravel crunching beneath their feet. Ash unzipped his jean jacket as they stepped inside.

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu hopped up on the back of the couch, his ears straight up.

"Hey buddy" Ash said, "don't worry, I'm back for the night".

"Pika".

Pikachu nodded, and then rubbed his stomach. Ash chuckled.

"Wan't Brock to make you some of his food"?

"Pikachu"!

"Oh I see, you guys keep me around for the food" Brock joked, "come on Pikachu, to the kitchen"!

"Chu"!

Pikachu ran after Brock, leaving Ash alone in the living room. Ash threw his jacket onto a coat hangar, and rubbed his hands together. He looked over pictures he had hung on the wall. There were pictures of him and Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Professor Oak, his mother, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, and Serena. He smiled to himself looking over the photos.

'Cheer up' he told himself, 'you're not as alone as you feel. They're all here for you, even if they're not physically here'.

Ash's vision lingered over his and Misty's photo they had taken when they returned from the Sea Foam Islands. She had been wearing the light blue shirt with the white skirt, and he had been in the white shirt with the flannel overshirt. He had his arm around her, and she was leaned into him, her hand resting on his chest. Big, happy smiles spread over both their faces. Brock's voice echoed out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ash, are you hungry"?

"No...not really".

"Are you sure" Brocks voice came, confused and worried.

"Yea, I'm not hungry".

"Ok, more for me and you Pikachu"!

Ash looked over his photos once again. He needed to update them. In the one of him and Iris, they were still kids, and in the one of him and May, they were teenagers. Heck, Max had to be almost an adult by now.

'Maybe that's what I should be doing' Ash thought, 'visiting all of them...maybe I'll do that'.

"Alright Ash" Brock called out, "no more playing around. Get in here and eat right now"!

Ash closed his eyes, and looked over his photos one more time. He turned his back to them, and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"NO"!

An explosion went off over Pallet Town, raining fiery debris over the buildings. People screamed, and tried to run as the flames crashed around them. Ash looked up to the stormy night sky, his hair and clothes whipping fiercely from the strong wind billowing past him. The Dominion flew higher into the air, it's three arms spread wide. It cackled with that eerie metallic voice, ringing down through Ash's ears. Ash could see it's yellow eyes glowing brightly in the sky.

"I told you" it's voice echoed down, piercing Ash's eardrums, "all would be lost, and you would be first"!

It pointed straight above it with the hand on it's back. Ash looked past the Dominion. A black hole was developing above the Dominion, swirling through the clouds. Thunder roared across the sky, vibrating the ground under Ash. Hundreds, no thousands, of yellow lights lit up inside the black hole. Ash's heart dropped to his stomach. Were those eyes to individual Dominions?! The Dominion in the air cackled with laughter again, and thunder shook the ground once more. Yellow lightning blasted from the black hole, straight down to Pallet. Ash watched it fly towards him, unable to run, feeling heat draw close. Suddenly his vision went black and felt himself slam against a hard surface. His eyes flew open, and he saw the dust under his bed. He had flipped off the mattress, and was now lying on the floor. Ash wiped the cold sweat from his brow, and sat up. He punched the floor in anger. This was the hundredth time he'd had that dream, and it was growing more and more tiresome. He steadied his breathing, trying to slow the beating of his heart.

"Pika"?

Ash looked up on the bed. Pikachu was propped on the edge, looking at his trainer.

"Pikachu"?

"I'm ok buddy" Ash said from the floor, "just had that dream again".

"Pikapi"?

Pikachu didn't look convinced. Ash closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Maybe I'm not ok, but I'm trying to be" Ash told his Pokemon, "I'll get there".

"Chuuu".

Pikachu nodded, agreeing simply because he knew that's the best answer he would get.

"Let's see if Brock's up" Ash said, getting to his feet.

Ash extended his hand to Pikachu, and Pikachu bounded up his arm. They headed downstairs, and sure enough, the smell of food floated through the house. In the kitchen, Brock had laid out a buffet of breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, everything Ash could think of to eat in the morning.

"Where did you get all this food" Ash asked in shock.

"I did a bit of shopping before I found you last night" Brock replied, "now sit and eat. I can tell you havent been".

This was true, Ash hadn't been eating like he used too. His stomach growled loudly at him, this was the hungriest he had been in days.

"I can't argue against your cooking Brock" Ash said taking a seat.

As they ate, Brock noticed that Ash looked pale. Ash tried to convince him it was nothing, but Brock wouldn't have any of it. Finally, Ash told him about his dream, and how it kept recurring. Brock tapped his fingers on the table.

"Maybe it's just that, a dream" Brock said.

"I'm not so sure..." Ash said quietly.

He then proceeded to fill in Brock about Misty's recurring dreams of the fire, and how they assumed Mark's Unown had been causing them.

"But you have no proof of that" Brock mused.

"No, I guess not" Ash said.

"Well, here's to hoping it's just a dream...and not a vision of some sort" Brock said, crossing his fingers.

"The last thing I want is for that thing to attack Pallet" Ash said, "I'll leave if I need to".

"That won't do any good" Brock said, "that thing would attack Pallet just to bring you back home. You're better off being here to defend it".

"Yea...I guess so" Ash said quietly.

He tapped his fingers on the table, staring down at his now empty plate. Pikachu watched his trainer intently, nibbling on the Pokemon food Brock had made him. Ash's brow furrowed, and he closed his fist.

"Let's go see Professor Oak" Ash said, "maybe he's found something out by now".

"Alright, let's go" Brock said, standing up, "but first, it's time to clean".

Ash looked down at all the plates of food, then groaned. He nodded and stood up. Pikachu began to hand plates for Ash to clean.

"Aren't you so helpful" Ash joked.

"Pikachu"!

Cleaning up went surprisingly fast, and they were on their way to Professor Oaks lab. The air was warmer today, but the cold breeze was still floating by as Ash climbed out of the truck. He felt his ears sting from the wind as he knocked on the lab door. Pikachu shivered on Ash's shoulder.

"Going to be a cold winter" Brock commented.

"Yep".

The door opened, and Ash's jaw dropped.

"Everett"?!

"Well hello there Ash" Everett said, "it's good to finally see you again".

Everett extended his hand, Ash shook it in shock.

"What are you doing here" Ash asked.

"Helping Professor Oak follow up on a lead" Everett said, "come in, come in".

"Hello, I'm Brock" Brock said, shaking Everett's hand as he stepped inside.

"Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Ash's" Everett said, closing the door behind them.

"How long have you been here Everett" Ash asked as they walked through the lab.

"Only a few days" Everett replied, "Professor Oak said he may have found a clue towards the Dominion".

"Indeed I believe so" Professor Oak's voice came from behind them.

They turned, and saw Professor Oak walking up to them.

"Good to see you Ash" Oak said, "you're mother has called quite often wondering if you're here".

Ash lowered his head, "I know".

"Are you doing ok" Oak asked.

"I'm doing better today" Ash answered vaguely.

"Don't let yourself get caught up alone in your thoughts" Oak said, "take it from me, it can drive you mad".

"I'll work on it...so what's this lead you may have on the Dominions" Ash asked.

"Ah, it's very small, but it may just be something. Come with me".

Oak led the way to a back room of the lab. It was a small library, filled with very old books. Professor Oak examined through them, and picked one out.

"Here we are" Professor Oak said, setting it on the table.

Professor Oak opened the book, turning the pages to a short story.

"You're lead is a story in a book" Ash asked uncertainly.

"I did say it was a small one" Oak said, "but, you said the Domion called itself part of the Darkness, correct"?

"Yea".

Professor Oak held up his finger, "that is our clue. And the baby Mew".

"I don't understand" Ash said.

"It's in this story" Oak said, "it tells the tale of Darkness before existence. Before people and Pokemon, before stars and planets, Darkness reigned supreme. Until, Arceus the supposed God of Pokemon, came to be. He began to create life, strand together DNA from multiple realms. He continued his work, until life and light filled the universe, and the Darkness was pushed aside".

"How does that tie into the Dominion? And Mew"?

"I believe that the Dominion existed during the time of Darkness, and it is an accepted fact by the Pokemon community that Mew holds the DNA of all Pokemon to ever exist, or will ever exist. My theory is, that Mew was the first life form created by Arceus, using the strands of DNA it pulled from the other realms. So not only does it hold the DNA of Pokemon, but all life everywhere. It is my fear, that the Dominion wants the baby Mew for this reason. Imagine what a being of Darkness could do with knowledge like that".

The room was silent, Professor Oak's theory sinking in. Ash's heart dropped as he pondered over Professor Oak's theory. Why did that have to make so much sense?! That was worse than any theory Ash had thought of. Pikachu shifted on Ash's shoulder. Ash could feel the tension from his Pokemon.

"This thing, with the knowledge of DNA Arceus once had, could manipulate life as it sees fit" Professor Oak added.

"How many of the other Professors have you told" Ash asked.

"None at the moment" Oak said, "I asked Everett to help me find more concrete proof before I assume my theory is correct".

"So far, we haven't had much luck" Everett said.

Ash took a long deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Ok, if there is anything I can do to help, let me know. I may not be able to help Gary find the baby Mew, but I can do something here" Ash said.

Professor Oak looked at Everett, and Everett winked.

"You truly are something Ash" Oak said, "you'll be the first informed if we find anything".

Ash nodded, and Pikachu perked up on his shoulder.

"PikaPikachu"!

* * *

"I think she's running a bit late" Brock said, checking his watch.

Ash stood in front of his mirror, trying to tame his hair, but was having no luck. How did Misty's sisters pull it off?! Ash ruffled his hair up in frustration, then laughed at himself. Brock turned as the sound of laughter, and laughed himself.

"That looks like an awkward fro" Brock chuckled.

"I can't do anything else with it" Ash laughed back.

He flattened it down a bit, and turned to Pikachu.

"How do I look" he asked.

"Pika"!

Pikachu gave a thumbs up. Ash hadn't put on anything too special, just a nice blue button up shirt, and his dark jeans. The sun had set, and dinner time was slowly passing by. Ash's stomach growled in anger.

"Wonder if she ran into any trouble" Ash worried.

"She's fine" Brock said, "she's traveled quite a bit, her bus is probably running a bit late".

Ash tapped his foot nervously. Brock watched him.

"How long exactly has it been since you've seen her again"?

"Too long" Ash answered, beginning to pace.

"You need to relax" Brock chuckled.

"Trying too" Ash said, continuing his pacing.

Brock shook his head, then checked his watch again.

"Well, me and Pikachu need to go. The movie is going to start soon".

"Pika"!

Pikachu hopped onto Brock's shoulders.

"Think you'll be ok waiting by yourself"?

"I'll be fine" Ash answered.

Brock nodded, "alright, tell her I said hello".

He put on his coat and left Ash's room, headed to the front door. Brock opened it, and stopped. A girl was standing outside the door, her hand raised in the air as if she were about to knock. The girl was wearing light blue jeans, and a zipped up red hoodie. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Brock" she exclaimed in a confused tone.

"Hello May" Brock chuckled.

"I was expecting Ash" she said, still confused and lowering her hand.

"He's here" Brock said with a smile, "he's in his room. Me and Pikachu were just heading out for the night".

Brock stepped outside, and proceeded down the driveway to his truck.

"We'll get out of your two's hair, see ya later May" Brock called.

"PikaPi"!

May waved to them, and slowly stepped inside the house.

"Ash" she called.

He appeared down the hall, and halted.

"You're here" he exclaimed shocked, "I didn't here you knock".

"Brock answered the door" she giggled at his nervous expression, "it's good to see you. You look good".

"You too" Ash said, "both I ment...I mean...it's good to see you too, and you look good as well"!

May giggled again, "shall we go then"?

"Yea, yea, let me get my coat".

Ash grabbed his jean jacket, and they proceeded out the door into the cold night.

* * *

 **Update: I have received quite a few P.M.'s about this, and I would like to reassure everyone that this is still ultimately an Ash and Misty story. In later chapters I will fill in the gaps of what happened during the seven months between Part 1 and Part 2. I hate spoilers, but rest assured Ash and Misty will be together...**


	2. Cerulean Blues

**Update: I have received quite a few P.M.'s about this, and I would like to reassure everyone that this is still ultimately an Ash and Misty story. In later chapters I will fill in the gaps of what happened during the seven months between Part 1 and Part 2. I hate spoilers, but rest assured Ash and Misty will be together...**

* * *

Misty jolted awake, her knee knocking against the wall. She cursed at the throbbing as she she fumbled around for her alarm clock. It was screaming at her, one beat after another. Her hand found her target, and slammed down on the snooze button. Silence, peaceful silence. Misty flicked the off switch on the alarm, and laid her head back against the pillow. She closed her eyes, hoping to slip back off into her dream. It had been a good one, and she hadn't had one of those in a while. It had involved her sisters, and surprisingly Ash. She lied still, keeping her eyes closed. Slowly pressing her eyelids tighter and tighter. She let out a sigh, she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to sit up, and try to remember the details of her dream, but they were already slipping away. She could remember she was with her sisters, doing...something, and Ash had appeared, smiling the way he did with that crooked grin. But that was it, the rest had disappeared.

'Maybe that's for the best' she told herself, throwing the covers aside and getting out of bed.

She flicked on the bathroom light, and turned on the hot water in the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she sat on the edge of the tub. Her mind was trying to bring up Ash, but she kept pushing those thoughts away. She ran her hand under to water to see if it was hot enough. Satisfied with the heat, she stripped down, and jumped in. She was dressed, and blow drying her hair when her stomach rumbled loudly at her. She shook her head as the sound reminded her, once again, of Ash. Misty finished drying her hair, and walked through the Gym, heading towards her kitchen. The Gym had been repaired for a few months now, but the Pokemon League was still going on. So Misty's Gym was still being substituted for by the one in Venice Town. She actually missed all the challengers.

'They'd be able to keep me busy' she thought.

Lately she had just been sitting around in her Gym, playing with her Pokemon for comfort. Psyduck had been the most helpful. It had always cared for Misty, and was doing whatever it could to make her happy. Her Pokemon made her feel the happiest, seeing as when she went outside for some fresh air people would whisper among each other. Misty heard a few of them, wondering where she had been. 'Probably ran off with that Mark fellow, and they didn't last' a few old lady's had mentioned. Misty hated small town gossip. Over the years she had gained control of her temper, but the whispers made her want to smack everyone in Cerulean over the head with a pipe.

Misty entered the kitchen, heading straight to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water, and scanned around her food. None of it looked appealing, and her hunger vanished at the sight of the food. She hadn't been eating very much lately anyway, so she closed her fridge. She sipped on her water, standing aimlessly in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do today" she wondered aloud.

She knew everything about the town so walking around wouldn't do her any good, beside she would only hear more whispers. Staying indoors once again would be depressing. She clenched her water bottle in frustration, causing water to spill out. Misty jumped, spilling more water, as a series of loud knocks rang through the Gym. Was someone at the door? It couldn't be a challenger, they knew the Gym was closed. Her mind raced through who it could be as she made her way to the front. Maybe it was Ash?! The thought made her heart jump. She couldn't decide if she wanted it to be him or not. Part of her would be happy, but the other part would probably be furious. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. Holding her breath, she opened the door wide.

"Gary"?!

Was that disappointment or relief in her voice?

"Hey" Gary said, "sorry, didn't mean to surprise you".

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting anybody to visit" Misty said, "want to come in"?

"Well, I'm just passing through, and I know you haven't been doing much lately. So I stopped by to see if you'd like to go eat with a friend" Gary suggested.

Misty was taken back, but she nodded.

"Yea, just let me grab a hat" she said, pointing to her. It was still sticking up from the blow dryer.

Gary nodded, and waited while Misty retreated back inside to put on a pair of jeans, her ballcap, and a pink hoodie.

"Alright, let's go" Misty said, stepping out into the cold breeze and shutting the door behind her.

Gary flipped his collar up on his coat to help block the breeze, and then led the way.

"So what brings you through Cerulean" Misty asked after their waiter had walked away.

Gary looked around carefully before answering. What was he looking for?

"The search for Mewtwo and Mew" Gary said, "I've been all over Kanto, chasing down their trail. Mewtwo keeps moving, he won't stay in one place".

"That's a smart move on his part" Misty stated.

"Yea, but it makes finding them hell" Gary added.

He leaned his elbows on the table, and rubbed his eyes. Gary looked exhausted Misty noticed, and he seemed to have lost weight.

"Have you been eating" she asked him.

Gary leaned back again and smiled.

"Not very much no" he said, "just haven't been hungry".

"Yea, me either" Misty said quietly.

Gary looked over Misty, she was suddenly self conscious about the weight she had lost from her lack of appetite.

"When was the last time you talked to him" Gary asked.

Misty looked up at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, unsure of what to say.

"I saw it on your face at your door" Gary added, "you were half expecting to see Ash standing there right"?

Misty took a moment, then slowly nodded. She swallowed before speaking.

"It's been a few months now...3? Or 4? I'm not sure...".

Misty's eyes started to burn. Dammit! She thought she was past this. Gary stayed silent, letting her gather herself.

"Our last conversation...didn't end very well" she finally said.

Gary began to nod slowly, "I figured as much".

Misty looked up at him again, blinking to try and dry her eyes out.

"I tried to talk with him about it last time I saw him, but he wouldn't say much" Gary said.

He then slowly leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table again, and putting his hands together in front of him.

"What happened exactly" Gary asked, "if you don't mind telling me"?

Misty swallowed, what harm could be there in telling him?

"He just...I just...".

Her throat burned now, and she swallowed again. She then shook her head, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"Maybe I can guess" Gary mused, "nobody cheated right"?

Misty let out a burst of breath, lightly smiling. She then shook her head.

"Good! Cause I'd beat the crap out of both you if that were the case" Gary stated.

He then rubbed his chin with his hand, his eyes going to the ceiling, thinking over various reasons.

"Did things get awkward after we returned home from Sea Foam"?

Misty shook her head again. She tried to form the start of a sentence, but it choked up in her throat. Gary was scratching his chin now.

"One, or both of you started to change"?

Misty nodded this time. Gary snapped his fingers in victory.

"Ok, so who was it? Ash"?

Misty shook her head.

"You"?

She shook her head again.

"Both"?

Misty nodded.

"Both, ok" Gary pondered.

Misty's eyes began to water and burn much harder as she remembered the details. She started to shake her head.

"Stop" she choked out, "I don't want to think about it...I'm sorry".

"No, no, it's ok" Gary said softly, "at least I know you two had a real reason".

Misty took a moment to collect herself, taking long deep breaths. Gary remained quiet, watching her.

"I'm good" Misty nodded to herself, "I'm good".

"Good" Gary said, "cause I think our food is coming".

The waiter set their plates down in front of them and asked if they needed anything else.

"A bottle of your best wine would be great" Gary said.

"Yes sir" the waiter said, and turned away.

Misty tilted her head at Gary.

"Wine"?

"It will do us some good" Gary said with a smile, "trust me loser".

Misty smiled. He had said that like they were kids again, and he was trying to get on their nerves. The waiter returned with the wine. He poured them each a glass, and set the bottle on the table. Misty sipped it, and sighed at the taste.

"Wine was a good idea" she commented.

"I told you" Gary said.

Gary kept the conversation light as they ate, steering clear of any topic related to Ash or Mewtwo. He was trying to keep Misty smiling, and she noticed. This wasn't like Gary, she began to wonder if this was really him. Misty had became friends with Gary over the years, but she never realized he could be this good of a friend if she needed him to be. She smiled, her first genuine smile in weeks. Today was a nice change of pace. They finished eating, and were drinking the last two glasses of wine. Misty's tolerance for alcohol was pretty low, and she could feel herself buzzing. She giggled to herself as she finished her glass.

"So what now" she asked, "we should go do something fun".

Gary was taken back by her suggestion, "well, I probably should be getting back on the road".

"Ohhh" Misty said, giving him a joking glare, "you need to have some fun too you know, you can't waste all your time chasing down Mewtwo. Let's go bowling"!

Gary chuckled, and finished his glass of wine, "I guess, if you insist".

"I do" Misty said standing up, "let's go"!

She started to march off through the restaurant.

"Uh, Misty" Gary called, "I have to pay the check"!

She stopped, freezing in place in a walking position.

"What are you doing" Gary asked coming up to her.

"Waiting you to pay the check" Misty murmured, keeping her lips pressed together.

"Feeling that wine huh"?

"Aaaaaa little bit" Misty giggled.

Gary laughed, and then walked over to the cashier. He handed her the check and payed for their meal. Misty waited for him to turn back to her, and then proceeded to march off again.

"Hurry up loser" she called back to him.

* * *

"Strrrrrike" Misty shouted in excitement.

"How the hell" Gary shouted in confusion.

They had just started their game, and Misty had scored four strikes in a row. Gary gripped his ball tight, and focused all his attention on the center pin down the lane. He let out long breath, and stepped forward, realeasing the ball. It slammed into the center pin, knocking the pins backwards, but the last two on the back end remained standing.

"Are you serious" Gary shouted in frustration.

Misty laughed, man did it feel good to do that!

"You really like those splits" she teased.

"Shut it" Gary said, walking back to the seats.

Misty shrugged and grabbed her ball. She lined up the pins with her ball, and let it loose.

"I think you're cheating" Gary called as Misty got another strike.

"How can you accuse an innocent girl of cheating" Misty said, placing her hand on her chest.

Gary snorted and grabbed his ball. He lined up the pins, and went to throw it. Misty shouted his name as he flung his arm. Gary jolted in shock, and the ball flew into the gutter.

"I'm going to throw you down the lane" he said loudly in annoyance.

"At least you'd get a strike" Misty laughed.

"Just bowl your turn" Gary said leaning against the seats.

Misty grabbed her ball, and stepped up to the lane. She lined her eyesight up, and pulled her arm back. This time Gary shouted.

"Misty"!

She jumped and let the ball go behind her. It flew backwards and crashed into the seats, making Gary dive out of the way.

"Hey I didn't throw my ball at you" Gary protested, suppressing his laughter.

"I waited until you were throwing it forward" Misty yelled at him.

"Hey you two" it was the manager, and he didn't look happy, "I'm going to have to ask you to either calm down or leave".

"Sorry sir" Misty said apologetically, "we'll behave".

The manager nodded, and walked back to the register.

"Look what you did" Gary joked, "you nearly got us thrown out".

" _I_ nearly got us thrown out"?!

They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up their game, and then playing pool. Misty may have stomped Gary at bowling, but Gary was murdering her at the pool table.

"So wait, I'm the solid ones" Misty asked confused.

"No! I am, you're the stripes" Gary told her.

"And we have to knock in the eight ball to win right"?

"Yes".

"But it's a solid"!

"Oh my goodness" Gary said, putting his hand to his head, "no one shoots at the eight ball until all of your balls are pocketed. Once you have no more stripes, then you can shoot at the eight ball".

Misty furrowed her brow, and then said, "so I am the solids"?

Gary nearly threw his pool stick in frustration. Misty laughed out loud at his expression.

"I'm just pulling your leg" she said, "payback for beating me at this lame game".

She lined up her shot, but missed the hole.

"Sometimes I don't understand how Ash put up with you-".

He cut himself off, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Misty gripped her pool stick tight, her throat beginning to burn.

"Of course, I don't know how you put up with him either-I mean...shit...I'm sorry" Gary stammered.

Misty shook her head, hanging it to her chest. The bill of her hat was hiding her face from view.

"It's ok..." she mumbled, "I know it's easy to forget...".

Gary was silent, mentally beating himself for not thinking ahead about his comment. He sighed, and then checked his watch. It read 9:14 p.m.

"Whoa! Is that really the time"?!

Misty looked up, checking her own watch, "looks like it".

"I really should be getting back on the road" Gary said, "I'll walk you home".

Gary pushed the rest of the balls into pockets, and put up their pool sticks. Misty grabbed their coats, and they headed out the door into the night. Gary remained silent on the walk back to the Gym, he wasn't wanting to say something else stupid. Misty was silent as well, lost in her own thoughts. As they walked they passed a few other people. They would give Misty and Gary a puzzled look, and then lean in to whisper something to the other. Gary noticed Misty tense up, and her eyes water when this happened. He could tell she was clenching her fists in her coat pockets. They arrived back at the Gym, and Misty unlocked her door. She turned back to Gary.

"Thank you" she said.

He looked puzzled but asked, "what for"?

"I needed a day like today" Misty said, "I needed a bit of fun".

"Oh" Gary said, "well, you're welcome".

"It was nice to spend a good day with a friend" Misty added, "if you're passing through Cerulean again sometime, stop by ok"?

"Yea, certainly" Gary said.

Misty smiled at him, and opened her door. Before she could step inside Gary spoke up.

"Misty...I'm sorry to bring this up again, but...whatever happened, between you and Ash, I don't believe you two splitting was the right thing to do. I know things are tense at the moment, with everything going on, but even when we were kids I could tell you two were made for each other. Ash didn't say much about the subject when I saw him, but he misses you, I know he does. And you miss him, I can see it. Whatever you two have to do to fix it...do it. Because with what we know is coming, you two may not get another chance".

Misty's mouth fell open. Gary giving love advice? Who'd of thought. She stared at him, processing what he had said.

"Anyway, whatever you do, you always have your friends" Gary said, "see ya around loser".

He smiled at her, and then walked down the walkway back to the road. Misty slowly closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, Gary's words resonating within her. She took off her coat, and walked back to her bedroom. On the wall by the window was a picture of her and Ash. The same one Ash had. She stared at it, drinking in their happy expressions. Gary was right...Who knows what was coming, and now was not the time for them to be acting this way. She did miss him, more than she would every physically admit. Her mind took her to their time on Sea Foam Island. That night in the hotel when they were alone. She swallowed, letting the water from her eyes roll down her face.

"Tomorrow" she said to herself, "I'm headed to Pallet Town".


	3. A Night in Pallet Town

Ash pushed his plate aside, as May told him a story from her travels. They were sitting at a small round table by the window. The restaurant was packed with families, and couples, dining out for the night. The waiters were bustling around, trying frantically to keep up with their tables.

"And that was when this guy decided to jump off the boat" May was saying, "he was not going to let that Mantine get away...you ok"?

"Hm, yea" Ash said, "guy jumped off boat, after a Mantine".

May closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "I didn't ask if you were listening, I asked if you were ok. That's the first time I've ever seen you leave food on a plate".

She motioned to Ash's half eaten plate of food.

"Yea, I mean, I have lots on my mind" Ash said, "but I'm ok".

May narrowed her eyes at him, and he raised his brow.

"I think we need to get you out doing something really fun" May said, "you seem like you could use it".

"What's that supposed to mean" Ash asked.

"You're not acting like yourself" May said, "and I know just the thing we can do"!

"Oh yeah"?

"Mmhm" May nodded, "although, I'm still hungry. So you either finish your food while I eat, or put on a real smile".

She smiled at him, her eyes narrowing again, as if daring him to smile. Ash felt the corners of his mouth begin to curl, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok" he said, "I'll finish eating".

"That's what I thought" May said.

"So what is it you're wanting to do then" Ash asked, pulling his food back over to him.

"You don't get to know yet" May said, taking a sip from her wine.

"I swear all of you women are the same" Ash mumbled.

"What was that"?

"Nothing"!

"That's what I thought" May said, pointing her fork at him.

"I think you and my Scraggy would get along great" Ash commented.

May tilted her head to the side, "Why"?

"You're both hard headed" Ash smiled.

May pursed her lips together, but then smiled back. Ash's smile was real, he had just tried to make her laugh.

"That's better" May said.

It was Ash's turn to tilt his head.

"That's the first real smile I've seen tonight" May said, "and it's cute. Did you know your smile is crooked"?

"I've been told before, yes" Ash said, trying to straighten his grin.

"I don't think you'll succeed at that" May laughed, watching him make faces as he attempted, "now you look constipated".

Ash laughed out loud, man did it feel good to do that. May giggled as Ash looked at her.

"I'm glad you came down" Ash told her.

"Yea"?

"Yea! It's been way too long since I've seen you" Ash said, "and I'm actually looking forward to spending more time with you".

"Well, I was in the vicinity. So I figured I should probably visit you" May said, winking at him, "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you too".

They continued their conversation as they finished off the rest of their food. They talked about a mix of everything, but mainly Ash asked about May's contests.

"I've been getting better, I've won way more than I've lost now" May said, "there's a big one going on this spring in the Orange Islands".

"Going to enter that one"?

"You bet! And I'm going to win it"!

"Well I'll be rooting for ya".

May pushed her finished plate away, "good! Ready to go"?

"Yea" Ash said, "let me pay the check".

Ash pushed his finished plate to the center of the table, and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the register.

"Hello, how was everything" the cashier asked.

"It was really good" Ash said, "compliments to the chef".

"Excellent, he loves to hear that" the cashier smiled

May walked up behind Ash as he handed over his money. He turned and nearly crashed into her.

"Whoa"!

"Easy Ash" May giggled, "I didn't expect you to turn around so fast".

Ash shook his head at her.

"Come on! Let's go" May exclaimed.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the night air. Ash quickly put his jean jacket on, and then May locked her arm through his.

"Man I'm stuffed" Ash said, "why did you make me eat so much"?

"Because you need it" she said, "I can see you havent been eating".

She nodded down at his stomach.

"Is it that obvious"?

"A little bit, yea".

"I've tried to" Ash said, "just haven't been hungry".

"How come"?

"I've had a lot of things on my mind lately".

"You want to talk about any of it" May asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"Not really" Ash said quietly.

He went silent, his mind racing through everything bothering him. The Dominion, Mewtwo...Misty.

"Well, if you decide too, I'm a good listener you know" May said, smiling up at him.

"Yea, I know...where are you taking me"?

May was pulling him through downtown, heading down Marill street.

"Somewhere I passed on my way to your house" May said, "it looked like fun".

Ash looked at her, she grinned wide, and pulled him along faster. She stopped outside of a bar, and Ash's heart jumped into his chest. It was the same bar he had been at the night Team Rocket attacked Pallet Town.

"I hope you like to dance-whoa...what's wrong" May asked, seeing Ash's horrified expression, and the color draining from his face.

He quickly shook his head, and looked at the ground.

"Nothing, I'm ok" Ash said, his voice shaking.

"Oh no" May said, "you're not getting out of this one. Spill it, you look terrified".

Ash slowly looked up at May, her blue eyes demanding an answer.

"Back at the beginning of the summer, did you ever see the news? Where Team Rocket attacked Pallet Town" Ash asked.

"What?! No"?!

Ash licked his lips and swallowed, "It was brutal...They destroyed nearly half the town, Professor Oaks lab, and so many people were injured. I was here when it started, standing right over there with Mi-...a friend...".

Ash swallowed again as he saw himself and Misty standing a few feet away, and Mark walking up to them.

"Why didn't you ever call me" May asked urgently, "I would have came to help immediately"!

"I didn't think about it" Ash said, "I'm sorry".

May took a breath, and let Ash collect himself for a moment.

"We don't have to go in" May said, "we can go do something else"?

"No" Ash said, "I need to go in. I can't let that stuff influence me anymore".

"Are you sure" May asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am" Ash said, putting as much courage into his voice as he was able.

"Ok" May said slowly.

She started to lead the way inside, keeping her eye on Ash. Ash's mind went through the events of that night. He could feel the anger he felt then, like an echo. His fear that Misty would get hurt, and the blinding rage as he attacked Mark to protect her. As he stepped inside the music drowned out his thoughts. The bar looked completely different than he remembered, that helped. The bouncer walked up to them, extending his hand for an I.D. May pulled hers out and handed it to him. He looked it over carefully, and nodded. He then extended his hand for Ash's. Ash pulled his out and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer handed it back, and waved them past. May pulled Ash over to the bar.

"What kind of drinks do you like" May asked over the music.

"I'm not sure" Ash said truthfully, "last time I was here Gary refused to tell me what he was handing me".

"I have one I think you might like" May said.

She turned to the bar, and said something to the bartender that Ash couldn't hear. Ash looked around the floor, watching the crowd of people. His heart skipped a beat, but quickly settled. He had seen a blonde swerve through the crowd, and for a moment he had thought it was Kelly.

'She's gone' he told himself, 'you need to relax...relax for May'.

A small hand tapped Ash's shoulder. He turned to see May holding out a drink to him, it was a light blue color.

"What is this" Ash asked, taking it.

"You'll like it, I promise" May said, sipping hers.

Ash took a sip, it was good. He gave her a thumbs up as he took another drink.

"Come on" May exclaimed, "let's socialize"!

She drug Ash around the bar, talking with random people as they sipped on their drinks. Ash finished his off, and started to look around for a trash can.

"Hey" he said, tapping May on the shoulder, "going to find a trash can. Be right back".

She nodded, giving him a big smile, and turned back to the group of girls she had discovered. Ash made his way through the crowd, spotting a trash can on the other side of the room. He tossed his cup in it, and had started to walk back across the room when he heard his name.

"ASH! HEY ASH"!

He stopped, his heart picking up pace. His nerves started to tense up, but they relaxed as he saw who was waving at him. A woman and man came up to him, the woman wrapped him in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Maria" Ash said, "how's it going Terrence"?

Ash shook his hand once Maria let him go.

"Getting my buzz on" Terrence commented, tipping his drink back and taking a large gulp.

"How have you been" Maria asked excitedly, "I haven't seen you in forever"!

"Mostly alright I guess" Ash replied, amused at her enthusiasm, "how much have you had to drink already"?

"Not enough" Maria said, "Terrence! I think we need to do a shot with Ash"!

"Got it" he said, and was gone to the bar before Ash could protest.

"So where's your girl" Maria asked, "Misty? Right"?

Ash felt his face fall, and his heart slam against his rib cage. Maria's mouth dropped open.

"No? You two seemed so good together" she said, "what happened"?

"Um...it just didn't work out" Ash replied shakily.

"I'm sorry" Maria added, giving him a sad look.

Ash smiled weakly, and then noticed Maria glance behind him. He turned around to find May standing there.

"Hey you" she said, "you didn't come back".

"Sorry" he said, "I ran into some old friends. May this Maria".

"Hi" Maria exclaimed, shooting Ash a quick look, "You are so pretty! How do you know Ash"?

May blushed, "thank you. We're old friends...on a date".

"Ohhhhh that's adorable" Maria nearly shouted.

Ash blushed this time, and scratched the back of his head.

May laughed out loud and then turned to Ash, "are you ready to dance"?

"Oh, yea...I guess so" Ash said nervously.

"Wait" Maria said, "he has to take a shot with us, hurry up Terrence"!

She turned her back to them and started waving to the bar, trying to hurry Terrence along. Ash looked down at May, and she winked up at him. Terrence came back, and handed a shot to Ash. Ash clanked his glass together with Maria and Terrence's, then downed the dark liquid. It burned his throat and he coughed.

"Now go dance" Maria said, taking the shot glass out of Ash's hand.

May grabbed Ash's arms and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I hope you can dance" May joked, "because you'll look silly if I have to lead".

"Ha ha" Ash fake laughed.

He placed his right arm on her back, and took her right hand in his left. And they were off, two-stepping across the dance floor. Ash spun her around, trying out a fancy move he had learned a long time ago.

"You're much better than I expected" May giggled as he pulled her back in close.

"You're not too bad yourself" Ash winked.

"Can you flip me" she asked.

"What"?

"Can you flip me" May asked again, laughing at the nervous expression forming on Ash's face.

"Um...I haven't done that yet" Ash said.

"Ah you can do it" May reassured him, "it's simple. Spin me out like this".

She spun herself out slowly, letting Ash memorize the movement.

"Then grab me like this".

She motioned him to bend down and wrap his free arm around her waist.

"Then stand up, and twist your arm back to normal positon as you do so".

Ash took a quick breath, and stood up, twisting his arm around. He felt her weight spin around his arm as she was lifted into the air. She landed on her feet, and cheered.

"See I knew you could do it"!

"I'm just glad I didn't drop you" Ash laughed.

"Me too" she joked, and took his hand in hers again.

The song finished, and another much slower one came on. Almost everyone, except for one couple, left the dance floor. They started swaying slowly to the music. Ash was about to walk off the floor, when May grabbed his hand.

"One more"?

Ash looked down at her, she was smiling wide, holding her hands out. Ash smiled back and took them. They danced around the floor to the slow beat. Ash watched behind May, leading her away from other couple so they didn't bump into them. May leaned in closer to Ash as they swayed, watching the other couple dancing slowly.

"I'm enjoying myself" May commented.

"Me too" Ash said.

May looked up at him, a sweet smile spreading across her face. Ash looked down at her, straight into her blue eyes. They were sparkling under the dim lights, and Ash's heart plummeted. They reminded him of a certain red head's sparkling eyes. May's smile fell, noticing Ash stiffen up. The song finished and Ash quickly left the dance floor, his heartbeat was getting faster. He could feel sweat forming on his brow. Ash quickly stepped outside in the cold air, and took a long deep breath. He sat down on the curb, placing his head in his hands. He continued to take long breaths, trying to slow his heartbeat down. He heard the door open behind him, and felt a warm body sit next to him.

"Are you ok" May's voice was soft and concerned.

Ash shook his head, "so much has happened since the start of summer...I just can't keep up with my own mind".

May was silent for a moment, then she asked, "was that about Misty"?

Ash's head snapped up so fast his neck cracked. May was looking at him with deep concern. Her hair was blowing around her face in the cold breeze.

"How did you...".

"I heard that Maria girl ask about her" May said, "I figured that was a sore subject so I didn't want to bring it up".

Ash looked down at the concrete, a small tingling spreading to the tips of his fingers.

"Is she what's been troubling you all night" May asked.

Was that a little fear behind her voice?

"Not all night" Ash answered, "like I said...so much has happened...".

"Want to tell me"?

He looked at her again, her face was caring, but determined. Her eyes were shining from the streetlight directly above them. Ash must have a weakness for sparkling blue eyes, because he started to fill her in on everything. He started with Mark's attack at the Cerulean Gym, and worked his way up to the Sea Foam Islands. He didn't leave out a single detail, save for the night he had spent with Misty in the hotel room. May didn't need to know that. May was silent for his story, she didn't mutter a single word. When Ash finished, she remained silent for a long time. Ash stayed quiet too, not wanting to upset her any more than he knew he just did.

"Hm" May mumbled.

Ash turned to her, she was staring at the concrete. He couldn't read her expression.

"You really need to call me more often" she finally said, "You don't have to go through any of that alone you know".

She turned her head to Ash, looking him straight in the eye. Ash couldn't look away, her gaze was intimidating.

"Forcing yourself to think about Team Rocket, this Dominion, and Misty all on your own is only going to drive you crazy" May said, "I can see it, it's already started. I know you're Ash Ketchum, able to take on the world alone, but I'm telling you, you don't have too".

Ash continued to stare into her eyes. He swallowed nervously. She was right, he had been acting dumb trying to handle all of it himself.

"Thank you May...".

"Now tell me what happened between you and Misty" May told him.

She was still staring into his eyes, Ash blinked fast and looked away. He took a deep breath.

"Before I do...I want you to know...I didn't ask you on a date to get over Misty. I actually do like you, and I've enjoyed myself tonight".

"I've enjoyed myself too" May said, "and I know you wouldn't do that. I like you too Ash, and regardless of whatever happens between us, I'm still your friend. So from one friend to the other, talk about Misty, let it out".

Ash swallowed and nodded slowly.

"She changed...I changed...I'm not sure what happened exactly. Everything was going great. We had just gotten back from Sea Foam Island. We went to the water park, went out and danced..., we visited Brock in Pewter City. Helped out where we could with the research on the Dominion. But slowly, she stopped smiling. I think I did too. Pikachu became quiet, I think he could sense the tension building between us. I started having these dreams, about the Dominion. It's the same one every time. It flies above Pallet Town, and opens some kind of black portal and yellow lightning destroys the town. I know I started to become an asshole, I know I started to distance myself from her. But I couldn't be around anybody, people in general were starting to irritate me. She started talking less, and wouldn't look at me when I would get home from a walk. One day...I came home, and she was gone. Left only a note on the table. It said she was sorry, she loved me very much, but she had to go home. And that was it...that was in July".

His eyes burned as he spoke, and he tried to keep his voice from shaking. A few tears escaped and slid down his face. The small trickle of warmth they gave were quickly ice cold under the cold breeze. He wiped them away as he finished talking. May reached out and touched his shoulder. Something about her touch was comforting to Ash. May didn't say anything, so Ash looked at her. Her eyes were watering as well. Ash grabbed her hand on his shoulder. It was small under his, and warm. He took a long breath, and exhaled slowly.

"But, she's gone" Ash continued, "I know that. I'm sorry May. I should have waited a little longer before asking you on a date".

"Don't be sorry" May said, "I understand, I do. You think you're the only who's gone through a heartbreak"?

Ash smiled weakly.

"No rush, ok" May continued, "I said I liked you and I ment it. Wether or not that goes anywhere, I am your friend, and I'll still hang around to help you through this, all of it".

Ash closed his eyes as May squeezed his shoulder. He felt his head nod down, and he snapped his eyes open.

"But for now, we're getting you home" May said, "you're exhausted. You need some sleep".

She stood up and extended her hands. Ash blinked a few times, and then took her hands. She helped him up, and gave him a smile.

"Come on sleepy" she said.

Ash smiled back at her.

"Thank you May" Ash finally said.

She elbowed him gently, and then wrapped his arm around hers. May led the way back to his house, humming a soft tune. Ash could feel himself slowly dozing off as they walked. That tune was putting him to sleep. Ash fumbled for his keys as they approached his door. Brock and Pikachu were sitting on the couch watching TV as they stepped inside.

"Hey guys" Brock said, "how'd it go"?

"Not too bad for a first date" May chimed, "but he needs sleep".

Ash was now fighting to keep his eyes open, he started to nod at Brock.

"Yea, I can tell" Brock laughed, "here"!

Brock got up and helped get Ash to his bed. Ash could feel his body crashing. All of the stress he had been putting himself through had finally caught up with him.

"I got it from here" Brock told May as Ash started to slide his clothes off.

"Goodnight Ash" May said.

"G'night" Ash mumbled, smiling at her.

May slowly closed his door behind her as she walked into the hall.

"Well you seem better already" Brock said.

Ash didn't answer, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. At first his dreams were peaceful, he was surrounded by his friends. They were by a lake, having a large cookout. The dream changed, the clouds growing darker, and thunder booming across the sky. He was suddenly standing in Pallet Town, and watching the Dominion fly high above him. It laughed, and opened the black portal. Ash watched the thousands of yellow lights light up and watched as the yellow lightning blasted down, crashing into the town. Ash bolted awake, sitting straight up and breathing hard. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow, and looked at the clock. 3:52 A.M. He collapsed back onto his pillow and suppressed his urge to scream.


	4. Dreams

**This is the longest chapter so far for part 2. There were so many things that needed to be included! I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Smoke billowed slowly up into the one light high above in the small room. It was pointing down to the floor, creating one small circle of light in the center. An arm chair sat in the center of the light, a man relaxing in it. The light, being so high up, created long dark shadows across his face. Hiding his features from view. He had a morning paper in is hands, and a cup of coffee and a cigar resting in an ash tray, were on a small table beside his chair. He cleared his throat, and turned the page of his paper. A door burst open behind him, but he was not startled. Light spilled into the room from the open doorwar, but the man's features were still hidden in deep shadow. Another man had came into the room, and he was standing at attention.

"I assume you've found him since you've had the nerve to interrupt my reading" the man said, with a deep gruff voice.

The man in the door hesitated, but then answered, "N-No sir...we had tracked him to Cerulean City, and were right on his tail...but...he's disappeared. We can't find him".

The man in the chair slowly reached out for his coffee. He took a long sip, and sighed as he lowered the cup back to the table. The man at the door was silent, sweat forming on his brow.

"Do not come back in here again until you have found Gary Oak" the man in the chair said coldly, "I will not tolerate another failure".

"Yes sir" the man in the doorway said, and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Psy"?

"No Psyduck, you can't come with me" Misty said.

The little yellow duck Pokemon was trying to follow Misty out the front door. She gently pushed it back inside and knelt down to it's eye level.

"I need you stay here and watch out for the Gym while I'm gone" Misty told it, "don't worry about me. I'll be ok".

"Duck".

Sadness was in the Pokemon's tone, and it lowered it's head.

"I have to go Psyduck" Misty said, "I have to go see Ash".

"Psyduck" it nodded.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, so Eric will be by to check in on all of you while I'm gone" Misty told Psyduck.

"Psy"?

Psyduck tilted it's head to the side, a blank stare across it's face.

"Eric? The Match Referee"?

"Duck"?

Misty sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know what I'm ever going to do with you".

She stood back up and walked out the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Misty called to Psyduck, and closed the door behind her.

There was no breeze today, which was nice. She wasn't feeling up to dealing with the cold more than she had too. Shouldering her bag, she took off through the city, headed to the bus station. Misty checked her watch. Still half an hour before her bus left. Good, she could make that no problem. She mentally ran over everything she brought to make sure she wasn't forgetting everything. Clothes? Check. Toothbrush? Check. PokeBalls? Check. As she walked, she could see the people start their whispering once again. She tried to ignore them, but was failing. Why did they insist on gossiping? What about her life was their business anyway?!

'Don't cause a scene' she told herself, 'stay calm'.

She started to hum herself a tune her sisters used to do when she was smaller. She remembered how soothing it once was, and decided it might keep her from knocking someone out. Thankfully it worked. She hummed the rest of the way to the bus station. The clerk was leaning against his register, looking mildly bored.

"Hello" he said, straightening up as Misty walked up to him.

"Hello" Misty said back, "I need a ticket to Pallet Town please".

"Yes mam" he said, and printed out the stub.

Misty paid for her ticket, and proceeded through the terminal. There was a big clock hanging on the wall overhead, she still had ten minutes before her bus left.

'Coffee sounds nice' She thought to herself.

Misty walked through the few people in the concession area. One man was asleep on one of the benches, his bag over his face to block out the light. Another man was quietly bickering with a woman. The man was pointing at a map in his hands, and the woman was shaking her head. Misty spotted a small coffee shop on the other end of the room.

"What can I get you" the young woman asked Misty as she approached the register.

"Just a simple cup of coffee" Misty said, "Columbian though".

"You got it"!

Misty drummed her fingers across the countertop as she watched the lady fill her cup up. Misty heard the couple behind her still bickering. She was reminded of her bickering with Ash over getting lost all the time. She closed her eyes as her heart started aching. What she wouldn't give to be back on those days, arguing about which route to take along their journey.

"Here you are miss"!

Misty opened her eyes. The young lady was smiling at her, holding out her coffee.

"Thank you" Misty said, taking the cup and reaching into her pocket for her money.

"Oh no, it's on the house" the lady said.

Misty tilted her head, "Are you sure"?

"Absolutely! I can tell when someone's heart aches, and a free cup of coffee may not do the trick, but it's the least I can do to help" the lady said, smiling gently.

Water formed in Misty's eyes as the lady spoke, "thank you".

"There's sugar and creamer over there if you'd like some" the lady said, pointing to small table, "I hope you have a good day"!

"You too" Misty said, nodding to the lady.

She blinked the water from her eyes as she walked over to the table. The clock overhead now said she had five minutes to be on her bus. Misty grabbed a few sugar packets and took off to find her ride. The driver opened the door for her as she walked up to the bus. She handed over her ticket stub as she climbed up the steps.

"What time will we arrive in Pallet Town" Misty asked.

"Sometime tonight" the driver told her, "probably around 8:30. We have one stop in Viridian City first".

"Ok, thank you".

Misty walked through the aisle, taking a sip from her coffee. She passed a few old ladies, a small family, and a few teenagers with headphones in. One of the younger boys turned his head to look at Misty as she passed.

"Damn" she heard him whisper.

She had to fight the urge to dump her coffee on his head. She took a seat closer to the back, away from the other people. Misty took another sip of her coffee and looked at the precipitation forming on the window.

"Here we go" she mumbled to herself, trying to calm the pace of her heart, and the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

* * *

"NO"!

Ash sat straight up. He listened carefully, shutting out his other senses. Someone had screamed, he knew he had heard it. They sounded like they were in pain, but everything was silent. His adrenaline was flowing rapidly, and he nearly exploded through the roof when May and Pikachu burst into his room. They halted in the doorway.

"Are you ok" May asked urgently.

"Who screamed" Ash asked just as quickly, jumping out of bed.

"Um, you did" she told him.

"What"?

"That 'no'...that was you Ash".

"Pikapi"?

Ash's legs suddenly collapsed, and he crashed to the floor.

"ASH"!

"PIPIPI"!

May and Pikachu ran to him, helping him off the floor. May sat him on the edge of his bed, sitting next to him, and feeling his forehead.

"You're a little hot, sweating like a pig too".

"I screamed" Ash asked quietly.

May nodded, noticing the terror in his voice, "did you have another dream"?

Ash was silent, letting his mind catch up with the rest of him. Some details beginning to return.

"Yea" Ash said, "two of them actually...".

He started coughing, realizing his throat was extremely dry.

"I'll be right back with some water" May said, "don't you move! Watch him Pikachu"!

She stood up and left the room. Pikachu hopped up on the bed, and tilted his head at his trainer.

"Pikachu"?

The little Pokemon's expression was full of worry. Ash tried to swallow, but was unable too. He wiped the sweat off his arms, but more reappeared almost as fast as it was gone. He put his hands to his head, and closed his eyes. Two yellow eyes were burned on the back of his eyelids, staring back at him. He heard the maniacal metallic laugh. He gasped as he snapped his eyes back open.

"Pika"?!

The Pokemon moved closer to Ash, placing his hand on Ash's back. Ash tried to speak to Pikachu, but only a croak came out. May returned with the water, and Ash sucked it down. The cool liquid felt amazing on the back of his throat. He gasped for air after he had chugged the entire glass.

"That's better" Ash said, "thank you".

May nodded, and then asked, "what were the dreams"?

Ash turned his head to her. Her brow was furrowed, and she had her lips pulled in slightly. Ash tried to swallow again, and partly succeeded.

"The first one was the same as always, the Dominion above Pallet, the yellow lightning" Ash started shakily, "the second one...".

He stopped, seeing those piercing yellow eyes burned into his vision. May extended her hands out and took his, cupping them together.

"Ash" she said, "you're in your bedroom, with me and Pikachu. You're safe, it was just a dream".

Ash slowly look up, straight at the wall ahead of him.

"I'm not so sure it was...".

Pikachu fidgeted at the seriousness of Ash's tone. May took a deep breath through her nose.

"Tell me".

Ash gritted his teeth together, then swallowed one more time.

"The Dominion appeared to me, we were-nowhere. Standing in a black abyss. It laughed...and laughed".

Ash hesitated, able to hear the echo of the metallic laughter again.

"Then it spoke to me. It told me the end was drawing close. It had almost caught up with Mewtwo and the Mew. Then it pointed it's third arm at me...and I saw visions of all my friends. Dead or dying, bloody and broken. Crushed under rubble, or deep slits in their throats. My Pokemon...unable to fight anymore, dropping to the ground dead...".

Ash stopped, he couldn't continue. He saw the last of his dream, he could see the Dominion clear as day in front of him, holding Misty in the air. Ash was unable to move or scream. The Dominion pulled Misty tight between two of its arms, and then with the third, snapped Misty's back. He watched the shock shoot across her face, and then the sparkle in her eyes fade away. May's hug snapped him out of his vision. She had him pulled tight, and he could feel her heartbeat on his shoulder. Ash's eyes burned, and he felt the tears fall fast. Pikachu hopped into his lap and tried to wipe them away. Ash wrapped his arms around his Pokemon and pulled him in close. His own heartbeat began to slow. May's hug was making him feel safe, as if everything truly was as a bad dream. Ash heard his front door open, and Brock's voice call through the house.

"Hello? Food's here, anyone hungry"?

May slowly pulled away from Ash, and keeping her eyes on him, called back, "we'll be there in a second"!

She was looking over Ash with deep concern. Ash let go of Pikachu and tried to gather himself, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He then looked at May.

"Can you stand now" she asked gently.

Ash nodded, and went to stand up. He felt his legs shake, but their strength had returned. He let out a long slow breath, and swallowed once more.

"Ash" May said standing beside him, "I don't know what to say...the best I got is we're all going to be ok. That much I do know"!

How could she have so much confidence? When even Ash himself was shaken to the core.

"How can you be so sure"?

"Because no matter what, we'll all stand together" May replied, "and nothing can stop us when we do"!

She clenched her fist tightly, giving Ash a 'we can kick some ass' smile. Ash wanted to believe her, but wasn't so sure. His dreams were a little too detailed for him to be as confident as May. He nodded anyway, not wanting to crush her spirit.

"Now you need some food, come on" May said, pulling him along.

Pikachu followed them out of Ash's room. In the kitchen Brock was pulling fast food out of paper bags. He looked up at them as they entered the kitchen.

"Whoa" Brock said when he saw Ash.

Ash wondered just how much of a mess he must look like.

"Everything ok" Brock asked, looking between Ash and May.

"For now" May answered, "more nightmare stuff".

"Here eat" Brock said pushing a breakfast burrito to Ash.

Ash's stomach howled at the smell. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Good to know you're appetite is back at least" May chuckled.

"Yea, I'm starving" Ash said truthfully.

They spent the day lounging around the house, letting Ash rest. Ash spent a lot of time pondering just how much stress he had been putting himself under, and the toll it was having on him. May suggested that all the unnecessary stress was causing his nightmares. Brock agreed, but once again, Ash wasn't so sure. The sun was starting to set, and they were playing a card game when Ash's PokeGear buzzed on the table by the front door. Ash started to stand, but May stopped him.

"I got it" she said, "you sit"!

Ash plopped back onto the couch, watching May walk over to his PokeGear. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello"?

She paused as the other person spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum! Yes he's here, we're just forcing him to relax today".

She paused again, and this time Ash recognized his mother's tone on the other end.

"Oh I think we could get him over there for dinner" May said, "we'll see you soon"!

May put down the PokeGear.

"How do you feel about having some of your mother's spagetti and meatballs"?

"Pikapi" Pikachu jumped up first, his ears perking up high.

"Pikachu's in" May said giggling.

Brock looked to Ash.

"I could go for your mother's cooking" Brock said.

"Yea, me too" Ash said, "let's go"!

Fifteen minutes later they were walking up the drive of Ash's mother's home in the chilly air. The house had been repaired in the summer months, almost to it's original condition. The only new feature, was now a balcony stuck out from the side of the house. It was connected to each bedroom upstairs, making for the perfect social area. Mr. Mime flung open the door before Ash could knock.

"Mime"!

"Hello Mr. Mime" Ash said, "were starving"!

"Mime. Mr. Mime"!

Mr. Mime beckoned them inside, and quickly shut the cold air back outside. The smell of food was hovering in the air, and all of their stomachs growled in unison. Ash took off his coat, but May snatched it from his hands. She took Brock's as well.

"I'll go put these away, you two go on into the kitchen" she said, bustling down the hall.

Delia was stirring intently over a large pot on the stove. The wonderful smell was a thousand times stronger in the kitchen, and Ash's stomach growled again.

"We're here mom" he said.

"Hi honey! I'm almost done" Delia said, turning to give them a big smile.

"Awesome" Ash exclaimed, taking a seat at the table. Pikachu jumped down off his shoulder, landing on the tabletop.

"Would you like any help Mrs. Ketchum" Brock asked, sliding along next to her.

"No thanks, Mimey's got it all taken care off" Delia smiled at Brock.

"Mime"!

Brock slumped over to the table, taking a seat next to Ash.

"Dude, don't try to hit on my mom" Ash whispered to Brock.

Brock turned to Ash and gave him an 'I would never' face. His face then cracked into a wide grin, and Ash couldn't help but laugh out loud. A small pop on the back of his head made him jump. He started to turn, but May danced around him to a seat. Giving him an innocent smile.

"Was that necessary" Ash asked her.

"I didn't think you'd want to be laughing, so I flicked you to make it stop" May teased him.

Ash started to reply, but at that moment Delia placed the large pot in the center of the table.

"Who's hungry" she asked happily.

Only May answered her. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were already filling their plates. Soon the kitchen was filled with the clinking of silverware on dishes, and the laughter of good conversation.

* * *

A loud hiss escaped from under the bus as it rolled creakily to a stop into the station. Misty stood up, shouldering her bag.

"Enjoy your time in Pallet Town" the driver said as she stepped down to the pavement.

Misty didn't answer him, she couldn't be sure she would enjoy her time here. All she could do was pray everything would work out. The sun was set, so she checked her watch. 8:27 P.M. The night air was chilly, the cold penetrating deep into her nerves. Freezing her in place at the terminal. She shivered as she stood, trying to find the courage to start walking. This was the closest she'd been to Ash in months, all she had to do was walk for twenty minutes, knock on a door, and she would be standing face to face with him. Her mind took her to that day she left, re-writing her note over and over. Trying to keep it simple, to find the right words, but also because her tears kept ruining the ink. She remembered how he had changed, disappearing for long periods at a time, not speaking to her when he would return, and almost ignoring Pikachu. Of course she had changed as well, it wasn't all on him. Everything seemed fine when they first returned from Sea Foam, but as time crawled on she found herself becoming irritant more often. When she would look at Ash, she could almost blame him for everything that had happened. If he hadn't surprised her in Cerulean, Mark might never have started his crusade against them. Her leg wouldn't have gotten hurt, Pallet wouldn't have gotten attacked, and Tracy would still be alive. In truth he had tried to talk to her at first, but she pushed him away. Silently yelling at him for making her feel this way. Even though she never said anything, she knew he could see the blame in her eyes.

Only now, standing in the freezing cold, trying to work up the courage to go see him, did she realize that none of it was his fault. Ash had only ever tried to be there for her, to protect her...and she had blamed him for the awful things they went through. Her eyes stung from the guilt, every heartbeat had a deep ache. She thought of their time together, their first kiss by the lake. She could feel the soft warm breeze, and see the shine in his eyes from the moonlight. His warm lips as they gently pressed against hers, and they way the ground melted away beneath her, as if she were floating in the air. Misty clenched her fists tightly. She let out a hard breath, watching the steam from it billow away. She had found her courage, and marched off through the night. Her pace was quick, she wanted to get their and knock on the door before her courage decided to leave. The night was silent, the only sound being the gravel crunching beneath Misty's steps. She passed house after house, looking at the lights shining through the windows. Each house made her heart skip a beat, each house ment she was one step closer to Ash.

'Keep going' she told herself, 'you can do this'.

There it was, sitting silently on that little hill. She picked up her pace, feeling her courage begin to shake. She was about twenty feet away when the front door opened. Misty froze in place, watching Ash's mother step outside first.

"You all be careful heading back" Misty heard Delia's faint voice.

"We will mom, thanks for dinner".

Misty's heart exploded! There he was, sliding on a jean jacket as he stepped onto the front porch, Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked thinner, and his hair was much longer than Misty remembered it.

'Now! Go now' her conscious was yelling at her, but Misty couldn't move.

Next she saw Brock step outside, and then...May!

"Dinner was lovely Mrs. Ketchum" Misty heard May say.

"Thank you dear" Delia replied, "you three come back anytime. Especially you honey! Just because you have your own place doesn't mean you should stop seeing your mother".

"I know mom" Ash said sheepishly, "I've just been...busy".

"I know, I just worry is all" Delia said, pulling Ash into a hug.

Misty watched them exchange a few more goodbyes, and then...dread? Despair? Depression? She didn't know what word fit best as she watched May wrap her arm through Ash's. Thankfully they turned and walked the other direction down the dark path, because Misty was unable to move. Was she even breathing?! Her chest was becoming heavier by the second, and her head had started to spin. Her muscles tingled as if a thousand needles were poking at her. And then she ran, back down the way she had come. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. Misty cursed herself as she flew down the path, feeling her eyes beginning to burn, and a sob forming in her chest.

* * *

"I can hear you" Ash said, his voice bouncing off the sharp red rocks surrounding him.

He was standing in a cave of some kind. Lava flowed down the side of the wall ahead of him, casting off deep red shadows along the rocks. He clenched his fists as footsteps began to approach him. Each one echoed along the walls, bouncing further down the tunnel behind him. A figure started to appear out of the shadows, and for a moment he feared it was the Dominion.

"Mewtwo" he asked astounded.

Mewtwo shuffled into view. He looked hurt, holding his left arm with his right.

"We don't have long so listen" Mewtwo spoke, he sounded exhausted.

"What's going-" Ash started, but Mewtwo cut him off.

"We don't have much longer, the Dominion...it's very close now" Mewtwo said, "I can't fend it off for much longer. I need your help".

"We tried to help you remember" Ash said sternly, his brow furrowing.

"I should have listened" Mewtwo said looking down.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Mewtwo snapped his head back up to Ash.

"I am at Mt. Chimeny in Hoenn" he said urgently, "come quickly! Or the Dominion will claim Mew"!

"You're in Hoenn" Ash started, but everything faded, and he was standing in a darker area.

He could feel a hard surface beneath his feet, but nothing was visible. Two yellow lights lit up ahead of him, and his stomach knotted up. Those eyes pierced through him, paralyzing his heart.

"I heard Hoenn" the Dominion's voice rang through the darkness, "but where in Hoenn"?

Ash didn't answer. Gritting his teeth, he tried to run, but smacked into a wall.

"You're not going anywhere" the Dominion called, "not until I know where they are"!

"ASH"!

That was May's voice, echoing as if from a great distance.

"TELL ME NOW" the Dominion screeched.

Ash watched the yellow eyes lunge at him in the darkness.

"ASH"!

He was violently jerked awake. Ash lunged out of bed, screaming in rage. He heard a loud thud, and small grunt. Ash was breathing hard. Sweat dripping from his hair, his nose, and his fingertips.

"Ash...it's me".

Her voice was soft, and scared. It was then Ash realized he was pinning her against the wall with his elbow across her chest. His other hand was raised in the air, ready to strike. May's blue eyes were cowering under his fist. Ash quickly let her go, stepping back and falling against his bed. He crashed onto his mattress, feeling his adrenaline surging through him like a hurricane. May stayed against the wall, pulling her hands to her chest. Pikachu was perched on the nightstand, sparks cracking out of his cheeks.

"Pikapi"?

Ash didn't look at him, he was trying to steady his breathing.

"Ash" May's voice came, soft and concerned.

He felt the bed sink slightly under her weight, and her hand rest on his leg.

"I...I'm sorry" he stammered, "I didn't mean to...".

He swallowed, feeling May shift next to him.

"Pikachu came to get me" May said, her voice still soft, "when I came in you were thrashing around, violently. I thought maybe you were having a seizure or something...until you said Mewtwo's name".

Ash bolted straight up, making May jump.

"We have to go see Professor Oak" Ash nearly shouted, flying out of his bed.

"Right now?! Maybe you should take a minute-"

"RIGHT NOW" this time he did shout, "the longer we wait, the less of a chance we have"!

Ash didn't even knock, he burst into Professor Oak's lab. Brock and May, with Pikachu on her shoulder, followed him inside. Desperately trying to keep up with his pace. Each of them were still in there pajama's, with a jacket for the cold.

"Professor"!

Ash's voice rang through the dark halls, bouncing through the long corridors.

"Professor! Everett"!

Ash walked briskly towards the back of the lab, his footsteps echoing with his shouts.

"Pika"!

His Pokemon's voice echoed past him, but Ash kept moving.

"Professor"!

A voice made him stop and spin around.

"Ash? What on earth, it's the middle of the night" Oak said sleepily.

Professor Oak and Everett were standing at the end of the hall. They were in their sleep clothes, blinking slowly at Ash.

"I'm sorry Professor, but this is urgent" Ash said quickly.

"So urgent that it couldn't wait until morning"?

Ash didn't speak this time, he just nodded vigorously. Professor Oak looked him over, examining the seriousness on Ash's face. Everett stretched out behind Oak, yawning wide.

"We'll discuss it in the lounge area" Oak said, nodding at Ash.

He beckoned them along, and led the way through his lab.

Ash fidgeted with his thumbs as he waited on Professor Oak to finish making his tea. They didn't have time for this! To Ash's left, Brock was slowly nodding off. His head would tilt forwards, and then snap back up. To Ash's right, May was scratching Pikachu behind the ears. She rubbed her eyes with her other hand, and then looked at Ash with concern. Everett had his feet resting on the small coffee table in between them. Professor Oak sat down on the sofa, handing Everett a cup. Oak took a small sip, and then looked at Ash.

"So what's the matter" Oak asked.

Ash launched into telling them his dream. He didn't leave out any details, telling them even how the rocks looked. Professor Oak looked more awake the longer Ash talked. Brock's mouth had fallen open, an Everett was sitting up straighter. May had quit looking at Ash. She was staring at the floor, not moving a muscle. When Ash finished, Professor Oak slowly placed his cup of tea on the table in front of him.

"You're sure this wasn't just a nightmare" Oak asked carefully.

"I'm sure" Ash said sternly.

Oak quickly licked his lower lip, then stood up.

"Then we must act quickly" Oak said, "there is a cruise ship that leaves for Hoenn tomorrow afternoon. You will be on it, you must reach Mt. Chimney before the Dominion".

That wasn't quite how he had expected Oak to respond, but Ash nodded anyway.

"I'll find Mewtwo" Ash said.

"I need to call Gary" Oak said, "he needs to go as well".

Oak was gone, walking as fast as he could out of the room.

"I'm going too" May spoke up.

"PikaPi"!

Ash snapped his gaze to May and Pikachu.

"Me too" Brock said.

Ash nearly gave himself whiplash turning the other way.

"You two don't have to come" Ash started, but May interjected.

"Don't start your regular Ash Ketchum routine. We're going, so just accept it here and now".

"All we'll do is go in circles until you accept it anyway" Brock added, "so just make it easier".

Ash sighed. They were right.

"Thank you" Ash said.

May touched his shoulder, giving him a confident smile. Ash smiled back, then looked at Brock who nodded. Professor Oak reentered the room, talking on his PokeGear.

"See you tomorrow" Oak said, then hung up, "Gary is in Venice Town, he will be boarding the next flight available to Pallet".

Oak stopped a few feet away from them. He looked them over, examining their confident faces. Only Ash's seemed to be worried.

"Everett" Oak said, "I'd like you to go as well. They may need help from some of your connections in Hoenn".

"Yes sir" Everett said.

Ash looked around the room, his eyes resting on each person. He then looked at the table in front of him.

'So this is it' he thought, 'it's officially started'.

* * *

The group approached the docks, feeling the spray of mist sprinkle across their skin. Gary had arrived early that morning, and they each had set to packing only essentials into backpacks. Ash led the way, Pikachu perched high on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, Ash was wearing his hat. Not just any hat, the very first hat, the one from the Pokemon League Expo. He wasn't sure what made him want to wear it, but as he was packing his essentials, he noticed it among his other hats. Maybe it would bring him luck...or he _hoped_ it would bring him luck. The horn blasted from the cruise ship, signaling it was about to sail off.

"Good luck" Oak said, "to all of you".

He grabbed Ash and Gary by the shoulder.

"You two have done so much for us already" Oak continued, "It's not fair to continue to put more pressure on you, but you are the best hope any of us have...and I know you'll get it done".

Oak paused, looking between the both of them.

"No matter what happens from here on, know that we are all proud of both of you".

"We know Gramps" Gary said.

Oak squeezed their shoulders, and stepped back to let them board the ship. Ash and Gary stepped up the ramp first, not looking back. May and Brock waved back to Professor Oak as they climbed up, and Everett shook Oaks hand before he followed.

"Pikachu"!

"You think so buddy" Ash asked, looking at his shoulder to his Pokemon.

"Pika"!

"Yea...we'll find Mewtwo for sure"!

CRASH! Ash hadn't been watching where he was going, and he had slammed straight into a woman. The two hit the hard wood deck, sliding a few feet. Pikachu slid next to Ash.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" the woman shouted.

"I'm so sorry" Ash stammered, quickly trying to get to his feet.

He spotted Pikachu, already on his feet and looking anxious, staring behind Ash. Ash looked up to the rest of his group. Each of them had a plain as day expression of shock on their faces. Ash stood all the way up and turned to the woman. His nerves shot as he saw the red hair, his stomach knotted as he looked over her pretty face, and his heart skipped into next year when he looked into those sparkling light blue eyes. His mouth fell open, he was frozen in place. No...No freaking way! Misty's face looked just as surprised as he felt.


	5. Misty's Day

**Hey hey everybody! Hope ya'll haven't been dying of anticipation :p**

 **Well here's the next chapter for this fic, so I hope everyone enjoys it. This starts the first step towards an exciting (well, I think it will be exciting anyway) event that will take place a few chapters from now, and I am excited to reach that point so I will writing as much as I can during the near future.**

* * *

The cold night air was stinging Misty's face as she ran through Pallet Town. Her muscles were beginning to turn to jelly, but she could't stop. She couldn't get the thought of Ash and May out of her head. How could he move on so fast?! Did he even ever care for her at all?! Was it just some stupid game he had played?! Another sob escaped her chest, and she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. Her foot caught a rock, and she dropped to the ground. Sliding through the cold dirt. Misty didn't get up, her thoughts had caught up with her. She broke down, the dirt muffling her sobs. She cursed herself, she cursed Ash. She cursed Mewtwo, Professor Oak, and the world. She wanted to punch, and scream. Flail on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, but her body wouldn't do it. All she could do was cry it out.

How long had she been laying there crying into the dirt, one hour? Three hours? It felt like three hours...Eventually her sobs slowed, and the tears began to stop flowing. She realized she was shaking, but couldn't decide if it was because she was upset or cold. Misty swallowed, tasting dirt on her tongue. She decided to sit up, to try and figure out where she had ran. A patch of trees stretched out in front of her, and behind her the town lights glowed brightly. Had she really ran to the edge of town? Misty shivered, this time she knew it was from the cold. She knew she shouldn't be sitting out in it like this. But where could she go? There was no way back to Cerulean at this time of night, but she couldn't stay in Pallet...she didn't want to stay in Pallet. In truth she wasn't even sure she wanted to go back to Cerulean. Hm, wait! What about her sisters? Weren't they in Hoenn doing a few water shows? The Pokemon Center wouldn't be too far from here, she could give them a call.

Misty stood up, her legs started to burn, and she cursed herself for running like she did. She started back down the path towards town, wiping her eyes as she walked. About ten minutes later she was approaching the walkway up to the Center. Nurse Joy was behind the desk, scribbling on some paperwork, as Misty walked in. Joy looked up at her arrival. Misty watched Joy's expression change from smily to concerned.

"Are you ok miss" Joy asked.

Misty tilted her head, then realized she was covered in dirt.

"Oh, yea I'm fine. Just tripped on a rock" Misty said shakily, not meeting Joy's eyes.

Nurse Joy walked out from behind her desk over to Misty. She quickly examined her, checking her muscles where small bruises had formed. She then pulled out a small light, and examined Misty's eyes.

"You've been crying" Joy noticed.

"That obvious" Misty asked quietly.

"Are you sure you're ok miss"?

Misty slowly nodded, "I'll be fine...".

Nurse Joy tapped her foot, but didn't pursue the subject.

"You look a bit thin" Joy said, "come on in the back and will clean you up and get you something to eat".

"Can I make a phone call first" Misty asked.

Joy was taken back by Misty's question, but answered, "I suppose that would be alright".

"Thank you" Misty said, "oh, do you know when the next boat to Hoenn leaves"?

Joy was once again taken back by Misty's question, but replied, "there should be one leaving tomorrow afternoon".

"Perfect, thanks"!

Misty made her way across the lobby over to the video phones. She sat down and racked her brain for the number Daisy had given her. As she dialed, she wondered what time it was in Hoenn. She hoped she wouldn't be waking them. After a few rings, Daisy's face appeared onscreen.

"Misty" Daisy exclaimed smiling, but then her face turned to concern as she saw the dirt, "Like what happened to you"?

"Nothing happened" Misty replied, "I...I just tripped".

Daisy narrowed her eyes at Misty, "the receiver says you called from Pallet Town...did you like, go see Ash"?!

Misty swallowed, what was the use in denying it?

"Yes" she answered slowly, "well...I _saw_ him, but he didn't see me".

"What happened"?

"He..." Misty hesitated, a lump forming in her throat.

Telling it to Daisy made it seem more real somehow, like she would have been able to write it off as a bad dream if she kept it to herself. But she had to tell Daisy.

"He was with another girl..." Misty said through the lump in her throat.

"Are you serious"?!

"I know...I couldn't believe it either...".

"That little like, punk" Daisy almost shouted.

Daisy went off on a rant, spewing out different things about Ash. His horrible style in clothes, his always messy hair, even his glossed over look he would sometimes get. Misty remained silent, letting Daisy's comments wash over her. It was good to hear someone else go on about Ash, it made Misty feel just a bit better...just a bit.

"So like, what are you going to do" Daisy asked Misty at the end of her angry speech.

"I was hoping I could come to Hoenn and spend some time with you guys" Misty told her, "the Gym is still being substituted for so I have _nothing_ to do here".

Daisy squealed with delight into the phone, hurting Misty's ear.

"We would be like, so excited for you to come stay with us" Daisy almost shrieked, "when can you leave"?

"There is a boat leaving tomorrow afternoon, I'll try to be on that" Misty replied.

"Call us as soon as you arrive" Daisy said gleefully.

"Will do, take care sis".

"You too, and go like, thump Ash in the head before you leave".

Daisy hung up her end of the phone. Misty slowly placed hers on the receiver.

"How am I going to get on that boat" Misty mumbled to herself.

"Um, excuse me miss"?

Misty jumped and spun around rapidly. A man was standing behind her, looking shocked at her sudden reaction. He was tall, and lean built. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and trimmed up scruff around his face. He was wearing dark jeans with a blue V-Neck shirt. His eyes made Misty's heart skip a beat. They were a darker sea green, with a shine like none Misty had ever seen before.

"Did I overhear you say you needed to be on the boat to Hoenn tomorrow" the man asked.

His voice was gentle and soothing, it somehow made Misty feel relaxed.

"Um...y-yea" Misty stammered, unable to remove her gaze from the mans eyes.

She then realized the was staring hardcore, and quickly averted her eyes to a poster of a Jigglypuff on the wall.

"Sorry" Misty said.

The man laughed, "it's alright. That happens quite a lot actually".

"They're something else" Misty commented before she could stop herself, looking back to the man.

The man smiled at her. It was crooked, almost identical to Ash's smile. Misty was pretty sure her stomach just did a few hundred summersaults.

"Anyway" the man continued, "I have an extra ticket for the boat. My guest backed out on me yesterday, so it's your's if you would like"?

The man pulled out two boat tickets and handed one out. Misty slowly took it and examined it to make sure it was real. It seemed ok, but Misty narrowed her eyes at the man. She had been in a situation like this before, and there was always a catch.

"What's the catch"?

The man laughed again, "the catch! Honestly, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you before. I was hoping you might go on a date with me during the cruise".

Ok wait...Misty was heartbroken, exhausted, covered in dirt, and a complete stranger to this guy, and he wanted to take her on a date? She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you serious"?

"Deadly" the man beamed at her, "covered in dirt or not, something about you was captivating the moment I walked in. I'd like to figure out what it is".

Misty looked him over carefully, she was getting no bad vibes from the guy. He continued to smile at her, and she locked eyes with him again. Those green eyes were shining brightly, awaiting an answer. You know what?! If Ash could be with someone else, why couldn't Misty. But she wanted to be careful.

"Ok, here's the deal" Misty began, "since I don't know you, I'll wait until tomorrow to give you an answer. If this ticket works, and I get on the boat, and then if I run into you, and then only if it's someplace public, will I go on the date".

"Sounds like a deal miss" the man laughed, extending his hand.

Misty slowly shook it.

"My name's Cameron" the man said.

"Misty".

"Now that is a beautiful name" Cameron said, "well, I need to turn in for the night. Here's to hoping I see you on the boat tomorrow".

Cameron nodded to Misty and walked towards the back of the Pokemon Center. Misty stood paralyzed on the spot, unable to fully believe the events that just happened. Nurse Joy took the opportunity to grab Misty and haul her to the back to clean her up and force her to eat.

* * *

CRASH! Misty hit the deck, sliding along the hard wood. What was this idiot thinking!? Was he even paying attention to his where he was headed!

"Hey! Watch where you're going" Misty shouted.

"I'm so sorry" the man who crashed into her stammered.

Misty jumped to her feet and spun around, ready to tear a new one into this guy. She was ready to let out her frustrations, but she stopped. Her mouth fell open as she saw Pikachu staring at her, then Gary, Brock, Everett, and May. The man stood up his back to her, then he slowly turned around. Their eyes locked, and she saw Ash's face freeze in shock. The air was still, and the noise from the other passengers seemed to fade away. No one dared moved a muscle, waiting for someone to explode. Misty stared at Ash as he stared back. His mouth had closed, and she could see in his eyes his mind working furiously. It seemed like time itself had paused, allowing Misty to get a good look at Ash. He was definitely thinner, his cheeks were sunken in slightly. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was hanging down past his ears, and...he was wearing his hat?! She hadn't seen that hat in nearly twelve years! It made multiple memories rush through her mind, but they were quickly interrupted. Did he just take a step towards her? She couldn't tell, but the thought sent a surge of electricity through her spine. An urge to rush forward and tackle him into her arms surged through her body, but also the urge to punch him in the face. She wanted to yell and scream, but speak soft and gentle. She wanted to kiss him, but knock his teeth in as well. Misty could swear she was feeling her body split apart down the middle. The silence drug on. Misty could feel the tension rising with each passing second.

She forced down her shock and said, "Hi...".

HI?! Oh Misty...

"Hi..." Ash said back.

"What's everybody doing" Misty said slowly.

Was that a decent question?

"Um" Ash started, hesitating with an answer, "taking a vacation"?

Ok, was that an answer or a question?

"Me too"?

MISTY! Was that an answer or a question?!

There was a pause in the air again. Misty bit her lip as she watched the wind mess up Ash's hair. A cloud parted away from the sun, and Misty saw Ash's brown eyes begin to shine in the light. Was someone playing a drum? No...that was her heartbeat. She had to get away, right now. She didn't know what she would do to him if she stayed any longer.

"I should go unpack" Misty stammered out, bending down to get her backpack.

"Yea...us too".

Misty stood back up, and locked eyes with Ash again. What was that behind them? Sorrow? Misty quickly turned to the others, waved, and then walked away briskly. As she walked across the deck, the reality of her situation began to sink in. She was going to be stuck on a boat, for the next 2 weeks, with Ash and...May. What was she going to do?! The whole reason she wanted to go to Hoenn was to get away from all this. Not to be thrust right into the middle of it. Oh fate, you cruel Bitch.

Misty headed downstairs into the bowels of the ship. Still walking briskly towards her room. What was with the group of them all too? This couldn't be some vacation trip for Ash and May. They wouldn't have brought Brock, Gary, and Everett along for that. Maybe it has something to do with Mewtwo? That would explain why Gary was tagging along. The thought made her heart ache. If it was something to do with Mewtwo then Ash decided not to tell her just now...

'What am I going to do' she thought to herself.

Misty halted outside her room, was she shaking?!

"Stop that" she told herself.

"Stop what"?

Misty jumped and spun around. There was Cameron, standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"Do you always sneak up on people" Misty asked rapidly.

"Just the pretty ones" Cameron winked, then laughed, "I apologize, I was actually headed to my room".

Cameron then sidestepped Misty and unlocked the door next to hers.

"You're right next to mine"?

"I did buy the two tickets together" Cameron said, "so I knew I'd get to run into you again".

Misty cocked her hip, and narrowed her eyes at him. Cameron laughed once again.

"So in honoring our deal, how about that date now" Cameron grinned.

Misty took a long breath through her nose. You know what? She was going to have some fun, Ash wasn't going to ruin this trip!

"Yea, do you like to swim" Misty asked.

"Of course"!

"Then let's go down to the pool".

Ten minutes later, Misty was standing on the edge of the indoor pool in her red bikini, listening to the echoes and shouts of kids splashing through the water. Misty dipped her toes in to check the temperature. She almost shouted in shock as a large figure dashed passed her, diving into the pool. Cameron emerged on the surface, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Best way to see if it's warm" he started, "just jump in".

He gave Misty a toothy grin, and she giggled.

"I'd like to not freeze my ass off if I can help it" Misty replied.

"I've got a certain place I'd like to not freeze off as well, but what's the fun without a little daring" Cameron commented back.

This made Misty blush slightly, and Cameron laugh.

"Come on, it's warm" Cameron said, pushing his hair back and swimming to the middle.

'Well, what have I got to lose' Misty thought, and dove in after him.

Cameron was swimming along at a steady pace, but Misty had decided to pass him. She zoomed by, splashing water across Cameron. She heard him laugh behind her, and then heard the splashing of water increase. Misty turned her head to see, and was shocked at how fast Cameron was gaining on her. Misty increased her strokes pace, determined to get to the other side first. She put all she had into swimming, the water splashing into her face clouded her vision. Misty felt her hand smack against the other side, and she stopped swimming.

"Ha"!

"Ha what"?

Misty blinked the water from her eyes, and her mouth dropped. Cameron was sitting on the edge, smiling down at her.

"How did you..."?

Cameron laughed at her dumbstruck face, "when I was young, literally the only thing I would do was swim. I love the water, it feels like...home. I can see you can relate".

Misty pulled herself up onto the ledge, sitting next to Cameron.

"You're the first person to beat me in a swim race" Misty said, still awestruck.

"Don't take it personally" Cameron joked, "I've been beaten too".

Misty's eyes widened even more.

"Wait...there's someone even faster than you"?

"Well...I did get a leg cramp halfway through" Cameron said slyly.

Cameron rubbed his leg just as mysteriously, and Misty laughed out loud. Her voice echoed around the room, and she quickly stopped, placing her hand over her mouth. This made Cameron laugh out loud as well, and his voice bounced around the pool. This made a few of the other adults look their direction. Misty giggled, turning a light shade of red. She leaned back on her hands to watch the kids in the pool. Cameron leaned back on his hands as well, and his hand rested on top of Misty's. Her hand twitched at the sudden touch, but Cameron didn't remove his hand. He continued to watch Misty, making her blush a deeper shade of red.

The door on the other side of the room opened loudly, making both of them jump. Misty quickly pulled her hand to her lap as she saw who had entered the room. Ash had stopped in the doorway, Pikachu on his shoulder, and May bumping into his back. An eerie silence seemed to drown the kids out as the two couples eyed each other. Misty couldn't tell if she had turned even redder or if she was pale. She certainly felt flustered, whatever her color. Misty watched May gently tap Ash on the back and whisper in his ear. He shook his head, and said something back to her. They then proceeded to the other end of the pool. Misty's gaze followed them as they walked along. Pikachu turned around on Ash's shoulder to look at Misty. Cameron cleared his throat behind her, making her jump once again. She quickly turned back to him, and he was wearing a confused expression.

"I'm going to take it you know each other" Cameron mused quietly.

Misty didn't answer right away. What should she tell him?

"Yea" Misty answered, "the three of us are childhood friends...we're...just not on the best of terms right now".

Cameron nodded slowly, not removing his eyes from Misty. She looked away from his, they seemed to be reading right through her.

"We can go do something else if that would help" Cameron suggested.

"Yea, I think we should" Misty said softly.

Cameron clapped his hands together, the sound bounced around the room. He then stood up, and helped Misty to her feet.

"I've got an idea I think you'll enjoy" he said.

Misty tilted her head at him, but he just grinned in response.

"Allow me my lady" he said in a slight british accent and then extended his arm.

Misty giggled and wrapped her arm through his. He led the way over to their clothes, and picked them up. As Misty slid her shirt over her head, she caught a glimpse of Ash removing his. Revealing the scar he had received from the Skarmory so long ago. May's mouth dropped at the sight of the scar running across his chest, and she reached out to run her fingers along it. Misty felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but she quickly forced it down. She heard Cameron open the door to the hall open behind her as Ash's eyes turned towards her. Misty quickly spun around, letting her hair whip fiercely. She put a little more sway in her hips as she walked past Cameron, reaching out to drag him along out the door. Cameron quickly swapped her spots as they walked, taking the lead towards their destination. He was looking at Misty, a thought clearly on his mind, but he didn't pursue it.

"So where are we going" Misty asked, trying to draw the attention away from her little performance.

"You shall see"!

After leading her through the ship for a few minutes, Cameron pushed open a large door, and Misty sure wasn't expecting this. Five battling arenas were laid out around the large room, each one a different field type.

"Soooo, what are we doing" Misty asked slowly.

Cameron laughed at her perplexed expression and then said, "let's have a battle"!

"Wait, seriously"?

"Yea! What? Scared you might lose"?

Cameron winked at her, and Misty puffed up her cheeks in response. She could feel her competitive nature coming out.

"I don't think I'll be the one losing" she stated, "let's go"!

They decided on a plain, sandy field and each took their positions on opposite ends.

"Just because you're a Gym leader doesn't mean you're going to win" Cameron called over to Misty.

"How did you know that" Misty asked, taken back by his statement.

Cameron proceeded to rub the back of his head, and grin sheepishly.

"Well...I sorta recognized you in the Pokemon Center. I couldn't believe it was you, so...I just had to take the chance I had been given you know"?

"That's not creepy at all" Misty said jokingly.

"It is a little bit, I admit" Cameron laughed, "you seemed like the type that doesn't respond well to being recognized like that".

"You're observant, I'll give you that" Misty chuckled.

"Still wan't to battle me" Cameron asked, pulling out his PokeBall.

"Still wan't to lose" Misty asked back, pulling out hers as well.

Cameron grinned wide and threw his PokeBall, "Go Charizard"!

His Charizard burst forth from the light, stomping its feet into the sand. It roared loud, and bellowed flames into the air. Misty was suddenly reminded of Ash's Charizard. Did they all act like that? Ash...why on earth did Cameron _have_ to choose a Charizard. Wait?

"If you know who I am, then you know I'm a water Pokemon trainer" Misty called to Cameron.

"I know" Cameron called back, grinning big.

He didn't continue so Misty said, "Ok then. Go Politoed"!

The frog Pokemon exploded from her PokeBall, and stuck its tongue out at the Charizard in front of it. Charizard roared in response.

"I'll let the lady go first" Cameron said.

"If you insist! Politoed, water gun"!

"Dodge it Charizard"!

Politoed puffed up its cheeks and blasted a ferocious water gun. Charizard quickly flew into the air, watching the water fly underneath it.

"Flamethrower"!

Charizard roared as bellowed a stream of flames.

"Counter with another water gun"!

Politoed puffed up its cheeks once more, and water burst forth connecting with the flames in the air. Steam hissed across the field, clouding the trainers view.

"Seismic toss Charizard"!

"Quick Politoed move out of the way"!

Politoed was too late. Charizard swooped through the mist, snatching the Pokemon into the air. It flew up high, clutching the Politoed tight. Charizard did a quick 180, and threw Politoed straight to the ground.

"Aim your bubblebeam straight at the ground"!

Politoed did as instructed, blasting the hundreds of bubbles at the sand. The Pokemon slowed it's fall and landed on its feet perfectly. It began to clap in approval.

"Not bad" Cameron commented, "You're full of surprises".

"Indeed I am" Misty said back.

"Well, I've got one for ya" Cameron said smirking, "Charizard...thundershock"!

"WHAT"?!

Misty shot her gaze in the air to Charizard. No way was this about to happen! Charizard rolled its eyes, and snorted at its trainer. Cameron started to laugh, so hard that tears began to roll down his face. Misty looked back at him, making Cameron laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry" he stammered in between breaths, "but you should see the look on your face".

Misty watched Cameron hunch over, holding his gut. She felt herself begin to giggle, and couldn't stop herself from laughing along with Cameron.

"That was good" Cameron said once he had regained himself, "I apologize again, but I just couldn't resist".

"No, no. I really thought I was about to see something crazy" Misty said, wiping her eyes.

Cameron smiled at her, and she could see the shine from his green eyes across the field. Misty felt heat rising to her cheeks for the second time today.

"Shall we continue" Cameron asked.

Misty nodded, and instructed Politoed to resume the battle. It was fierce, Charizard was fast, but in the end, not fast enough. Politoed was able to connect a Hydro Pump directly, knocking Charizard to the ground. It was down and out, and Cameron returned it to it's PokeBall.

"If I had won, would I have been qualified for a Cascade Badge" Cameron asked as he walked across the field.

"If my Gym wasn't being substituted for, then yes" Misty replied.

Cameron tilted his head, "substituted? What for"?

Oh...Why did she say that?

"It's...a long story" Misty simply said, turning away from Cameron.

Thankfully he didn't pursue it. He checked the time on his PokeGear and whistled. This made Misty look back at him.

"What" she asked.

"Wanna know how long that battle took"?

She raised her brow in response.

"It's 9:13".

"What?! But we wen't to the pool at about 6:30"?!

Cameron nodded at her slowly, making a 'mhm' face as he did so. There was a brief silence as Misty processed this information.

"Sooo, what now" Cameron asked her, "it's your turn to decide".

She watched him grin at her, and then answered, "let's go out on deck. We can watch the stars for a while".

"Sounds like a plan"!

He extended his arm out, and Misty took it in hers. Cameron led the way through the ship once again, asking Misty multiple questions. What made her want to be a water Pokemon trainer? Was she born in Cerulean? How much traveling did she get to do as a Gym leader? They talked the entire way to the deck of the ship, until they rounded a corner. Fate was playing a game of its own today, as they ran into Ash and May. The four stopped their conversations, feeling the awkward silence penetrating into their skin. The cold wind slowly whistled by, rustling their hair. Pikachu shivered on Ash's shoulder. Misty flicked her gaze to May for a moment, and May turned a bright red. She quickly looked down at the floor, away from Misty. Ash moved first, leading May past Misty and Cameron. As Ash walked by, Misty caught a whiff of his cologne. A smell she was all too familiar with. Her eyes closed as he passed, letting herself inhale the scent. Her heart pounded against her chest, trying desperately to tell her something, but she couldn't make it out. Then the scent was gone, along with Ash and May. Misty slowly opened her eyes, and felt water had formed in them. Cameron noticed and started to lead her on.

"Well...that was intense" he said in his best narrator voice.

Misty couldn't help but giggle softly, but her lower lip had started to quiver. She bit it to keep it in place. They reached the front of the boat, and Misty leaned against the rail. The sounds of the water crashing into the boat was soothing. Water always did the trick to calm her down. Cameron leaned on the rail next to her, staring up at the night sky. Misty looked at him, then looked up as well. The stars twinkled overhead, putting on their own little show. Misty had started to notion the thought that Cameron was finished speaking for the night when he suddenly turned to her.

"So...just childhood friends huh"?

Misty caught the lump that jumped up in her throat. She looked down at the railing, and started to rub her thumb over her other hand.

"Yea...".

Cameron drummed his fingers along the rail, and then reached out to gently to tilt Misty's head back up. She looked into his green eyes as he stared right back. He smiled softly.

"However you two ended is none of my business" Cameron said, "and the last thing I want to do is seem like some rebound, no...return-rebounce-...last thing I want to do is seem like I'm trying to take advantage".

Misty couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to find the right phrasing.

"I'll leave you be if you need me too" Cameron continued, "you do your thing. No rush".

He continued to smile softly, and Misty couldn't help but feel comforted by it. Even if it was crooked just like Ash's. Misty didn't reply, her eyes had began to water again, and she smiled back. She moved her hand so that it was resting against Cameron's on the rail, and then looked back out over the ocean. Cameron nodded slowly, and looked out over the water as well.

"Slow then" he said, " _extremely_ slow".

Misty giggled as he did his british accent again. The two sat in silence for the rest of their time on deck as they watched the stars overhead.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the second arc of the "End of the Journey" so far. I for one think things are getting interesting :p**

 **We are headed towards the culmination of a few events that are about to take place so stay tuned for what's to come! Let me know what ya'll are thinking about the story so far!**


	6. Ash's Day

**And here we have what was happening with Ash while Misty was on her date. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Ash stood still, frozen in...terror? Shock? Happiness? He didn't know, all he could see were those sparkling eyes in front of him. His gaze could find no other target, simply refusing to look anywhere else. Time seemed stuck in place as the seconds ticked on. Ash could hear his own heartbeat, thundering loudly within his chest. He felt himself close his mouth, and his mind began to race through the different scenarios as to why Misty would be here. Did Professor Oak call her as well? Or maybe Gary? He knew they had been talking here and there. Brock or May certainly would not have risked Ash's personal health at the wrath of Misty. Or...was she having dreams as well? Did Mewtwo appear to her as he did Ash? Should he ask? Of course if she didn't know...then what if she wanted to help? Would that even be a wise idea? His mind continued to shoot question after question through his skull, until he heard Misty say one simple word.

"Hi...".

His heart slammed into his chest as he heard her voice.

"Hi..." Ash said back.

Dude...that's it?

"What's everybody doing" Misty asked slowly.

Maybe she really didn't know about Mewtwo?

"Um" Ash started, hesitating with an answer.

Should he tell her? She had been pretty involved the first time around. No...if this was a vacation he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Ash finally spoke, "taking a vacation"?

ASH! Was that an answer or a question?

"Me too"?

Wait, was that an answer or a question?!

There was a pause in the air again. Ash watched Misty bite her lip as the wind blew Misty's hair over her face. A cloud parted away from the sun, and Ash saw Misty's light blue eyes begin to sparkle even brighter in the light. Was someone playing a drum? No...that was his heartbeat. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to start yelling, berate her for why she left. The other part wanted to wrap her in tight, and plant his lips on her forehead.

"I should go unpack" Misty stammered out, bending down to get her backpack.

"Yea...us too".

Ash tried to say something else, but nothing would come out. He wasn't even sure what he was wanting to say. Misty stood back up, and locked eyes with Ash again. What was that behind her eyes? Remorse? Misty quickly turned to the others, waved, and then walked away briskly. Ash watched her go, his eyes lining up her frame. Even though she looked a bit thinner, her figure was still perfect. Ash's heart began to ache as she disappeared down below deck. He heard Gary clear his throat. Ash turned and noticed the other's were staring at him with deep concern. How long had he been standing there in silence?

"Um...you ok" Brock asked carefully.

Ash swallowed before answering, "Yea, why wouldn't I be"? He answered as nonchalantly as he could, but he knew they could hear the shake in his voice.

"Come on" Gary said, stepping past Ash, "we need to settle in. It's going to be a long cruise".

Was that a comment about the two week boat ride, or about Ash and Misty being stuck in the same place? Ash decided not to ask, and instead held out his arm for Pikachu.

"Pikapi".

He bounded up to his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. Brock began to follow Gary, but May and Everett were continuing to stare at Ash. Ash was unable to read May's expression, but Everett seemed to be slightly amused. Everett motioned for them to follow Gary and Brock, so they did. May walked past Ash, catching his eye but quickly looking away. Ash turned to follow her, and Everett stepped in sync with him.

"Professor Oak has filled me in on some of your travels" Everett began, "and after watching that little spectacle, I must say, fate loves to toy with you young sir".

"I think that's an understatement" Ash responded a little more coldly than he ment.

Everett chuckled, "bit of advice from an old fart, be careful on this trip. With two young lady's that care for you on board, you may just find yourself overboard".

Everett motioned to the railing, and Ash sighed.

"That's not very good advice".

"No it's not, I agree" Everett smiled.

May glanced back at them, and Ash tried to give her a weak smile. She returned it, and looked back ahead. Pikachu shifted on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu"?

"Yea I don't know what to do either buddy" Ash said dryly.

"I'll admit" Everett added on, "I shall be very much amused during this journey".

"Not helping Everett".

They made their way down to the bedrooms, and May stopped outside of her door.

"I'll meet you back out here in twenty minutes, ok" she looked at Ash.

"Yea, got it" Ash returned, quickly glancing away from her. He heard her door shut, and continued on to his room.

"Here we are Pikachu" Ash said, stopping outside his door.

"I will be just down the hall, room 109 if any of you youngsters need anything" Everett said, "I won't be out much, I'm a little too old to for all the excitement".

"We'll let you know Everett" Ash told him, and waved as Everett continued on.

Ash unlocked his door and stepped into his room. It was a little small, but the bed seemed soft. He dropped his backpack and flopped on the bed. Yep, it was soft. Pikachu nestled himself into the pillow, and curled his tail around his body. Ash could feel the boat rocking on the water, almost cradling him to sleep. A knock on the door denied him that pleasure though.

"Pika" the Pokemon's tone was very disapproving.

"I hear ya buddy" Ash said as he got back up off the bed.

He was a little surprised to find Gary on the other side of the door. Without waiting for Ash to speak, Gary barged in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Um, what's up" Ash asked him.

Gary turned to Ash, but only examined him. Ash shifted his weight to his other leg, raising his brow at Gary.

"You ok" Gary asked abruptly.

Ash's brow headed the opposite direction, furrowing down, "Yea, a little tired but-".

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"!

Ash closed his mouth slowly, then looked to the wall, examining a small fracture near the ceiling.

"I'm ok" Ash replied.

"Also, don't lie to me" Gary crossed his arms, staring intently at Ash.

Ash looked back at Gary, crossing his arms as well.

"I'm not".

"Bullshit" Gary nearly spat, "it's been...4 months? Since you've spoken a single word to her, and suddenly, here she is. Right in front of your face! And all you two had to say to each other was...hi"?!

"Yea, your point"?

Ash saw Gary clench his fists together.

"My point? All of us could literally feel the tension flowing out of you two. _Hi_ was not the words either of you wanted to say or hear".

"I don't know what to tell you Gary" Ash said cooly.

Of course...Gary was right, and Ash knew Gary knew it. Gary's face began to turn a light shade of red, his muscle in his cheek started to twitch. He closed his eyes, and let out a long slow breath before speaking again.

"Don't be an idiot Ash" Gary said, "I like May, I do. She's a good girl, but you and Misty-".

"We what" Ash interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Gary.

Gary collected himself once more before continuing, "do you not find it odd that here we are, racing to Hoenn to find Mewtwo, and Misty just happens to be on the same boat"?

"Are you saying she's been spying on us" Ash asked, tilting his head.

"No you idiot! I'm saying that maybe, just maybe, this is fate's idea of putting you two back in place".

Ash turned his back to Gary, taking a few steps away. Ash knew Misty wouldn't have been spying on him, that question had been childish. It was strange that here they were, heading to the same destination. Ash had been on enough adventures to know that things like this didn't just _happen_. Before he could reply to Gary, there was a knock at the door. Ash didn't turn back to Gary, letting him see this as his cue to leave. Gary took another long breath.

"If you two haven't figured something out by the time we get to Hoenn...I'm going to kick both of your collective asses" Gary said harshly, then turned to fling open the door.

He shoved past a confused May, knocking into her shoulder. She stumbled to the side, as he stormed down the hall.

"Um...is he ok" May asked, stepping into the room.

Ash turned to her quickly, realizing it had been past twenty-minutes.

"Yea, he'll be fine" Ash said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had been talking with him for this long".

"It's ok Ash" May said softly, "but...um, should we talk"?

Ash tried to play dumb, but her face told him she wasn't buying it. Ash then slowly nodded.

"Yea, probably should".

May closed the door behind her gently, and took a step towards Ash.

"How are you doing" she asked him.

"I'm kinda in a little shock" he said truthfully, "I wasn't expecting to see Mi...Misty".

He hesitated saying her name, unsure of how his voice would carry it.

"We could tell" May said, "that tension between you two was nerve racking".

Ash didn't reply, he just looked at the floor. He heard May take another step towards him.

"You didn't tell me the whole story did you" May asked quietly.

Ash's gaze snapped back to May. She was standing directly in front of him, her hands linked together in front of her waist. Her face was straight, but Ash could see the emotion behind her eyes. She was asking for an answer, unsure if she truly wanted to hear it. Slowly, Ash shook his head.

"No...I left one thing out".

May stepped back half a step, Ash couldn't tell what she was thinking this time. Was she angry? Or just upset? May blinked a few times, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"It's probably nothing like you're thinking" Ash continued slowly, "the night before she left, when I came home...we, had an argument. Things were said, and I left for the night. I didn't want to relive that night again, so I didn't mention it. That's it, I swear".

May's expression didn't change, nor did she move a muscle. Ash waited, he could feel nervous sweat forming on his brow. Everett's words rushed into his head, 'you may just find yourself overboard'. Slowly, May started to nod.

"I understand..." she started to pick at one of her nails, "I believe you..."

She slowly took a step towards Ash. He looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"I should have at least mentioned it" he told her.

"I'm not so sure _I_ would have" he heard her say softly.

Ash looked back up into her eyes.

"Is there anything else" May asked carefully.

Ash immediately thought of his urge to kiss Misty up on deck, to pull her in close and hold her tight. He noticed May's expression shift, and realized his must have as well.

"Nothing you wan't to tell me" May said for him.

"Sorry" Ash said quietly.

May started to nod slowly, and looked away, "well, like I said...slow and steady. Let's go swimming"!

That threw Ash for a full loop.

"What"?

"We're pushing aside the awkward stuff for now, and going to have some fun" May said, looking back to him.

"Um, ok. Sure, just let me put on my trunks".

"I'll go change as well" May said as she turned to the door, "you better actually meet me at my door this time".

She gave him a joking smile, and Ash chuckled.

"I will"!

"PikaPi"!

Pikachu had decided to jump off the pillow. He was looking at Ash, motioning to May.

"I think he want's to go too" May giggled.

"Pika" he nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the hall towards the indoor pool. Ash reached out and grabbed the door handle, he pulled it open, and the sound was much louder than he had expected. He stepped through the door and froze. May bumped into his back, pushing him forward slightly. She leaned around him to see why he had stopped, and froze as well. Misty was sitting across the pool, next to a lean built man, with long shaggy brown hair. Ash and Misty's eyes were locked, and May could feel the tension radiating from Ash. Ash could see the color draining from Misty's face as her eyes flicked between Ash and May. He felt a light tap on his back, and heard May whisper too him.

"We can go do something else if you'd like"?

Ash turned his head to her, "no...we're going to have some fun...I'm not going to let what happened ruin the time we have on this boat".

He then led the way towards the other end of the pool. Ash felt Pikachu shift on his shoulder to turn and look back at Misty. He felt a twinge of annoyance at his Pokemon, but quickly pushed it aside. Pikachu had always been fond of Misty, and Ash wasn't going to ruin that either! They chose their spot, and May began to strip to her swim suit. Pikachu jumped onto a small table by the water, still looking over towards Misty. Ash followed Pikachu's gaze, and noticed Misty was following that guy towards their clothes.

"You going swim in your shirt" May asked, snapping Ash's gaze back to her.

"Hm, no, no" Ash shook his head, giving May a weak smile.

He grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. May's gasp made him freeze, his heart slammed into his chest. For a moment he thought Misty had came over to them, but he realized that May was staring at his chest. He looked down, and saw his scar running across his chest. He had forgotten about that. May's hand slowly reached out and she ran her fingers along it. Her touch was soft, and it calmed his heart back down, until he glanced back in Misty's direction. Their eyes met briefly before she turned quickly to leave. Ash watched her, and felt a twitch in his trunks as she swayed her hips more than usual. His thoughts took him to their night on Sea Foam Island. He could almost feel Misty moving her hips against his. There was another twitch in his trunks, but thankfully, May's question snapped him from his daydream before anything decided to grow.

"What happened"?

Ash's neck turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. She was still looking at his scar, and he nearly sighed in relief. For a split second, he assumed she was asking about his and Misty's night.

"The night Team Rocket attacked Pallet Town" Ash started, "that Mark guy...he attacked us in my mothers home. This was a souvenir from his Skarmory".

May's mouth fell open, but she quickly closed it. Her brow furrowed as she spoke, "he was a prick".

"Yea, but he did save my life in the end" Ash added in.

"Pikachu"!

They both turned to the little yellow rodent. He was pointing at the water, glaring at the two.

"I think he's telling us to get in" May giggled.

"Then we probably better, before he decides to shock us"!

"Race ya"!

May dove in and started swimming to the other side. Ash chased after her, determined to win. They swam for a few hours until Ash's stomach could be heard echoing around the room.

"What's that" one little kid asked loudly.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, and May laughed.

"Good to see your appetite is coming back".

"Yea, we should go find something to eat" Ash told her.

"PiPikachu" the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go" May exclaimed.

May placed her hands on the side of the pool, and pulled herself up onto the edge. Ash couldn't help but watch as she twisted her body to sit. She was built! A lot like Misty, Ash noticed. The only real difference was May had the tiniest of abs beginning to show. May noticed Ash looking her body over, and kicked water at him. She giggled as Ash made a noise in surprise.

"I saw that" she teased.

"Saw what" Ash asked innocently.

May didn't answer, instead she narrowed her eyes at him and decided to kick more water his direction. Ash turned his head as the water splashed over him.

"Come on" May said, "I'm starving"!

She stood up and walked back to their clothes, putting hers on as Ash climbed up out of the pool. He then shook his hair swiftly to throw the water out. May giggled as she handed him his shirt.

"We should cut your hair" May suggested.

"Uh uh, no way" Ash said as he slid his shirt on.

"You look a little wild with it all over the place like that" May smiled.

"I know, I like it" Ash said, running his hand through his hair.

"Just wait, one day I'll find some clippers, and you'll wake up with short hair" May joked, turning to lead the way across the room. Pikachu hopped up on Ash as he started to follow her. They fell in step with her.

"And then a few days later you'll wake up with even shorter hair" Ash teased back.

"You wouldn't dare" May asked, a little shocked,

"Guess you'll have to find out, if you're brave enough"!

May hit his shoulder lightly, and then decided to wrap her arm through his. Once they reached the buffet, Ash's stomach announced itself loudly in line. A girl in front of him jumped at the sound. They filled their plates, and quickly found a table. Ash immediately dove in, nearly stabbing himself with his fork. May watched him, a big smile spreading across her face.

'Some things will never change' she thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Ash was heading back in line for more. Pikachu running along behind him.

"He looks better already".

May jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see Everett sitting down next to her.

"Yea, he seems to be" May said, "I'm sorry, we never got properly introduced with all the commotion".

May stuck out her hand and Everett took it with a chuckle.

"So how do you know Ash" May asked.

"I met him very recently" Everett explained, "on Sea Foam Island. I used to be the facilities manager for the Pokemon Lab there. I'm sure Ash has filled you in on those events"?

May nodded, "yea, I wish I could of been there to help".

Everett smiled softly, "I mean no disrespect miss May, but one thing I've learned in my old age, is that events play out as they are supposed too. You weren't supposed to be there. That little adventure was strictly for Ash and that other young girl, Misty. I assume you know her as well"?

May was taken back by this, but nodded anyway.

"However" Everett continued, "You are supposed to be here, right now. For what purpose I cannot say, maybe it is simply to remind young Ash that he can be happy, maybe it is to push Ash and Misty to correct the fracture between them, or maybe you have an even grander part none of us can foresee. I hope I have not offended you, as I know you have a liking for young Ash. And I apologize for the sudden speech, but I can tell Misty being on board is nagging at the back of your mind".

Everett then chuckled to himself and continued, "we old men have a habit of talking a little too much, you seem like a very caring young lady, and I'm positive you will end up happy regardless of the outcome aboard this vessel".

May didn't reply, she was pushing the food on her plate in a circle with her fork.

"I just want him to be happy" she finally said softly, "he's been different, I mean he's still Ash, but a more mellow Ash. More serious"

"He has lot's to think about" Everett said, "Mewtwo, Mew, The Dominion, Misty, You. Maybe you should help him tackle those one at time, eh"?

"I will help him if I can" May said, "I always will".

"Young Ash certainly knows how to pick his women" Everett chuckled, making May smile.

Ash returned to the table this time, and he wasn't alone. Gary had arrived, and had a look on his face of stone.

"Whoa, Gary you ok" May asked as they sat down.

"I just got off the phone with Gramps" Gary said, "he decided to call the Elite Four for help. Only one of them believed him and decided to look into the Dominion".

"Lance" Ash finished for him, taking a big bite from his plate then quickly looked around the room, "anyone seen Brock"?

"Haven't seen him since we got onboard" Gary answered, looking around as well.

"Oh no" May said worried, "I hope he's ok"!

"Pikapi".

"I'm sure he's fine" Everett chimed in, "I saw him on my way, he was following a rather attractive pink haired young lady".

Ash shook his head slowly, "I think we'll have to drag him off the boat once we arrive in Hoenn".

They talked about the Dominion as they ate. Trying to come up with a plan to fight it should they have too. It wasn't much longer until Everett excused himself, and told them he needed to call one of his contacts in Hoenn. They waved goodnight as he left, then Gary decided to call it a night as well.

"Already" Ash asked perplexed, "it's only 9:22"!

"I haven't had much time to rest lately Ash" Gary told him, standing up, "I haven't slept in nearly 38 hours".

"Geez" May said, "don't listen to Ash, you go to bed right now mister"!

Gary gave her a funny look, and then proceeded to head to the exit. Ash watched him leave, before turning back to May and Pikachu.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night" May asked, pushing her plate to the center of the table.

Ash thought about this for a moment. He wasn't feeling up to do anything physical, and he wasn't tired yet either. Something simple would do perfectly...

"How about we go up on deck and watch the stars" Ash suggested, "it's simple, and we can relax".

"Sounds perfect to me" May exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

Ash smiled, and stood up as well. Pikachu hopped up his arm.

"Pikachu"!

"Off we go then" Ash said, turning to lead the way.

May snaked her arm through his as they walked through the ship. They didn't say much as they walked, Ash noticed May seemed to be thinking about something. He was just about to ask her if she was ok, when they walked up on deck and turned a corner. They stopped, as did the other couple in front of them. Ash looked over Misty and the other guy, feeling Pikachu shiver on his shoulder from the cold wind. Misty's expression was hard to read. He saw her glance at May, and felt May look down at the floor. Suddenly, Ash felt himself becoming angry. He looked over the other guy, noticing that Misty had her arm wrapped through his like May had hers wrapped through Ash's. This guy was looking at Ash with a slight nervousness, unsure of what Ash was about to do. Ash wasn't getting a bad vibe from this guy, but he still wanted him away from Misty all the same. Ash started to clench his fist.

'No' he told himself.

What was he doing? Misty was a grown woman, she could do want she wanted...she walked away from him at the pool haughtily, it was his turn now. Ash stepped forward, pulling May along with him. He passed close to Misty, watching her close her eyes as he did. And then they were behind him, and out of sight. He felt a twinge of guilt, but decided to use his anger to push it aside. The three remained silent as they traveled to the back of the boat. Ash leaned against the rail, looking across the water towards the stars on the skyline. May did as well, but her gaze was glossy and unfocused. Pikachu cuddled up close to Ash's neck as a cold breeze blew by them again. Ash looked over at May and noticed her unfocused gaze.

"You ok"?

She took a moment to answer him, then softly said, "I saw that...".

"Saw what"?

"You clench your fist...".

"Oh...yea".

"Ash, it's ok".

"What's ok"?

"If you still love her" May turned her blue eyes to him, they were glistening with water.

Ash didn't answer her, he tried to look away, but her blue eyes had him captured. May took a long breath through her nose, and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"What do you wan't me to do" May asked quietly.

Ash tilted his head at her, "what do you mean"?

"Do you wan't me to help you, be with you, leave you alone, help you get Misty back...".

At this Ash closed his eyes, and put his head down. What did he want? He didn't know, he wasn't sure. It wasn't fair to May for him to be this back and forth in his own mind, but at the same time...he had just seen Misty with another man. She was trying to move on...right? Although there was that look on her face as he walked by her. He felt May's arm wrap through his, and her head rest on his shoulder. He must have been silent for a long time. Ash could feel comfort spreading through his body as she rested him. He couldn't decide if it was just because he trusted her so much, or if it men't more. Damn...why did everything have to happen all at once? What he wouldn't give for a day where he could figure out his own mind. Neither of the two said anything for the rest of the night, they just sat in silence as they sailed across the water, letting their thoughts wander on their own.

* * *

Thunder cracked the darkened sky, yellow lightning shooting down from the black portal above Pallet Town. It slammed into the center of town, causing the ground beneath Ash's feet to shake violently. He heard the Dominion's metallic laugh above him, and watched more lightning blast into his town. Ash turned and started to run as he saw a bolt fly towards him. It exploded behind him, causing him to blast into the air with the debris. He smacked into the ground and rolled a few feet. He stumbled to stand up, and violently felt himself get jerked off the ground. The Dominion had ahold of him, and he tried to fight back, but it was no use. It had him stretched out between it's three arms.

"See what shall happen to your town, and life as a whole" it spoke in his ear, giving him a headache.

It turned Ash around so he could see Pallet from the air. It was in flames, with massive craters scattered around from the lightning. Ash could see people fleeing from the fire, and...other Dominion's! They struck people down with their sharp fingers, and flung them into the air. Pokemon were trying to fight back, but the Dominion's clawed through them too. Yellow lightning blasted out of the portal and struck Professor Oak's lab. It exploded into a giant fireball, sending rubble across the city. The Dominion holding Ash laughed, and laughed. The metallic voice splitting Ash's skull. Ash grabbed his head, trying to stop the pain, and then it was quiet. Ash quickly opened his eyes. He was in a dark cave, listening to only the sound of water dropping. He got to his feet and reached out to find a wall. Suddenly Ash was blinded by a flash of light. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his eyes. As his vision cleared he saw that the room was now lit by, Mewtwo! He was standing in front of Ash with his back to him, glowing in a bright white light. The Dominion was standing in front of him, it's arms outstretched, glowing in a yellow light.

"Give us the baby" the Dominion demanded.

"You will have to kill me" Mewtwo replied.

"That is the plan"!

It lunged at Mewtwo, slicing him across the chest with it's claws. Mewtwo shouted in pain, but blasted a shadow ball at the Dominion. It screeched and slammed into the cave wall. The Dominion was quick on its feet, charging yellow lightning in it's hands. The electricity sparked and cackled as it built. Mewtwo threw more shadow balls, but they were pulled into the lightning, and evaporated. The Dominion let out a blood curdling shriek, and it's eyes lit up. It then blasted Mewtwo with the lightning. Mewtwo shouted in agony.

"HEY" Ash shouted, trying to run and help, but he couldn't move. His body wasn't responding.

Mewtwo waved his arms and the lightning flew off of him, crashing into the walls of the cave. The walls began to crack and the ceiling started to cave in. Mewtwo turned and ran down the cave as rocks crashed to the ground. As Mewtwo ran past Ash, he felt himself jerk violently, and then smack into something solid. He quickly sat up and realized he was lying on the floor of his room. He was covered in sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Pikapi"?

Ash looked up to his bed. Pikachu was perched on the end of it, looking at his trainer with worry. Ash swallowed.

"Just another dream buddy" he said, "Mewtwo is running out of time".

* * *

 **I have to admit, it's incredibly hard to not just write Ash and Misty back together lol. Even I am beginning to get ancy for it to happen, but all in due time. This chapter was a little rushed, I hate to make you guys wait more than a week, but I didn't have much time to write. Anyways, as always, let me know what ya think!**


	7. Patience

**Hey everybody, I'm back! I got this chapter done quickly since I had a few days off work. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite Pokemon trainer, if I do say so myself. So enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **Also in response to a review by** Aaml mania: **No I will not be including Drew in this story. I was never that big a fan of him, and also I have a cousin (that I am very close with) named Drew. I feel like I would be writing about my cousin instead, so there's my reasoning for that :p**

 **Also, I can't necessarily say it's a love triangle. It's more like Ash and Misty being their stubborn selves haha.**

* * *

A man in a dark suit sat at a desk. He was typing viciously at a computer. A finished cigar sat in an ashtray next to him, giving off small wisps of smoke. The room was dimly lit, hiding the mans facial features from view. The only sound was the clicking of fingers over the buttons on his keyboard. Without warning a door in front of him burst open. The light from the hallway revealed half of his face, showing a long scar running from his right temple down to his chin. A woman stood in the doorwar, sweat dripping down her brow.

"What is it" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"We found him" the woman replied.

The man slowly looked up from his monitor, the blue screen reflected off his face.

"Gary Oak"?

"Yes sir".

"Where did he slip up" the man asked with a small, malicious grin.

"He used a credit card to purchase a plane ticket from Venice Town to Pallet, then he boarded a boat headed to Slateport in the Hoenn region".

"Slateport" the man repeated with a hint of confusion, "that's quite a ways from Pallet Town...hm, I think it's time we paid our dear friend a visit. Track that boat"!

"Right away sir"!

The woman left, closing the door behind her.

"Come on Mr. Oak" the man smiled to himself, "show me the way".

* * *

7 months ago...

The boat blasted its horn as it docked at the port in Pallet Town. Delia Ketchum stood down at the docks waiting patiently with her arms to her chest. Mr. Mime was behind her, looking every which direction. Slowly, the passengers of the boat began to depart, making their way along the docks past Delia. She watched each on go by, and then finally spotted who she was waiting on.

"Ash" she called happily, "Misty"!

"Hi Mom" Ash called back, and pulled Misty from the crowd of people over to his mother.

"Pikapi"!

Delia immediately wrapped the two of them into a big hug. Pikachu was almost knocked from Ash's shoulder, but managed to hang on.

"I saw the damage to Sea Foam Island on the T.V." Delia said with a shake in her voice, "I was so worried about you two"!

"We're alright mom" Ash said through the gut clenching hug, "it was close, but we're alright".

"If something had happened I don't know what I would have done" Delia commented as she let the pair go.

"I don't think any of us would Delia".

Professor Oak had arrived, along with Gary behind him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you both are alright as well" Delia exclaimed, wrapping the two Oaks into a hug as well.

Misty snaked her fingers back into Ash's as Delia fussed over Gary.

"Everyone is ok Delia" Professor Oak said, "but if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my lab. Me and Gary have matters we need to attend to".

"Alright, but you two stop by for dinner sometime this week" Delia called as Professor Oak and Gary made their escape.

"Will do Delia" Oak waved back to them.

Delia turned back to Ash and Misty and sighed with happiness at the sight. Ash had quickly tried to plant a kiss on Misty before Delia had turned around. Misty giggled when she noticed they had been caught.

"I need a picture of you two" Delia remarked, and on cue, Mr. Mime produced a camera from what seemed like no where.

"Mom" Ash started to protest, but it was Misty who cut him off.

"I'm in a skirt Ash Ketchum" Misty told him, "it won't happen again, so you better be sure to get this picture while you can".

Ash sighed and looked Misty over. She looked fantastic in her light blue shirt and white skirt.

"If you insist" Ash sighed in defeat.

He pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into him, resting her hand on his chest. Pikachu hopped down to the ground to let the couple have their picture.

"Pretend you love each other" Delia teased, causing Ash and Misty to smile wide.

Delia snapped the photo then asked, "there, was that so painful honey"?

"You have no idea" Ash remarked, causing Misty to lightly hit him in the chest.

"Better get used to it" Misty teased him.

Ash smiled at her and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't think so" Ash joked back.

His stomach decided it was time for them to leave, as it let out a loud growl.

"Let's head home, I'll make up a big pot of Spagetti" Delia chuckled.

"Woohoo" Ash exclaimed, and nearly ran the rest of the way home. Dragging Misty along behind him.

* * *

Present Day...

"What do you mean we can't get there any faster"?!

Ash stood in front of the Captain, his fists clenched tightly. May was holding Pikachu behind him, trying to decide if she should intervene. After Ash's latest dream, he had decided to force the Captain to reach Slateport City faster. The Captain had been trying to tell Ash for the last half hour, that they were already sailing at full speed. They would arrive at their destination in the allotted time.

"That's not good enough" Ash spat, taking a step towards the Captain.

"Mam" the Captain leaned around Ash to look at May, "would you please escort your boyfriend out of here".

"He's not my-" May started, but stopped as Ash turned beat red and started towards the Captain

"listen here you son of a-"

Ash stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't rough, it was a soft touch.

"Ash" May said, "come on, there's nothing you can do right now".

Her voice was soft, but demanding. Ash glared at the Captain, then spun on his heels. He stormed out of the door. May shot an apologetic look to the Captain and then followed Ash. She caught up with him, and had to walk briskly to keep up with his pace. Pikachu hopped out of her arms, and onto Ash's shoulder.

"The Dominion could have the Mew tomorrow, and we're stuck on this damn boat" Ash said angrily.

"Could we just fly" May asked him.

"I've thought about it" Ash told her, "but we don't have enough flying Pokemon to take us all. And I think Gary would kill me if I wen't alone".

"I would kill you if you wen't alone" May added on sternly.

Ash didn't reply, but he did slow his pace down to a walk. He stepped out into deck, and took a long breath of the sea air. Pikachu did the same next to his ear.

"PiPikachu" he sighed.

Ash closed his eyes, feeling the chilly breeze push his hair into his face. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He had noticed he was becoming angrier, more easily agitated. The bad thing was, he couldn't figure out why. He was under a lot of stress, but he had been under that before. So what was so different this time? Well the world could end? Yea, but we've handled that shtick before, remember Shimouti? So what was it? He didn't get to think on it for very long, his name was being called. Ash opened his eyes, and turned to the source. It was Brock, and he was escorting a pretty girl with pink hair.

"Don't tell me Brock actually found one that likes him back" May asked taken back.

"Guess we'll see" Ash said.

"Hey you two" Brock said as he came up to them, "I haven't seen you hardly at all, where you been"?

"Taking care of a few things" Ash answered vaguely, turning his eyes on the girl Brock had his arm around.

"Oh this is Delila" Brock told them, "I met her last night, she's the perfect gal".

Ash could swear he saw Brock's eyes turn to hearts, but it was only for a flash. Delila giggled.

"Delila, these are my friends. Ash and May".

"Pleased to meet you both" Delila said, extending her hand.

Ash and May shook it.

"Pikachu"!

"And this is Pikachu" Ash added in with a small smile.

"Oh aren't you just so cute" Delila said, scratching Pikachu between the ears.

"Chaaa" he squealed in delight.

For a moment, Ash saw Misty petting Pikachu, but quickly pushed that vision aside.

"So what are you guys up to for today" Brock asked Ash.

"Not sure yet" Ash replied, "how about you two"?

"Well Gary invited us along to one of the cruises bars tonight" Brock chimed, "he said something about needing a drink because two stubborn people are driving him crazy".

Ash turned a light shade of red. Wonder who that could be?

"You two should come along" Brock said, "you look like you could use a fun time".

"We'll see you there" May replied.

"Excellent! Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere private we need to be" Brock teased, pulling Delila closer. She blushed furiously, and averted her eyes from Ash and May.

"Have fun" Ash said jokingly as they walked by.

"So what are we going to do until then" May asked as she watched Brock and Delila round a corner.

As if on cue, Ash's stomach announced itself.

"Food first, then we can decide" Ash told her.

May smiled and sighed as Ash led her back down into the boat.

* * *

Gary walked slowly down a hall, passing room after room. His mind was far away, mainly in the Hoenn region. They weren't making enough progress towards Slateport, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He prayed Mewtwo could hold out until they arrived. Part of him was angry...well most of him was angry, but it was divided. The smaller part was towards Mewtwo. If he had just stayed put, they could have helped protect the Mew, and they wouldn't be on this wild goose chase. The biggest part was towards his friends. Ash and Misty were acting ridiculous. He had been watching them all day yesterday. Gary admitted, that was a little creepy, but hey! He needed to find out what was up with them. He could see the tension, and lust between them. He knew every one else could see it too, so why were they still acting so damn stubborn. If Gary had his way, he would force them both into a small white room, and let them duke it out. They needed a good one on one talk, but how to get that to happen? Gary rounded a corner and smacked into another person. His mind snapped back to reality, and he quickly caught them before they hit the floor.

"Sorry about that...Misty" Gary said, pulling her back up.

"It's ok Gary, I wasn't paying attention either" Misty said.

She let out a yawn, and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired" Gary asked her.

"Mhm, I was up most of the night".

Gary raised his brow at her, then folded his arms.

"Would that have had something to do with this guy you've been hanging out with"?

Misty cocked her head at him, then placed her hands on her hips.

"And if it did"?

"I'm going to call you a dumb ass" Gary replied cooly.

Misty sighed, "the guy's name is Cameron. And he's sweet".

Gary snorted, "So? He's not Ash".

It was Misty's turn to snort, "and why should he be"?

Gary clenched his fists under his arms, "you two, are the most stubborn, childish, stuck up...brats I've ever known".

"Well that was quite insulting" Misty remarked sarcastically.

"Look, I can see that you're just hanging with this guy to make Ash jealous, so just give it up and-".

"I am not" Misty cut him off loudly.

Gary simply raised his brow even higher at her. Misty started to turn red. She cocked her hip to the side.

"Oh yea? What about him and May" Misty demanded, "is he with her to make me jealous"?!

"Unfortunately, no" Gary told her, "he's only hanging with her a lot to try and fill the void you left".

Misty's mouth dropped ever so slightly, and then she mumbled, "he created that void".

"Doesn't matter" Gary said, "I saw the way you two were still looking at each other. Fix it".

Misty didn't respond, but she did look to the floor. Gary waited in silence, determined to win.

"But this guy is sweet" Misty finally said quietly.

Gary nearly exploded. In fact, he wasn't sure how his head didn't fly off his shoulders. Wait! An idea began to form in the back of his mind. Gary took a brief moment to compose himself, and then spoke.

"Tonight, me and Brock are going to one of the bars here on the cruise. You should bring this Cameron guy and let us meet him. Then...if you seem to genuinely like him, I'll stop prying about Ash".

Misty looked back up at him slowly. She studied him for a minute, and Gary did his best to keep his face looking concerned.

"Alright" Misty said, "deal".

"Good, I'll see you tonight then" Gary said, and marched off past her.

'I'm positive Brock will invite Ash along tonight' Gary thought to himself, 'so I'll get them both full of alcohol, push a few buttons, and watch them figure this shit out once and for all'.

Misty watched Gary walk away, then turned to head back in the direction she had been going. Sleep, she wanted to take a long nap. Her and Cameron had stayed up nearly all night on deck, watching the stars and talking about their lives. Misty told him stories from her past, from when she was very little up to her time as a Gym Leader. She was more impressed with Cameron's stories. He had been born in New Bark Town, and entered into the Johto league, finishing in the top 4. After that, he took a few years to train his Pokemon to be stronger. Then he had decided to try out Hoenn, making it all the way into the semi finals. He took a much longer break this time, waiting nearly 8 years until he decided to go for Kanto. Misty had questioned him about never seeing him at her Gym.

"You did" Cameron answered her, "that's how I recognized you. I won with a Salamence against your Gyarados. You don't remember that"?

"No...I don't remember that, sorry" Misty aplogized, "I've had a lot of challengers of the years. So how far did you make it into the Kanto League"?

Cameron chuckled nervously, "well...the Kanto trainers are tough...I um, only made it into the top 16".

Misty's heart had jumped when he said this. How could this guy be so similar to Ash. He had the same passion for Pokemon, that same smile, a Charizard with an attitude, and even finished in the top 16 of the Kanto League! Hm, maybe Gary was right. Was she only interested in this guy to make Ash jealous? He was similar enough that it would drive Ash crazy. She unlocked her door and stepped inside. Bed! Sweet wonderful bed! Misty plopped down onto the mattress, and was unable to follow through with her thoughts. She had fallen asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Man, I could use a nap" Ash said, stretching his arms above his head and yawning wide.

Pikachu imitated him, yawning as well. They had just stepped outside of the cafeteria, their stomach's on the verge of exploding.

"Me three" May giggled as Pikachu yawned, "that's probably not a bad idea. We could rest up before we go out".

They walked along the hall, headed back towards their rooms

"You won't catch me arguing that" Ash chuckled.

Ash walked May to her room. She stopped outside the door, and turned to him.

"I'll meet you outside the bar about 9, ok"?

"Sounds good" Ash replied.

May winked at him, and then retreated into her room. Catching his eye as she shut the door.

"PikaPika".

Ash turned his head to his Pokemon, who was pointing down the hall to their room.

"Ok, ok. We're going".

Ash proceeded to his room, and locked the door behind him. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, hopped onto the bed, and curled up onto the pillow. Ash laid down on his mattress, kicking his shoes off as he did. He closed his eyes, letting his muscles relax.

"Please don't dream" he mumbled to himself, "please don't dream".

Of course, that didn't work. Ash soon found himself back in Pallet Town, once again watching that yellow lightning destroy the homes. Only this time, it was different. He was fighting back. Ash was in the air, whipping through the sky on Charizard's back. The Dominion blasted lightning at them, but Charizard dodged it. The flame Pokemon blew a stream of fire towards the Dominion. It was engulfed, shrieking it's metallic voice into the night. Ash watched in horror as the fire began to swirl around the Dominion, and blast its way back towards Charizard. Charizard tried to dodge it, but Ash was caught in some of the flames. He felt his clothes singe to his skin, and cried out in pain. Charizard was suddenly struck by yellow lightning, and jolted to the side, causing Ash to slip off his back. They plummeted to the earth. The wind whipped fiercely through Ash's hair as he tried to look towards his Pokemon. Charizard was unconscious, his wings flapping helplessly as he fell. Ash tried to reach out to his Pokemon, but something grabbed hold of him. He was jerked to a halt, but Charizard continued to plummet.

"No" Ash screamed.

The Dominion flung Ash high into the air, then flew straight up at him. Ash watched it shoot towards him as he started to fall back down. He felt the stabbing pain of its sharp claws begin to pierce his chest, then he was suddenly awake, sitting straight up on his bed. His heart was beating out of control, so he took a deep breath to try and calm it down. It didn't do much good, his heart exploded in fear as he soon realized he was sitting in his bed...in Pallet Town. Ash jumped up as that metallic laughter filled his ears, giving him a migraine.

"Our little game will continue Ash Ketchum" the voice rang through his head, "until you are dead by my hands".

"Or you're dead by mine" Ash spat back.

The Dominion seemed to materialize out of the darkness in the corner. Its yellow eyes glowing threateningly. It rubbed the claws on its hands together slowly, creating a shrill scratching sound. It smiled viciously at Ash, making its eyes seem to spark. It scraped its claws together again, causing Ash to wince. The Dominion let out a howling metal laugh.

"You know I'm just toying with you, yes? Playing with my food".

"Didn't your mother teach you any table manners" Ash sneered back.

"My mother is the Darkness, the fear in your heart" the Dominion told him, "I can sense all your fear Ash Ketchum...but none of it is directed at me. This is most intriguing"!

Ash remained silent, clenching his fists together so tight his knuckles cracked.

"We may not be able to foresee your future, but I can see into your heart" The Dominion continued, "not much Darkness, but we can fix that. So what is it that you are most afraid of...".

The Dominions eyes glowed even brighter, and Ash saw a flash. It was quick, and subtle, but he recognized it nonetheless. The Dominion howled with metallic laughter once again.

"This is what you are most afraid of? Life, light itself, is afraid of the Darkness that once ruled, but you...are afraid of losing one female?! How...diminishing".

Ash tried to push Misty's dead face from his mind, he was not going to let this thing control his thoughts.

"Get out" Ash threatened, grinding his teeth.

"But I've only just begun to find your fears Ash Ketchum, and I'm having so much fun"!

The Dominion started towards Ash, it's eyes flashing yet again. Misty was pushed to the forefront of his mind, then he saw a bloody Pikachu, and his mother with a slit throat. Ash clenched his teeth even tighter. He _was not_ going to let this thing manipulate his mind.

"I SAID GET OUT" Ash roared with everything he had.

A blue energy shot out from Ash, exploding through his bedroom. The Dominion screeched in shock, and vanished as the energy washed over its body. Then Ash was alone, in earsplitting silence. He spun around, unable to believe that he had gotten rid of the Dominion. He was about to sigh in relief when its laugh rung through the air.

"Nice try" its voice roared, "that pest of a Pokemon clone has been helping you I see! No matter! You, are, MINE"!

Suddenly Ash's vision took off, showing him bloody images of his friends and loved ones.

"No...no...NOOOO" Ash screamed in rage.

"PIKAPI"!

Ash's eyes flew open, and he lurched straight up in bed. He took a long deep breath and gasped for air, as if he hadn't been breathing. Pikachu was on his lap, his front paws pushed against Ash's chest. The little Pokemon had tears in his eyes, staring up at Ash with deep concern.

"Pikachu"?

His Pokemon's worried tone made Ash tear up.

"I don't think they're dreams Pikachu" Ash said through breaths, "I think that thing is in my mind".

"PiPikachu"?

"It's playing with me...it's trying to figure something out...".

"Pika...".

Pikachu sat back down on Ash's lap, tilting his head to the side. Ash lowered his head to his chest, trying to push aside the visions of death the Dominion had shown him.

"Pika Pikapi".

Pikachu tapped Ash's head. He looked up at his Pokemon. Pikachu was pointing at the clock, so Ash looked. It was 8:28.

"I guess I should get ready huh" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu" he nodded in response.

"I can't take you, you going to be ok here buddy"?

"Pikapi" the Pokemon nodded in certainty. Then pointed at Ash and made a dancing movement.

Ash chuckled, "yes, I'll be sure to dance".

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's lap so he could get up. Fifteen minutes later he was locking his door behind him and heading down the hall. He did his best to keep his mind focused on the night, on dancing and drinking, but the images of his dead friends kept invading his mind.

"Stop it" he tried to tell himself, looking to the floor.

It was then he heard a door shut in front of him, and he looked back up. He froze, and every thought he had been having, vanished. His eyes locked in place, staring into a pair of light blue ones. Misty froze as well, her hand still on her doorknob. Ash stopped himself from making a noise as he looked over her appearance. She was wearing a light bue dress the same color as her eyes. It was a simple, strapless dress, which hung down to her knees. Her hair was put up, nothing too fancy, but it had a few curls running down the sides of her face. She had a glow around her, almost as if she wasn't really standing there. Ash swallowed as he watched Misty looking him over as well. He had dressed simple. Dark jeans, black shirt with a plaid overshirt, and he had tried to comb his hair down. Still, Misty was examining every inch of him. Their eyes locked again, making both of their hearts skip a beat. Ash opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he found he couldn't form any words. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"You look good" Misty said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thanks...you too" Ash said.

Misty looked him over once more and then caught his eyes. Misty's eyes sparkled in the lighting, and Ash couldn't help but smile. Misty's heart felt like it had just melted seeing his crooked smile form across his face. But then, she suddenly felt guilty as she realized that Cameron was waiting on her.

"I-I should go" she stammered out, "I need to find Cameron".

"Um...yea, I need to find May" Ash replied quietly, his smile fading.

Misty gave him a weak smile as she started to walk by him. Ash held his breath as she came closer, hoping his heart wasn't about to detonate. Misty was directly beside Ash when, once again, fate decided to play its own game. The boat rocked to the side, causing Misty to lose her balance. She toppled into Ash, who instinctively reached out and caught her. His back was pushed into the wall, with Misty pushed into his chest. He held her tight as the ship readjusted itself, and straightened out. Ash looked down at her to make sure she was ok, and found her looking up at him, their faces mere inches apart. Her hand was resting against his chest, like the day they had taken their picture on the docks. Yep, Ash's heart just detonated. He could feel hers pounding against his chest as well. Ash felt heat flying into his face as he watched Misty's turn pink. At this moment, Ash had to fight off a powerful urge. He saw Misty's eyes flick to his lips, then back to his eyes.

'Don't do it' Ash was telling himself, 'she's seeing that guy...don't do it'.

Misty was telling herself the same, 'he's seeing May...don't do it'.

As hard as Ash was fighting, he couldn't turn his head, he couldn't remove his eyes from hers. She seemed to be growing closer, until a door to their left opened harshly. The sudden noise made Misty jump back quickly, sliding out of Ash's arms. A man stormed out of the room that had just opened. He was covered in a liquid, and he continued on like he hadn't seen Ash or Misty.

"Make me spill my whiskey will ya! I'll get someone for this" the man was commenting to himself as he marched down the hall.

Ash slowly looked back to Misty, who wouldn't meet his gaze. Silently, she started to walk away, keeping her head down. Ash watched her go, feeling in his heart and muscles slowly numbing, fading away.

* * *

 **Trust me when I say, the anticipation is killing me as well! I wan't them back together just as bad as everyone else haha. But I have a plan, and I'm sticking to it! Don't worry though, it won't be much longer from now. As always, let me know what everyone thinks!**


	8. Made Up Plan

**Hey guys! This is one of my favorite chapters so far, and I think you all will enjoy it as well. It is definitely the longest one I have written yet. Everything just kept flowing out, and it was so much fun to write.**

* * *

6 Months Ago

Ash slammed his hand down on his alarm clock to stop that annoying screeching. He rolled onto his back, yawning wide. Next to him a smaller feminine body rolled over, snuggling up next to him. Her warmth spreading over Ash.

"Good Morning, thank you for turning off that stupid noise" Misty said groggily.

"Good Morning to you too, and you're welcome. You know I'll always be your hero" Ash yawned out.

"Mmmm" Misty smiled with her eyes still closed, "my hero, from alarm clocks".

"Hey, those things are dangerous" Ash chuckled.

"Only if you smash them against the wall" Misty teased, opening one eye to look at him.

"It was my first day dammit" Ash tried to defend himself.

"No excuses" Misty told him.

Ash tried to argue back, but Misty cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Whew, morning breath" Ash joked, but he smiled at her nonetheless.

"As if yours is any better".

"Point taken".

He flicked the tip of his finger across her nose gently. She grunted and pulled the covers to hide her face.

"Whoa now, none of that" Ash pulled them back down, "don't hide that pretty face from me".

"But I'm still sleepy" Misty pouted, sticking her lower lip out at him.

Ash quickly snatched it up in his teeth, biting gently. Misty's eyes grew in shock. Ash grunted something at her, but it was inaudible. Misty opened her mouth and decided to lick the side of his nose. This made him recoil enough so that she could pull her lip back.

"That wasn't fair" Ash chuckled.

"Oh? You think that was unfair huh"?

Ash jumped as her hand closed around his crotch.

"I can show you unfair" Misty teased.

"Oh yea"?

Misty grinned wildly, then slid herself under the covers. She started kissing him along his shirtless torso, working her way down to his waist. Her hand had started to caress his crotch, making a certain member grow. Ash closed his eyes as Misty drew nearer to his private region. Misty sat up quickly, the cover still over her, as Delia's voice rang through the house.

"Ash, Misty! Come on downstairs, breakfast is ready"!

Ash sighed in frustration, "coming mom"!

Misty popped her head out from under the cover.

"Guess I'll have to continue this another time" she flirted, slowly pulling her hand back to herself.

"You better" Ash jokingly threatened.

"Or what"?

"Or I won't return the favor"!

"You wouldn't dare...".

"Try me".

"Already have, and I like you" Misty winked at him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"!

Misty gave him a kiss, and then quickly slid off the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs, give you some time to take care of _him_ " she motioned down the tent in his shorts.

"Ha ha" Ash faked laughed.

Misty winked once more, and headed out the door. Once she was gone, Ash's smile vanished. He sighed to himself, and rubbed his head. His member quickly shrank back down. For a moment he thought he could hear that thing's laugh. The Dominion. He had dreamed about it last night, but all it had done in the dream was stare at him. Sizing him up. Ash had started having dreams about it recently, and he debated telling Misty about them. Deciding against it, he threw on a shirt and headed downstairs. After all, they were just dreams, how bad could they get?

* * *

Present Day

May drummed her fingers along the desk. Waiting patiently while the video phone in front of her rang. She let out a quick breath, her patience beginning to wear.

'You better pick up the phone you little turd' May mumbled to herself.

As if the receiver had heard her, Max's face appeared onscreen.

"Hey May" he said happily.

Max was fresh into his twenties now, and had a small goatee going on.

"About time you pick up Max" May chastised, but smiled all the same.

"You all haven't arrived yet, right" Max asked uncertainly.

"No not yet" May reassured him, "I was just calling to let you know we'll be arriving in Slateport City".

"Slateport huh? And I still..." he thought for a quick moment, "a week and half to get there to meet you guys. I can make that no problem"!

"You better" May told him, pointing her finger at the screen, "I haven't seen you in forever, and I'm sure Ash and Brock would like to see how much you've grown".

"Blah blah blah, I'll be there".

"How's Mom and Dad" May asked him, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"They're doing good" Max told her, "although, Dad is thinking about stepping down as Gym Leader".

"What?! Why"?!

"Something about early retirement, and wanting to travel again" Max explained, "he planned on getting ahold of you to see if you wanted to take his spot".

"Me?! Why not you"?

"He already asked, but I turned it down for now" Max said as if it was nothing, "I'm still enjoying traveling around at the moment".

May was shocked, her a Gym Leader?! What on earth made her Dad even consider such an idea?

"Anyways" Max continued, "I really need to get going, meet me at the Pokemon Center in Slateport when you arrive, ok"?

"Will do Max, take care".

Max nodded at her onscreen, and then it went black. May turned in her chair, her mind buzzing with the news.

'Do I even wan't to be a Gym Leader' she thought to herself.

She wasn't able to begin to think of an answer, her eyesight had just found the clock, which read 8:46.

"Eep! I need to go meet Ash"!

She jumped out of the chair, quickly checked herself in the mirror, and then bolted out the door. She ran down the hall, turning a corner sharply. She had to slide to a stop, nearly plowing into Misty.

"May" Misty said in surprise as May slid to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"Oh, hi Misty" May said just as surprised.

May tried to quickly collect herself as an awkward silence fell between the two women. May did her best to smile at Misty, and it was reciprocated. May swiftly nodded, and started to walk by Misty. She passed her, and continued on, until she suddenly felt the urge to ask her a question.

"Hey Misty" May asked, turning back around.

Misty stopped walking and turned back to May.

"Yes"?

"Are we...umm...Are we ok"?

Misty watched May turn red, look to the floor, and start rubbing her arm. Misty's adrenaline began to surge, and she heated up. Are we ok?!

'She did not just ask me that' Misty asked herself in her head, her temper rising.

May looked back up to Misty, and Misty felt herself soften. May's eyes were scared, almost pleading for Misty to not be angry with her. Misty swallowed quickly. She shouldn't be mad at May, it wasn't her fault. In fact, if Misty told her here and now to walk away from Ash, she probably would. But they were all adults. Ash and May could make their own decisions.

"Yea May, we're ok" Misty told her, giving her a faint smile.

May smiled in relief, "thank you...".

She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it.

"You better hurry" Misty said, "I saw him walking down the hall just a moment ago".

Misty motioned behind May. May nodded in response, and turned on her heels. She bolted down the hall, leaving Misty alone. Misty collected herself, and hardened her face. She turned and walked down the hall.

"She can have him" Misty told herself quietly, "she can have that clueless boy".

She marched on down the hall, refusing the accept that fact that she was jealous, and not even ten minutes ago, had almost kissed Ash.

* * *

Gary flashed his I.D. to the bouncer, and then worked his way through the crowd towards the bar. He pulled out his wallet and leaned agains the counter. The bartender finished up talking with a pretty girl, and slid over to Gary.

"What can I get ya" he asked cheerfully.

"A double of your strongest drink".

"Whew, looking for a good time tonight" the bartender asked, pulling bottles from behind the counter.

"We'll see, I might end up getting my ass kicked, so its better if I can't feel it" Gary said, glancing back over to the door.

"Not planning on fighting anybody are you"?

"No, no, no. Just trying to help two friends out, and if it goes south, then the girl will kick my ass" Gary explained

The bartender chuckled and handed Gary a tall glass filled to the brim. Gary handed over his money, and picked up the drink.

"Good luck with your endeavor"!

"Thanks" Gary said.

Gary quickly scanned the room, ok, none of them were here yet. Time to find a seat in view of the door. Gary waded through the groups of people, apologizing as he bumped into a few. Here we are! Gary pulled out the stool, and positioned himself within perfect eyeshot of the entrance. He took a long sip from his drink, and coughed as it burned his throat.

"Damn...maybe I shouldn't of got a double" Gary mumbled to himself.

He looked back up at the entrance and saw Brock enter with Delila. They flashed their I.D.s. Gary waved over, catching Brock's attention. Brock waved to signal he saw him, and led Delila over to the bar. Gary averted his eyes back to the entrance, taking another sip. He quickly checked his watch, 9:04. He took another sip, it still burned his throat. Wait...was he already beginning to buzz?! He stretched out his fingers, and felt the slight numbness shoot through them. Great...this will be interesting to say the least. The stools next to him slid out, and Brock and Delila sat down.

"Still hanging around Brock I see" Gary joked to Delila, "he hasn't scared you off yet"?

She giggled, "not yet! He's been very charming so far".

"I am the love master" Brock commented, taking a swig from his drink, "I have her completely under my spell"!

"Is that so" Delila asked, smiling while squinting her eyes at him.

"Or maybe I'm under your spell my sweet princess" Brock said gleefully.

"That's more like it" Delila giggled, and took her first sip.

"Oi" Gary commented, "seems I'm going to be surrounded by this tonight".

"Well, you set yourself up for it man" Brock told him.

"Had to" Gary defended, "we both know those two need to straighten things out"!

"I agree, but I still think you're going to get a black eye" Brock said.

"Yep, probably. But it will be worth it" Gary said, rubbing his temple in anticipation, wondering just how hard Misty could hit.

* * *

Misty rounded a corner, and her shoulders sagged at seeing the line to the bar.

"Damn" she mumbled under her breath, and quickly got in line before it could get any longer. She tapped her foot impatiently as they slowly inched forward.

"Hey, Misty"!

She jumped at the sound of her name and looked ahead of her. Cameron was leaning out of line, waving for her to come up to him. She smiled to herself, relieved she wouldn't have to wait at the back.

"There you are" Cameron said smiling at her as she walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm late" Misty started, "got a little turned around".

"I'm late too, so we're even" Cameron winked at her, "I hope you can dance".

"Is that a challenge"?

"Only if it gets me a dance and not punched" Cameron chuckled.

"You think you've already got me figured out don't you" Misty teased.

"I think I've got a good idea, yea" Cameron grinned, looking down into her eyes.

"What the hell man! That's unfair"!

The sudden outburst made the two look ahead to the front of the line. A man was arguing with one of the bouncers, and the bouncer was blocking his entrance.

"Sorry sir, but no PokeBalls allowed" the bouncer said sternly.

"You think you're so tough huh" the man walked up inches in front of the bouncer.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step back sir" the bouncer said calmly.

Another bouncer was still waving people into the bar. Cameron and Misty pulled out their I.D.s and showed them. The bouncer waved them in, but Misty halted, her blood boiling over.

"Oh you let this Bitch in!? How do you know she doesn't have PokeBall's hidden in her bra? What if those are fake boobs" the man had commented loudly behind Misty.

She quickly turned back to the man.

"Excuse me" the asked in a threatening tone.

"You heard me" the man said, "show us those aren't PokeBall's"!

"Sir, you need to walk away now" the bouncer began to say, but Misty stepped in between him and the man. She swung, knocking the man in the jaw. He dropped onto his back, looking up at Misty in shock. Cameron slowly whistled behind her.

Misty turned to the bouncer, "sorry sir, I couldn't resist".

The bouncer simply nodded and let Misty continue. What happened next, happened to fast. Misty had to piece it together once they entered the bar. The man had lunged back to his feet, rocketing past the bounce towards Misty. He had pulled his hand back, ready to strike her, but Cameron reacted first. He danced around Misty, caught the man's hand, and twisted. Cameron turned his body to be under the man's, and pulled. The man vaulted over Cameron, and slammed into the wall. He crashed to the floor upside down, landing on his head. The bouncer then turned around to help, but saw that it was already over. Misty stood with her mouth wide open. Cameron stood up, straightening his shirt out. He nodded to the bouncer, and led Misty inside. They walked up to the bar, with Misty's mouth still hanging open.

"How did you do that" Misty finally asked quickly.

Cameron chuckled, "it was a training exercise I had looked into in Hoenn. It was ment to speed up the reflexes of Pokemon, but I figured I'd learn it as well. Its came in handy so far".

The bartender came up to them, and Cameron told him something Misty couldn't hear over the music. She awed over his story, thinking that was something Ash would have done. Cameron looked down at her and winked, making Misty blush in...embarrassment? Or guilt? She felt a finger tap her shoulder. Turning around, she found Gary, Brock, and a girl with pink hair standing in front of her.

"I thought you two weren't coming for a moment" Gary remarked.

"Had a little trouble at the entrance" Misty told him.

Gary slowly nodded, then glanced at Cameron, then back to Misty.

"Oh" Misty started, "Guys this is Cameron, Cameron this is Gary, Brock, and...um"?

"This is Delila" Brock infatuated, "prettiest girl on the planet".

"It's good to meet you" Gary said quickly, extending out his hand to Cameron.

"Likewise" Cameron said, "Misty's told me a bit about you".

"Really now" Gary asked, looking at Misty.

"We're going to go dance, let you three have a moment" Brock interjected to the group, and led Delila away.

Gary shook his head slowly as he watched them leave, then turned back to Cameron, "anyway, what has she told you"?

"You started as a Pokemon Trainer, decided to follow your Grandpa and be a Researcher instead" Cameron explained, "I gotta tell ya. Once she told me your name I realized I've read a few of your research papers. You've discovered some incredible things".

"Thank you" Gary said, "unfortunately she hasn't told me much about you".

"Ow, that stings a little" Cameron teased, placing his hand over his heart and looking at Misty, "well there's not much to tell. I come from Johto, and I've competed in three leagues, haven't won one yet sadly. Mainly train dragon Pokemon. I haven't been on as many adventures as Misty has, but hopefully that's about to change".

"Oh yea, she's done a lot" Gary said, "she ever tell you about the time she saw a Lugia"?

"What?! No" Cameron turned to Misty, "is he serious"?

Misty blushed, and shot Gary a look, "yea...I was in the Orange Islands with a few friends".

"That's awesome! Did you not try to catch it"?

"Oh no, that would have been rude. It had just helped us kinda save the world" Misty said quietly.

"I'd like to hear that story in detail" Cameron awed.

Misty looked at Gary, but her eye caught something over by the door. Her body wen't numb, and she quickly shot Gary a glaring look. He looked slightly taken back, and she looked back over his shoulder towards the door. She then quickly turned to Cameron.

"Later, come on let's dance" Misty said, "here Gary".

She grabbed her's and Cameron's drinks, and handed them to Gary. Misty swept Cameron away before Gary could say anything else.

* * *

May stood in line, hopping up on the balls of her feet to see over the others. She still couldn't see Ash, where was he?! May looked down at her watch, 9:36. Hopefully, he's already inside. She grabbed her arm in nervousness, ignoring the guy behind her making comments about her butt. May spotted a bouncer helping a guy lean against the wall. He was rubbing his head, and commenting about a guy that attacked him. Ranting about how he was thrown against the wall, and on his head. Down the hall, a dark haired man walked around the corner. He saw May and waved. Relief, sweet relief.

"What on earth took you so long? I thought _I_ was late" May commented as Ash walked up to her.

"Sorry, I got a little turned around" Ash replied, "it's a big ship".

"I thought I was going to have to dance with some random guy" May joked.

"Oh no" Ash said sarcastically, "wouldn't that have been such torture".

May narrowed her eyes at him, "I guess it wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe he would have been better than you".

She elbowed him gently, making him smile. The bouncer stepped up to them, staring them down. They flashed their identification, and walked into the bar. Ash's ears were enveloped in the music, drowning out the conversations taking place around him.

"See Brock or Gary" May had to shout to him.

Ash swiftly surveyed the floor, looking for his friends. He spotted Brock first, but he was on the dance floor, spinning Delila around. If Ash had been asked what he felt when he spotted the next person, he wasn't sure he could accurately describe the sensation. Fear, Happiness, Angst, Dread, Anger, Glee. His eyes scanned from person to person, stopping when he locked eyes with the same light blue eyes he had ran into in the hall. She was standing over next to Gary and that guy, Cameron? Isn't that the name she had said? Misty quickly shot Gary a suspicious look, and then looked back to Ash. She shook her head, and turned to whisper something to Cameron. He nodded, and Misty handed their drinks to Gary. They then took off to the dance floor.

May had seen the same sight as Ash, "do you wan't to go do something else"?

"No" Ash said quickly, "its starting to not bother me anymore".

Liar! You're lying through your teeth. Maybe...shut up Ash.

"Come on" Ash said, "let's go see Gary".

"You go ahead, I'll grab us a few drinks" May chimed, heading to the bar as Ash headed straight towards Gary. He had a few words for his friend.

Gary shuffled the three drinks in his hands for a better hold, and spun around. He nearly dropped them when he saw Ash standing two feet from him.

"Holy shit" Gary sighed, "don't sneak up on me when I'm drunk Ashy-boy".

"So, was this your plan then" Ash asked sternly.

"What? What plan" Gary asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You knew Brock would invite me along, so you invited Misty" Ash glared, "clever Gary, clever".

"Ash, I've been drinking, and I can't keep up with that kind of logic right now" Gary said, slurring his words a bit.

Ash glared even harder, and Gary was beginning to sweat. Ash knew! Oh crap, he knew! Gary was saved as Brock and Delila rejoined them.

"Whew" Brock exclaimed, wiping his brow, "this woman can dance".

Delila giggled, "you're not so bad yourself Brocky".

"She calls me Brocky" Brock unnecessarily told Ash and Gary, grinning wildly.

May stepped up next to Ash, sliding a drink into his hand.

"Oh no" Brock interrupted, snatching the two's drinks, "I'll hold these, go dance"!

Ash began to protest, but was cut off.

"Go dance"!

Brock motioned sharply to the dance floor with his head. Knowing they were defeated, May grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him out to the floor. As soon as they were away, Brock turned to Gary.

"So what's the immediate plan"?

"Um, apparently holding the couples' drinks" Gary remarked sarcastically, "I don't know! I've been making it up as I go".

"What are you two up too" Delila asked suspiciously.

"You remember that girl Misty you just met" Brock started to explain.

"Yes".

"And Ash"?

"Yes"?

"They were a couple a few months back, we're trying to get them back together. Without suffering the wrath of Misty" Brock finished off.

"Which is a snowballs chance, but we have to do it. Those two are acting ridiculous" Gary added in.

"I thought that was a funny look they shot each other when he walked in" Delila commented, then looked between Gary and Brock's confused faces, "what? You didn't see that"?

Gary and Brock shook their heads simultaneously.

"Sheesh, I thought the whole bar noticed that tension" Delila giggled, "well count me in"!

"Sweet! You're a girl, what would you suggest" Gary asked her.

"Well first off we would want to build the tension back up between them, but that seems to already have been taken care of" Delila mused.

"Yea, they did that themselves" Brock added in.

"Then we need to get one of them to feel overwhelmed enough to just act on that lust" Delila explained simply.

"And we do that how" Gary asked her, "I mean...look".

He pointed to the dance floor. Misty and Cameron were dancing on the opposite side of the floor of Ash and May. Both Ash and Misty had their back's turned to the other.

"They're fighting it pretty hard" Brock observed.

Delila made an 'as if' noise with her tongue. She then pointed herself, "watch them more closely".

Gary and Brock focused in, tilting their heads to see around the people walking in front of them.

"Those sneaky bastards" Gary said, gritting his teeth.

He had just watched both Ash and Misty, spin around with their partners and quickly glance towards the other.

"Ash" Delila stated suddenly, "he's our target! He glances more than Misty, we need him to make the first move. And judging by Misty's body language, she won't resist".

"I like it" Gary commented, "at least if we somehow fail, it will be Ash taking the wrath of Misty and not us".

"That's a good point" Brock chimed in.

"Our question we still need to answer is, how do we get him to make the move" Delila pondered, more to herself than to the boys.

"Jealousy" Brock exclaimed.

Both Delila and Gary tilted their heads at him.

"Trust me! When it comes to males in love, I am the maestro! And I know Ash. Jealousy will make him angry, and he won't be able to stand seeing this guy so close to Misty. He'll make his move then".

"Ok...how do we make him jealous" Gary asked.

Brock opened his mouth to answer, but was unable to produce any words. He closed his mouth, and receded back into his thoughts.

After a moments thought Delila spoke first, "Misty needs to flirt with this guy within Ash's eyesight. That's the only solution".

"How do we get that to happen" Brock asked.

"Alcohol, but not too much. We wan't her to remember when Ash makes the move" Delila said as if it was the simplest task.

"Leave that part to me" Gary said, grinning wildly.

He then quickly set Misty and Cameron's drink on a table, told Brock to watch them, and rushed over to the bar. After the bartender handed him his order, which was a small shot, he rushed back over to the drinks. He dumped the shot into Misty's cup, and swirled it around.

"Done" he exclaimed, picking the two drinks back up, "this should make her all flirty".

"What about flirty"?

Gary nearly tossed both drinks into the air. Misty's voice had came from directly behind him. He kept his composure, and Delila came to his rescue.

"Brock, he's being a total flirt with me right now" she put on a fake blush, and lightly tapped Brock to help sell the charade.

"He can be that way most of the time" Misty giggled, "We'll take those back now Gary".

She pointed to her drinks, and Gary handed them over. Misty gave Cameron his, and Gary's heart dropped. She handed Cameron the one he poured the shot into. Cameron took a long swig, and licked his lips, looking at his cup funny. He shrugged it off, and started up a conversation with Brock about Pokemon Breeding.

'Not...good...' Gary commented to himself.

Ash and May stepped off the dance floor. Ash quickly approached Brock, retrieved their still full drinks, and left. Misty watched him go, her eyes jumping to his butt as he turned around. She quickly scolded herself, and turned back to Brock and Cameron's conversation. May had found a seat at a table, and Ash slid into the chair next to her. He passed May's drink over to her. In two gulps, May downed the alcohol. Ash's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Damn" he chuckled.

May giggled at his facial expression, "I wan't to be drunk".

"Here, here" Ash said, raising his glass into the air, and then downing his drink as well. He coughed as the liquid burned his throat. "Man, what did you get us"?

"Something strong, and we should leave it at that" May said in an 'it's better if you don't know' tone.

Ash chuckled again, and glanced back over to his friends. He saw Misty quickly look away from him. Cameron was saying something that Brock was excitedly agreeing with.

"Brock seems to like that guy".

May's voice made Ash jump. Of course she had been watching him! Ash, you dolt.

"Yea, whatever he's saying is making Brock excited" Ash tried to say positively.

May didn't respond, and Ash saw Gary lean around Cameron and scan the room. He spotted Ash, and excused himself from the others.

"Had to get away from that" Gary told them as he sat himself into a chair next to May.

Ash glanced back over quickly in time to see Delila engage Misty in a conversation, and then turned back to Gary.

"Boring topic" Ash asked him.

"Pokemon Breeding" Gary replied, "I don't come out to drink and talk about Pokemon"!

"As a researcher, you don't want to talk about Pokemon" May mused.

"Not when I'm drunk" Gary said, raising his glass at her, "speaking of...where's you two's drinks"?

"Already gone" Ash answered.

"Not on my watch, come on" Gary stated, pulling Ash out of his chair, "we'll be back with two more".

Gary nodded to May, and swept Ash through the crowd, to the bar. As they waited in line Gary spotted Ash glance back over to Misty once again.

"She looks good tonight" Gary told him.

Ash didn't look at Gary, but he answered, "yea...she does".

"She should curl parts of her hair more often".

"She only does that for special occasions".

Gary caught the jealousy in Ash's voice, and imagined himself doing a small victory dance.

"You know" Gary started, "if she wasn't here with that guy...I may have just tried to be here with her".

Ash slowly turned his head towards Gary, glaring intensely.

"Whoa dude! I was kidding" Gary said, putting his hands up in an 'I give' way, "man, if looks could kill...I'd be dead".

Ash looked back over to Misty, and saw Cameron place his arm around her waist. Something slammed, someone dropped something. No, wait...that was his heart hitting his stomach. Ash could feel his blood boiling, and turned his back. Delila saw Cameron's hand placement, and turned to Gary to see if Ash caught it. Gary shot her a thumbs up, and turned back to Ash.

"What do you wan't" Gary asked him.

"Something strong".

Gary snapped fingers, "I can do that Ashy-Boy"!

* * *

"And then the Unown's just vanished...or wen't back to their dimension or wherever they come from" Brock finished telling his story.

"Wow...so you saw an Entei as well" Cameron asked Misty in awe.

"No...well yes. That one wasn't a real Entei, but we did see one briefly once before it ran away" Misty corrected.

"You guys have done some crazy things" Cameron said, "you'll have to tell me about more of them sometime".

Misty opened her mouth to reply, but caught Ash and Gary out of the corner of her eye. She turned her gaze on them as they sat back down with May.

"Whoa, you ok" Cameron asked uncertainly.

"Huh" Misty asked back quickly snapping her eyes back to Cameron.

"You just turned bright red, alcohol catching up to you" Cameron asked her with concern.

"Um, no, I'm ok. I'm not sure what that was about" Misty lied.

She had watched Ash sit back down next to May, and after handing her drink over, grabbed her hand in his. The song playing ended, and another more upbeat one came on.

"Hm, well do you feel well enough to dance once more" Cameron asked, offering her his hand.

In the time Misty was taking to answer, Delila glanced over to Ash and May. Ash was leading her out to the dance floor.

"Go, Brock will hold your drinks" Delila jumped in, "right Brocky"?

Delila motioned with her eyes to Ash and May, and Brock caught the hint.

"Sure, you two go dance" he said, taking Misty and Cameron's drinks.

"You sure you two don't wan't too" Misty asked Delila.

"We will next time" Delila smiled, then shooed them off.

Gary appeared next to Brock, holding Ash and May's new drinks.

"That shot kicking in for Cameron yet" Gary asked uneasily.

"Not that we could tell" Brock answered him.

"You'll be able to...".

Out on the dance floor, Ash spun May quickly, and pulled her back in.

"You've already improved since our dance in Pallet Town" May teased him.

"Different atmosphere I guess-" Ash had started to say, but stopped abruptly when his eyes caught Misty's as she was led onto the floor.

May didn't notice him cut off, and continued to smile wide. Cameron began to lead Misty around the floor, and she swayed her hips more than Ash remembered. Cameron spun her around, and Misty looked directly at Ash. Ash kept his face straight, and Misty was pulled back to Cameron. Cameron then turned them so that Misty had a full view of Ash and May. Ash watched her eyes travel back to him, and he saw a glint of jealousy flash across them. So that was the game she was playing. Well...two can play! With her eyes still on Ash, he began to pull, spin, and dip May in all the fancy moves Misty had taught him so long ago. Ash kept is eyes locked on Misty as much as he could during all the movements. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he saw Misty's face turning red. Gary still stood next to Brock and Delila, turning his head between his two dancing, stubborn friends. Suddenly, an idea dinged in his head.

"Here, take these please" Gary asked, holding out Ash and May's drinks to Delila.

She gave him a funny look, but took them out of his hands.

"Be right back" Gary told them, and rushed off.

He waded through the crowd, apologizing quickly as he bumped into a few people. Gary slid to a stop in front of the DJ.

"Can I help you sir" the DJ asked him.

"Do you take requests"?

"We do not".

"Damn...can you make an exception this one time"?

"No sir, house rules".

"Dude, I'm trying to help my friends out...and I really need a good love song to play right now".

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't take requests".

Gary took a long deep breath through his nose, "I'll give you fifty bucks".

Ash spun May once more as the song came to an end. A much slower paced song came on this time, and the lights dimmed to a low pink. Couples began to leave the floor, and Ash started to follow them, but a small hand stopped him. He turned back to see May's blue eyes looking up at him.

"One more" she asked softly.

She gave him a sweet smile, and Ash couldn't bring himself to decline. He took May's hand, and they took off at a slow pace. The lyrics were cheesy, but the singer was decent.

 _This is gunna hurt,_

 _this is gunna hurt like hell,_

 _this is gunna damn near kill me,_

 _sometimes the truth aint easy,_

May moved in closer to him, and he could feel her warmth on his chest. It was now that Ash noticed only two couples were still dancing. His self and May, and...Misty and Cameron.

 _I know that you're scared of tellin me somethin,_

 _I don't wanna hear, baby believe that,_

 _I'm not leavin, you couldn't give me on good reason,_

Misty noticed it was just them as well, and her face turned red again. This time it was from being nervous, instead of jealousy. Ash tried to turn his back to Misty, but May continued to step, so Ash kept turning to not look suspicious. Misty was back in full view, and the two locked eyes as the chorus played.

 _Love don't run,_

 _Love don't hide,_

 _It won't turn away, or back down from a fight,_

 _Baby I'm right here,_

 _And I ain't going anywhere,_

 _Love's too tough, won't give up, no not on us,_

 _Baby love don't run,_

Misty couldn't pull her eyes away from Ash. Was she even trying too? His deep brown eyes seemed an even deeper color under the dim lights, pulling her in more than she ever thought possible. Only when Cameron decided to turn direction, did Ash's eyes vanish from view. Ash had to suppress the urge to let go of May, walk over to Cameron, and deck him. He tensed the muscles in his hand as he fought the idea, and May tightened her grip as well. Ash glanced down at her, but she had her head resting on his chest, not paying attention to his gaze. The singer in the song changed up the lyrics to the chorus, and right then, Misty's eyes reappeared.

 _Cause I won't run,_

 _I won't hide,_

 _I won't turn away,_

 _I just wan't to make thing's right!_

Misty's heart skipped a beat as Ash began to blink his eyes rapidly. Was he fighting back tears?! His jaw clenched up, tightening his jawline up. Misty's stomach fluttered, he looked...hot! In his dark jeans, plaid overshirt, even his messy hair. Once Ash quit blinking, he saw Cameron slowly spin Misty out, and pull her back in. The spin was enough that her light blue dress twirled around her, her curls bounced around her cheeks, and he caught her sparkling eyes once again. The dim lights were sharpening her features, and Ash couldn't help but think she looked beautiful!

 _Baby love don't run..._

The song faded away, and the crowd in the bar began to applaude. A few whistled, and May blushed deeply. She grabbed Ash's hand, and gave a slight bow, pulling him down as well. She then led him to the edge of the dance floor. Ash caught Misty's eye one more time as the two were pulled to opposite sides. May saw Gary headed towards them, and pointed ahead of her to a table. Gary handed them their drinks as they sat down. Ash took a slow sip, his eyes scanning the room, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Where's Brock and Delila" May asked as she sipped on hers.

"They headed over to visit with Misty" Gary told her, giving Ash a glance.

Misty...her name reverberated around in Ash's head. Drowning out the crowd. May and Gary were talking, but as far as Ash was concerned, the room was silent. Had he been acting like a fool this entire time?! Misty still cared for him, that was plain as day from the look behind her eyes. And he still cared for her, he knew that. But she was seeing Cameron...and he was seeing...May? Was he actually seeing May? Or were they just hanging out? Do you even know what you're doing Ash?! Well...does Misty know what she is doing? Why did you have to make everything so damn complicated!?

'Ok...forget everything going on right now...forget everything that happened in Pallet the night she left' Ash started thinking to himself, 'think about what just happened, here and now. You saw that look in her eye...and I know that same look was in your's. You still love her...you felt it just now, loud and clear. So what are you going to do? Huh'?

That was a good question...what was he going to do? Well, good question, simple answer. Go tell her. Seriously, go tell her! Right, ok...time to go! Ash absentmindedly set his drink down, and stood up. He heard May say his name, but he started walking away. He almost felt possessed, walking through the crowd. He didn't feel in control anymore, acting only as he knew he should be. A few people parted and he saw her, sitting across from Cameron next to Brock. Only a few more steps towards her and he stopped, every feeling in his body going numb. She had just laughed at something Cameron had said. Her smile was gorgeous, but that was why Ash stopped. Misty was laughing...a real, genuine, heartfelt laugh. She looked happier than he had seen her in a very long time. No way was that the same girl who was just staring at him on the dance floor...it couldn't be. As Misty stopped laughing, her hand fell back to the table, and rested on top of Cameron's. Ash's heart quit beating. Slowly, his head fell to his chest. He was too late...

'You stupid mother fucker' he scolded himself.

His fingers began to tingle, and pressure formed in his chest. His eyes began to burn harshly, so he turned on his heels and slowly made his way to the exit. Gary and May saw him head out the door, his head hung low.

"I'll go see what's up" Gary told May, and quickly chased after him.

He burst out into the hall, and saw Ash making his way around a corner. Gary sprinted after him, and yelled his name as he rounded the same corner. Ash turned back, not lifting his head. Gary slid to a stop in front of him.

"Where are you going" Gary asked, catching his breath.

"Back to the room" Ash croaked quietly.

"Why?! The night's not over"?

"Gary...it's over with Misty...I know what you were trying to do tonight, but I was too late...she's gone, and there's nothing I can do-".

Maybe it was the pent up frustration Gary had towards his friend, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe Ash just deserved it. But Gary clenched his fist, and cracked Ash across his left temple. Ash slammed onto his back as Gary quickly straightened himself up. He flicked his hand as pain shot through his wrist.

Gary tried to say something meaningful, something that might help Ash regain himself, march in there and tell Misty what he thought. But all he could conjure up was, "and I thought you were tough".

Gary then turned away, and marched back around the corner, leaving Ash alone in the hall.

* * *

 **WHAT?! Even after all that Ash still couldn't go through with it? Alcohol makes people dumb lol. I think he pissed Gary off also :p**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	9. Frustrations

**What? Another chapter so fast?! I've hit the point I've been dying to reach since I started writing the second part of this story, so I just keep typing. That and I had a four day weekend :p**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

5 Months Ago

"Pikachu"!

The little yellow Pokemon sat on Delia's kitchen table, sniffing the intoxicating aroma in the air. Delia and Misty were covered in flour and icing. Ash...hadn't been home yet. Misty had felt him slide out of bed gently, and peeked one eye open. She watched him get dressed, and silently slip out the door. This had become a common thing over the last two weeks. During the night he would toss and turn, then jump awake up, panting and sweaty. Misty had tried to ask him about it, but he always avoided the question. A few times she would hear him mumble, asking for something to stop.

"What are you asking to stop Ash" Misty had tried to ask him suddenly one time, hoping that would shock him into answering.

But Ash simply answered, "you...I don't wan't to talk about it".

He would normally only be gone...wherever he went, for a few a hours, and then he would come home and he would be himself. Today, Misty was beginning to worry, more so than usual. At first she thought he had been sneaking off to meet another girl...the thought made her sick to her stomach. Delia was the one who shot that down.

"I've received a few calls from Professor Oak" Delia had told Misty, "somedays he spends his time there. And my good friend Richard has seen him just sitting out up on the big hill overlooking Pallet. Whatever he is doing, he just needs some time".

Delia then gave Misty a weak smile. Misty could tell Ash's mother was trying to keep herself from looking worried for Misty's sake, but unfortunately, it wasn't working. What made the matter more bothersome was the fact that ne never took Pikachu with him.

Misty turned from putting icing on the cookies Delia had just pulled out of the oven. She looked back at the little Pokemon, waiting patiently for his first cookie. Behind Pikachu, Misty could see the clock hanging on the wall. 10:46...p.m.

'Where are you Ash' Misty worried to herself.

Nearly an hour later, after the cookies were done and Delia had gone to bed, did Ash step through the front door. Misty was waiting on the couch, petting a sleeping Pikachu. Ash paused when he saw her, looking at the concern on his girlfriends face.

"Where have you been" Misty asked quietly.

"Walking".

Such a simple answer, why wouldn't he tell her what was up?

"Walking" Misty repeated sullenly, "do you not wan't to talk to me"?

Ash tilted his head at her then proceeded to sit on the couch beside her. Pikachu stirred from the weight change, but did not awaken.

"Of course I do" Ash said.

Up close Misty could see his eyes were red, and he had bags under them.

"Are you ok" Misty asked him, reaching out to rub his face.

Ash closed his eyes at her touch, "Yea...I'm fine".

"You don't have to lie to me...".

Misty removed her hand, and water began to form in her eyes. Ash opened his, and quickly reached out to wipe away the first tear that dropped down Misty's cheek. He didn't say anything, just simply stared at her. Misty looked back, trying to read past his face. Maybe his eyes would tell her something, but she couldn't read past the red coloring. Why was he acting this way?! Another tear dropped down, and her lower lip quivered. Ash reached out to her, pulling her in tightly to him. He held her close, letting her rest her forehead on his shoulder. Misty couldn't help it, she was suddenly sobbing heavily. Ash didn't say a word. He rubbed her back slowly, keeping her held tight.

Once Misty regained herself to just sniffling, she spoke through them, "I love you...".

"I love you too" Ash said, his voice cracking.

* * *

Present Day

Misty laughed, a real laugh. Man did that feel good! She pulled her hand to her eyes to wipe away the water that had formed. When she rested it back down on the table, she accidentally placed it on top of Cameron's hand. They caught eyes, and Cameron gave her a warm smile. Misty smiled back, but noticed that Cameron blinked rapidly a few times. She brushed it off, and looked around the room as Brock asked Cameron a question. Misty pulled her hand back to herself so she could lean on the table. Her heart dropped...she saw Ash, standing in the middle of the room, with his head hung to his chest, and his shoulders slumped low. He was turned her direction...had he been coming over?! She watched Ash turn, and slowly walk out of the bar, Gary chasing after him. Misty felt eyes on the back of her head, and turned around. Delila was looking at her, biting her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Is it just me or is it getting even hotter in here" Cameron asked the group, quickly fanning himself with his shirt.

Misty turned back to him and her jaw dropped, "are you ok?! Your face is beat red".

Sure enough Cameron was redder than a tomato. He was blinking rapidly, and his head was beginning to wobble. Brock and Delila shared a quick look, that Misty caught.

"You know something" Misty asked them sternly.

"Um..." Brock looked at Delila once again, and Delila looked at Cameron who was now fighting to keep his head up.

"Gary bought a shot and poured into one of your drinks, Cameron was the one who drank it" Delila told Misty.

Misty was sure she just turned redder than Cameron. She clenched her nails to the table, scratching the wood.

"What was in it" Cameron asked, his words slurred together.

"We're not sure" Brock said uneasily.

"Cuz if it was rum...I can't drink that" Cameron mumbled out, and then his head hit the table.

"Cameron" Misty shouted, picking his head back up off the table.

"Room...need room, medicine..." Cameron stammered, his eyes closed.

"Brock help me" Misty demanded, and Brock jumped up.

"I'll go get a doctor" Delila offered, "what's his room number"?

"138" Misty said quickly, and together her and Brock carried him out into the hall.

They nearly smacked into Gary as he was about to re-enter.

"Whoa! What's up with-"?

SMACK! Gary's question was cut off as Misty slammed her fist into his left temple, knocking him to the floor.

"You poured rum into his drink" Misty stated furiously.

Gary stood up, rubbing his eye, "not enough to cause this...and besides it was ment for you-".

SMACK! Misty cracked her knuckles into his temple again, knocking him down once more. Without another word, Misty hauled Cameron away, forcing Brock to keep up. They moved as quickly as they could, swerving around confused passengers. Misty shuffled through Cameron's pockets as they reached his door. She pulled out his room key, and let them in. Brock took over, and placed Cameron on his bed. Straightening up, Brock turned around. He quickly ducked as Misty's fist flew over his head.

"Hey, hey" Brock shouted, "what gives"?!

"You let Gary try to pour something into my drink" Misty shouted.

She clenched her fists, ready to strike if Brock gave a horrible answer. Seeing this, he took a step back.

"Misty...sit down, and I'll fill you in, deal" Brock said shakily.

Misty ground her teeth together, but took a few steps back and sat down. Brock remained far away, just in case.

"Now don't get up until I'm done" Brock demanded, and he wouldn't continue until Misty nodded in agreement, "you've been acting stupid! You and Ash. Gary, and me, were only trying to help. We were trying to make you flirty, so Ash would get jealous, come over, and try to get you back. We've all seen the looks you two keep shooting one another. Lie to yourself if you want, but you can't lie to the rest of us. We all see that you two still care about each other, and we were only trying to put an end to this stupid game you two have been playing".

Brock closed his eyes as he finished, waiting for the punch. But it never came. He peeked out of one eye, and noticed Misty had stood up, but she hadn't taken a step towards him.

Misty was about to say something, when Cameron spoke first, "he's right...".

Misty and Brock both looked down at Cameron on the bed. His eyes were still closed, and he was sweating immensely.

"Even I've seen it" Cameron muttered, "I saw him just before you did at the bar...he was on his way over. I thought my time was done, until he stopped. I don't know what made him stop...he cares for you, he couldn't take his eyes off you tonight...and you couldn't take yours off him. Go to him, please. At the very least, do it for your friendship. Save what you can, because I saw the happiness in your eyes when you looked at him...the love...so go...right now. Brock will watch me, right"?

"Um, yea. Yea" Brock nodded, turning back to Misty.

Misty's eyes filled with water as Cameron spoke. Suddenly every bad thing that had happened between her and Ash didn't seem to matter anymore. Hearing Cameron tell her that he could see the love she had for Ash made her want to charge out of the room and find him. Ash would probably be up on deck...if she hurried she could catch him before he went somewhere else...

"Go" Cameron said, opening his eyes, "now".

He gave her a soft smile, which Misty reciprocated.

"Thank you" she murmured, gave Brock a quick nod, and ran out the door.

* * *

May swiveled her eyes around the bar, but she could no longer find any of her friends, and Ash nor Gary had returned yet. She quickly finished off her drink, and decided to go check Ash's room. The bouncer opened the door for her as she stepped into the hall, but she stopped. Gary was sitting against the wall, rubbing his eye. It was swollen, and slowly turning purple.

"What happened" May asked quickly, crouching down next to him.

"Misty..." was all Gary said.

"What? Why would she do this" May asked, craning her neck to get a better look at Gary.

Gary didn't respond, or even look at May. He just continued to rub his swollen eye.

May tried to get him to look at her, but he wouldn't turn his head. Sighing she asked, "have you seen Ash"?

Gary motioned his head down the hall. May stood up and thanked him as she walked away.

'Man...he must really be upset' May thought to herself.

She had started to make her way to Ash's room, but stopped. When Ash left he had looked pretty upset...he wouldn't go to his room, he would go somewhere he could think. Hm...up on deck! May corrected her course of walking and proceeded outside. The cold night air whistled past her, making her shiver. She made her way up to the front of the boat, and sure enough, there he was. Leaning against the railing, with his head down. He didn't even turn his head towards her when she leaned next to him.

"You alright" May asked him gently.

Ash didn't answer, but he did look at her this time. His eyes were red and watery, and he looked to be a few years older.

"What happened" May leaned over to him, resting her hand on his arm.

Ash didn't reply, but she could see his mind working, trying to come up with a way to tell her.

She decided to answer for him, "Misty...right"?

Ash's eyes flashed at the sound of her name, and he slowly nodded.

"Thought so" May said quietly, "I saw you looking at her all night...".

"She looked beautiful" Ash finally croaked out.

"She did" May agreed, "you know I saw the way you two continued to stare...".

"I'm sorry" Ash apologized, his voice cracking.

"No...it's ok" May tried to sound reassuring, "I know how much you care for her".

"No, I'm sorry for letting you think that maybe...we could..." Ash started but had to swallow, "I love Misty, and I can't try to be with anyone else...at least not yet-".

May cut him off by placing her finger on his lips, "stop right there. Stop thinking about the future, or the consequences, or whatever it is you let manipulate your mind. There are only three words you have said over the last few weeks that matter... _I love Misty!_ Let those sink in".

Ash was silent, and May watched him just as silently. She was right...he missed her. _God_ did he miss her.

'I love Misty...I love Misty...' Ash repeated in his head.

"I watched you stop walking towards her" May said.

Ash turned his back to her, and she continued, "I've never seen you give up on anything before, and you are not going to give up on this. Go downstairs, and talk to her. Tell her what you think, tell her you love her...get her back".

Ash gawked at May, but then he nodded quickly, "thank you May, you're right...I've been...I don't know how I've been, but it's time to go back to being me. Thank you"!

May smiled up at him, and Ash gave her a quick hug. As he began to back away, May gripped his shirt sleeve.

"Before you go...while I still have some liquid confidence flowing...there is one thing I wan't to do" May said shakily.

Before Ash could question her, she stood up quickly on her tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm, but that was it. May pulled away, and smiled at him.

"That wasn't as magical as I thought it would be" she said, "at least now I know".

Ash opened his mouth slightly, trying to find a few words for what happened. May simply giggled, and motioned her head to the door.

"You better hurry before she goes to bed" May told him.

Ash nodded quickly, and bolted across the deck.

* * *

Misty maneuvered quickly, hurrying along towards deck. Her heart was racing, and her fear was rising. She fought to keep her fear in check. She was going to find Ash, and she was going to talk everything out. Misty stepped outside into the night air. Nothing was going to stop her...unless she just happened to witness May kiss Ash. Misty felt like a sledgehammer slammed into her gut. No...but she was so sure...stupid...Misty you've been so stupid! Her eyes filled with tears, and she turned, running back down into the boat.

* * *

Ash ran as fast as he could, hopefully Misty was back in her room, and not still in the bar. He slid to a stop outside of the door he had seen her come out of earlier. He took a long deep breath to steady his racing heart, and knocked. No answer. Although, he was sure he could hear sobbing. He put his hear to the door. Yep someone was crying. Hoping he had the right room, he turned the door knob, and let himself in. Misty was curled up on the couch, her head buried into the arm. She was sobbing heavily, still in her light blue dress.

"Misty" Ash asked carefully.

Her head snapped up in shock, and she looked at him in awe for a moment. But only for a moment...she was on her feet, storming towards Ash.

"You son of a bitch" she shouted, "out! Get out"!

She pushed his chest, and continued to shove him as she tried to force him out the door. Ash quickly closed it, and stood his ground.

"What's going on-"?

"Go away Ash Ketchum! Go back to your girlfriend"!

"My what? Misty I-".

"You stupid, selfish, asshole! Leave me alone"!

She tried to swing at him, but he caught her hand.

"Let me go you son of bitch-"!

"MISTY"!

She stopped when he yelled. Slowly he let her hand go, and she took a step back.

"What the hell" Ash asked perplexed.

"I can't believe I love you" Misty said quietly, but fiercely.

Ash's heart skipped. She said I love you...but not how he had been expecting.

"What's wrong" he asked her gently.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL" she exploded, and tried to swing at him

Ash ducked under her fist and backed into the center of the room.

"KISSING MAY! SERIOUSLY?! AFTER MAKING ME THINK THAT YOU STILL LOVED ME, YOU GO AND DO THAT"!?

Son of a bitch...she saw May do that?

"I WAS ON MY WAY TO TALK TO YOU...MAYBE WORK SOMETHING OUT, BUT YOU! YOU'VE HAD OTHER PLANS FROM THE START HAVEN'T YOU" Misty bellowed.

"What?! No, I-".

"YOU SELFISH PRICK! WERE YOU SEEING HER BACK IN PALLET? IS THAT WHY YOU WOULD VANISH DURING THE DAY?! THEN YOU WOULD COME HOME AND WE WOULD-" she cut herself off, blushing furiously, "I gave myself over to you...and you were out fucking another girl"?!

"WHAT?! Is that what you think" Ash shouted back, unbelieving at what he was hearing, "I would never have done that to you! I love you"!

"HA! You have a funny way of showing it! Was she that good then?! Good enough to make you keep your mouth shut"?!

"MISTY! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE PERFECT, WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO ANYTHING TO FUCK UP WHAT WE HAD"?

Ash flung his arms out in frustration, and Misty saw his muscles ripple.

"YOU TELL ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO LEAVE! REMEMBER"?

Misty yelled so hard her hair bounced around her face. Ash watched them, and found he had the urge to reach out and grab her hair to pull her to him.

"I WASN'T MYSELF! I FUCKED UP, OK" Ash shouted, "I REGRETTED SAYING THAT FROM THE MOMENT IT LEFT MY LIPS"!

"OH, THEN WHO WAS IT ASH? IT SURE WASN'T PIKACHU WHO SAID IT" Misty yelled, her face reddening, "HERE I WAS...BLAMING MYSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO US, HATING MYSELF FOR THINKING YOU WERE THE CAUSE. AND THEN YOU GO AND KISS MAY! AND HERE YOU ARE NOW...TRYING TO HAVE BOTH GIRLS, RIGHT"!?

"NO" Ash roared, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ANYWAY? HOW DO I KNOW YOU AND THAT CAMERON GUY HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKING IT UP, HUH"?

"EXCUSE ME?! I HAVE MORALS, UNLIKE SOME PIG HEADED MAN I KNOW"!

Misty's door opened slowly, and Brock's head appeared.

"Um, is everything ok" he asked cautiously.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE" Ash and Misty yelled in unison.

Brock quickly retreated back out the door as they turned on each other again.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUCK UP BRAT WHO WHINES WHEN SHE GETS UPSET" Ash retorted back to Misty, gritting his teeth. Misty's stomach fluttered at his pissed off expression.

"WELL I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE WHO GIVES UP ON THE PEOPLE HE LOVES WHEN THINGS GET A LITTLE TOUGH" Misty flung back at him, cocking her hip to the side. Ash felt a twitch in his pants at her fierce movement.

"I DIDN'T GIVE UP"!

"YOU LEFT ME EVERYDAY" Misty shouted as loud as she could, stomping her foot.

"I FUCKED UP"!

"YOU'VE DONE A LOT OF THAT"!

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE" Ash pointed his finger at Misty.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE ASH KETCHUM"!

"CAN'T YOU INSULT ME ANY BETTER MISTY WATERFLOWER"?!

They were both bright red, fists clenched, and fire erupting from their eyes. In one moment, their lips were connected, battling fiercely for dominance. Ash wrapped his arms around her tight, and lifted her off the ground. Misty's hands were running through his hair, and across his chest. They pushed against the wall, still battling their lips together, and Misty wrapped her legs around Ash. Ash held her up, keeping one hand under her legs, and placing the other on the back of her neck. Ash felt Misty's tongue flick across his lip, and he retaliated with his. Misty arched her back off the wall to push her waist into Ash's. His member twitched against the pressure, pushing against Misty's underwear. She let out a soft moan, and Ash took the time her mouth was open to bite her bottom lip. She dug her nails into his back, and his muscles tightened. Ash pulled her away from the wall, and backed up. He collapsed onto the couch, and Misty pulled her lip out of his teeth. She quickly turned her head to his neck, and latched on. Nibbling her teeth across his skin. Ash moaned this time, making Misty grind her hip into his. Ash slid his hand up her dress, running his fingers along her thigh. She shivered at the sensation, and turned her lips back to his. She placed both of her hands on his jawline, and kissed him long and slow. When she pulled away, their eyes met. For what felt like an eternity, they stared into the others. To Ash, Misty's eyes sparkled bright, conveying every unsaid emotion to him. To Misty, his deep brown eyes reassured her that they would never be apart again. Without waiting any longer, the two locked lips again, and quickly began to undress the other.

* * *

May was still standing at the front of the boat, resting against the railing. She was tapping her finger on the metal, her nose was becoming numb from the chilly air. A presence leaned next to her, and she slowly turned to see who it was. It was Cameron!

"Um, hello" May said curiously, noticing that he looked a little pale.

"Hi" he said, "sorry, I figured no one would be up here".

"You clearly saw me before you decided to join me" May told him.

"Yea, we never got introduced, and the back of the boat is a little too far for me at the moment...so here I am" Cameron smiled at her.

"You look a little sick, too much to drink" May asked him.

"You could say that" Cameron explained, "I ended up drinking something I'm not supposed to. Thankfully it wasn't very much, otherwise I wouldn't be up and about. Technically I shouldn't be, but I needed some fresh air".

"You're not the only one".

"Cameron, by the way" Cameron said, extending his hand.

"May" she replied, taking it and giving him a smile.

"I assume we're both up here for the same reason" Cameron mused.

"Our two dates our now together"?

Cameron chuckled, "guess we are".

"Yea...well, I think we both know it was coming" May said.

"Yep...if you don't mind me asking. Ash...he's a good guy right"?

May turned to Cameron, "he's one of the best. He'll take care of her".

"Good" Cameron said, "Misty's a good girl, she'll do the same".

"I know" May said softly, "those two are ment to be".

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Cameron broke it.

"Well I don't know about you, but I had fun tonight. It was actually kind of interesting to watch those two" Cameron said.

"It actually was" May giggled, "I kept wondering if one of them was going to hit us".

"I feared for my life when Ash started over to me and Misty" Cameron chuckled.

"You think Ash can hit hard, you haven't seen Misty angry" May joked.

"Oh I did, I saw her hit Gary twice, and swing at Brock" Cameron told her.

"Man, she was fired up" May laughed.

"It's the hair" Cameron joked, and May had to suppress her laugh, he then continued, "joking aside, after I saw how she was acting, I knew for sure...she needed to go talk to him. So I told her to go. I know they're talking now, because...I could hear them shouting next door".

"Yep...I figured they would have a shouting match first" May said, "but at least they are working it out".

Cameron nodded, and leaned on the rail with both arms. The two sat in silence once again for a moment. Only this time, May had a new found respect for Cameron.

* * *

 **And it finally happened! Hooray! I can personally say I feel much better, so I know all of you must be ecstatic haha.**

 **Anyway, don't think our favorite duo is out of the woods just yet, remember, they still have to arrive in Hoenn and track down Mewtwo! So stay tuned!**


	10. Boat Battle P1

4 Months Ago

The Ketchum house sat alone in the night, only one light glowing from inside the house. The curtains drew back, revealing a worried face. Misty scanned the night scenery, hoping to see the figure of Ash walking up the drive.

"Pikachu"?

"No...not yet" she answered, letting the curtains cover the window once again.

Misty walked over to the couch where Pikachu was perched. She dropped onto the cushions, letting out a long worried sigh. Delia had left for the night, taking an overnight shopping trip into Viridian City.

"Let Ash know where I've gone once he returns" Delia had told Misty as she had walked out the door.

That was at four in the afternoon. When Misty had woken up that morning, Ash was gone. Delia had tried to reassure her that he was probably at Professor Oak's lab...until Professor Oak called asking if Ash was home.

Misty balled her fists up tight, and glanced at the clock. 2:37 a.m.

"Where are you Ash..." Misty mumbled to herself.

"Pika..."

The little Pokemon laid on the back of the couch, his eyes glued on the door. Misty had figured Ash would have at least made it back in time for dinner. His plate Misty had prepared still sat on the kitchen table. This wasn't like him! Well, it was for the last few months. Her anger began to replace her worry, causing her face to redden. Why was he disappearing for long periods of time? Was he seeing another girl? Oh God...NO! Misty shook her head violently to remove those thoughts. Ash wouldn't do that...would he? He was probably out for some other reason. But what could it be? Could he be feeling guilty about something, so he didn't wan't to be around her?

'Hm...well he should feel guilty' Misty started to think, 'maybe Mark wouldn't have attacked us if he hadn't acted like an ass...'.

Deep down she knew that wasn't true, but no matter how hard she tried, Misty was beginning to blame Ash for everything that had happened so far.

'My leg got hurt because of him...he wasn't able to help Tracy...' Misty continued to allow herself to get worked up.

She jumped as the door handle jiggled. It swung open and Ash appeared in the living room.

"PikaPi"!

Pikachu bolted off the couch and flew into Ash's arms. Misty stood up slowly, she was sure steam was coming out of her ears. Ash paused seeing her expression.

"Do, you, have any idea...what time it is" Misty asked sternly, her voice dangerously low.

"Well the clock says 2:41" Ash replied nonchalantly, then closed the door behind him.

This was the wrong way to answer Misty.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ASH KETCHUM"?!

Pikachu tried to cower inside of Ash's jacket as Misty yelled. She started breathing harder, clenching her fists tight. Her face was red, and she was leaning forward slightly. Ash merely stared right back at her, and slowly started to walk through the living room. He passed her by, keeping his eyes ahead of him. Misty's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious...what's gotten into you" Misty asked trying to yell, but her shock wouldn't allow it.

Her eyes watered fast as Ash continued walking.

"ASH"!

He stopped at the strain in her voice. She tried to speak, but found she was unable too. Ash didn't continue on, he seemed to be waiting. Misty stared at the back of his head, looking for some indication of...anything! Finally she found her voice.

"What's going on? Why have you been avoiding me" her voice shook.

For the last two weeks, she had been trying to tell herself that he hadn't been avoiding her. When he would only speak to her when necessary, she came up with an excuse. When he would avoid her eyesight, she came up with an excuse. Even when he turned her offers down to join him on his walks, she came up with an excuse. But now...what excuse could she come up? Ash, agonizingly slow, turned to her. His expression was hardened, and the muscle on his temple was jumping.

"Nothing you would understand" Ash said with almost zero emotion.

"Try me" Misty told him, almost pleading.

He didn't reply, leaving Misty to be the one to speak again. This time she asked a question that had been nagging at the back of her mind for the last two weeks.

"Do you still love me"?

It took Ash far longer than Misty would have liked to answer, but he eventually said, "of course I do".

"Then why don't you act like it" Misty retaliated.

"You wouldn't understand" Ash said again.

"TRY ME" Misty shouted in desperation, fling her arms in the air.

The muscle on his temple jumped again, and he simply said, "Misty...please drop it".

"No, we are going to sit down and talk this out" Misty demanded, motioning to the couch.

"Drop it" Ash said again more sternly.

"Ash Ketchum-".

"DROP IT"!

He yelled so violently that Pikachu jumped from his arms terrified, and ran to the corner, huddling in the shadows. Misty jumped back at his outburst, but regained herself quickly. His anger only fueled her own.

"NO! I WAN'T TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU"!

"I'VE TOLD YOU! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND" spit flew from Ash's mouth as he shouted.

"THEN MAKE ME" Misty shouted back at him, taking a step forward.

"I CAN'T"!

Ash gritted his teeth, and spun around, turning his back to her. Misty puffed up, using every ounce of strength she had to not knock him on the back of the head with her fist.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS" Misty shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE" Ash retaliated, keeping his back to her.

Misty's heart felt as if it had been pierced by an arrow. A ringing filled her ears, and she could have sworn she was getting dizzy. Her breaths caught in her throat, and she tried to swallow them down. Water filled her eyes, and began to fall down her face. Were her legs filling with jelly?

"You don't mean that..." Misty said quietly, silently hoping he might turn around and shout _April Fools._ Ash remained stationed where he was, not a single muscle moving. Misty's legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor. Her hands flew to her face and covered it as deep sobs escaped her. Her chest convulsed painfully, and her heart seemed to be stabbing at her emotions. She heard Ash turn and start to walk. For a moment her mind jumped to the conclusion that she would feel his arms wrap around her, but they never came. Instead she heard the door open and close with a snap. Her head shot up, and she scanned the room. He was gone.

"Ash" she called through her sobs, but received no answer.

She thought about chasing him, running after him into the night. In the end she decided not too...what good would it even do? What was she going to do?...there was only one thing she could do...her chest still jumping under the sobs, she rose to her feet. Pikachu remained huddled in the corner, watching her silently. Misty leaned against the wall, using it for support as she made her way into the kitchen. Fumbling through the drawers, she found pen and paper. Misty collapsed into a chair at the table, placing the pen and paper in front of her. Her tears had already begun to stain the page, but she began to write anyway.

 _Ash...When you return, I'll will be back home in Cerulean. I don't know what has happened between us, but it's obvious to me, that we are broken. Regardless, I love you very much. Please never forget that. I hope you can be happy again one day. Take care of yourself - Misty._

She tried to come up with more meaningful words, to make the note resonate within Ash whenever he read it. She half hoped that when he read it he would come charging to Cerulean to fix what had broken. Reading over the note, she knew he wouldn't. She couldn't come up with any better way to say her goodbye. Placing the note back down onto the table, Misty stood up, dried her face, and proceeded into the bedroom to pack her things.

* * *

Present Day

Misty bolted out of Cameron's room with a nod to Brock. They listened to her footsteps running down the hall.

"Thank you for that speech" Brock told Cameron.

"No need to thank me" Cameron groaned from his bed, "she needs to be with him".

"Yea...she does" Brock agreed, taking a seat at the small desk, "I think I owe you an apology".

Cameron turned his head over to Brock with a confused expression.

"We basically poisoned you, and made you lose the girl" Brock stated, "makes for a shitty night".

Cameron chuckled, making Brock tilt his head in confusion.

"I wouldn't say it was a shitty night" Cameron smiled, "I had a lot of fun, and I made a few new friends. That's a good night in my book".

Cameron quickly closed his eyes as he finished speaking, and a pained expression came across his face.

"You ok" Brock asked hurriedly, sitting forward in his chair.

"Yea, just a stomach pain" Cameron said through gritted teeth.

A few minutes later there was a rapid knock at the door. Brock jumped up and answered it. It was Delila with the paramedic. They rushed inside and the paramedic began firing off a few rapid questions to Cameron to get an idea of his medical state. Delila inched closer to Brock.

"Where's Misty" she asked him.

"She just took off to go find Ash" Brock informed her.

Delila's face lit up, "really? Good"!

Brock put an arm around her, and pulled her close to him. The paramedic stood up and turned to the pair.

"Mister Cameron here will be fine" the paramedic told them, "he didn't consume enough to cause any serious harm. Although he shouldn't do too much physical activity for the next few days".

"Got it" Brock said, "we'll keep our eye on him".

With a quick nod, the paramedic let himself out.

"We're so, so sorry" Delila started, but Cameron stopped her.

"Already been down that road" Cameron smiled at her, "everything's alright".

Delila looked relieved, but did state, "you're awfully relaxed about losing your girl".

"She was never my girl" Cameron told her, "she was always his".

Brock smiled wide, giving Cameron a nod. Suddenly a muffled voice exploded in the next room.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL"!

The three looked at the wall as the voices began to yell back and forth.

"That's Misty's room" Cameron exclaimed, making to get up, but Brock stopped him.

"I'll see what's going on" Brock told them, and headed out the door. He left it cracked, letting them hear what was going on.

"Um, is everything ok" Delila and Cameron heard Brock ask cautiously.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE" Ash and Misty's voices rang out.

They heard the door snap shut, and Brock returned with an expression of fear on his face.

"Um, is that normal" Cameron asked worried.

"For them...yes" Brock replied sullenly.

Ash and Misty's voiced continued to shout back and forth.

"I'm going for some air" Cameron stated, sitting up in bed.

"What" Delila asked quickly, "you're supposed to rest".

"With that going on" Cameron asked with a chuckled and pointing to the wall, "I'll be alright. Promise".

With surprising speed, he was up and out the door before Brock or Delila could stop him. They continued to listen to Ash and Misty shout for just a moment.

"I guess we should go too" Brock suggested, to which Delila agreed.

They let themselves out and proceeded down the hall away from the arguing couple.

* * *

Ash's heart jumped into his throat as he stared straight into Misty's eyes. The boat had just rocked, rough enough to snap Ash from his sleep. The only things in his view, were two light blue orbs, and a soft smile. Ash's arms were wrapped around Misty, holding her close to his chest. He could feel her naked body against his, leaving little tingles along his skin. Their legs were entwined, and Ash could feel Misty's hair on his face. She blinked, and that was enough to snap Ash out of his trance.

"Misty-".

Her name was barely out of his mouth before she stopped him with a quick kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes remained closed.

"Don't speak yet" she said in a low voice, "let me have this moment... _while_ I have you".

Her eyelids slowly opened, and she looked into Ash's eyes. He could see fear dancing behind them.

Misty continued at seeing his perplexed expression, "I don't know what you wan't us to be...and I just want to savor this moment while I can".

Was she serious? After that amazing night, she couldn't tell what Ash was wanting? Sometimes...Ash could swear she was just as clueless as he was. Ash slid his the palm of his hand up her back, making her shiver, and resting it on the back of her head. He pulled her in slow, pressing his lips against hers. Ash felt her muscles tighten as she inhaled quickly through her nose. She kissed him back, moving her hands to the back of his head as well. When Ash finally pulled away, he left his forehead pressed against hers.

"I wan't us to be us" Ash whispered to her, "like last night...like right now...I love you...and I _promise_ you Misty...I'm not going anywhere ever again".

Misty started to blink rapidly as her eyes filled with water, "I love you too...I'm won't go anywhere again either".

Ash smiled softly at her, and then grazed his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed.

"Here" Ash said, removing his hand from her hair and climbing out of bed. Misty felt cold air rush under the covers as he lifted them. Ash quickly looked around the room for his hat, spotting it in the corner. Now how did it get way over there? He went and snatched it up off the floor. Misty sat up in bed, watching Ash turn back to her. He sat back on the edge of the bed, turning the hat over in his hands. Misty watched him curiously, and Ash then placed the hat on her head.

"I wan't you to have this as a symbol of us" Ash told her.

Misty's cheeks turned bright red, and she reached up to rub the brim of the hat.

"Are you sure" she asked in awe.

Ash simply nodded at her, and Misty lunged forward, tackling him in a hug. Her body felt amazing against Ash's, and he prayed he would never have to live without her again. A feint beating began to rattle through the room. Misty's pulled away from Ash, looking at him with confusion. The beating was growing louder...was that a helicopter? No, that was a lot of helicopters! The beating was turning into a roar as they approached the boat. Ash flew off the bed, scrambling around the room for his clothes. He tossed Misty the ones he found that belonged to her. The roaring was right on top of them now, they could hear the helicopters circling the boat. The couple ran out of the room, fully dressed, but still straightening their shirts. Passengers were crowding the hallway, murmuring to each other. Wondering what was going on. Ash and Misty snaked their way through them, rushing down the hall as fast as they could. Something wasn't right. One helicopter might have a good reason for flying to a cruise ship, but a bunch of them? Ash's instincts were fired up, shouting at him to be cautious.

Ash burst out onto deck, nearly crashing into Everett. He was staring up at the sky, and Ash followed his gaze. Dozens of black helicopters were circling in the air, flying fast and close to the ship. The blades were creating a storm of wind, billowing the passengers clothes and hair frantically. Misty placed her hand on top of Ash's hat to keep it on her head, and grabbed his arm as they both spotted the bright red R painted on the side of the choppers. Ash gritted his teeth, and placed his hand on his PokeBall's...Shit! They were still in his room! He hadn't been back there yet since going to the bar! He quickly surveyed the amount of people up on deck. To many to try and defend if Team Rocket attacked. He spotted Brock standing in front of Delila, positioned in the same pose as Ash. Gary was a few feet ahead of Everett, his eyes darting between helicopters. Suddenly, one helicopter swooped down, darting close to Gary and swerving around to the edge of the boat. It thundered above the water, and the side door slid open. Ash knew hoping that man had been dead was too good to be true, as he watched Giovanni appear from behind the door. He was sporting a long jagged scar running down the side of his face, from his hairline to the tip of his chin. Giovanni grinned maliciously wide, his eyes fixated on Gary alone.

"Mr. Oak" Giovanni shouted over the roar of the helicopters, "we finally caught up to you".

"Guess I couldn't avoid you forever" Gary remarked with intense sarcasm.

Giovanni's grin grew even bigger, baring his teeth, "So you knew we were following you eh"?

Gary didn't reply this time, he simply reached back and removed a PokeBall, enlarging it to full size. At seeing this, Giovanni burst into laughter.

"Battling would be fruitless" Giovanni said amused, "why not just simply tell me where my Mewtwo and Mew are".

"I'll fill you in just as soon as I know" Gary replied with deep sarcasm.

"Oh but you do" Giovanni mocked, pointing a finger at Gary, "otherwise, why the sudden rush to catch this boat"?

Once again Gary didn't answer. Giovanni knew, and it wouldn't do any good to continue to lie about it.

"Don't wan't to share with the class" Giovanni questioned, "then how about the location of the Dominion"?

Ash's breath caught in his chest. How did Giovanni know about the Dominion?! He glanced at Gary and could tell he was pondering the same thing by his expression. Ash took a quick moment to examine their situation while there was a pause in the conversation. Giovanni's helicopter had two mini guns mounted on the front, and judging by the rest of the choppers, they did too.

"Go fuck yourself" was all Gary could think to say.

"Tsk tsk" Giovanni shook his head in disappointment, "and here I was hoping we wouldn't have to reach this point".

Without any other words, he slid the door shut of the helicopter. Ash's instincts kicked in, and he grabbed Misty by the waist as the helicopter spun around to face the boat. Ash flipped a table on it's side, and yanked Misty down behind it. The helicopter opened fire on the crowd of passengers. Ash ears were filled with screams of panic, and bullets on metal. A bullet pierced the table, exploding a small hole in between Ash and Misty. Everett slid behind it with them, narrowly avoiding a bullet hitting the deck behind him. The crowd surged back to the door downstairs. Brock shielded Delila as best he could, pointing ahead of them towards the door. Ash watched in horror as the bullets rained into the crowd. One woman tripped at the front, and was being trampled by hundreds of scrambling feet. Misty grabbed Ash's arm tight, keeping her eyes shut to not witness the massacre.

A young couple tripped next to Everett, and he reached out to help them behind the table. The roar of the helicopters mixed with the bursting of the mini gun, the crowds screams of terror, and the tinging of the bullets were deafening. Ash gritted his teeth and chanced a peek through the bullet hole in the table. Gary was still in the same spot, only his Alakazam was in front of him using reflect. The bullets bounced off the energy shield, and were flying back at the helicopter. It swerved left and right dodging the returned fire. The other helicopters had begun to descend, flying below the railing of the boat out of Ash's eyesight. A series of loud booms rocked the ship, and Ash watched smoke rise out from the edge.

"Confusion" Gary shouted over the deafening sounds.

"KaaaaZAM"!

Alakazam shoved its spoons in the direction of the helicopter. It glowed a quick blue, and then faltered in the air. It swayed violently, and began to descend rapidly towards the back of the ship. Ash heard the bullets continue on away from the crowd, tinging their way down the side of the ship. The boat rocked hard as the helicopter crashed at the back.

"ASH" Gary shouted, spinning to look for him.

Ash stood up quickly from behind the table.

"Team Rocket is invading the boat, get down there and help! I'll take care of Giovanni" Gary commanded, and ran to the back of the boat before Ash could respond.

Ash quickly looked down at the people behind the table, each looking at him, waiting for instructions.

"Everett" Ash started hurriedly, "help these people, get them to the infirmary. Misty, come with me"!

Ash bolted to the doorway, where Brock and Delila were doing their best to keep people from trampling the ones who had fallen. Ash jumped over body after body, slipping on blood that had seeped across deck.

"Brock" Ash called when he was within earshot, "I need you to help Everett get these people to safety".

"Right, any suggestions on where that is" Brock asked with a hint of hurried sarcasm, "the infirmary can't hold everyone".

Dammit, he was right...

"The dining room" Misty added in, "it's big enough to hold everyone".

"Got it" Brock stated, "Geodude, we need your help"!

In a flash Brock threw a PokeBall and the rock Pokemon appeared.

"Help us get these injured people to the dining room" Brock told it.

"Geodude"!

It flew over and picked up a woman huddling in a pool of blood.

"Delila" Brock turned, "go get the people in the infirmary to move to the dining area, have them set up there".

"Got it Brocky" Delila replied, and with a quick kiss on Brock's cheek, she was gone downstairs.

"What are you two still doing here" Brock asked quickly, noticing Ash and Misty still standing there, "go stop Team Rocket"!

With a quick nod of realization, Ash took off, leading Misty down into the boat.

"We have to get our Pokemon" Ash shouted back at Misty as they ran.

They reached a fork in the hallway which had their rooms down opposite ends.

"I'll meet you right back here" Misty told him, and bolted down the right hall.

Ash tried to protest, but she was already gone. He clenched his fists and ran down the left hall. A small surge of people appeared, and blocked his path. They were crammed from wall to wall, shouting to each other.

"Everybody" Ash said loudly, but to no affect, "HEY"!

The crowd quieted and turned to him.

"Head to the dining room" Ash shouted, "we are setting up a safe area there".

"What's going on" one man asked loudly.

"Are we under attack" a woman asked immediately after.

"Yes, now hurry" Ash yelled, "get somewhere safe"!

Behind him, the sound of cracking wood was approaching him fast. He spun to see hundreds of bullet holes appearing in a line, running along the wall headed straight for him and the crowd of people.

"EVERYBODY DOWN" Ash shouted as loud as he could, and hit the floor.

The bullets sprayed over him, splintering wood across his back. A few people screamed in pain behind him, and he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being ripped open. Once the bullets had passed on, he sat up and turned around. Most of the crowd had ducked, but a handful...had not. Blood splattered the opposite wall, and they were lying lifeless among the others. A woman in the center began to screech in agony, clutching a smaller body to hers...her child. Ash spotted the bullet hole on the young boys head, and felt his heart drop. The crowd began to panic as they realized what had just happened.

"Everyone" Ash shouted shakily, "please...hurry to the dining room"!

He couldn't stay any longer. He ran, jumping over the people and sprinting down the hall. He had to get his Pokemon. Ash didn't even reach into his pocket for his room key. He slammed all his weight into the door, splintering the wood from the lock. Pikachu jumped off the bed, arcing electricity through his cheeks.

"It's just me buddy" Ash said as he ran across the room and grabbed his Pokebelt.

"PiPiPi! ChuPikachu! Pika"?!

Pikachu rambled a mile a minute, waiting for Ash to tell him what was going on.

"Team Rocket" was all Ash needed to say. He clipped his belt on, extended his arm for Pikachu, and was back out the door almost as quickly as he had arrived. He ran down the hall towards Misty's room, praying she was alright. The small crowd of people had left, leaving only the trails of blood from the dead. Ash closed his eyes as he passed it. He heard her voice before he saw her.

"Confusion Golduck"!

Ash rounded the corner, spotting Misty locked in battle with three Team Rocket members and their Exploud, Houndoom, and Torkoal.

"Hyperbeam Exploud" one Team Rocket member shouted.

The Exploud roared in response, and blasted a bright orange beam straight at Golduck. Golduck dove out of the way, but now the Hyperbeam was heading straight for Misty.

She lunged out of the way at the same time Ash shouted, "NO"!

His voice made her turn to him. The Hyperbeam was on course for Ash, and he wasn't as fast. It exploded, engulfing him and Pikachu in a bright orange blast.

"ASH"!

* * *

 **Will Ash be alright? Can Gary defeat Giovanni? How did Giovanni know about the Dominion?! Hope everyone is enjoying Part 2 of this story as much as I am haha.**


	11. Boat Battle P2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer than usual wait, but the video game Destiny released some more stuff and that's had most of my attention :P**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

8 Months Ago

Giovanni marched down the brightly lit hall, a fresh bandage wrapped around the side of his head. The one visibile eye glared straight forward intensely. He passed by multiple members of Team Rocket, but they ducked their heads, avoiding his angry eye. Giovanni rounded a corner, and stood outside a large wooden door. He flung the heavy piece of wood open, proceeded inside, and slammed it behind him. He was now standing in a room full of people working at computer monitors. A large overhead screen was displaying many of their actions. A burly woman, with long black hair stood in the center of the room, where she could see the overhead screen best. Giovanni marched right up alongside her, his eye on the screen now.

"This better be good Matilda" Giovanni spat, "you better have found those kids".

Matilda turned her silver eyes on her boss. She let out a thin smile, and said, "I have sir".

Giovanni grinned widely, as Matilda turned to a worker.

"You there" she spat, "pull up Ketchum and Oak".

The small man squeaked at being addressed suddenly, but pulled up two photo's on the overhead screen. One was of Ash, walking through town holding Misty's hand. The other was of Gary, standing outside Professor Oak's lab talking with the Professor.

"Where are they" Giovanni asked, rage shaking behind his voice.

"Pallet Town sir" Matilda answered.

"Then we march" Giovanni nearly shouted, "prepare the troops"!

He started to walk away, but Matilda said, "Sir, there is more".

Giovanni stopped, and slowly turned back to her.

"Our scouts have reported that Gary Oak is no longer in Pallet" Matilda began, "he has begun searching for Mewtwo".

Giovanni's brow went up, and Matilda continued, "also, our scouts have overheard the Ketchum boy speaking with the Professor about something we haven't heard of".

This piqued Giovanni's interest even more, he took a step forward. Matilda took his silence as a sign to continue.

"They were speaking of something called a Dominion".

"A Dominion" Giovanni mused.

He was silent for a while, processing what Matilda had just told him. In a snap his eye flashed back to Matilda.

"Alright, hold off the assault" Giovanni told her, "track Gary Oak. Let him lead us to Mewtwo. As for Ketchum, pull up his records. Now"!

Giovanni snapped to the small man, and he squeaked yet again. Within a minute, Ash's Pokemon profile was pulled up on screen. Every Pokemon he had every caught, every region he had been to, every badge he had earned, his rankings in the Leagues, everyone he had ever known, and even every Legendary Pokemon he had come across were pulled up before Giovanni's eyes. He awed over Ash's achievements, his jaw dropping slightly.

"This kid is something else, I'll give him that" Giovanni stated.

His eyes scanned over the Legendary Pokemon list...wait a minute...this kid has seen almost ALL of them! Impossible! If it is true, then this kid has made some powerful friends. And what was this Dominion? A new Pokemon Giovanni hadn't heard of? Was it more powerful than these Legendary Pokemon on his screen.

"Matilda" Giovanni began slowly, "keep an eye on Ketchum. Make sure he won't be informed about his Legendary friends".

"Sir"?

"We're going to capture them".

" _All_ of them"?

Giovanni grinned maliciously wide, baring his teeth, "all of them".

* * *

Present Day

"ASH"!

Misty's voice was still ringing in his ears, like a distant echo. Bouncing farther away by the second. His muscles ached, and his head was spinning out of control. Or was he actually spinning? He couldn't tell. Something was swirling. Where was he? Somewhere cold. A feint shiver tried to run through his body, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He tried to open his eyes, but only saw darkness, and a bubble? Huh...oh how his body ached. Wait! Floating in darkness, surrounded by cold. Was he dead? Somehow...the thought was, peaceful. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be dead. He wouldn't have to worry about the stress. An image of the mother holding her dead child flashed through his mind...he wouldn't have to watch any more people die. No more chasing down Mewtwo, or worrying about the Dominion. He could have peace...sweet, sweet peace. The aching in his muscles started to fade.

A dim light appeared in front of him, slowly growing closer. A light at the end of the tunnel? So this was death...darkness and light. His friends would be ok without him...they would...right? His friends...He could see Brock's smiling face, and Gary enlarging a PokeBall, ready for a battle. May beaming at him with her hands on her chest. Professor Oak and his mother, waving goodbye as he started another adventure. Pikachu running to him, and lunging into the air with a cheerful squeak, expecting his trainer to catch him. Then...Misty...she slowly turned to him, her red-orange hair blowing across her face. She smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks turning a simple shade of red. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she said "I love you Ash Ketchum".

I love you...

I love you...

I love you...

Those words echoed in his head. Only this time, Misty's voice was bouncing closer, getting louder. Misty...Misty moved to the side, allowing him to see behind her. In front of Ash were two teenage versions of him and her, sitting in a patch of yellow flowers by a lake as the sun was setting. Misty was swirling her feet in the water, and Ash was eyeballing a flower close to him. The teenage Ash reached out and plucked it.

"Misty" he said, his voice sounding as if it was in a tunnel.

"Hm" the teenage Misty responded, turning to the teenage Ash.

"Here".

The younger Ash reached out to Misty, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. With his other hand, he struggled to place the yellow flower in her hair. Teenage Misty giggled at teenage Ash's intense focused expression. Teenage Ash pulled his hands back to himself as he succeeded, and the two locked eyes. The sun was nearly set by this time, and both were slowly inching closer, their eyes fluttering shut, and huge blushes spreading across their cheeks. The two jumped back in surprise as a Magikarp splashed out of the water and landed in their laps. The older Misty turned to look back at Ash as the scene shifted, and once again they were on a lake, only this time at night. Ash spotted himself and Misty once again, sitting by the water where they had their very first kiss. Ash watched himself pluck a white flower this time, and place it in Misty's hair. A few moments later, the slightly younger Ash was planting a slow kiss on Misty. The older Misty blocked Ash's view, and his heart froze. She was crying, looking at him with deep sadness.

"Don't leave me again" the Misty said.

'I'm not...I'm not...' Ash tried to convince himself.

The light in front of Ash, behind Misty, was still gradually growing brighter. Misty's features began to fade in color, her figure turning into a black silhouette. Ash tried to reach out to her, but she was too far from his reach. The light behind her was growing even brighter. The silhouette of Misty tried to reach out to him as well, but she was too far also. Their fingertips were mere centimeters apart. Ash tried to extend his fingers as far as he could, he _needed_ to touch her. The light continued to grow. No matter his effort, Misty's silhouette was too far from his reach. If dying ment he would never be able to touch her again then he had made his decision...

"I won't die" Ash tried to say aloud, but only bubbles came out of his mouth, "I WON'T"!

The light was right in front of him now. His head burst out of the ocean into the air, saltwater burning his eyes. He gasped for breath, inhaling deeply.

"Pikachupi"!

Ash's head was still spinning, but he was able to finally get his bearings. A wave crashed into the back of his head, and he felt the rodent Pokemon latch onto his hair. The boat was sailing away in front of him, peppered with holes along the hull. Dozens of helicopters still circled the boat, but many of them were flying alongside the holes, allowing members of Team Rocket to jump aboard. Of course, Ash didn't have any of his water Pokemon with him. As fast as his aching muscles would allow, he started to swim after the boat.

"Pipipi"!

His Pokemon clung to his soaking head, urging his trainer to go faster. But it was no use, the boat was sailing along too fast. A flash of red light lit up at one of the holes, and an awed Ash watched as a Gyarados splashed into the water in front of him.

* * *

Gary slid to a stop at the back of the boat. The crashed helicopter was smoking before him. Bits of metal and wood littered the deck of the boat. Deep scratches were embedded in the wood where the helicopter had slid. Gary's Alakazam marched in front of him, ready to defend its trainer. A thud slammed into the helicopter door from the inside, followed by another, and then another.

"Get ready Alakazam" Gary told his Pokemon.

"Kazam"!

The helicopter door burst off its hinges, crashing to the floor. Giovanni stumbled out of the wreckage, blood running down the side of his face along his scar. He spotted Gary waiting, and licked his lip where the blood was trailing down it.

"Call off your attack" Gary demanded, making Giovanni sneer.

"Give me the Mew's location and it's a done deal".

"Call off your attack" Gary repeated.

Giovanni's sneer faded, and he looked at the floor. The helicopter behind him burst into flames, making Giovanni look like a silhouette.

"No more games" Giovanni growled, looking back up at Gary.

"Reflect" Gary shouted as Giovanni pulled out a pistol and fired thrice.

Alakazam wasn't fast enough, one bullet whizzed by and pierced into Alakazam's chest.

"Ala...".

The Psychic Pokemon's face was in shock, and the reflect flickered.

"NO" Gary shouted.

His Alakazam collapsed backwards, breathing in wheezes. Gary tried to reach for his Alakazam's PokeBall, but Giovanni fired a warning shot at his feet. Gary glared with pure hatred at the Team Rocket leader, who was looking insane.

"Where, is, the, Mew" Giovanni demanded, his voice dangerously low.

Gary put all of his training to use. All those years of Pokemon training, all those years of traveling around, he had the speed advantage. He sprinted at Giovanni, hitting the deck and sliding under the first fire of bullets. Jumping up, and dodging to the side, Gary avoided the second round of fire. And before Giovanni could fire off the third round, Gary had tackled directly into him. The two tumbled back, too close to the flames for comfort. Sweat poured of off Gary from the heat, but he ignored it. Slamming his fists into Giovanni's skull. Gary may have the speed advantage, but he miscalculated Giovanni's strength. In a surprising force, Giovanni grabbed Gary, and flipped him on his back. Before Gary could retaliate, he was staring down the barrel of the pistol inches from his face. Giovanni's crushing weight sitting on his chest.

"Last chance boy" Giovanni growled.

Gary, luckily, didn't have to respond.

"Salamence, Dragon Rage"!

The shout made Giovanni turn to inspect, and Gary took his chance to cock his head to the side. The Dragon Rage slammed into Giovanni, flipping him through the air, but not before the pistol went off. The gunshot was deafening in Gary's ear, and he felt the wood from where the bullet hit cut his face. His left ear was ringing loudly as he sat up to see his savior. The Salamence snorted smoke, and its trainer stepped out from behind. Cameron!

"You alright" Cameron shouted in concern.

"Fine" Gary shouted back, jumping to his feet and running to his Alakazam.

Gary slid next to it, fighting back the tears at seeing the blood pooling around his Pokemon. His Alakazam was gone...No...

"Heads up" Cameron said, turning his eyes to Giovanni.

The Team Rocket leader was returning to his feet, covered in burns.

"So..." Giovanni's voice was almost distorted in rage, "you wan't to fight with Pokemon then"?

The grin spreading across Giovanni's face couldn't even be described as a grin. It was pure evil, and twisted with rage. He unclipped two PokeBall's and raised them in front of him.

"Death...will not be swift" Giovanni threatened.

He raised his hand to throw the PokeBall's. Gary instinctively reached back for one of his. With a deafening roar, a Gyarados burst over the side of the boat, rising high above them, and raining droplets of water across the deck. It glared down at the scene before it. Gary's jaw dropped upon seeing the person riding on the back of the Gyarados.

* * *

Misty turned from the hole in the side of the ship. The wind whipped into the hall, pushing her hair sticking out from under Ash's hat into her face. The three Team Rocket members and their Pokemon were advancing. Misty put away the empty PokeBall in her hand, and grabbed another. She released Politoed alongside Golduck. It must of sensed the danger, because it was not clapping as usual.

"Politoed, Hydro Pump. Golduck, Aurora Beam"!

The two Pokemon shot their attacks together, combining them into one massive blast. Hydro Beam? Or Aurora Pump? The three Team Rocket members shouted in fear as they were blasted down the hallway with their Pokemon.

"Nice one".

Ash's voice made her spin on her heels. She was greeted by her Gyarados' face outside the hole, and Ash and Pikachu sitting on top of it. They were covered in burns and scratches from the Hyber Beam.

"Oh thank God" Misty relieved upon seeing Ash.

A feint pop made Ash look to the back of the boat.

"That was a gunshot...Gary" Ash realized, looking at Misty with concern.

"Gyarados" Misty began, "drop Ash off at the back of the boat, then stop any helicopters from getting near the boat"!

Gyarados roared in confirmation and began to swim away. Ash turned to Misty with a 'what are you doing' expression.

"Help Gary and then meet me outside the dining room" Misty shouted after him, leaning out the hole, "I love you"!

Ash nodded back at her and shouted, "I love you too"!

Ash gripped on tight as Gyarados rose up out of the water swiftly. It roared loudly as the deck appeared in view. Ash surveyed the scene down below. Giovanni had two PokeBall's raised high.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump" Ash shouted.

Gyarados reared back and blasted a high speed pulse of water. It slammed into the burning wreckage of the helicopter, and washed over Giovanni. He screeched as the metal debris crashed into him, and slid across the deck. The helicopter crashed into the railing, and toppled over the side, falling down into the ocean. Giovanni screamed as he tumbled with it, his screams cutting off as he hit the water. Satisfied, Gyarados lowered down to deck, allowing Ash and Pikachu to hop off.

"Thanks Gyarados" Ash stated, "now stop those helicopters"!

With an agreeing roar, Gyarados dove away. Ash spun on deck, quickly scanning for Gary. He spotted him, and Cameron, standing over a body. Ash bolted towards them, sliding to a stop behind Gary. Upon seeing Gary's Alakazam lying in a pool of blood, for the first time, Ash didn't know what to say to Gary. Ash looked up at Cameron, who's face was hard as stone, not looking down at the Alakazam. His Salamence stood behind him, its eyes scanning for more danger. The helicopter's thundering seemed distant at that moment, until one swooped over the edge, aiming its guns straight at the small group. Before it could fire, a Hyperbeam blasted into its side and exploded out the other. The chopper faltered, and crashed back down over the edge. Gyarados roared from down below.

Ash quickly realized they needed to get downstairs, away from the helicopter's, and to help eradicate Team Rocket from the boat. He was just about to say something to Gary when another roar sounded from below the boat. It wasn't Gyarados...it was much higher pitch, and almost sounded like a song. A very familiar song...in surprising speed a white, flying Pokemon zoomed past the edge of the boat high into the air. It expanded its wings and glared down at the boat. A Lugia! What the hell!? Oh who cares, they had more help!...wait...a small device with a red light was attached to Lugia's head, thin wires protruded from the device, and ran along Lugia's body, and on its back sat Giovanni. Grinning wildly!

"Attack Lugia" Giovanni's voice rang down.

An orange beam shot down from the sky, straight to the small group.

Cameron was the first to react, "MOVE"!

He crashed himself into Ash, Pikachu, and Gary, tackling them out of the initial blast. The force of the explosion was still enough to send them into the wall. Salamence was the fastest, it flew high into the air, straight at Lugia. It bobbed and weaved past the orange beams, and tried to tackled Giovanni off. Lugia rolled in the air, avoiding the Salamence. Giovanni gripped on tight. Ash sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Pikachu was already on his feet, watching the battle overhead. Gary sat up against the wall, and quickly scanned over the deck. His Alakazam's body was gone...probably blasted over the edge. The thought made him sick, and he quickly shot to his feet. Cameron was getting up now, using the wall as leverage. Gary grabbed a PokeBall and threw it high into the air.

"Go Scizor! Help that Salamence"!

The Steel Pincer Pokemon exploded from the flash of red light, and immediately took off after Lugia. Ash head was spinning, not from hitting the wall, but from over thinking. How the holy hell did Giovanni capture a Lugia?! Ash finished getting to his feet. Here's to hoping that's not the same one from the Orange Islands. The Lugia dodged an attack by Scizor, and locked eyes with Ash. His stomach hardened as a voice shot through his head.

"Help me Chosen One".

Lugia rolled out of the way of another one of Salamence's attacks. Ash's heartbeat exploded into his head, drowning out the other sounds. Acting more on instinct than rational thought, Ash called forth Charizard.

"Let's go Pikachu" Ash called, hopping on Charizard's back.

Pikachu bounded up, nestling himself in front of Ash.

"Fly Charizard"!

With a roar, Charizard sped high into the air. Ash could hear Gary shouting to him, but his voice was lost in the wind.

"We have to free Lugia from Giovanni's control" Ash shouted over the wind to his Pokemon.

Charizard suddenly veered left as a helicopter tried to ram them. A Hyberbeam blasted the helicopter to pieces, and Ash looked down to see Gyarados roar in victory. Giovanni had Lugia dodge another attack, and fire back at Scizor. Scizor dodged the orange beam, but Salamance wasn't as lucky. It knocked the dragon out of the sky, and it plummeted to the water.

"Help it Scizor" Gary shouted.

Scizor veered off its attack course, and dove swiftly down. It caught the Salamance, and slowed its fall just enough for Cameron to recall it.

"Flamethrower at Giovanni" Ash told Charizard.

With a roar, a stream of flames exploded from Charizard's mouth. Giovanni narrowly avoided them by having Lugia dive straight down.

"After him" Ash shouted.

Charizard dove as well. They blew past Gary and Cameron with amazing speed, the wind pushing them back. Scizor wouldn't be able to keep up with that, so Gary recalled his Pokemon.

"Cameron" Gary turned to him, "go back down into the boat and help remove Team Rocket. Ash and I got this".

Cameron seemed on the verge of arguing the point, but Gary's face was confident. With a quick nod, Cameron bolted across deck. Gary thumbed his fingers over his PokeBalls until he found the one he was after.

"Go Pidgeot"!

The bird Pokemon appeared before him and Gary mounted himself on its back.

"Let's go" Gary told it, "we have to help Ash"!

With a squawk the bird Pokemon soared into the air, chasing after Ash and Giovanni. Lugia sped around the front end of the boat, bobbing in between the multiple helicopters. Gyarados had noticed Ash's Charizard chasing Lugia, and tried to help by firing multiple Hyber Beams at the Legendary. Lugia was too fast, and dodged them all. Charizard bellowed as it zoomed after Lugia, flapping his wings fiercely. Ash instinctively kept reaching up to hold onto his hat, but forgot it was on Misty every time. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Giovanni, trying to dislodge him from Lugia's back. Lugia saw it coming, and dove straight down.

"ASH"!

Ash turned his head to see Gary speeding towards him on his Pidgeot.

"Gary, we have to remove that device on Lugia's head" Ash shouted back to his friend.

At seeing Gary's perplexed expression, Ash continued, "I know that Lugia! It's being mind controlled, or something of the sort. We have to remove that device"!

Gary nodded in confirmation, and tapped his Pidgeot's head. It received the signal, and spun straight down to try and head Lugia off. Lugia saw the Pidgeot, and folding its wings in tight. It slammed into the water like a torpedo, disappearing under the waves. Was Giovanni absolutely crazy?! Ash didn't get to debate on it, another helicopter tried to slam into Charizard. Charizard rolled out of the way to avoid it. Ash slipped. He plummeted towards the water, wind slapping his face.

"PIPIPI" he heard above him.

Ash tried to turn himself to see above him, but he was falling uncontrollably. Charizard's roar sounded in his ear, and Ash slammed onto the Fire Pokemon's back.

"Thank's buddy" Ash sighed in relief.

BOOM! A twister of water exploded high into the air. Gary was launched from his Pidgeot, and dropped to the water. Pidgeot wasn't able to recover in time, and Gary crashed underneath the waves. The water twister swayed violently, and Ash caught a glimpse of Lugia's form inside of it. Pidgeot flew furiously over the water, frantically searching for its trainer.

"Attack that twister together" Ash told his Pokemon. He wanted to help Gary, but if that twister hit the boat, a lot more people could get hurt.

Charizard and Pikachu blasted fire and electricity towards the water twister. An orange beam blasted out of the side, knocking the two attacks away. Charizard spun away to avoid the orange beam. Another helicopter spun around, aiming its guns at Ash.

"GO"!

Charizard did, speeding away as the mini guns fired. The helicopter chased them, turning to try and hit Charizard with its barrage of bullets. A deafening roar came from below, and Gyarados exploded out of the surface of the ocean. Gary was on his back, hanging onto one of the huge spikes.

"Hit the chopper" Gary shouted.

Gyarados blasted another Hyper Beam, and the helicopter after Ash exploded into pieces. Pidgeot flew fast to Gary, cawing happily that its trainer was alive. Gary mounted his Pokemon, and Gyarados resumed its blasting at the rest of the helicopters. Gary flew up next to Ash.

"What now" he asked loudly, staring at the water twister.

"We have to stop it" Ash replied.

"No shit" Gary remarked back.

The boat sailed closer to the twister as Ash and Gary watched.

"Pipipi Pikachupi"!

Pikachu tugged at Ash's shirt and was pointing to the twister. He started making hand gestures that symbolized Ash dropping Pikachu off into the twister.

"Only if you think it will work buddy" Ash warned, "I won't let you get hurt".

"Pikachu"!

Pikachu clenched his fist to show that he could handle it. Ash gave his little yellow Pokemon a long hard look.

"Pika"!

Pikachu closed his other fist. Ash nodded, and tapped Charizard, "get as close to the top of that thing as you can"!

Charizard bellowed, and off they went. The closer they got Ash could hear the water droplets from the twister sizzling against Charizard. Charizard grunted, but continued on.

"Pikapi" he shouted to indicate this was high enough, and with a huge leap, Pikachu dove off of Charizard. He splashed into the side of the water twister, and immediately was sucked around. Pikachu held his breath and swam through it, heading towards the center. Lugia was spinning in the middle, flapping its wings to keep the current strong. Pikachu used the current to his advantage, and let it carry him along. The little Pokemon exploded out of the water into the small air pocket around Lugia.

"Pika" he cried as he slapped into Giovanni's face, "CHUUUUUUUUU"!

From outside the twister, Ash watched silently, praying his Pokemon was alright. Gary flew up next to him, his expression hard. Suddenly the twister lit up bright yellow, cracking electricity. The electric arcs shot through the twister, creating swirling lightning. The lightning stopped, and the twister faded. The boat reached what was left of the twister as the water began to fall. It rained over the boat, soaking everything left on deck. Lugia remained suspended in midair for a moment, and then collapsed, crashing onto the front of the boat. Charizard sped forward, eager to see if his buddy was alright. Ash gripped on tight, praying that Pikachu was ok.


	12. Boat Battle P3

Misty skidded around a corner, her Golduck and Politoed right on her heels. Waves of electricity slammed into the wall behind them as they ran on. A Team Rocket woman with her Electabuzz rounded the same corner, chasing after Misty. Misty had been running in what she thought was the direction to the dining room for a while now. She heard the Electabuzz behind them shout, and a heavy stream of thunderbolts shot past her.

Misty cocked her head back to her Politoed, "Hydro Pump across the floor"!

"Politoed"!

It turned sharply, and blasted the floor soaking wet. It then turned and sprinted after its master once again. The Team Rocket woman and her Electabuzz slipped, and hit the wet floor. The woman whipped out a pistol and fired. Misty rounded a corner, and the bullet missed by an inch. The debris scattered across her face. She winced, but continued running. A feint roar, followed by a muffled explosion told her her Gyarados was still working on those helicopters. Misty rounded a few more corners, and finally, found herself looking down the hall leading to the dining room. There was intense fighting going on down the hall. Team Rocket members were battling with...May, Brock, and Delila! Misty charged forward to help them.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin" May shouted, pointing at a Seviper.

"Blaze"!

It blasted a spiraling ring of fire towards the snake Pokemon. It screeched as the flames licked over its body. A Gastradon jumped in the way of the flames, sending a powerful water gun though the center of them. The flames sizzled out, and the water gun nailed Blaziken in the chest. It crashed into the wall, and slid to the floor.

"No" May shouted in fear.

The Gastradon sent another water gun at Blaziken.

"Mud-slap Marshtomp" Brock yelled.

Marshtomp jumped in front of Blaziken and fired dark mud from its mouth. The water hit the mud, but wen't no farther, being sucked into the wet dirt. The slosh dropped to the floor.

"Now Sneasel, attack that Marshtomp" a Team Rocket man shouted.

Delila stepped forward, "stop it Teddiursa"!

The little bear Pokemon jumped in the way, and slammed its fist into Sneasel's jaw. The Sneasel recovered quickly, and spun in a full circle. Bringing its claws down on Teddiursa. It screeched in pain, and was knocked back. Marshtomp turned to help Teddiursa, and as it did, the Gastradon took its chance to fire another water gun at Blaziken. Blaziken had just returned to its feet when the water gun hit it in the chest once again, pushing it against the wall. Marshtomp in turn, tried to help both Teddiursa and Blaziken at the same time. Seviper flung itself forward, latching its long teeth into Marshtomp. Teddiursa ducked under Sneasel's swipes, but was still getting nicked by the long claws. Seviper lifted Marshtomp and threw the water Pokemon at Teddiursa. The two crashed together and fell into a heap by Blaziken. The three Team Rocket Pokemon advanced on the three injured Pokemon. Brock was shouting commands at Marshtomp, but it couldn't react from Seviper's poison. Teddiursa was breathing too heavily to continue, and Blaziken was on the verge of feinting from all the water.

"ATTACK" the three Team Rocket members shouted together.

Their Pokemon lunged forward, but stopped in midair. They had a light blue glow surrounding them, and they each looked perplexed.

"Confusion Golduck"!

The light blue glow grew brighter, and the three Pokemon were launched back at their trainers. They slammed into them, making them crash through the wall behind them. Misty slid to a stop in front of May and Delila, standing next to Brock. The three Team Rocket's peered through the hole in the wall, their faces red from anger.

"Hyrdo Pump Politoed"!

"Poli"!

Politoed blasted the Hydro Pump right through the hole, catching the Team Rocket's in the face. The three and their Pokemon were swirled around the bedroom they had crashed into. Bumping, and hitting their bodies against the walls and furniture. Politoed let up, and the water washed out through the hole. The Rocket's were lying in a heap in the middle of that bedroom, unconscious. Misty turned back to her friends.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Brock commented quickly, and then rushed back to his Marshtomp.

May and Delila were already checking on their Pokemon. Blaziken had feinted, its head resting on its chest. May recalled it to its PokeBall, standing up to face Misty.

"Where's Ash" May asked concerned.

Misty felt a twinge of jealousy tingle through her muscles. She had to fight herself to not attack May for kissing Ash. Now was not the time for that conversation Misty!

"He's up on deck with Gary" Misty answered instead.

"What about Cameron"?

Oh so you wan't both guys eh May? Stop it Misty...

"I haven't seen him" Misty told her, then turned to Delila and Brock.

"How many are injured in there" she asked, gesturing to the dining room.

Brock recalled his Marshtomp and his face turned dark, he looked down. Delila answered for him, "there's a lot...and quite a few dead".

The door opened up behind them, and Everett's head peered out into the hall.

"I heard the fighting stop, so I was hoping you three-four, had won" Everett sighed in relief.

"How's it going in there" May asked him.

"Not good" Everett told them, "I'm doing what I can, and there's a few people in here with medical training. The few doctors the ship have need what help they can get".

"Here" Brock said, stepping forward and releasing his Chansey, "Chansey, help Everett as much as you can ok"?

"Chansey"!

The pink Pokemon nodded, and rushed inside the dining room. Misty heard her Gyarados roar from outside the ship.

"There"!

Misty and Brock spun around to see the Team Rocket woman with her Electabuzz. Only she wasn't alone, a small battalion of Rocket's were behind her, reaching for PokeBall's.

"Get back inside Everett" Brock said, "barricade that door"!

"Got it"!

Everett retreated back into the dining room, and slammed the large door behind him. The battalion of Rocket's released a small army of Pokemon into the long hall. Ekans, Ratticate, Growlithe, Seviper, Houndoom, and many many more. Misty grabbed two more of her PokeBall's and released Corsola, and Starmie. May released her Blastoise and Glaceon. Brock whipped out his Geodude and Forretress. Delila's Teddiursa attempted to join the ranks of Pokemon, but stumbled forward. Delila quickly returned it to its PokeBall and called forth a Flaaffy and a Granbull. Together, the four's Pokemon formed a defensive line.

"GO" the Team Rocket woman with the Electabuzz shouted.

The small Rocket army of Pokemon charged.

"Delila" Misty said through gritted teeth, "use that Flaaffy in just a sec".

Delila didn't have to ask Misty's plan, because Misty was shouting, "Alright guys! Water gun them all"!

Her four Pokemon blasted water high up into the hall, raining down on the charging Rocket Pokemon.

"You too Blastoise" May told her Pokemon.

"Blast"!

Instead of pointing up high, Blastoise shot down at the floor. A few of the charging Pokemon slipped, hitting the floor hard.

"NOW" Misty told Delila.

"Flaaffy! Thunderbolt"!

The small sheep Pokemon sent an intense shockwave down the hall. The Rocket army lit up, the Pokemon with fur were standing on end. Flaaffy let up, and the Rocket army fell to the soaked floor.

"Ice Beam Glaceon" May told her ice evolution of Eevee.

The water surrounding the Rocket Pokemon's feet froze solid, pinning them to the floor. Wide grins spread over the four's face, and Brock was just about to congratulate Misty and May. There small victory was short lived as a Golem ripped its foot from the ice, and stomped hard. The ice shattered, and the entire army was free. The next five minutes were a blur to Misty. The Rocket Pokemon had advanced quickly, and now the hall was filled with an intense battle. Everything was happening too fast for her to give out commands. Her Pokemon were having to act on their own accord. Misty watched her Starmie soar over her head, and Rapid Spin into a that Electabuzz. Brock's Geodude flew by her and slammed its stony fist into a Croconaw's jaw. Delila's Granbull was wrestling with another Granbull, trying to latch its large jaws onto it. May's Glaceon froze a Ratticate solid, and Blastoise tail whipped it across the hall. Corsola remained at Misty's feet, shooting Spike Cannons at any Rocket Pokemon that came too close.

The actual Rocket Members had decide to fight also, actually fight. One man had just punched Delila across the temple, and Brock roared. He slammed his giant frame into the Rocket man, pinning him to the wall. Brock head butted him, and the man crumpled to the floor. May was using what gymnastics she had picked up for her contests to avoid the swings of the Rocket Woman. May dropped to the floor, and spun her legs. Her shins connected with the Rocket Woman's knees and flung her into the air. She crashed hard, and May spun up to her feet. The Rocket Woman tried to get up, but May spun on her heel, and connected her foot with the Woman's temple. A man grabbed May from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the floor. Misty sprang forward and tackled them both back. Misty and May's combined weight toppled the man onto his back. The sudden impact made him loose his grip, and May wiggled free. Together, Misty and May slammed their fists into the man's temple, taking him out of the fight.

"Corsola"!

The tiny coral Pokemon had tackled another Rocket man behind Misty. The man recovered quickly, and jumped at them. May spun and roundhouse kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying over the battle of Pokemon. May dropped to her feet, breathing hard. Her hair was falling out from under her bandanna. Another Rocket man ran at them. Misty shot May a quick nod, and they lunged at him, along with Corsola. Not far from them, a Persian sunk its claws into Brock's chest. It knocked him onto his back, and tried to bite at his neck. Brock was quick, and karate chopped the cat Pokemon in the throat. The Persian wheezed at the pain, and was lifted in the air off of Brock's chest. Delila had tackled herself into the Persian. They rolled together in a jumbled mess, and Delila scrambled to untangle herself from the cat. As she rolled away the cat scratched at Delila, but its attack was blocked by Geodude. The rock Pokemon's skin shattered the cat Pokemon's claws, and it howled in pain. Geodude body slammed the Persian, knocking it out of the fight.

Brock quickly helped Delila to her feet, and rapidly scanned her for injuries. Satisfied she was fine, Brock overlooked the battle. Their Pokemon were becoming tired. No matter how well trained they were, the Rocket Pokemon simply overwhelmed them. Politoed took a hard tackle from a Houndoom, and was launched into Flaaffy. The Houndoom covered both of them with a fierce flamethrower. The flamethrower was cut short however, as Blastoise fired a Hydro Pump at the dark dog. It yelped in pain and slid across the floor.

"Hooooooh"!

Brock and Delila spun on their heels at the sound. May and Misty spared a glance from fighting the Rocket man. A Dragonite zoomed overhead, the burst of speed spreading a path through the fighting Pokemon.

"Body Slam"!

Cameron had arrived, standing on the edge of the battle. May and Misty dove out of the way as the Dragonite flew at amazing speed into the Rocket man they had been fighting. With a crunch, the man hit the ceiling and then collapsed to the floor. Dragonite continued to slam into Pokemon and Rocket member alike, sending them crashing into the walls and ceiling. Brock pulled Delila down as Dragonite sped overhead. The tide turned, and together, the five and their Pokemon began to drive Team Rocket back down the hall.

"Almost there" Cameron shouted, leading the charge.

He danced around a Rocket man and elbowed him in the face.

"Hoooh" Dragonite roared, beginning to blast beams of energy at the fleeing Pokemon.

One Rocket woman turned back, intent on taking Misty out. The Rocket woman pulled out a handgun, and quickly aimed. Misty heard May running behind her, and ducked. May continued her running, and leaped off of Misty's back as the woman fired, missing her shot. May spun herself in the air, and aimed her foot down. It connected with the Rocket woman's shoulder, and she was shoved down to the floor. The firearm scattered away from them. May rolled off the Rocket woman, and Misty replaced her, crashing her knuckles into the woman's forehead. Dazed, the Rocket woman tried to scramble to her feet and flee. They let her go, watching her bump into the walls, chasing after her comrades. In a flash, it was over. The Rocket's in full retreat down the hall, and rounding the corner out of sight. Once again, Misty heard her Gyarados outside the ship.

"YEA! TAKE THAT" May began to shout in glee, "Who rocks?! WE ROCK, THAT'S RIGHT"!

She did a little victory dance, and stopped once she noticed Cameron staring at her with amusement. May blushed violently, and said, "I mean, good job everybody".

Cameron shot her a quick wink, wich Misty caught, before he turned around to address Brock, "we may have a problem".

Brock narrowed his brow together as Cameron continued, "the Team Rocket Leader is using a Legendary Pokemon, a Lugia".

Misty's attention snapped into more focus, "What"?!

No way...what if it's...without waiting for more information, or clarifying anything to the others, she was charging down the hall in the direction Cameron had arrived from. She quickly tuned back to her Pokemon and shouted, "stay here and help them defend the dining room"!

She'd be ok outside, she would have Gyarados. The others shouted after her, but Misty ignored them. She was almost outside when she felt the ship shudder with a hard thud. Bursting out into the daylight, Misty saw the cause. Lugia had crashed onto the front of the ship, slumped into a pitiful heap. The entire deck was completely soaked, with water rushing off over the edge. Lying a good twenty feet in front of Misty was a small yellow blob. It stirred, and tried to get to its feet.

"Pikachu"!

Misty ran towards the yellow Pokemon, sliding on her knees next to him.

"Pika" he mumbled, shaking his head to steady the dizziness.

"We're pulling out, get everyone onboard a chopper now"!

The gruff voice made Misty and Pikachu look towards Lugia. Giovanni was on his feet, his hair sticking on end, and his suit torn and charred from Pikachu's lightning. Giovanni lowered his radio, and looked over the injured Lugia. The device on its head was sparking, the red light flickering rapidly. Pikachu tried to march at Giovanni, but stumbled forward. Misty reached out and caught the small rodent. She pulled him to her chest, and stood up. Misty started her march towards Giovanni as he let a kick into Lugia. Misty shouted in anger, and Giovanni turned to her, a wide, toothy, evil grin spreading across his face. Misty could feel her face contort with rage as she continued marching. Pikachu's cheeks sparked menacingly in her arms.

Giovanni confidently reached into an inside pocket of his coat, and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it straight at Misty, pointing at her chest and Pikachu. His finger played with the trigger, but before he could pull it, a loud roar came from beside him. Flames blasted around him, making him shield his face from the heat. Charizard flew by him, then Pidgeot followed from the opposite direction, actually knocking into Giovanni. Giovanni hit the deck, his pistol clattering far away. Charizard landed between Giovanni and Misty. Ash leaped off the Fire Dragon's back, and glared down at Giovanni, his fists clenched tight.

"Pipipi" Pikachu wiggled in Misty's arms.

Pidgeot landed on the other side of the Team Rocket leader, and Gary jumped off, glaring down at Giovanni as well. Slowly Giovanni stood up, glancing unimpressed between Ash and Gary.

Giovanni raised his hands, and in a mocking tone, said, "What now? Am I under arrest"?

Niether Ash nor Gary answered him, they just continued their glares. In a surprising burst of speed, Giovanni was on Ash, tackling him to the ground. Charizard roared, but was unable to help, not wanting to hit Ash with a flamethrower. Pikachu squirmed in Misty's arms, and jumped free, sprinting towards Ash and Giovanni. Misty followed, racing after Pikachu. Giovanni pinned Ash under him and raised his fist. Pikachu body slammed into Giovanni's chest, barely pushing the large man back. Giovanni's head did come back just enough for Misty to crash her knee into his face, shattering his nose. As Giovanni stumbled back, Gary latched onto his back, and flipped him over. Making Giovanni hit the deck with his face. Giovanni roared in pain as the blood poured from his nose. He launched at Gary from the ground and hit the young man in the chest. Giovanni crashed another hit across Gary's temple. The third swing, Gary ducked under, and threw his fist into Giovanni's gut. Giovanni ignored the punch, pumped up on his rage. He grabbed Gary by the back of his shirt, and flung him across the deck. Gary's shirt ripped as he was thrown into the air, and collided with the railing. Gary hit the hard wood floor, and lied still.

Pidgeot cawed in fear, and decided to fly at Giovanni. Giovanni ducked the attack and whipped out what looked like another handgun, but with the tip of a blowdryer. He pulled the trigger, and a small box shot out of it. It sunk into Pidgeot's skin and filled the bird with paralyzing high voltage electricity. The bird hit the deck, and couldn't move a single muscle. Charizard bellowed and fired flames at the Rocket leader. Giovanni rolled out of the way, and fired one of the boxes at Charizard. The Fire Dragon tried to fly away, but the box sunk into its tail. The same paralyzing electricity surged through Charizard, knocking him to the deck as well. Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Giovanni, engulfing him in a storm of electrical currents. The small paralysis gun exploded in Giovanni's hand. Giovanni clenched his teeth, and fought through it. He took a step towards Pikachu, and with his other foot, kicked the yellow rat like a football.

"Pikaaaa" the rodent cried as he flew into the air.

Ash roared and was on Giovanni in a flash. He quickly landed four hits to the Team Rocket leaders face before the man could retaliate. He caught the fifth one in his palm, and twisted. Ash grunted in pain, and was pushed down to his knees. Misty ran to Ash's aide, but Giovanni caught her swing in his other hand, he twisted her arm with such force she was thrown on her back. Giovanni planted his foot on her throat. Ash tried to break free to help her, but Giovanni twisted Ash's arm around, pulling his shoulder out of socket. Giovanni glared down at Ash, and once the younger man had looked up into the Team Rocket leaders eyes, Giovanni started to crush Misty's throat. She fought back, hitting his leg, and scratching, but nothing would stop the big man's crushing foot. Ash shouted in rage, trying to break free, but Giovanni was too overwhelmed in his own rage. Misty's face began to turn blue, and her breaths were cutting out. Tears started to fall fast from Ash's eyes, his rage had turned to pleading.

"Stop...please stop" he bawled, watching Misty slowly die.

Giovanni was grunting now, spit flying from his mouth, covering Ash's face. The Team Rocket leader was wanting to watch Ash's expression die as he destroyed what Ash cared for most. In a quick flash of red and brown, a small figure leaped in front of Giovanni, and slammed a foot into his throat. Giovanni was launched back, hitting the deck and sliding a few feet. Misty inhaled deeply, and the color returned to her face. May landed back on her feet, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Ash grabbed Misty and pulled her close, rubbing his hand across her temple into her hair. She was breathing rapidly, breathing in oxygen like an addict. Misty looked over Ash's shoulder to their savior...no saviors. Standing behind May, was Cameron, Brock, and Delila. Giovanni jumped up and made to run at May, but Brock tackled into him, lifting Giovanni off the ground. Brock body slammed Giovanni back down, and picked him up again. Giovanni stiffened his abdomen, and caught the slam this time. He twisted Brock and threw him into the air. Brock hit the floor close to Gary.

May ran forward, and danced around Giovanni. She was too quick for him to keep up. She landed quick, rapid blows to his body, aiming for his weaker points. Giovanni roared in frustration, and threw his arms out. He spun in a circle, catching May off guard. His arm hit her shoulder, and he grabbed on tight. Giovanni lifted May above his head, and with surprising strength, threw her across deck. Cameron dove forward, extending his arms out. Barely, he caught her, but was thrown back with her. He took the brunt of the crash as they fell back onto the hard wood. Giovanni started towards Cameron and May, but Delila intercepted. Giovanni swung his fist out, but Delila was much faster than him. She swirled around his fist, using his arm as leverage for grip, and spun up close to his chest. Her pink hair whipped into Giovanni's face. In a surprising motion, using the momentum from her spin, Delila head butted the Rocket Leader in his broken nose. Giovanni howled in pain and rage as he stumbled back. Delila positioned herself in a stance of defense, her fists raised in front of her.

May untangled herself from Cameron, and the two rushed up to Delila's side. Giovanni wiped off the blood running onto his mouth as he overlooked the three. He rushed them, planning on tackling all three. The two girls spun out of the way, but Cameron used Giovanni's weight to his advantage. Cameron ducked down to his knees at the last second, and turned so that Giovanni collided with his back. Pushing all the strength he had into his legs, Cameron stood up, lifting Giovanni high off the deck. The Rocket leader soared high, and crashed hard onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Misty stopped breathing so rapidly and was able to look up into Ash's eyes. He swallowed, and quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gary and Brock stir.

"Pika"!

Ash turned his head the other way. His best Pokemon was rushing back to them, a large bruise showing through the fur on his side. Ash stood up, helping Misty up as well. Giovanni regained his breath and was on his feet as quickly as he could muster. He raised his fists in front of him, and surveyed his situation. He was surrounded. Brock and Gary were to his left, sending hate filled glares at him. May, Delila, and Cameron were spread out in front of him, cracking their knuckles Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were behind him, ready to attack. Giovanni was good, but he couldn't take on this many well trained Pokemon trainers. He had an escape plan though, if only those fools would hurry up.

Right on cue, the helicopter roared up over the side to Giovanni's right. He sprinted towards it, leaping off the railing. He barreled through the open door, and a Team Rocket member slid it closed behind him. Gyarados roared and blasted a Hyper Beam at that helicopter, but is swerved violently to avoid being hit. It began to fly away as the group rushed over to the railing Giovanni had leapt from. What was left of the fleet of helicopters followed suit, right behind Giovanni's. Ash was just about to let his guard down, when the entire fleet spun in the air. Each helicopter shot out two missiles, which rocketed straight for the ship.

"HIT THEM PIKACHU" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUU"!

Pikachu fired thunderbolt after thunderbolt, exploding the missiles he hit. Gyarados shot its HyperBeam up at the missiles, doing its best to help. It was no use, there were too many.

"RUN" Gary bellowed.

The group spun on their heels, and ran to the middle of the deck. The remaining missiles exploded into the side of the ship, blasting the starboard side up out of the water.

Out on the lead helicopter, Giovanni wiped more blood from his face. He grabbed his broken nose, and pulled it straight out, cracking it back in place.

"Did you get it done" Giovanni asked in an angry growl.

"Yes sir" the Team Rocket man who had closed the door answered, "the tracking device has been planted into the stitching on Gary Oak's backpack".

"Good" Giovanni growled out, "you better hope it works, because if not, I'm taking off your head".

* * *

 **I think we can all agree Giovanni is a beast! Haha**

 **The fighting for the boat is finally over, but now we may have some serious damage control to sift through.**

 **Also, just in case any of you _may_ be wondering about the Dominion and Mewtwo (I know it's been a few chapters since we've heard from them) don't worry! I have a plan, trust the writer :p**

 **As always, let me know what everyone thinks!**

 **OH! And also, chapter length? What's the overall opinion? Longer, shorter, just right?**


	13. Damage Control

Agony. Pain. Death. Everett was surrounded by all this, and more. He ran down the rows of people and Pokemon in the dining room, Brock's Chansey right on his heels. Most of the tables had been pushed up against the door to help blockade it, but a few were being used to operate on. Blood was seeping out of control over the hard wood floor. Everett slipped in a small pool of it next to a deceased woman. He kept his balance, and continued on. The room was filled with cries, and screams of pain and misery. The few doctors onboard were frantically rushing from person to person, doing what they could. Unfortunately, the ship hadn't been stocked to deal with this much carnage. There was some people who were going to die from their injuries, and Everett couldn't bear the thought of that. He was getting too old for this kind of thing. Twice, within a year now, he had had a front row seat to Team Rocket's attacks.

He slid to a stop next to one of the doctors nursing a bullet wound on a Charmeleon, passing along the bandages he had raced to get. Chansey set to work, helping the doctor keep pressure on the wound. Everett pushed his grey hair out of his eyes, and searched around for someone else in need. That was when the missiles hit. The ship blasted at an odd violent angle, jolting the passengers to one side of the dining room. The tables lurched into the air, and the deceased tumbled like rag dolls. Everett was launched off his feet, and he slammed onto a table as the ship toppled back down. The lights flickered as the ship continued to rock sharply. People were slipping every which way with the ship's movements. Everett slid off the table as the ship tilted to its left. He hit the floor, feeling his hip pop, and continued to slide. He started to slide back the way he came as the ship rocked the other direction. The heavy table he had slid off of was sliding as well. Slower, leaving deep scratches in the hard wood floor.

Everett slid through splotches of blood, flowing every which direction from the ship's movements. After what felt like hours of playing a violent version of teeter totter, the ship started to tilt heavily to its starboard side. Everything and everyone in the dining room slid towards that wall. Everett tried to stop his feet from crashing into a man holding a cut along his side, but had no luck. The man winced as Everett's weight crashed into him. A deep scratching sound was drawing closer, and Everett spotted one of the heavy tables sliding their direction. Everett puts his hands out, grabbing onto the tables legs, slowing its advance. The crushing weight began to push Everett into the injured man more. Another table slid at an angle, knocking into the table Everett was keeping at bay. The two crashed onto either side of Everett and the man, letting up the pressure. There wasn't a very long moment of relief though, as more people began to slide into Everett, crushing him into the man and the wall.

* * *

Ash's body surged with aching pain as he slammed hard onto the hard wood deck. He slid into a pole along the railing, his dislocated shoulder slapping into it. He sucked in air through his teeth from the pain. He felt a body crash into his, but was unable to see who's it was. The ship lurched back the other direction, causing him to slide away from the pole. He slid past Brock, who was holding Delila tightly to him to keep her from sliding away. Pikachu slid past Ash, his little claws digging into the wood. The ship bounced back the other way, and Ash was narrowly missed by a lawn chair bouncing by. Misty slid past him this time, heading straight for the railing. She slipped through the poles, and flung her arms out to catch herself. Her body fell off the side, but her arms wrapped around the metal rails, flattening her against the side of the ship.

Ash reached out to her as the boat tilted back the other direction. His fingertips grazed hers as he slipped away. Misty watched her group of friends slide down the deck as she was lifted up higher. The wind whipped Ash's hat off her head, and it floated down to the water. When the boat tilted back her direction, the force of the impact when it struck the water, knocked her loose. She disappeared over the edge, and Ash shouted in terror. A foot slid into his face, making him see stars and bite his lip. He could taste the blood oozing onto his tongue. Cameron shouted an apology as he tumbled past, and crashed into the metal railing with his back, wincing in pain. Charizard and Pidgeot were sliding back and forth helplessly, still paralyzed from Giovanni's device.

Gary tumbled into Pikachu, grabbing onto the yellow Pokemon tight. May slid into Ash's chest as they lurched back the other direction. Instinctively he wrapped his good arm around her to keep her from sliding away. The boat slowed its rocking, and began to lean to the starboard side. The group stopped sliding back and forth, and were able to clamber to their feet. Ash let go of May, and rushed to the sinking side of the ship, his weight slipping into the railing. He searched the water frantically for Misty. A large gaping hole was apparent near the bottom of the boat, water surging into it. Maybe she had been sucked into the bowls of the boat?! Ash tried to turn so he could rush and check, but the boat was tilting too fast. His footing kept sliding back down to the railing. The rest of the group were slipping his direction. Brock was holding onto a fastened umbrella pole, keeping him and Delila in place. Gary hit the rails next to Ash hard, bending his back over them. Pikachu squeaked from the impact.

"Lugia's gone" Gary commented through gritted teeth.

Ash hadn't even thought of Lugia, but sure enough the Legendary Pokemon was gone.

"It must have been blasted over the edge" Ash returned, still trying to move forward to go find Misty. May just about slid between Gary's legs, but she wrapped her arms around them quickly. Her bottom half jutting out of the water. Cameron shouted as he slid fast, heading straight for the edge. Ash bent down and tried to reach out to him with his good arm. Cameron extended his hand to Ash, but the movement was too fast. Their palms slapped together, and were apart before either one could close their grip. Cameron slid between the metal poles, and plummeted over the edge. As Cameron dropped, the ocean surface exploded up. Plumes of water blasting into the air. Gyarados reared high, catching Cameron on its back. In the Pokemon's mouth was Lugia, and standing on the very top of its head was a certain orange haired girl. Ash shouted in relief upon seeing her, standing like the goddess of the ocean with her pet. In her hands, she was wringing Ash's hat. Placing the still soaking wet cap on her head, bill facing backwards, she pointed at the boat.

"Drop off Lugia Gyarados, and then keep the ship from sinking"!

Gyarados gave a muffled roar, and lowered its head. It gently set down the Legendary Pokemon, and pulled back to push its body against the side of the ship. It roared, and with one huge heave, it pushed the giant hole up out of the water. The ship tilted to the port side slightly, but was able to be walked across without slipping. May pulled herself fully back onto the deck, and relaxed with a long sigh of relief. Cameron scampered up Gyarados' scales, and jumped back to the ship. Nearly kissing the wood he had landed on.

Misty jumped down from Gyarados, landing in front of Ash. He leaned off the rail and looked her over, searching for any injuries. Misty looked him over as well, wincing at seeing his hurt shoulder. Satisfied that Misty was alright, Ash leaped at her. He pulled her close to him, pressing her body against his chest and resting his chin on her forehead. The fabric of his hat was pressing against his cheek, and few of her hairs that were sticking out from under it, tickled his face. Misty wrapped her arms around his back, holding him just as close to her. His heartbeat was rapidly pounding against her ear, but she didn't care. It was more reassurance that they were both ok. Ash ignored the throbbing in his shoulder, unwilling to let her go.

Ash opened his eyes to check on the others. Brock was holding Delila in much the same way, keeping her close to his chest. Cameron was examining May, looking for any serious injuries. May had her lip sucked in lightly, watching Ash and Misty with a smile. Gary let Pikachu down and was making his way over to Charizard and Pidgeot. Pikachu ran up to Ash and Misty, and wrapped his little arms around Misty's leg.

"I think everybody is alright" Cameron was the first to say, "except you sir".

He pointed to Ash, "we need to relocate that shoulder".

Cameron made a motion to signal he could do it for Ash, and Ash nodded. With his good arm, Ash placed the tip of first finger under Misty's chin. He tilted her head back, and gave her a long kiss. Cameron and May both looked away, not out of jealousy, but to give the couple a moment. A wave rocked the boat ever so slightly, but it was enough to cause May to sidestep. Her hand brushed against Cameron's, and the two locked eyes. May just realized how beautifully deep Cameron's green eyes were. The two blushed fiercely, and May quickly looked the other way. Fully aware of the heat in her face. Ash pulled away from Misty, and slowly let her go so he could allow Cameron to fix his arm. Cameron placed one hand on Ash's shoulder blade, and gripped his wrist with the other.

"Ready" Cameron asked.

Ash nodded, gritting his teeth. Cameron pulled Ash's arm out, and with a loud pop, Ash felt his shoulder snap back into place. He clenched his teeth tighter and sucked in air through them, wincing from the sensation.

"Ow" Ash muttered.

"It'll be sore, but should be just fine" Cameron told him.

"Thank you" was all Ash could say before he quickly rushed over to his Charizard.

Gary had his eyes closed, his fingers pressed closely against Charizard's jugular vein. Gary felt Ash's presence behind him and answered before Ash could ask, "Pidgeot and Charizard are fine, they're just paralyzed. We do need to remove that square device embedded into them though".

Gary motioned down to the small box that was pricked deep into Charizard's tail. Misty and Pikachu came up behind Ash as he bent down to examine the tiny device. There was a small light on the corner of it, blinking slowly between red and yellow. When the light would turn yellow, the muscles in Charizard's tail would twitch. Ash debated about just yanking the small box out, but that might actually cause more harm. If it was designed that way, that is. He bit the inside of his cheek, furiously trying to think of a solution. He spared a glance over to the rest of the group. They had gathered around Lugia, and Brock was examining the device and wires wrapped across its body. It seemed he was having the same problem as Ash. Would it be ok to just yank the devices off the Pokemon? Gary had shuffled back over to his Pidgeot, and was sliding his thumb over the tiny box.

"Pikapi"?

Ash looked down at his Pokemon, and Pikachu's face was covered in worry. The yellow Pokemon looked from Ash to the box in Charizard's tail, and then back to Ash.

"I don't know what to do buddy" Ash told Pikachu, "it might not be safe to just pull it out".

"We have to do something" Misty told him.

Ash didn't respond, but he knew she was right. Charizard was beginning to spasm. Fuck it! There was nothing else they could do...Ash grabbed onto the box tight with his fingertips, and yanked. The little device pulled out, small pools of blood beading onto Charizard's skin as the spikes pulled out. The box zapped Ash's fingers, but that was all it did. The red-yellow light flickered off, and the device seemed dead. Ash discarded it to the side, and turned back to his Flame Dragon. Gary imitated Ash, yanking the device free from Pidgeot. It must have shocked Gary as well, because he threw away the device quickly and curled his fingers. Neither Charizard nor Pidgeot were waking, further worrying the two trainers. Ash shot another glance over to his friends around Lugia. Brock was pulling at the wires now, trying to remove them. May, Delila, and Cameron were working on the device connected to Lugia's head. The red light on it was still flickering on and off.

"Ash" Misty said in relief, touching his shoulder.

Ash returned his attention to Charizard, who was now taking long deep breaths. Pidgeot was beginning to stir as well, and Gary sighed a huge breath. Charizard's eye fluttered open, and it caught Ash's.

"Hey buddy" Ash said to his Flame Pokemon, "glad you're ok. Take it easy, alright"?

Charizard gave a weak nod, and Ash reached back for his PokeBall. He returned Charizard, and looked over the Ball. That was too damn terrifying, what would Ash do if he had lost one of his most loyal Pokemon? A clatter of machinery made Ash snap his attention back over to Lugia. May had removed the device from Lugia's head, and it had fallen into two pieces along the hard wood deck. Bolts and nuts rolled away from the metal contraption. The wires seemed to react from the sudden power loss, loosening their grip on Lugia. Brock yanked them away, tearing them off of Lugia's pale skin.

No sooner had Brock removed the last wire, Lugia's eyes shot open. It screeched and spread its wings violently, knocking into Cameron and May. They hit the deck and slid across it. Ash jumped to his feet and raced towards the scene. Lugia thrashed in place, trying to gather a footing. Brock shouted over the Legendary Pokemon's screeches, tying desperately to calm it down. Delila ducked under Lugia's wing as it soared overhead. Cameron grabbed May and pulled her close, shielding her as Lugia's wing slapped down on top of them.

"Lugia" Ash shouted, raising his arms in front of him.

"Pipipi" Pikachu and Misty were right behind him.

"Lugia, stop" Ash continued, "you're safe now! You're safe"!

Lugia's gaze caught Ash, and the thrashing ceased. Ash stopped a few feet in front of the large Pokemon, his arms still raised out in front of him.

"You're safe now" Ash said again, "it's ok".

They could see Lugia physically relax, and Ash dropped his arms. Brock stared in amazement at his friend. Cameron stood up, helping May to her feet. They were in as much awe of Ash as anyone else.

Lugia blinked slowly down at Ash, "Chosen One-".

The Legendary Pokemon crashed down to the wood with a hard thud, breathing in rapid wheezes. Ash shouted in fear, and rushed to Lugia's side. Brock was right there with him, running his hands over Lugia, feeling the Pokemon's condition.

"Its hurt bad" Brock stated, "we need medical supplies right now"!

"Good thing I'd thought to come check on you kids"!

The older voice came directly behind Brock, and Ash spun to find Everett. Brock's Chansey was standing close behind him, holding a large medical bag.

"Perfect" Brock exclaimed, "Chansey, help me out please"!

"Chansey"!

Brock set to work, pulling items out of the bag, and pointing out spots along Lugia for Chansey to look into.

"I need you to step back Ash" Brock told his friend.

"Right" Ash stepped back, bumping into Misty as he did so.

Her hand closed around his fingers, and Ash returned to gesture. Pikachu climbed swiftly up Ash's clothes, perching himself on Ash's shoulder. Delila approached Brock, offering her help, but Brock shooed her away. Focusing all his attention on Lugia's injuries.

"Everett" Gary asked, walking up to him, "how are all the other passengers"?

Everett's expression turned dark, "not good. It's a mess down there".

"I'm going down there" Gary said, turning to Ash, "we need to assess the overall situation".

"Right" Ash agreed, "I'll work on a plan with the others".

Gary gave Ash a quick nod, and he turned to leave. Ash noticed Gary's eyes skip over Misty before he had completely turned. Making a quick note to ask about that later, Ash motioned for Cameron, May and Delila to join them.

"What's the plan" May asked the group at large.

"We need to figure out the amount of damage done to the ship" Everett answered first, his eyes gazing over Gyarados keeping the ship afloat, "if there's any more large holes along the hull, we'll need another ' _Gyarados'_ solution".

"What if a few Team Rocket members got left behind" Delila added in with a hint of worry.

"We also need to find the Captain" Cameron tacked on.

"What about Lugia" Misty asked, giving the Pokemon a worried look, "we can't let any of the other passengers out here to see it".

"Ok, Everett, you take damage control" Ash started, "May, you and Cameron go find the Captain. Delila, you stand guard at the door. Don't let anyone else up on deck, just us. Misty and I will search the ship and make sure there aren't any Team Rocket stragglers".

Everyone gave a quick nod of understanding, and rushed off to do their assigned jobs. Delila followed Ash and Misty to the door, closing it shut behind them. Delila placed herself at the top of the stairs, watching Ash and Misty rush down hall. Cameron and May walked briskly along the deck, headed towards the structure in the middle of the boat. The crew quarters? The navigation rooms?

'What is exactly in there' May mused to herself.

She shot a glance over to Everett, who had ran over to the railing. He removed a PokeBall, and released a Farfetch'd. Everett pointed down over the railing, and said something May couldn't hear. The Farfetch'd nodded and flew down out of sight.

"So, are you ok" Cameron asked May.

She turned her attention to him and answered, "yea, a little shook up, but I'm fine. How about you"?

"I'm fine...I'm more used to this kind of thing than I'd like to be" Cameron replied.

"What do you mean"?

"In my travels through Hoenn, I had to deal with Team Aqua and Magma. They can be just as destructive as Team Rocket-".

"Wait a minute" May stopped him, "you traveled in Hoenn"?

"Yea" Cameron answered, tilting his head lightly, "why's that a shock"?

"I'm from Hoenn" May told him.

"Really" Cameron grinned a litte, "we'll have to swap stories when we have more time".

May didn't answer, but Cameron gestured that they needed to continue on to find the Captain. May nodded in agreement, and the two proceeded onward. They approached a steep metal staircase running up the side of the cockpit. Cameron ascended it first, May close behind. At the top the stairs was a large metal door. Cameron grabbed the handle, and with some use of strength, pulled it open. May entered inside the cockpit. The energy inside the room was insane. Crew member after crew member were rushing around frantically, checking on small computer monitors and relaying information through radios. They were checking radars, and gauges, writing down the readings from each. The Captain stood in the middle, barking orders, trying his best to maintain order and keep the ship sailing.

Upon seeing May and Cameron enter into the cockpit, the Captain turned to them, "you there! Is that your Gyarados outside"?

"No sir, it's our friends" May answered him.

"Tell them they have my thanks" the Captain told May, "now what do you want? I don't have time to entertain any kids right now".

"We're assessing the situation" Cameron stepped up, "how bad is the ship"?

Right on cue, one of the crew shouted over to the Captain, "the engine crew has radioed up sir! One of the valves have exploded"!

The Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, and then replied to Cameron, "I need you two to go back downstairs and await further instructions. I don't have time for you".

"No offense sir" Cameron took a step forward, "but we're the ones who basically saved this boat".

The Captain sized him up, leering down and cocking his jaw in frustration. Cameron didn't shrink back, he kept his stare at the Captain.

"We can't make it to Slateport on this boat" the Captain began, "we've sustained too much damage. My crew is doing everything they can to keep this ship together until a rescue team can reach us. We've radioed in for one, but it won't be here until tomorrow afternoon".

"Is there anything we can do" May asked.

"You wan't to help? Keep the passengers below deck, and get that Lugia off my ship before the rescue team arrives" the Captain told her, then turned his back on them. He began to shout orders to be relayed down to the engine crew.

Cameron turned to May, "guess we should go help Delila then".

"Yep".

* * *

Ash and Misty raced around the interiors of the ship, making sure to check everywhere they were physically able. Pikachu had his ears perked up high, listening for anything suspicious. Only after searching all the possible hiding spots for Team Rocket, did Ash and Misty slow down. They were standing outside the battling arenas, leaning against the wall to regain their breath. Ash was rubbing his shoulder, massaging the sore muscles.

"I'm getting really sick of Team Rocket" Misty said.

"Jesse, James, and Meowth had me tired of them way back when" Ash replied to her.

"Touche'..."

"Pika".

"Giovanni will be back again..." Ash trailed off, furrowing his brow.

"I know" Misty said, leaning off the wall and taking a few steps away, "we can't let him get away next time...".

Ash looked up at her. She had her back to him, and her head hung down. Her right hand was holding her left forearm. Ash walked up behind her, and wrapped his hands around her small frame. He pulled her back into his chest, resting his chin on the back of her head.

"We won't" Ash told her, "the next time he appears, we'll stop him once and for all".

"I don't wan't to kill him...but-".

"We may have too..." Ash said sullenly, "it may be the only way to ever stop him".

Misty bit her bottom lip, and breathed in deep through her nose. She turned her body around in Ash's grip so that she was now facing him. She looked up into his deep brown eyes, and up even higher at Pikachu sitting on his head looking down at her. Looking back into Ash's eyes, she let out her breath, and decided to bury her face into his chest.

"It seems every time we start to try and be happy, something happens" Misty's muffled voice vibrated on Ash's chest.

Ash didn't reply, he simply pulled her closer to him. He removed one hand from her back, and placed it on the back of her head. Ash then rested his cheek on top of her hair, and the two stayed that like that for...well, who knows how long had passed before Ash decided to speak.

"We should get back upstairs, check on Lugia".

"Yea...yea we should" Misty pulled her head off his chest.

Ash gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and let her go. He wrapped his fingers through hers, and began to lead the way. They walked in silence for a moment, but Ash decided to speak again.

"I guess I should fill you in on why we're going to Hoenn".

"Something to do with Mewtwo right" Misty questioned.

Ash gave her a look, and Misty returned a light smile, "it wasn't that hard to figure out, and Giovanni said something about Mewtwo to Gary".

"Oh right...".

"Do you have a solid lead"?

"Kind of" Ash replied, "there's a long backstory behind it...and you, uh, deserve to know it".

"Ok"?

Ash looked down at Misty. She was looking up at him, a glint of worry hiding behind her beautiful eyes.

Ash began, "6 months ago...I started to have these dreams. About the Dominion...".

He filled her in, on every detail. Every detail he should have told her right from the start. Misty was silent as he spoke, letting him talk without interruption. He told her the reasons he had for leaving her everyday, he told her the details of each dream he had had, he told her Mewtwo had came to him in one of those dreams, he told her Professor Oak's theory about the Dominion. Literally everything! Brock's involvement, Everett's and May's as well. Ash stopped abruptly once he had finished about May. Misty remained silent, letting the massive amount of information Ash had just shared soak in. All this time she had been letting herself think that Ash pushed himself away because he didn't want to be with her...and all this time it was just because of his stress over the Dominion?

'We're both so damn stupid sometimes' Misty berated herself, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Ash said quietly.

Misty opened her eyes, and turned her head to him. He continued, "about all of it...mainly about May. I shouldn't have tried to go on a date with her...I should of just called you".

Misty's stomach twinged with jealousy, and her temple jumped, but she quickly pushed that away.

"Ash" she started softly, "how about we just let that go? We both have done some stupid stuff...just...promise me one thing"?

Ash nodded at her slowly.

"Don't try to handle this Dominion situation on your own again" Misty told him, "I'm here to help you...I've always been here to help you. Since we were kids...you don't have to do this alone".

Ash smiled at her weakly, but nodded, "I know...and I won't. I should have talked with you about it from the get go, and I'm so sorry I didn't. I love you...".

Misty tightened her grip on his hand, and smiled up at him, "I love you too".

A door opened up briskly in front of them, halting their walk back. Gary stepped through it, and hesitated upon seeing Ash and Misty. They hadn't even realized they were approaching the dining room. This was the first time Ash had been able to examine Gary up close. Gary's shirt was ripped open, and he was covered in small bruises. His left eye was swollen, and purple, above his brow.

"Um, hello" Gary said awkwardly.

"Everything ok" Ash asked him with concern.

"Yea...everything is fine...um, how about you two"?

"We're good" Ash said, giving Misty's hand a small squeeze, "how's the situation in there doing"

Ash nodded to the makeshift infirmary.

"Everett was right, it's a mess in there..." Gary informed them, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall behind Ash.

"Are you sure you're ok" Ash asked him, trying to catch Gary's gaze.

"Just tired man" Gary told him, turning his head away. He caught Misty's eyes, and quickly averted them. A lightbulb clicked in her mind as she looked over his swollen eye.

"Gary" Misty said softly, "I'm so sorry".

Gary couldn't help it, he looked at Misty. Misty looked back, giving him the best apologetic look she could. Ash and Pikachu watched the silent exchange, giving each other a confused glance.

"It's ok" Gary finally said, "I deserved it".

"No...you didn't" Misty told him, "I shouldn't have hit you like I did".

Misty let go of Ash's hand, and stepped forward to Gary. She reached out to give him a hug, and he flinched back. Misty wrapped her arms around him, ignoring his reaction.

"I'm sorry" she said again gently, "I hope you're still my friend, because I consider you to be one of my best".

Gary's mouth dropped as Misty let go of him, stepping back to Ash. He quickly caught his dumbstruck self, and nodded, "of course we are, I've been hit harder anyway".

Misty closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. Ash was now looking between the two, his expression completely clueless.

"Umm, what am I missing" he asked slowly.

"Pikachu"?

"I'll tell you later" Misty told him, replacing her hand back into his, "we need to get back up to Lugia and the others".

"Right! Lets go"!

With a quick nod to Gary, Ash pulled Misty away. They walked through the boat, and found Delila still guarding the door to outside. Only now she was joined by Cameron and May.

"Did you find the Captain" Ash asked them as they walked up.

"We did" May answered him, "the boat won't be able to reach Slateport in its condition. A rescue team is on its way, but they won't be here until tomorrow afternoon".

"Dammit" Ash grimaced, "we don't have the time for any more delays".

"I know, but there's nothing we can do" May said, "we just have to hope that Me-".

Ash cut her off by giving her a quick 'shut up' expression. Ash twitched his eyes just enough, in Cameron and Delila's direction, to let May know that he didn't wan't to discuss Mewtwo in front of them. Cameron caught this, but remained silent.

"The Captain want's Lugia off the boat before the rescue team arrives" May said instead.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea" Ash agreed, "we'll see what we can do".

Ash and Misty started to walk outside, and May caught Misty's eye. She quickly looked away, and Misty felt another jolt of jealousy rush through her. Now was still not the time to have a discussion with May, so stop it Misty!

Misty's Gyarados was their first sight, still pushed against the ship to keep it from sinking. Brock was also still working briskly on Lugia, his Chansey right next to him, spraying a potion along Lugia's side. Ash and Misty walked up behind him. Pikachu fidgeted on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikaaa" the little Pokemon sounded guilty.

"It wasn't your fault buddy" Ash told him, "it was that".

He motioned down to the device that was still lying on the wood. Pikachu's cheeks sparked when he looked down at it.

"How's it doing Brock" Misty asked.

Brock took a step back, and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, "there aren't many external injuries. The biggest problem is simply exhaustion. That device must have been sending shockwaves through Lugia's body to keep it under control. Basically, its muscles are too tired to function".

"So Lugia will be ok" Ash perked up.

"Absolutely" Brock informed, "it will just need to rest right where it's at".

"How long" Ash asked, "we need to get Lugia ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon".

"I can't say" Brock said, "we'll just have to wait and see".

Misty tapped Ash on the shoulder, "Ash".

She pointed down at Lugia, and Ash saw why she was pointing. Lugia's eyes were slowly opening, surveying its surroundings. It swiveled its eyes onto Ash, and paused. Ash knelt down next to Lugia, placing his hand on the Legendary's neck.

"Chosen One" it said roughly, "I owe you my thanks".

"You're welcome Lugia" Ash said, "how do you feel"?

"Numb would be the closest" Lugia answered, "that machine was evil".

"The man who put it on you was evil" Ash said, gritting his teeth, "how did he capture you"?

"I didn't make it easy for him...he sent machine after machine" Lugia told him, "Chosen One, you must know. I am not the only one. He has captured a great many more of the Pokemon you deem as Legendary. Only a few remain free".

Misty gasped to herself, and Pikachu's fur stood on end.

Ash's muscles tingled, "Giovanni has been capturing Legendary Pokemon"?

"Yes".

This couldn't be true...

"Which ones" Ash asked.

"I cannot say" Lugia replied, "the titans of fire, ice, and lightning remain safe. That man must know their balance must not be upset".

Ash let this information sink in farther. Giovanni was after the Legendary Pokemon...why? He knew about the Dominion also, but how much did he know? There are too many damn questions, and not enough answers!

"It seems you are Chosen once again" Lugia said, snapping Ash from his thoughts.

Lugia did not elaborate, but laid its head back down, and was asleep almost instantaneously. Ash felt Misty's hand close on his shoulder, and watched Brock move in closer to examine Lugia once again. Why couldn't things ever just be simple?


	14. Hoenn Ahead

Laughter...maniacal, metallic laughter filled Ash's skull. The Dominion rose high into the air above Pallet Town, cackling like mad man. Ash stood on the ground, the wind billowing his clothes behind him and whipping his hair about his face. The portal began to appear behind the Dominion, and Ash gazed up into the deep blackness inside it. Thousands of glowing yellow lights appeared among the darkness, inching closer. The stormy clouds swirled around the black hole in the night sky, and thunder clapped, vibrating the ground under Ash's feet. Yellow lightning exploded out of the portal, blasting straight down to Pallet Town. Ash shouted, and braced himself for the impact, feeling the heat draw close.

The impact never came, but he heard the explosion and muffled screams come from below him. Ash removed his arms from his face, and peered out. He was floating high in the air, looking down upon Pallet. It was in flames, and the yellow lightning continued to blast into building after building. People were running amok, screaming and crying for their dead. The Dominion continued its laughter, and flew straight down into town. It landed in front of a small boy so hard it cracked the pavement. The boy shrieked in terror, and tried to run the opposite direction. The Dominion reached out with its third arm, pierced the boy through his back and out his chest. Ash tried to shout, but found his voice sounded hollow. Almost as if it was being blocked.

A flash of light appeared behind the Dominion, and it dropped the body of the boy to turn and see. A Steelix raised high above the Dominion, and bellowed at it. Behind the Steel Pokemon, Brock stood ready for a fight. The Dominion grinned wide, baring its sharp teeth. Brock pointed at the Dominion, and Steelix attacked. In the blink of an eye, the Dominion blasted a stream of yellow lightning, which pierced straight through Steelix's iron body. The Steel Pokemon made a noise of shock, and collapsed across the street. Brock tried to turn and run as the Dominion flew over the dead Steelix, but the Dominion was too fast. It pierced two of its arms through Brock's chest, and pulled apart, ripping his torso wide open, and spraying blood high into the air. Ash screamed from high up, trying desperately to get down and help. Brock isn't dead...Brock isn't dead!

It was then that Ash began to spot his other friends, running around town, helping where they could. He saw Misty first, fighting a fire that had trapped a family. Then May, running up the street towards the defeated Brock. Iris and Cilan, pulling rubble off of a crushed woman. A loud boom echoed out of the portal, and Ash tried to spin in the air to see. One massive blast of yellow lightning blasted out of the black hole, hitting Pallet Town straight in the center. The town was briefly covered in smaller arcs of electricity, frying everything and everyone on the ground, before the ground beneath Pallet erupted upwards. Blasting everything to fragments. The debris flew up at Ash, and he screamed once more.

Ash jolted forward, feeling his feet connect with something solid, and heard a woman shout in fear. Misty's voice helped his vision catch up with the rest of him, and he noticed he was standing in the middle of Misty's room with his fists raised up to shield his face. He was breathing rapidly, his chest burning with fire, and he was covered head to toe in a cold sweat. His heart was beating like a freight train, and he quickly realized he needed to slow it down. Ash was only able to take one slow deep breath before he heard another females voice.

"Is that, like, Ash"?!

Ash turned his head to the side, and spotted Misty sitting at the video phone, and Daisy's face on the other end.

"Like, what the hell little sister" Daisy spat, "I thought he was with another girl? Have you no, like, shame"?!

"Um, I'll explain later Daisy" Misty said, her eyes locked on Ash's terrified expression, "we'll be in Slateport sometime today, I'll see you then".

Misty quickly hung up the phone, and got up.

"Ash" she said softly, "are you ok"?

Ash almost told her yes on basic reaction, but his legs gave out, and he hit the floor.

"ASH"!

Misty covered the room in two strides, and dropped to her knees next to him, helping him sit up. He was still breathing way too fast.

"No Misty...I'm not" Ash told her between breaths, his voice wavering.

Misty's hand slipped on the cold sweat across his bare back, and she readjusted her grip.

"Was it one of those dreams" Misty asked him, her voice still gentle.

Ash nodded, "they're getting more vivid...and starting to change".

"What do you mean"?

"The same basic principal is the same, Pallet gets destroyed, and everyone dies...but other details change. This time I was above the town, and Iris and Cilan were there".

Misty didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what she could say. She opted to rub his back instead, moving her hand slowly. Ash closed his eyes at her touch, and tried to steady his breathing. Misty ran the dreams he had told her about through her mind, trying to find a pattern. Her brain buzzed and whirred, but she couldn't piece together even the tiniest clue. The dreams were too all over the place. Wait...

"Ash..." she said quietly.

He turned his head to her.

"You had one dream, where the Dominion came to you in your bedroom right"?

"Yes"?

"That one was different, because it didn't involve Pallet Town being destroyed".

"Right"?

"And because of that one, you don't believe that these are just dreams, correct"?

"Misty, are you going somewhere with this"?

Misty took a long breath before speaking, "what if, these dreams are being planted by the Dominion to throw you off? Because of that one dream, it seems the Dominion can somehow get into your mind...maybe it's just trying to mess with you"?

"Its told me before that it was showing me what was going to happen" Ash told her with a little sarcasm.

"I know that" Misty huffed, "what I mean is...dammit, how do I word it"?

She thought for a moment, and Ash stayed silent to let her think.

"It told you it can't foresee your future" Misty started, "because of that...I think, it's trying to find a weakness to exploit on you. It knows you would defend Pallet Town to the death, and it keeps changing up the variables, trying to find a way to beat you down".

Ash sighed, "I know it's looking for something in my mind. But a weakness? Isn't that a little...shallow, for something like that thing"?  
"Maybe...but there is a pattern among all of your dreams" Misty stated.

Ash raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue.

"The dreams stop every time Pallet is destroyed, every time"!

Ash lowered his eyebrows, and shook his head, "Misty...you're not making any sense. Of course the dreams stop then, because...I die...".

"I don't think so" Misty told him, "it can't foresee your future. Therefor it doesn't know what happens after it destroys Pallet. So it keeps changing the variables to try and get a different outcome, to find out what happens after the fact".

"My head hurts" Ash commented, placing his fingertips on the bridge of his nose and squeezing lightly.

Misty sighed and decided to rest her head on Ash's shoulder. She snuggled her forehead into the curve of his neck, and said, "regardless, we'll stop the damn thing. Right"?

"Count on it" Ash muttered, resting his cheek against her hair. They sat on the floor in silence for a good while, Ash letting Misty's presence continue to relax his body. He could feel her heartbeat on his shoulder, and found the thumping oddly soothing. Misty wiggled her head a little, and Ash felt her lips press against his neck.

"Hey" Ash said lowly.

"What" Misty said slyly, softly kissing his neck again.

Ash felt himself instinctively tilting his head to the other side to allow her better access, "none of that".

"Why not"?

Misty's tone was low and lustful in his ear, and Ash immediately found himself turned on.

"I don't...have a very good reason" he admitted.

"Then shut up" Misty whispered in his ear, and kissed his neck once more.

* * *

Pikachu walked around the sleeping Lugia, his ears constantly perked up. If anything suspicious happened, the little Pokemon was ready to fight. He had spent all night up on deck, insistent on keeping an eye on Lugia. The rodent Pokemon glanced out towards the starboard side of the boat, to where Gyarados was still holding the ship afloat. The giant water Pokemon didn't look tired yet, but Pikachu could sense its energy was beginning to fade. Pikachu shot a look over to the door that led down below. Brock and Delila were asleep against the wall beside it, Delila leaned over against Brock's shoulder. Chansey was leaned against the wall, not too far from Brock, sleeping peacefully in the chilly morning air. Now that they were slowly getting closer to Hoenn the air was growing colder once again. Pikachu liked being out in the middle of the ocean if it ment warmer air.

Lugia shifted in its sleep, causing Pikachu to snap his attention back to the much bigger Pokemon. Pikachu's attention was called back over by Brock when he heard the door creak open. His cheeks sparked, ready to stop any threat. Cameron appeared on deck, and quietly closed the door behind him upon seeing the sleeping people. Just as quietly he began walking over to Lugia. Pikachu bolted, positioning himself between Cameron and the Legendary.

Cameron stopped abruptly, "hey little guy! Aren't you Ash's"?

Pikachu arced lightning between his cheeks, and remained silent. Cameron raised his hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a threat" he let out a light laugh, "guess you don't know me too well yet, here...".

Slowly he began to move his hands down to his PokeBelt, "I'm going to give you my PokeBalls ok? I promise, I'm no threat to Lugia here".

Pikachu eyed the man carefully as he unclasped his belt. Cameron placed the balls on the wood in front of him, and took multiple steps back. Pikachu slowly approached the belt, and sniffed Cameron's PokeBalls.

"See, on your side little guy" Cameron gave Pikachu a small smile, then carefully, bent down to his knees.

"I was just coming up to check on Lugia's progress" Cameron told Pikachu, "I love Pokemon, and I just wanted to make sure it was doing ok".

"Pika" the rodent protested, still keeping his eyes on Cameron.

"Alright then" Cameron said, plopping back on his rear, "guess I can view from right here".

Cameron averted his eyes from the electric Pokemon, and gazed over Lugia. Pikachu noted the man's expression was a lot like Ash's when he looked at an injured Pokemon.

"You know" Cameron started saying to Pikachu, "I've only seen one Legendary Pokemon in my journey's...Two now...why do I get the feeling you and Ash have seen multiple".

"Pikachu" the rodent said with a shrug to indicate they had.

"Thought so" Cameron continued, "Misty told me you guys saw this Lugia, and another time you saw an Entei...".

Cameron got lost in thought for a moment before continuing, "Ash gives off this aura like he has seen and done many great things. I know something is going on, it's fairly easy to see actually. If you think you can grow to trust me little guy, I'd very much like to offer my assistance".

Pikachu cocked his head to the side, unsure of what to make of Cameron's speech.

"I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind a few more helping hands" Brock said from behind Cameron, stretching his arms out carefully as to not wake Delila.

"I hope not" Cameron said, turning his head back to Brock, "this is one adventure I don't want to miss".

"Don't wan't to miss the adventure, or don't wan't to miss May" Brock asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Cameron turned a faint shade of red, and turned back to Lugia.

* * *

"Hey hey hey! Don't try to move so much" Gary commanded gently, placing his hand on the shoulder of a small blonde girl.

She was sporting a long cut across her chest, that ran up over his shoulder and down the middle of her back. The cut wasn't very deep, and had long since stopped bleeding.

"It hurts" she muttered, gritting her teeth tightly.

"I know" Gary said, "that's why I brought you these".

He held out two small purple pills and a bottle of water, and the girl took them uncertainly.

"They'll help" Gary told her.

"Promise" she asked pitifully.

Gary smiled warmly down at her, "I promise".

The little girl nodded silently, and placed one of the pills on her tongue. She took a swig of water, and swallowed it down. Once she had taken the second one, Gary asked, "so what's your name"?

"Emily".

"Emily? Well you look like an Emily" Gary softly teased her, "do you know where your parents are"?

"I don't have parents" she admitted sullenly, "I was with my Gampa".

"And you don't know where he is"?

Emily shook her head, her eyes watering, and looked down at the floor.

"Hey" Gary said, getting her attention back, "how old are you"?

"Nine".

"Nine huh? You're practically grown up already" Gary told her encouragingly, "that means you're tough right"?

"I don't know...".

"It does! So I'll tell you what" Gary started, "you stay right here, and continue to be tough. And I'll go find your Grandpa ok"?

"Promise"?

Gary gave her another warm smile, "I promise! I just need to know his name, and what he looks like"?

"His name is Gampa Gerard, and he's bald. With thick glasses, and a little black beard".

"Alright" Gary said, "I'll go find him Emily, you just stay right here, alright"?

Emily nodded, her blonde hair falling into her face. Gary tussled her hair, then stood back up to examine the room. The screams and cries had died down long ago, but the smell of death was beginning to linger in the air. The makeshift infirmary wasn't nearly as crowded now that people were able to migrate back to their rooms...the ones where the rooms hadn't been destroyed that is.

Instead of everyone on the boat, it was now just the injured, and the deceased in the dining room. The starboard wall had been designated as the 'morgue' area, seeing as when the ship tilted, all the dead bodies piled to that side anyway. Gary set off among the long rows of injured, stopping and helping when he was needed. Most of the seriously injured had been taken care of, and now were either on the mend...or as comfortable as they were going to get until...well...

"Master Oak"!

Gary turned to spot Everett headed his way, "yes Everett"?

"I've just been in contact with your Grandfather, the attack has made international news, and is being broadcasted around the world" Everett informed him.

"Lovely" Gary remarked sarcastically.

"Professor Oak has also informed me to have you and Ash call him upon arrival in Slateport" Everett added on, "Lance of the Elite Four wished to speak to the both of you".

"Even more lovely" Gary remarked with more sarcasm.

Everett gave Gary a small smile, and then glanced around the room.

"How's it going in here" he asked.

"Better than last night" Gary informed the older man, not catching his eye.

"Have you slept at all" Everett asked, spotting the bags under Gary's eyes.

Gary slowly shook his head, and just realized exactly how fatigued he was, "I can't go to sleep yet though, these people need me".

"I know you're one to help Gary" Everett started, with a small step towards the young man, "but you're no good to anyone exhausted, least of all to these people. You need some rest".

Gary looked around the room, searching among the older people's faces. The edges of his vision blurred as he turned his head.

"Maybe you're right...but I can't just yet" Gary told Everett, "I need to find someone first".

"I'll help you look"!

After describing Gerard to Everett, the two began pacing up and down each row, carefully keeping their eye out for the old man. After some time, Gary heard Everett call his name, and motion for him to come over.

"I believe I found Mr. Gerard" Everett said, stepping back to allow Gary to see the old man behind him. The man was bald, with thick glasses, and a small black scraggly beard.

"May I help you young sir" the old man asked in a gruff voice.

"I believe so, are you Gerard" Gary asked.

"Sir Anthony Gerard at your service" the old man introduced himself, "may I ask who you are"?

He eyed Gary warily, keeping his face hard as stone.

"Do you have a granddaughter" Gary asked him.

Gerard's expression lightened immensely upon hearing the question, and his voice became much softer, "you found Emily? Is she ok"?

"Yes sir" Gary told him, "follow me".

Gary led the two older men back along the rows of people, towards the little blonde girl sitting in the corner, clutching the water bottle tight.

"Emily" Gerard called out, and the little girl looked up.

"Gampa" she shouted in relief, and ran over to the group.

The old man crouched down on one knee to receive her tackling hug, and Gary spotted a lone tear fall from the man's eye. Gerard picked Emily up, and held her close. He turned back to Gary, and mouthed a 'thank you'. Gary nodded to the man, and started to walk away. Emily raised her head off of her Grandpa's shoulder and called out to Gary, "are you a superhero"?

Gary stopped, his heart exploded in emotion at how innocent the question was. He slowly turned back to Emily, giving her a small friendly smile.

"That's a secret, so don't tell anyone ok"?

"Ok I won't! Promise" Emily exclaimed.

Gary gave her a small nod, and waved goodbye. He then turned and walked away. Everett followed, falling into pace beside Gary.

"And now I believe it is time for the superhero to get some rest" he said to the younger man.

"I agree, actually" Gary said, "can you keep a tab on things down here"?

"Sure thing Master Oak" Everett said as they walked up to the exit.

"Thank you".

Everett nodded to Gary, and turned back to the injured as Gary opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Gary took off at an even pace, making sure to save enough energy to get him to his room. Was his room even still standing? Damn...let's hope it is. Guess he could sleep in the hall if he needed too, he's slept in worse places. He rounded the corner into the hallway where his room was, and to his relief, there was hardly any damage down the corridor. Now to see if his actual room was intact. A door opened up, two doors ahead of him. He stopped so as not to run into the girl that stepped out into the hall.

"Oh, hello Gary" May greeted him.

"Hey May" Gary said, "did you get some sleep"?

"Not enough" May told him, "couldn't get relaxed enough. How bout you? You look like death".

"Feel like it " Gary muttered, "I haven't slept since...before the bar".

May's jaw dropped wide open, "Gary! That was...64 hours ago"!

"Really? No it wasn't" Gary said unconvincingly, then he began to count the hours, using some of his fingers, "shit...it was".

"Go to bed right now" May demanded, pointing down the hall to his room.

"I'm working on it" Gary remarked, "sheesh, think a little sleep would calm a woman down".

"You'd think, now go" May demanded again, sticking her finger straight out.

"I'm going, I'm going"!

He marched away from May, and she watched him go until he let himself into his room. She then shook her head to herself, and turned to walk down the hall. Gary leaned against his door for a moment, feeling the exhaustion wash over him. He reached down to unclasp his belt with his PokeBalls, and felt one was missing. A brief moment of panic brushed away his fatigue, until he remembered...he had discarded Alakazam's PokeBall. The thought of his Psychic Pokemon made him sick, and he quickly collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm sorry Alakazam...I should found a way to save you".

No more thoughts crossed the young man's mind as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone through the blinds in the small window, casting rays of light across Misty's back, glistening off the beads of sweat running down her shoulder blades. She straddled Ash as he lay on his back, panting as her hands pushed into his chest for support. Ash gripped her waist and with one final push, the two moaned and trembled together. Misty collapsed onto Ash's chest, he hair falling across his face.

"Wow" Ash muttered as he let out a long breath.

"Wow" Misty mimicked, rubbing her cheek against his skin.

"You were right" Ash told her, "I needed that".

"Told you" she bragged, raising her head to look into his eyes.

"Don't let it go to your head" Ash grinned at her, "I just needed a distraction".

Misty opened her mouth in a joking, hurt, kind of way.

"Is that what I am" she played, "a distraction"?

"The best damn distraction I could ask for" Ash teased back, giving her a quick wink.

"Hmph! See how many more distractions you get now mister"!

"You can't resist my body" Ash told her.

"I don't think you can resist mine" Misty teased, and leaned up off his chest to straddle his waist and give him a full view. His breath caught in his chest, and he closed his eyes.

"That's not fair" he said, suppressing his grin.

"All's fair in love and war" Misty smirked, and softly hit his chest.

Ash took in a long deep breath, and exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes to look at Misty.

"We need to go upstairs" he said.

Misty blew some hair from her face, "already"?

"We need to go check on Lugia" Ash said, giving her small smile.

"That distraction didn't last very long".

"Sorry" Ash chuckled weakly, "but we do have things we need to do".

Misty sighed, and dropped back down to his chest, "I know...".

Ash kissed the top of her head, then said, "we'll have time for more of this later".

"We better" Misty grumbled, sliding off of Ash.

Getting off the bed, Ash gave her a toothy grin and asked, "you think I'm going to turn down sex anytime soon"?

"You'd be one weird man if you did" Misty laughed.

"We should also check in with the Captain" Ash said, deciding to move the conversation along, "see how close the rescue team is".

Misty huffed at him, and then crossed her arms, "I suppose we should".

Ash tossed her clothes to her as he moved around picking his up. After a brief moment of silence as the two got dressed, and headed out the door, Misty slipped her fingers into Ash's. With her other hand, she placed Ash's hat on her head.

"You think Lugia will be awake" Misty asked aloud as they walked.

"I hope so" Ash responded, "I'd like to know more about what Giovanni is up too with the other Legendaries".

"That thought terrifies me" Misty said quietly.

Ash gripped her hand a little tighter, "me too...".

They fell silent as they walked, their eyes examining the evidence of the fight. Bullet holes lined down almost every hallway, small rays of sunlight peering through them. Scratches and cracks ran along the walls and floors from the Pokemon, and every now and again, they would pass a streak of blood.

A little while longer, and they were stepping outside into the cooling air. Damn...Ash had actually been enjoying the nicer weather. Over by Lugia, Brock and Chansey had already began to check up on its condition, while Cameron and Delila were standing back by Pikachu. Off to their far right, Misty could see her Gyarados still chugging along. A pang of concern coursed through her. Gyarados deserved a long rest, but the ship would sink if she recalled her Pokemon. Just a little longer...

"Pikachu" Ash called, and the Pokemon turned quickly.

"Pika"!

The rodent sprinted towards Ash, leaping up into his arms, and bounding up onto his shoulder.

"Everything go ok last night" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Pikachu" the yellow Pokemon nodded confidently.

Ash and Misty stopped next to Delila, and Ash let go of Misty's hand to go on ahead.

"How's it doing Brock" Ash asked, coming up behind his friend and looking over the Legendary Pokemon. Brock was crouched down, his head resting against Lugia's chest as he listened to its heartbeat.

"It seems to be just fine" Brock informed Ash, "just sleeping peacefully".

"Good" Ash sighed in relief, "some real good news...".

"Yea" Brock added, standing up next to Ash, "I was thinking we were overdue for some".

"Past due, I'd say".

Brock nodded in agreement, and glanced back to Delila.

"You two seem really close for it only being...how long has it been exactly" Ash asked.

"Four days" Brock chuckled, "and yea, we are. She's something different, unlike any other girl I've met".

"Don't you always say that" Ash remarked with a small grin.

"Yea, I do" Brock admitted, "but this time I mean it. We grew so close so fast, and she jumped right in to help us defend the boat, without any hesitation. I think I'm going to plan on keeping her around".

"Maybe you'll actually keep one around this time" Ash teased his friend, and Brock chuckled.

"I'll try my best"!

"I like her" Ash added on, "so far anyway. She seems like a decent person".

"Pikachu" the rodent added in his two cents.

Brock didn't say anything, he just glanced back at Delila once more, and blushed a little as she blew him a kiss.

"I'm going to go check with the Captain" Ash continued, "if that rescue team is going to arrive any minute, we need to get Lugia awake and moving".

"Agreed" Brock said, "better hurry then".

Ash nodded, and turned to walk away.

* * *

May stopped outside the dining room door, listening to the rustling on the other side. Death and pain were just on the other side, and she was beginning to question her decision to try and help. She wanted too...but she wasn't sure exactly how many were dead inside. Did she really wan't to know? She glanced around the hallway, spotting some of battle she had been involved in. Scorch marks lined the walls, and deeps scratches ran across the floor. The hole was still in the opposite wall, where Team Rocket had been blasted through it.

With a long deep breath, May reached out and opened the door. She closed it with a snap behind her, and her eyes scanned over the scene. At first, she thought there wasn't any deceased, but then she saw them, lined up on the starboard side of the wall. So many more than she had realized...there were a lot of stray bullets from those helicopters...who knows how many were dead before they even knew the ship was under attack.

"Ah Miss May, come to help out, yes"?

May turned to her left to find Everett approaching her. He looked tired, and had a streak of fresh blood running across the torso of his shirt.

"I thought I might" May told Everett, "are you ok"?

She pointed down at the blood dripping off his shirt, and Everett looked down at it.

"Oh yes, just fine. This is a...remnant, of someone who didn't quite make it".

"Another dead" May asked, less like a question, and more like a silent wonder.

"Afraid so" Everett answered her anyway, "we could use the help down here, if you're up for it".

May nodded, and Everett then led her down the rows of injured. They passed a little blonde girl, who was talking with her Grandpa about a superhero. Everett stopped in front of a young woman, about May's age, with light brown hair. She was leaned up against the wall, holding her arm tightly to her side.

"Tiffany, this is May" Everett said, kneeling down to eye level with the young woman, "she'll be helping me ok"?

Tiffany nodded, and gave May a once over. May decided to give the girl a light smile.

"Tiffany's arm is broken" Everett started to tell May, "we need to set it, and wrap it up with a splint of some kind".

"Ok" May nodded.

Everett pointed down the row to a man changing the bandages of another, "over there is the ships doctor, Howard. He'll give you some bandages, and hopefully something to work as the splint".

May nodded again, and set off down the row. Most people seemed to be on the better side of the mend, but others, May noticed, were too far gone. One man's breathing had been reduced to short quick breaths, and blood was beginning to bubble around his mouth, as a woman tried everything she could to stabilize him. May gritted her teeth, and continued on. She passed another injured man with half his head wrapped in bandages, and a woman who was in the beginning stages of a panic attack.

"Dr. Howard" May spoke as she walked up behind him.

He turned around to face May. He was much younger than she had been expecting, maybe in his early thirties, with short black hair, and thick round glasses.

"Can I help you" he asked.

"Yes, I need some bandages" May told him, "and something to act as a splint".

Howard nodded, and bent down to a large bag on the floor. He shuffled through the contents for a moment, then pulled out a small roll of fabric, and a short stout piece of wood.

"Here you are" Howard said, "these will have to do, we're starting to run dangerously low on everything".

"These will work just fine" May said as she took them, "thank you"!

Howard nodded at her, then went back to work changing the bandages of his patient. May turned and made her way back down the row to Everett. The older man looked up as May returned, and reached out his hand for the supplies.

"Ah ha! This is more than I thought we would get" Everett said, "ok Tiffany, May, you ready"?

Both girls nodded, and May crouched down to help.

"I'm going to set the arm" Everett started to tell May, "once I have it in place, you'll need to hold the splint up right here, and then be sure to wrap it tightly with the bandages to hold it in place. Not too tight though, we don't wan't to cut of her blood circulation".

May nodded in understanding, and Everett smiled at her. He then ran his fingers along Tiffany's arm to find the broken section. She winced a little, but remained silent. Everett gently closed his fingers around her forearm, and said, "you'll wan't to grit your teeth".

Tiffany did, and then Everett pulled and pushed. Tiffany let out a silent scream as Everett carefully repositioned her arm.

"Ok May, now".

May set to work. She held the splint in place, and wrapped the bandage around and around. As gently as she could, but as tightly as she dared. Tiffany would wince when May pulled the bandage for another wrap around, but otherwise, still remained silent.

"Alright" Everett began as May was almost done, "now wrap the end there underneath that part here".

Everett pointed with his pinkie, and May tucked the end of the bandage underneath the wrapped area.

"And we're done" Everett exclaimed, letting go of Tiffany's arm, "be careful with that arm, and be sure to head straight to the urgent care once we make it to Slateport".

Tiffany nodded, pulling her arm back to her, she then said, "thank you both".

Everett smiled and nodded at the young girl, "now you take it easy".

Everett stood back up, and May followed suit.

"Let's see who else needs some help" Everett said to May.

* * *

"Just another hour" the Captain said to Ash.

His adrenaline froze. Only another hour until the rescue team arrives? But Lugia still isn't awake!

"Ok...thank you" Ash said, and turned to leave, catching Misty's eye.

"Son, you better do what you need to do to get that Lugia gone" the Captain added on, "the rescue team won't hurt it, but I believe it would be best that the less people who know about it, the better".

Ash nodded at the Captain in agreement, "we're doing what we can".

And with that, Ash opened the door to outside, and let Misty walk out first. Ash closed the door behind him, and followed Misty down the stairs. Pikachu gripped onto Ash's hair to hold his balance.

"What will we do if Lugia won't wake up" Misty asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not sure" Ash said, "guess we'll figure it out if it comes to that".

They walked along the side of the railing, headed back towards the front of the boat. Misty shivered as a small breeze whistled by.

"It's getting cold again" she commented.

"Yea, it sucks" Ash said, "I miss summer".

"We got a ways to go before summer comes back around" Misty teased him.

"Don't remind me" Ash sulked, then added, "maybe once we're done with this whole thing, we can just hide out in the middle of the ocean forever. It will always be warm then".

Misty chuckled, "I'd like that".

Misty reached out to take his hand, but found only air. Ash had started to sprint forward. Looking ahead of him, Misty saw why. Lugia was awake! She ran after him and Pikachu, relieved that the Legendary was ok. Ash slid to a stop next to Brock, who was recalling his Chansey.

"Lugia" Ash exclaimed, "how do you feel"?

"Well" Lugia told him, "you're friend knows how to treat Pokemon".

Brock rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I hate to rush you" Ash started, "but more people will be arriving in just an hour, so you really should go".

"I agree" Lugia said, "before I do, you have a question"?

How did it know that? Guess that doesn't matter...

"I have two" Ash said, "Giovanni, I need to know more about him catching the other Legendary Pokemon".

Lugia looked Ash over, "I am sorry Chosen One, but I know no more than what I told you last time".

Damn, guess they'll just add that to their other list of problems to solve.

"Second question" Ash continued, "you said I was Chosen again...why"?

Lugia took too long to answer for Ash's comfort, but it finally said, "something evil is stirring in the shadows in Hoenn, and Giovanni is capturing Legendary Pokemon. And here you are, thrust into the middle of it. This is no coincidence...fate seems to favor you".

Ash waited for more, but it didn't come.

"That's it" he asked unsatisfied.

"I am sorry I do not know more" Lugia told him, "I would help you if I could, but I must go".

Ash bit the inside of his cheek, and then sighed, "yea...better do that".

"Good luck Chosen One".

With a strong beat from its wings, Lugia rose into the air, and dove over the edge of the railing. Ash heard the splash, and Lugia was gone.

"Pikapi" his Pokemon commented.

Ash turned back to the others, who were all watching him intently.

"That was good timing"!

The group turned and looked above them at the shout. The Captain had come outside, and was standing at the top of the stairs outside the cockpit. He pointed out to the sea.

"They arrived much earlier than expected".

Ash followed the Captains finger, and spotted another boat sailing towards them. The rescue team! Finally, they could continue on their way to Hoenn. Ash turned his head over to Misty, but she wasn't standing with the others anymore. Looking around, he found her walking up to her Gyarados. He smiled as she put a hand on Gyarados' large scales. The giant water Pokemon was beginning to look exhausted, and Ash was sure he could see the relief spread on its face at the sight of the rescue team.

* * *

Two hours later, the rescue team had helped the majority of passengers cross to the other boat. Only a few injured remained, and they were in the final stages of moving them across as well. The rescue boat had arrived with plentiful doctors and nurses, and in no time flat, they had treated and helped the remaining injured. Even stabilizing and saving a few that had seemed weren't going to make it. A few engineers had came as well, to check on the cruise ships condition, and see if it could be saved.

They had deemed it unrepairable, and decided that it would be best to let it sink. That didn't sit too well with the Captain, but the engineers convinced him that repairing the boat was simply impossible in their situation. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and the rest of the group had stayed aboard the cruise ship, helping out where they could. Wether it was helping other passengers across the water, or helping move the injured upstairs onto deck. Gary had woken up, and was now assisting as well. Him and Everett helped a man, with a bad bullet wound on his leg, down into the small lifeboat with other injured. Cameron and May were in the lifeboat as well, only they were the ones ferrying people across.

"Alright" Gary said, tapping the side of the small boat, "you two are all set".

Cameron nodded, and began to loosen the ropes so that the lifeboat was lowered down to the water. Gary counted how many were left, four. That ought to be enough for the rest! Gary turned back to see Misty opening the door to below deck, and a few nurses carrying half a dozen loaded stretchers outside. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder of course, and Brock were carrying a stretcher bearing a sleeping older man. Delila was helping a nurse with another. The Captain was standing on deck, still giving his crew members orders, who had all gathered up on deck as well.

"This is the last of them" a nurse told the Captain.

The Captain nodded, and then turned to his crew, "give the entire ship one last comb over, then report back up here. Make sure there are no stragglers".

His crew saluted him, and took off down below.

"Everett I think it's time for us to ferry people across" Gary commented.

"I believe so" Everett agreed, and climbed up into another lifeboat hanging along the edge. The old man helped carefully pull a few stretchers onto his little boat. Ash and Misty helped the nurses load the rest onto another lifeboat. They then climbed in after them, and steadied themselves as the lifeboat swayed in the air.

"Pikapi" the rodent tightened, grabbing Ash's hair for support.

Ash chuckled, and the wind picked up. Misty placed her hand on top of her head, to keep Ash's hat in place. Ash gave her a wink, and she stuck her tongue out at him. After a few moments, the crew returned and reported that the ship was indeed empty.

"Alright then" the Captain ordered, "load up"!

The crew and nurses loaded into the two remaining lifeboats. Gary jumped into Everett's boat, and positioned himself accordingly. Gyarados roared from the other side, ready to have a long break. The Captain motioned for three of the four lifeboats to begin their descent. Ash and Misty's remained up, waiting for the other three to be away. Once they touched the water, and let loose their ropes, Misty pulled out Gyarados' PokeBall.

"You did wonderful Gyarados" Misty called to her Pokemon, "thank you"!

Gyarados roared once again as the red beam of light shot from Misty's PokeBall, and engulfed the Pokemon. Gyarados disappeared, and the boat immediately began to tilt from the water rushing inside. Ash and Misty worked fast to lower their lifeboat to the water, and quickly detached their rope once they were on the ocean surface. The four lifeboats sailed over to the rescue boat, and they watched as the cruise ship sank beneath the waves.

"We owe our lives to you miss" the Captain shouted over from his lifeboat, "without your Gyarados, we wouldn't have been able to save so many".

Misty blushed, "it was nothing"!

Ash wrapped his arm around her, as he steered the boat, and pulled her close to him. Pikachu positioned himself so that he was sitting on both their shoulders.

* * *

Within the next hour, the injured had been accommodated for, and they were sailing towards Slateport City. The group sat out on deck, near the front of the boat. Each had put on a coat as the wind was growing colder. They were talking, and relaxing, enjoying what peace they had earned before they docked in Hoenn. Cameron and Delila had insisted on hearing their story about Lugia in the Orange Islands, and Misty didn't see the harm in telling them. So her and Ash spent the better part of the remainder of their journey, telling the story. Even May was intrigued, as Ash had never told her the full story either. Everett, who had only heard of the story from Professor Oak, was just as invested in listening.

"Too bad you missed out on that one Brocky" Delila commented to him once Ash and Misty had finished.

"Yea, I missed out on one of the best ones" Brock agreed, "oh well, I've had plenty of adventures with them to make up for it".

The intercom burst to life, and the Captain's voice echoed through.

"At long last we have arrived at our destination. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Hoenn".

The group swiveled in their seats. Out in front of them, a landline with a city spreading across it, was slowly growing closer. The mood shifted among the group. Ash and Gary tensed up, almost as if they could feel the Dominion's presence growing closer. Pikachu's cheeks sparked, and he inched closer to Ash's head. May shot a glance to Ash, her brow furrowed slightly. Cameron caught the mood shift, but said nothing. He simply took a deep breath, and glanced around at the others. Ash clenched his fist together, but felt Misty's hand rest on top of it. Her fingers gave it a squeeze, and Ash whispered, "here we go".

* * *

 **And finally the group arrived in Hoenn. The search for Mewtwo is beginning to draw to it's end! Especially since there are only six chapters left for part 2. Hope everyone is getting excited!**


	15. Arrival in Slateport

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took much longer than normal to release. This has been a busy month, and I mean _busy!_ I haven't been home very much to write on this chapter, and I kinda had a hard time working on it as is. I just couldn't find the right flow, and actually ended up making this chapter much shorter than it was originally supposed to be. For two reasons. 1st. I wanted to give you guys another chapter. 2nd. I wanted to give you guys another chapter :P**

 **I guess here and now I should make you all the same promise I made myself...I WILL finish this story. I repeat, I _WILL_ finish this story. Even if it takes years to do, it will happen so don't fret, and don't give up if I seem to vanish for a while!**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A faint blue glow cast itself over the dimly lit room. The giant screen sat at the front of dozens of computer stations. Each computer had seemingly important information pulled up, but the most important one, was on the big screen. Giovanni burst into the room, slamming the door in the back wide open. He had a bandage across his nose, and his scar was glinting from the blue glow. As Giovanni marched to the center of the room, every pair of eyes averted his gaze. A tough looking woman, with long black hair, and silver eyes, was the only person unafraid of the Team Rocket leader. She walked up to Giovanni calmly, and said, "the tracker has just came online sir".

"Excellent Matilda...what about audio" Giovanni asked sternly, his eyes scanning over the giant screen.

It was showing an overhead map of the Hoenn shoreline, zoomed in close to Slateport City. Out in the ocean, a small red dot was flicking on and off as it slowly made its way towards Slateport.

"No sir" Matilda said, her silver eyes flashing, "the mic is unresponsive".

Giovanni turned his dark eyes on Matilda, "unresponsive"?

His tone was threatening, but Matilda remained stationary, her voice eerily calm, "yes sir, odds are it was damaged as it was installed into Mr. Oaks bag".

"So we have no way of hearing those kids through that device" Giovanni stated more than asked, heat rising in his voice.

"Yes sir" Matilda confirmed, her silver eyes remaining on Giovanni, unblinking.

Giovanni turned his eyes back upon the giant screen, watching as the little red dot merged into Slateport.

"Go down into the pit" he started to Matilda, "take your pick of Legendary, and follow those kids. Find out everything you can about this Dominion".

Giovanni clenched his fists together, and let out a low growl. Those working closest to him recoiled.

"Right away sir" Matilda half curtsied, "what shall I do with the employee who installed the device"?

"I'll handle him" Giovanni snarled.

Matilda nodded, and began walking away.

"Matilda" Giovanni said, stopping her where she was. She did not turn back to him as he continued, "listen only, do not be detected, at any cost".

"Yes sir".

* * *

The boat's horn blasted deafeningly as it pulled into port, bobbing in between other ships. Ash stood at the front of the railing, gripping the metal so tight his knuckles were turning white. Pikachu, on his shoulder, twitched his tail multiple times. To Ash's left was Gary, standing straight up, stiff as a plank. Gary's eyes were locked onto the Pokemon Center's rooftop peaking out over the other buildings. To Ash's right, Misty was standing close, scanning the shoreline. Behind them, the rest of their group was busy checking all of their belongings, making sure nothing was going to get left behind. Ash pulled his coat up higher around his neck as the cold wind blew past.

The ship pulled alongside the dock, and the crew members rushed around to tie them off. Ash ran his gaze along the dock, and noted the dozens of people waiting for the passengers to depart. Families, wives, husbands, paparazzi, all crowded around. A few of the journalists had already began snapping photos.

"Great" Ash heard Misty mumble behind him.

Up in front of the crowd, Ash spotted Officer Jenny and her police force, holding back the gatherers. Gary spotted this as well, and quickly ushered the group together.

"If I know Officer Jenny at all" Gary started, "she's going to question everyone on this boat. She'll want to know every passengers story. So, I'll just point out the obvious...there are a few details we should probably leave out. Our story will be simple, a group of friends, on a vacation".

Gary shot Ash a quick look, and he nodded in agreement.

"We can pull that off" May stated, "if she want's any more details, then I visited you guys in Kanto so I could escort you back to my place in Petalburg".

"Everyone got it" Gary asked the group at large.

They each nodded as the ramp descended with a loud hiss, and the Captain stepped up to it.

"It might also be best if we depart a few at a time" Gary tacked on, as the Captain began to console each departing passenger, and offer up his sincerest apologies, "I'll depart with Everett. Brock and Delila can depart together, that leaves you four to go last".

Gary motioned to Ash, Misty, May, and Cameron. They each nodded, and Gary bent down to get his backpack, "off we go then".

"Indeed" Everett agreed, and the two marched down the ramp first, among the other departing passengers.

As Gary predicted, Officer Jenny was holding up each and every departing person. She apologized for the inconvenience, apologized for the attack they had to endure from Team Rocket, and then politely asked them for any details they may have. Each passenger told her what they knew, which frankly, wasn't very much. She held up Gary and Everett with a wave of her hand.

"Apologies you two, but I need you to answer some questions".

"We figured" Gary remarked.

Officer Jenny's eyes flashed, but she remained professional, "is there anything you two can tell me about the attack that I may not already know"?

As Gary and Everett answered Officer Jenny, Ash watched Brock and Delila begin to descend the ramp past the Captain. Ash took a long breath, and slowly let it out. His breath billowed away, and he watched it sway through the cold air. Pikachu's tail twitched, hitting the back of Ash's head. The rodent was staring intently to the mainland, his gaze focused on the terrain past the city.

"It's been a while hasn't it buddy" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"PikaPika" his cheeks sparked as he answered.

"Hoenn feels different this time" Ash commented.

Pikachu didn't reply, but sparked at his cheeks again. The time came for the remaining four to disembark. They shouldered their bags, and proceeded to the Captain. He held them up.

"Before you all depart" he started, "I would like to offer my greatest thanks. Without any of you, none of us would be standing here right now. No one else, save for my crew, will know how important you were in their survival...so from me and my shipmates, you have our undying gratitude".

He then proceeded to extend his hand to Ash. Ash looked down at it, and took it in his own, firmly shaking the Captain's hand. With a quick nod, Ash stepped past him. The Captain shook the other's hands as well, and they followed Ash down the ramp. Misty fell in stride next to Ash, as May and Cameron tagged along behind them. Officer Jenny then walked up to them as they stepped onto the dock. She proceeded to drill them with question after question, trying to gather even the oddest detail she could find. They stuck to their plan, telling her they were friends on a vacation, and had no information about the attack. Guilt swept through Ash like a hurricane as Officer Jenny let them pass. Team Rocket only attacked the boat because him and Gary had been on it. The only reason those people had been injured and killed, was because they had information about Mewtwo. He clenched his hands into tight fists, gritting his teeth as he walked along the dock.

Team Rocket...those bastards had struck the last nerve for Ash. Next time he saw them...well, Hell would be a better place to be for Giovanni to be. How many people had he killed so far? Too many...Ash cursed under his breath. The next time he saw Giovanni, would be the last!

"Ash! Guys"!

Ash's attention was pulled back into reality as he heard Gary's voice. The rest of their group was gathered over by a man in his 40's, and a younger man with thick glasses, and a small scraggly goatee.

"Dad! Max" May shouted in excitement, and ran ahead of the other three.

Cameron tensed up, and hesitated a step.

"Dad" he questioned quietly, with a quick lick on his lower lip.

"Norman" Misty teased to Cameron, "leader of the Petalburg Gym, and yes, May's father".

Cameron swallowed, and Misty asked with a quick wink, "why so nervous"?

He shook his head in response, and replied a little too quickly, "no reason"!

Misty smirked at him, but Cameron didn't notice. Gears were turning in his head as they approached their group. He remembered his Gym match he had with Norman so long ago, they're had been young boy and girl there. Had that young girl been May?

'The world is a funny place' Cameron decided.

They reached the rest of their group, and Ash was about to greet Norman...until he saw the Gym Leader's face. It was hard as a rock, and scanning over May with deep worry.

"You're sure you're ok" Norman asked his daughter.

"Yes dad, I'm fine! We all are" May told him, "just shaken up a little".

"The news said the attack was decimating" Max jumped in, "a total of 47 passengers, and 23 Pokemon died from the assault".

He narrowed his eyes at his older sister, daring her to admit they were not ok. May fumed, "I just said we're fine Max"!

"Fine" Norman boomed, stepping to his daughter, "witnessing a situation like that doesn't seem fine to me"!

Ash fazed out...47 dead people, and 23 dead Pokemon because Team Rocket is a bunch of...you know? There is no insult, insulting enough, for Team Rocket. Brock, Delila, Everett, and Gary had backed away a few steps from the arguing family. Cameron was locked in place, watching the bickering. Misty glanced over at Ash and Pikachu, but they both were lost in their own world. Everett's tap on Ash's shoulder pulled him out of his trance.

As Ash turned to the older man, Everett said, "I think now would be a good time for me to go see my contact here in Slateport. I'll see you kids at the Pokemon Center in a few hours".

As Everett walked away, Gary seemed to remember something. He turned to Ash, and walked up to him.

"We're supposed to call Gramps, he said Lance is wanting to speak with us" Gary said low enough for only Ash to hear.

"Right" Ash said with a glance over to May, "I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center in just a few".

Gary nodded, and headed off, pulling his backpack up higher on his shoulder. Ash took a step towards May and her family, but Brock's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Delila and I are going to stock up on supplies" Brock informed him, his eye warily scanning the still arguing family, "we'll meet up with you guys later".

With a quick nod, the two were briskly walking away.

"Pikachu" the rodent mumbled, and Ash turned his attention back to May. He recoiled upon seeing her face, which was glowing bright red, and he could swear there was steam shooting out of her ears. The brown haired girl spun around, turning her back on her father. She marched over to Misty, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Misty" she nearly shouted, "we're going shopping"!

Misty barely had time to shoot Ash a quick glance, before the two girls were gone.

'What just happened' Ash mused to himself.

A throat being cleared forced Ash to return his gaze to Norman and Max. It was then Ash realized the only remaining ones from his group were himself, Pikachu, and Cameron, who was still frozen in place. Norman crossed his arms as he stared Ash down. Ash had always thought Norman to be a gentle, kind man, but the look on his face now was terrifying. Almost as if he was blaming Ash for having May on that boat. Ash gulped, and looked at Max, who was looking from his father to Ash.

"Um...I think, I-I should get to the Pokemon Center" Ash stammered out.

"PiPikachu" his Pokemon agreed.

Before Norman could say a word, Ash was gone, walking as fast as he could. The two Maple men watched Ash go, and then turned their attention onto Cameron. He jumped as Norman's eyes caught his, and with a quick glance around, noticed he was alone. The Petalburg Gym leader seemed to tower over Cameron, and his gaze was demanding an answer as to who he was. The chilly air wasn't helping either.

"Um" was all Cameron was able to mutter out, before he bolted as fast as he could. Racing into the depths of Slateport City.

* * *

May marched through the crowd, slamming each foot down on the sidewalk. Her hand was still tightly clasped to Misty's wrist, pulling the red head along. Misty could hear May muttering, but was only able to catch a few words.

"Reckless...unsafe...immature...ungrateful".

To be completely honest, Misty was caught off guard when May grabbed her and hauled her away. Things had been a little awkward between the two, and Misty knew that May felt it as well. Heck, as soon as they were away from the others, Misty wanted to rip her hand back to herself, and begin shouting at May. That brunette had kissed Ash after all, Misty's Ash! May continued to march on as Misty's thoughts continued to swirl. Maybe there was more to what happened than she knew? Misty replayed that memory in her mind. She walked out onto deck, spotted Ash and May, and witnessed May lean in on her tiptoes. Fire erupted inside Misty's chest. What more could be to that?! She kissed Ash, end of story! May planted her lips on Misty's man!...granted he wasn't her's at that particular moment, but still! Time to end this awkward tension between them. Misty planted her feet, and pulled her hand back to herself. May's fingers slipped loose, and she nearly fell face forward. The brown haired girl spun around to face Misty.

"Misty, what-".

She cut herself off, finally realizing that it was just the two girls, standing at the corner of a street. May had been so worked up by her brother and father, she hadn't quite realized what she was doing. She caught the look on Misty's face and knew...that conversation was going to happen...right now.

"Misty" May started, "let me explain-".

"Oh so you know what you did" Misty noticed, her voice rising with each word.

May flinched, and slowly nodded, "I saw you out of the corner of my eye after it happened...".

Misty's blood boiled over, "and you didn't think to let Ash know"!

Once again, May flinched. She hung her head to her chest, and her bangs darkened her face. Misty watched her, waiting for an answer. The color on her face gaining a red hue.

"I'm sorry Misty" May finally mumbled, "I'd had alcohol, and...I made a mistake...".

"A MISTA-"!

Misty caught herself as she saw a tear roll down to May's chin, and drop to the concrete. May's shoulders gave a small jerk as Misty heard the faintest of a sob. She wanted to yell at May, berate her for what happened. Tell her that alcohol is no excuse to use either. She wanted to insult May to the point of the younger girl having a complete breakdown, but she couldn't. That one tiny sob, that one lone tear, began to make Misty tear up as well. What?! She was angry at this girl! She shouldn't be feeling sorry for her!

Then May spoke again, "you can yell if you want...I deserve it. But before you do, I have something to say. You know better than anyone how... _alluring_ Ash can be. The way he walks, and talks. The way he cares for people and Pokemon. How he somehow, always finds trouble, but always comes out on top. I mistook my admiration for...well...my point is...I had to do it while I had the chance. I needed to figure out if I...cared for him like you do, or if it was my admiration for the kind of man he is. Ash is just my best friend, I know that now. I hate myself for having to figure out my feelings the way I did. Once again, I'm so sorry".

Misty's temper was a roller coaster as May talked. But, at the end, she found herself unable to be angry. Now that was odd. Although, how could Misty be angry at May now? When described that way...if the tables had been turned, she wasn't so sure she wouldn't of done the same thing. Misty briefly remembered her travels with Ash around Kanto and Johto. How many girls had simply shown interest in the guy because of the way he is.

May stood still, waiting for the inevitably shouting, but it never came. Instead, she felt two arms wrap around her, warming her up in the cold wind. May's eyes shot open and all she could see was orange hair in her face. Misty had hugged her, and May, hugged back. Relief swept through May's nerves, she hadn't realized how tensed up she had been.

Misty whispered in May's ear, "I guess I understand. Ash is Ash, and I do know better than anyone how... _irresistible,_ he can sometimes be...sometimes! Just, don't ever do it again".

Misty's tone was reassuring, up until that last part, which came out as a soft threat. May couldn't help but chuckle, "don't worry, he's all your's"!

The girls remained in their hug as people walked by, throwing glances at the odd spectacle. The trust was rebuilt, the bond that the two had developed so quickly before, was back. Neither one could explain it, but they both now understood the other that much more. This whole damn situation is just one odd thing after another, isn't it?

 _Misty's sisters_! She quickly pulled away from May, startling the younger girl. May gave Misty a perplexed look, but Misty quickly informed her, "we need to head to the market! I told my sisters I'd meet them there"!

With a quick nod from May, the two girls briskly began walking through town.

* * *

Ash stepped inside the Pokemon Center, and the doors slid closed behind him, shutting out the chilly breeze. Pikachu shivered on his shoulder from the sudden warmth. Ash quickly scanned for Gary, but didn't spot him. Deciding he must have somehow beat Gary there, Ash approached the front desk. Nurse Joy looked up from the paperwork in front of her.

"Hello there" she smiled, "how may I help you".

Pulling out a PokeBall, Ash said, "I need you to give my Charizard a look. He took some strange paralyzing electricity a few days ago".

"Alrighty, I'll get right on it" Joy said, taking the PokeBall and proceeding into the back.

Ash watched the door close behind her, silently praying that everything checked out with his Flame Pokemon. If something was wrong...well, he'd add that to the list of things Giovanni would be paying for. He had just turned around to find a place to sit, when the door on the other side of Joy's desk opened. Gary stepped through it, and spotted Ash.

"Ash"!

Turning back, Ash noticed Gary waving him over.

"I've already called Gramps" Gary told him, "we have a private room in the back. To avoid unwanted ears".

He motioned around the center at its multiple, resting occupants. Ash, with a quick glance around, nodded in agreement and made his way to Gary. He held the door open for Ash to proceed through, Pikachu had to tuck his ears down under the doorway, and then followed them down the hall. As they walked down the hall, Ash noticed Gary was in deep thought. His brow was scrunched down, and his eyes were focused far off, looking at something only he could see. Gary suddenly stopped, making Ash step ahead of him a few paces.

"In here" Gary said, outside a door with the room number 17.

He let them in, and Ash was greeted by Professor Oak's face on the video phone.

"There you Ash" Oak started with a smile, "pleased to hear that everyone is alright! I never expected Team Rocket would have returned in such a way".

"I don't think any of us did Professor" Ash commented.

Gary grunted, making Ash turn to him, then said, "I knew they were following me...I should have never got on that boat".

"There was no way you could have known what would happen Gary" Professor Oak told him, "try not to beat yourself up for it. It was a tragedy, yes, but ultimately the blame falls on Team Rocket".

"I know Gramps..." Gary trailed off, not looking entirely conviced.

"Hm, well I hate to cut the small talk short" Professor Oak started, "but Lance has been on hold for quite a while, and we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer".

"I'll connect him to the call" Gary said, snapping from his self loathing and pressing a few buttons by the screen.

In a moment, Ash saw the screen split, and Lance's face appear next to Professor Oak's. His red hair sticking up more so than usual, as if he'd been having a crazy day.

"Here we go" Lance started immediately, "I was beginning to wonder if something else had happened".

"Nothing yet" Ash remarked, "how you doing Lance"?

"That would take too long to answer Ash" Lance answered him, "let's just say, things have been better".

Before Ash could say anything else, Lance continued on swiftly, "cutting to the chase, if this Dominion situation is as serious as Professor Oak has led me to believe, then we don't have much time. Tell me everything you know".

Lance didn't ask, he was demanding as politely as possible. His eyes skipped over Ash, Gary, and the Professor. Waiting on the first one to begin speaking. As if on cue, both Professor Oak and Gary turned their eyes on Ash, making his adrenaline jolt. Lance was his friend, but he still maintained that intimidating demeanor. It was something in the looks he could give, looks that seemed to pierce right through Ash's soul. He let out a quick sigh, and Pikachu rubbed the back of his head for encouragement.

"Well" Ash began, "guess I'll start from SeaFoam Island".

* * *

"MISTY"!

Her three sister's squealed in delight upon seeing there younger sister approach them. May recoiled slightly at the high pitch sound. In a flash, Misty had disappeared in the middle of a sisterly group hug. Taking a few steps back, May grinned sheepishly. Silently hoping that she didn't get pulled into that mess. Misty wormed her way out of the hug, and gasped for a breath.

"Why do you three do that every time" she said through gasps.

"Because you always seem to get into trouble" Violet told her harshly, "and we never know if when we see you it will be the last or not".

"That's encouraging" Misty remarked heatedly.

"Who's this" Lily asked, ignoring Misty's tone and noticing May behind Misty.

"Oh, guys this is May" Misty introduced them, "May this is Violet, Lily, and Daisy".

"Like, pleased to meet a friend of Misty's" Daisy greeted, and then veered far left in the conversation, "so Misty, like, tell me what's the deal going on with Ash now"?

Awkward...both Misty and May blushed furiously. Thankfully, Misty's sisters attention was now focused back on Misty. So, thankfully! They didn't see May's blush. Misty hesitated in answering her sister. She had told Daisy that Ash had been with another girl...she never did mention that it was May...but still...awkward!

"I was mistaken" Misty decided to say, probably a little too quickly, "me and Ash talked it out, turns out it was all just a misunderstanding".

Well, that was like...a third of the way true. Daisy narrowed her eyes at Misty, making her turn a deeper shade of red, "the two of you broke up, and like, acted like brats because of a misunderstanding"?

Shit...Misty's mind wouldn't respond. How was she going to make this less awkward?

"It is Ash and Misty" May jumped in suddenly, "I've seen them act worse for much less".

May still had her blush, but Misty's sisters didn't seem to notice. They seemed to accept May's reasoning.

"She has a point" Violet chimed, "those two have always acted pretty childish about their feelings".

"Like two adults with the mentality of four year olds in love" Lily added in.

Misty blush stayed, but it wasn't from awkwardness, now it was from irritation. She kept her mouth shut though, just in case she let something slip. With a quick relief glance at May to silently thank her, Misty then turned her back on her sisters.

"We're just like, kidding little sis" Daisy giggled, "it's your life, if that ADHD cutie makes you happy then by all means, like, be with him".

ADHD cutie?...Misty was beginning to see why Daisy couldn't keep a boyfriend. The group jumped, startled by a loud growl. Misty's blush turned redder, her awkward feeling returning. May shot her a funny look, but Misty avoided her eye.

"What on earth was that" Lily asked out loud, glancing between the rest of the girls.

"That came from Misty" Violet told her sister.

Misty turned redder. Dammit, how much more red could she possibly get?! She turned back to the group of girls, the four of them staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm hungry" Misty said quietly.

May's hand shot to her mouth to suppress her giggle.

"Doesn't, like, Ash's stomach do that when he's hungry" Daisy asked, smirking at her youngest sister.

"No" Misty shot out rapidly.

"Yes" May betrayed Misty with a laugh.

Misty's sisters burst into a fit laughter.

"That's so precious" Violet awed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Can we just go eat" Misty demanded, and with a stomp of her foot, spun on her heels and marched away.

"Like, wait up little sis" Daisy called after, still giggling uncontrollably.

May and Misty's sisters then raced after the fiery red head.

* * *

"That's the entire story then" Lance asked Ash from the screen.

Lance's expression had not been pleasant to watch as Ash talked. It had started concerned and worried, but only became worse the farther Ash got into his story.

"That's everything I know" Ash confirmed.

Lance's eyes flicked to the left, glancing off screen. He must of been looking at Professor Oak on his side of the call, because he asked, "is there any more from your end Professor"?

"Aside from my theory about the Dominion predating existence itself" Professor Oak replied, "Professor Rowan in Sinnoh has discovered a temple hidden in the mountains. Rowan is still looking into the reasoning behind the temples construction, but he did find a single room with pictographs that seem to resemble Ash's description of the Dominion".

"How confident is he that these pictographs may be connected" Lance asked quickly.

"At this moment in time we can't be confident of much" Oak told Lance, "but it might just be a lead we desperately need".

Lance went quiet, pondering this new information. Ash did the same, and could feel Pikachu on his shoulder doing so as well. Could there possibly be a temple in Sinnoh with answers on the Dominion?

"I shall send a team to assist Professor Rowan and his crew" Lance finally said, "if that temple has answers, we need them".

"I agree" Professor Oak nodded.

"Dawn" Ash spoke suddenly, leaning closer to the screen.

Both Lance and Professor Oak turned their attention on him.

"My friend Dawn is from Sinnoh" Ash told Lance, "I'd ask her to help out. She may be able to connect a few dots".

Lance nodded, "any recommendation from you is valued Ash".

Wow...that sure did make Ash feel important. Lance didn't seem to realize that Ash was stunned by his compliment, and turned his focus on Gary.

"Anything else to add"?

"My area of knowledge is primarily about Mewtwo and Team Rocket" Gary replied.

"That information is just as imperative" Lance began, "based on what Ash has said about Team Rocket capturing Legendary Pokemon, we need to put a stop to them once and for all".

Gary nodded, and said, "The only other thing Ash hasn't mention is that Giovanni knows the of name of the Dominion...but I believe that is all he knows. Right before the assault on the boat, he asked me where the Dominion was located. If he knew more than its name, I think he would know that I wasn't trying to track it down. Regardless, this is a problem. If by some horrible miracle Giovanni finds it, and discovers more about it than we do, he will try and use that thing for Team Rocket's purposes".

Ash crossed his arms as Gary finished. That was Gary, reading more into the situation than Ash ever did. It was a relief to realize that Giovanni knew no more than they did about the Dominion. Onscreen, Professor Oak smiled at his grandson, and Lance gave a quick nod.

"I believe I have all the information I need for now" he said, "I will be in contact. In the meantime, continue tracking down Mewtwo, and get back that baby Mew. I'll dispatch the team to Sinnoh right away, and I will personally look into taking down Team Rocket myself".

With a small beep, Lance's side of the screen went black. Gary hit a button on their end, and Professor Oak's face expanded to fill in the monitor.

"That wen't much better than I expected" Professor Oak said cheerfully.

"Were you expecting Lance to not help us" Ash asked a little confused.

The professor shook his head, "not at all, but I was expecting him to dismiss some of our information as theory alone. Like say, your dreams. Good to see he trusts you Ash. We'll need his help if we are to prepare for...whatever may be coming".

"I hate to cut this conversation short Gramps" Gary cut in, "but we should probably hit the road as soon as possible".

"Of course, of course" Oak replied, "just be careful you two".

Ash and Gary nodded to the professor, and then Gary hung up the video phone.

"Let's hope everyone's made it to the center by now" Ash said offhandedly.

"Chu Pikachu" his rodent nodded in agreement.

Gary just made an 'I hope' face, and walked past Ash to the door. With a quick spin on his heels, Ash followed him out into the hall. He closed the door behind him, and then turned to follow Gary. A small "oh" and a flash of pink hair made Ash sidestep rapidly to avoid crashing into Nurse Joy.

"Sorry" he apologized as Nurse Joy placed a hand over her heart to help calm her shock.

"It's quite alright! I wasn't expecting you to turn around so fast".

Gary was behind Nurse Joy, shaking his head slowly at Ash.

"Anyways, I was just coming to see you" Nurse Joy continued, "I've finished with your Charizard, and its going to be just fine! Just give it a week or so to rest before you battle with it again".

In her other hand, she held out a PokeBall to Ash. Relief swept through him as he recognized it as Charizard's, and he gratefully took it from her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash sighed happily.

She gave him a nod, and turned to Gary, "Pidgeot is going to be just fine as well, and I recommend the same weeks worth of rest".

She reached into her apron, and pulled out another PokeBall, handing it over to Gary. He accepted it back with a small smile, and nodded at the nurse.

"Also, you two have a few friends waiting for you in the lobby" she informed them.

Ash perked up, maybe Misty had made it to the center. He gave a quick nod to Nurse Joy, and briskly walked by her. Gary fell in step with him, and the two marched to the lobby. Ash flung open the door, and his eyes set to work scanning the visitors.

"Pika pika"!

Pikachu tapped Ash on the side of the head, and pointed to the far corner. Misty had not made it there yet, but Brock, Delila, and Cameron were sitting at a small table. Ash and Gary joined them, taking a seat opposite Brock and Delila.

"Just us so far" Brock asked, glancing behind Ash to see.

"Guess so" Ash said, "I was hoping Misty would be here by now".

Delila grinned at Ash, and shot Brock a glance. Brock replied with an 'I told you so' look to Delila, and grabbed her hand in his.

"I hope you were able to get enough supplies" Gary cut in, looking at Brock.

"Unfortunately, no" Brock looked down at his pack, "we didn't have enough funds to resupply completely".

Gary didn't say anything, he just looked down at the table, his mind visibly working on a solution. Ash watched him for a moment, then looked around at everyone at the table. His eyes stopped on Cameron, who looked like he had something he wanted to say.

When there eyes met, Cameron swallowed real quick, and proceeded, "Ash...if it won't be too much trouble, and if you'll have me...I'd like to join you guys in...whatever it is you're doing here in Hoenn".

Ash was taken back, but before he could begin to think of a response, Delila spoke up, "me too! I wan't to help you guys out as well".

Ash looked between the two's determined faces. He hadn't expected them to offer their assistance. Should he let them help? They had no idea what they were walking into. What if something happened to them? There was also the matter that Ash, or anybody else, didn't really know them. How did he know if they could be fully trusted?

As if sensing Ash's train of thought, Gary piped up, "I vouch for them. They've shown us that they're willing to help, and they helped fight off Team Rocket without so much as a second thought. They've earned my trust".

Cameron gave Gary and appreciative look, and then turned his eyes back to Ash.

"We could use a little more help" Brock added, "I'll vouch as well".

Ash looked between his two friends, each of them giving a nod in response. They both had a point, and if Cameron and Delila were willing to help stop the Dominion, then Ash would accept that help. He looked at Pikachu, who gave one last nod of reassurance.

"Alright" Ash finally said, "but we'll need to fill you in on some major details".

Great...Ash got to tell the entire story for the second time today, and not even twenty minutes apart!

* * *

 **Well that's Chapter 15. 5 more to go for Part 2! Hopefully the next few chapters come to me easier, and I have a little more free time, so that I can get them written and out to you guys to enjoy.**


	16. Simple Would Be Nice

**YAY! Another Chapter done! Hope everyone enjoys this one!**

* * *

Misty and May walked down the street, their conversation light and joyous. They had just said their goodbyes to Misty's sisters. The sensational sisters had been a little upset that Misty wasn't going to be staying with them, like originally planned, but they knew that helping Ash was more important.

"Like, call us as soon as everything is over and you're safe, ok" Daisy had requested.

"You know I will" Misty replied, and hugged her sister.

Misty smiled to herself as they walked down the street. It was nice that her and her sisters got along now, it was more peaceful.

The Pokemon Center came into their view down the street, and May voiced her thoughts, "I hope everyone's made it here by now".

"I'm sure they have" Misty said with a little wonder, "we have been gone a while".

May nodded her head in a 'true' fashion, "I kind of feel bad for making them wait on us".

"I don't" Misty said quickly, "I rarely get to see my sisters anymore".

"True...but aren't we supposed to be in a rush to find Mewtwo" May mulled over, her finger coming to her chin, "I'm surprised Ash hasn't been rushing everyone along".

Misty had almost forgotten about Mewtwo! She pulled out her PokeGear to check it and found no missed calls.

"Hm, maybe he has something to take care of" Misty wonder aloud, "I did hear Gary mention something about Lance back at the docks".

"Lance? Elite Four Lance"?!

"That's the only Lance I know" Misty shrugged as she spoke, her eyes falling back onto the Pokemon Center just ahead.

May made a small sound, almost like the cluck of her tongue. She placed her hands on the back of her head as she walked, "Still unlike Ash to not rush us".

"I agree" Misty nodded, "but things have been a little...".

She hesitated, unsure of the right wording to use to describe everything that had happened up until then.

"Chaotic" May decided for her, with a small awkward smile.

Misty returned it, gave a small chuckle, and then agreed "chaotic"!

No sooner had they reached the door of the Pokemon Center, that it opened and the rest of their group walked out, led by Ash. Misty and May halted, so as not to bump into them. Ash did so abruptly as well, and Cameron walked into his back, toppling him forward. Ash stumbled into Misty, and the two crashed to the ground.

"Pika"!

Pikachu, who had been entirely caught off guard, bounced off the concrete. Misty landed on her rear, and Ash was sprawled out across the concrete and up Misty's torso, his face inches from hers. Had this been a year prior to now, the situation would have been awkward, to say the least. Something their friends would never let them live down. The two merely laughed at each other's shocked expressions, and Ash was the first to his feet. Pikachu, however, sparked his cheeks in irritation.

Cameron was apologizing rapidly as Ash helped Misty up, "shit! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop in time, but I was distracted by-".

He cut off as he looked at May, and glanced away quickly, his cheeks turning a light pink hue. May giggled at the flustered Cameron, causing him to turn red instead of pink. His eyes remained firmly fixed on some unknown object in the distance.

"It's ok Cameron" Misty laughed, "I'm used to Ash falling all over me".

"Hey"!

Misty shot her boyfriend a wink, and he relaxed with a sheepish grin. Pikachu climbed back up Ash's arm, and reclaimed his spot on Ash's shoulder. Delila gave Brock a funny look, and Brock slowly shook his head as if to say 'I'm used to this kind of stuff'.

"Ok, flirting aside" Gary interrupted with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "we need to get moving"!

"Right" Ash realized, "Everett just called us. He wants us to meet him at the edge of town on the north en. He found us a ride to Mauville City".

Misty nodded firmly, "then what are we waiting for"?!

With a quick smile to Misty, Ash began to walk. He had barely taken two steps, when a booming voice echoed out from behind them, "MAY MAPLE"!

She froze, her father's voice chilling her spine. The group turned to see Norman and Max marching up to them. Norman's face was as hard as stone, a piercing glare focused only on his daughter.

"The fun is over" her father said angrily once he was within range, "you're coming home with us this instant".

"What" May nearly shouted in shock, "no I'm not"!

"Young lady, don't argue with me. I will not have anymore of you running around with these people, and getting hurt, so you will return home with me, and take over the Gym. It'll be safer".

Misty watched May's mouth open and close, trying to find words to reply with. Max wouldn't meet his sisters gaze. He was standing a few feet behind his father too. Misty noted that Max must have just had an argument with Norman before they found them.

Ash stared agape at Norman, confusion enveloping his mind. As far as Ash was aware, Norman had always supported his daughters decisions. Why now was he demanding her to return to Petalburg?

"Don't try to argue" Norman boomed to May before she could reply, "I wan't you to be safe, and the safest place you could be is back at home".

"No" May found her voice, "my friends need my help, and I'm not leaving them"!

"FRIENDS"?!

Norman took a step toward his daughter. May remained in place, but the rest of the group decided to take a step back. Norman's fists were clenched tight, and his face was red with anger.

"Friends don't lead you into dangerous situations" Norman continued shouting, "no rightful friend would have led you onto that boat to be attacked"!

And then it clicked for Ash. Norman was scared for his daughter's safety. Ok, granted that was a father's job, but this time May could have been seriously hurt, or worse...killed. How would Ash have told Norman if something _had_ happened to May? He didn't know, and he hoped he would never have too. Ash glanced back at the others as May and Norman continued their yelling. Delila was hiding behind Brock, and Gary was twiddling his thumbs as he tried to drown out the argument. Misty was looking back and forth between the three family members, and Cameron was frozen stiff with an anxious look spread across his face.

"No good friend would have left them alone to suffer that attack either" May countered fiercely, "they needed me"!

"Needed you to die in their place" Norman bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth, "no daughter of mine will be used as a tool"!

"DAD! They're-"!

Ash stepped in front of May, cutting her off. His eyes captured Norman's and locked them in place. Something had snapped inside Ash. Maybe it wasn't his place to interfere with this family argument, but May was his friend. Regardless if it was May's father he was about to straighten out, nothing was stopping him now. May stared in awe at Ash's expression. Determined, angry, ferocious, terrified, and loyal. If May had to describe Ash's face to anyone, those are the words she would use.

"You're terrified that May will get hurt" Ash began as menacingly, but as softly as he could muster. He had had enough of...well, everything! Mewtwo, Mew, the Dominion, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Misty, May, Gary, Norman, even himself! To summarize it up in the most basic of terms...he had had enough of drama. This shit was over, here and now.

Ash continued, "I understand that. You think I'm not terrified of the same thing? You think that to me, May is just a disposable tool? Once she's had her use, I'd just throw her in the trash? How fuckin stupid can you be"?

May audibly gasped aloud, and Max's eyes widened in shock. The rest of their groups reaction's were similar, except for Misty's. This was a side of Ash that rarely saw the light of day, and Misty couldn't help but awe at her boyfriend. Ash would do anything for one of his friends, and here he was, standing up for May...to her father. That thought alone made her feel...hot!

"I would lay down my life for May, or any of my friends for that matter, in a second. No hesitation! May followed me onto that ship by her own free will, she wanted to help. She knows the stakes of what we're trying to do! And frankly...I'm glad she came! Most likely, Misty and me would be dead if not for her"!

Misty quickly racked her brain, and could see May do the same. Then it came to her...Giovanni had been crushing the life out of Misty with his foot on her throat, and he had Ash pinned down, unable to help. There was a flash of red and brown, and then May jump kicked Giovanni in the throat. Misty could still feel the life breathe back into her blood as she gasped for air.

"I was watching Misty die before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do! May saved us, and she fought brilliantly! I can't even begin to count the number of times she saved me on our journey through Hoenn. So I'll make this as clear as I can...if May _want's_ to go with you, then fine. That's her choice. But if she want's to come with us...then you're not stopping her. May's a grown woman, and one of my best friends. I'll support whatever decision she makes, and as her father, you should respect her choice and support it too".

Ash finished through gritted teeth, and then sucked in a long breath. Pikachu had cowered behind Ash's head as he talked, not wanting to meet Norman's gaze. Ash's eyes remained focused on Norman, non blinking. Norman stared right back, fire erupting behind his glare. Silence, a long, awkward silence enveloped the group. The cold wind whistled past, but no one moved to pull their collar's up to shield their neck. No one even twitched a muscle, scared that the rising tension might snap harshly. Pikachu wanted to curl up close to Ash's hair for more warmth, but decided against it. Finally, after some silent preparation, May stepped past Ash and looked up at her father. Norman's gaze broke from Ash's and landed on May. His eyes softened up immensely upon seeing silent tears escape his daughter's.

"I love you dad" May almost whispered, "I know you mean well, but I need to go with them. They need me, I have to help however I can. Would _you_ leave friends to solve a problem by themselves"?

Max took his opportunity, and stepped up next to his father, "if there is anyone who has learned how to take care of themselves, it's May dad. I believe in her".

May didn't remove her eyes from her fathers, but smiled wide at her brother's reassurance. More awkward silence fell upon them as they waited for Norman to speak. Misty worked herself up enough to take a step up beside Ash and snake her fingers through his. He returned the gesture, and gave her hand a light squeeze, though he didn't remove his eyes from Norman. Ash could practically hear everyone's heartbeat over the chilly wind.

"Alright..." Norman's voice was rough, as if he was forcing himself to speak, "go...but come home safe"!

May broke down, and jumped at her father, gripping him in a tight hug. Norman returned the gesture, and closed his eyes. May let go, and then turned to her brother. She wrapped him up tightly as well, whispering a quick "thank you" into his ear. Max didn't reply, but patted her back instead. After breaking apart, May waved to both her family members, and turned around to face her friends. Ash's gaze was still locked on Norman, and Misty's was on Ash. Delila had come out from behind Brock, and Gary was looking at May with a slight smirk of annoyance. You know, the typical Gary look.

Cameron, nearly made her laugh out loud. His eyesight was locked on May's father, and he was stiff as a board, his eyebrow twitching. May walked up to Cameron, and began to push him backwards, but he wouldn't budge. It was if he was frozen to the ground. With a little help from Brock and Delila, they began to slide him along the sidewalk. Gary turned and followed them quickly, not wanting to remain in that situation any longer. Norman watched his daughter go, and then turned his eyes back to Ash, who's expression was still fiercely determined. He silently conveyed that he would keep May safe, and Norman seemed to understand by giving Ash a small nod. With a quick nod from Ash to Max, and a wave from Misty and Pikachu, the couple turned their backs and followed their friends down the sidewalk.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the group arrived on the outskirts of town, where the wind was colder, and stronger, than in the depths of the city.

"No Everett" Misty voiced, a tad worried.

"We actually need to go a little farther" Gary answered her, "he mentioned something about a blue house just up this road".

"You mean that one up there" Delila pointed ahead of them to a small, blue, two story house with a rather large yard, and a short white fence.

"Gotta be" Gary shrugged, and started towards it.

"Hold on guys" May protested quickly, and out of breath.

The others turned back to her, and Cameron, who was still locked in place. May gathered her breath for a moment, and then looked up at Cameron. His gaze was unfocused, and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Cameron" May sang softly, "Caaaamerooooon. It's safe now".

Nothing. She started to snap her fingers in front of his face, hoping that might do the trick.

"Should we thundershock him" Ash suggested, giving Pikachu a scratch between his ears.

"Chaaa" his Pokemon squeaked.

"Nah, how about a kiss" Gary remarked loudly with fake wonder, looking over to May, "wasn't it a kiss that awoke sleeping beauty"

May blushed fiercely, but the comment seemed to work. Cameron's head snapped down to look at May, blush just as hard, and then look over at Gary, who was smirking wildly. Delila giggled, and leaned into Brock, who was shaking his head.

"You alright" Brock asked Cameron, grinning just as wildly as Gary was.

"Yea, I'm fine" Cameron said a little too fast, and glanced around the group. He avoided May's eyes, choosing to look at her forehead instead, "just not used to that much intensity that was back there is all".

"Better get used to it" Ash remarked, "Misty is always yelling about something".

Whack!

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH"?!

"Point proven" Ash muttered, rubbing the back of his head where Misty had struck him. Pikachu ducked quickly. Whack!

"WAN'T ME TO DO IT AGAIN"?

"Can we please move it along" Gary said loudly enough to get everyone's attention, "like it or not, we do have a life or death situation to deal with".

He shot everyone a cold look, making each of them look down in shame. With an affirmative grunt, Gary marched off, with the others falling pace behind him. Walking silently behind Cameron, Misty pondered over his strange behavior lately. He had been acting weird, and kind of goofy, but only when May was near.

'Hm...wonder what that could mean' she though sarcastically to herself with a small smile.

It quickly vanished as she remembered that when he had been hanging out with just her, he seemed cool and collected. So why did May cause him to bumble around? She made a note to be sure and ask him later.

As if on cue, right as they arrived in front of the blue house, Everett walked out the front door, followed by a woman who looked to be about thirty. She had long, flowing blonde hair, deep green eyes, and soft, yet defined features.

"There you all are, excellent" Everett beamed, "what took so long"?

"We had a few...hiccups" Gary remarked, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the others.

"No matter" Everett ignored Gary's intimidating glare to the group, "everyone, this is Sally. She has graciously given us permission to borrow one of her vehicles".

"Hello everyone" Sally said, her voice soft and warm.

Ash and Misty both quickly turned to Brock, expecting him to turn googly eyed, but their friend remained by Delila's side, his arm wrapped around her waist. Well, that's different!

"I hate to eat and run Sally" Everett said, turning to the younger woman, "but we are in a hurry, and time is of the essence".

"No, no, of course" Sally said, reaching into her pocket and removing a set of keys, "just take care of it"!

"You know me" Everett winked at her, and then turned to the others, "off we go"!

Ash gave Sally a smile to say thank you, and then followed the older man around the side of the house. Everett was unlocking a dark green van, with yellow pinstripes running down the side, and pink and purple flowers painted everywhere. He slid open the door, and gestured for the others to climb in.

"Are you serious" Gary asked sullenly.

"Indeed Master Oak" Everett grinned wide, "everyone in"!

"He's enjoying this way too much for my comfort" Gary chastised, but opened the passenger door and climbed in, placing his pack in between his feet.

The rest filed into the backseats, each placing their packs between their feet as well. Ash (with Pikachu on his lap), Misty, and May sat in the very back, while Brock, Delila, and Cameron took the middle seats. May leaned forward and tapped Cameron on the shoulder.

"This van is the same color as your eyes" May whispered, although the others could hear her easily.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment" Cameron asked uneasily.

May simply responded with a wink, and leaned back to buckle herself in. Cameron continued to look at her for an answer, but May had started a conversation with Misty. He turned back around, and looked perplexed, making Delila giggle.

"Was that an insult or a compliment" Cameron asked her.

Delila giggled again and then asked, "what do you think Brocky"?

"Oh no, I'm not getting near this one" Brock laughed, "take your best guess Cameron".

Cameron looked back at the floor in deep thought while Everett fired up the van. After hearing their conversation from the passenger seat, Gary sighed in annoyance, "this rescue mission just got even more irritating".

"I disagree" Everett commented, putting the van in reverse, "I think it just got more interesting".

"You're a weird old man" Gary insulted with a laugh.

"Have to be, around youngins like all of you" Everett smirked.

At first, Gary nodded in agreement, but then realized Everett had included him as well. He leaned his head against the window, "wake me if something happens".

Everett's smirk turned into a wide grin, and he chuckled, "enjoy this while you can Master Oak. Once we reach Mt. Chimney...Hell will break loose".

Staring out the window as Everett reversed out the drive, Gary quietly replied, "it already has...".

In the very back, Ash had been listening to Gary and Everett. He almost missed it, but he had heard Gary's quiet comment. He silently agreed with his old rival, but then had a new terrifying thought. If Hell had already been let loose...worse was yet to come...what could be worse than Hell?

Everett waved to Sally through the windshield as he put the van in drive, and took off down the road.

"So how do you know Sally" Ask asked past everyone to Everett, determined to get his mind onto lighter matters for the moment, "who is she"?

Everett smiled up at Ash in the rearview mirror, then returned his attention to the road as he began to speak "Ah, I wish we could have had more time to introduce you all to her. She is a remarkable woman, and a good friend. Her mother was a friend of mine, way back in the day. I often had to babysit Sally when she was a toddler. Her mother was always called away for something important it seemed. I've only met one other person in my life that can rival her heart and spirit".

Ash tilted his head, and Everett looked up at him in the mirror once again, "you, young Ash".

Everett's eyes returned to the road, and Ash felt Misty's hand land on his knee. Before he could turn his head to her, he felt warm lips place a quick kiss on his cheek. Her head lingered near his, and she whispered in his ear for only him to hear, "no one has a better heart than you Ash Ketchum".

Ash leaned his temple against Misty's, a huge smile creeping on his face.

"And no one has more spirit than you Misty Waterflower" he whispered back just as softly.

A smile, just as wide, spread across Misty's face as well. They lingered with their heads together, long enough that the two fell asleep. Comforted by the feeling of the one they loved leaned up against them.

* * *

"YOUR LIFE IS MINE"!

Ash flinched harshly at the piercing, metallic screech the Dominion had shouted. It rang down from the stormy sky, vibrating the very ground he was standing on. He instinctively pressed his hands to his ears to block out the ringing. The screech gave him a massive headache, and he felt something wet trickle onto his palm. Removing his hands to examine them, Ash found blood. The Dominion had screeched loud enough to make his ears bleed!

Lightning flashed, and thunder clapped, illuminating the clouds to looks like a deeply contrasted painting. Ash looked around, in the quick flash of light. In a second it was gone, but he had registered where he was at. Standing atop a mountain, looking out over the snowy region of Sinnoh. Sinnoh?! Not Pallet Town this time? Ok, so why Sinnoh?

More Dominion screeches echoed up from way down below, followed by the clashing of metal on metal. Ash craned his neck to see out of the ledge he was standing on. He felt the warm blood oozing down the sides of his neck now. A massive battle was taking place far below him, but he couldn't make anything out aside from the glints of swords flashing and blasts of energy exploding. A stray ball of energy blasted up his direction and exploded into the side of the mountain. It was far enough away that Ash was safe, but he felt the vibration. A thud came from behind him, and he spun around. His heart stopped as he located the source. The Dominion, ten feet from him, glaring with hatred through its glowing yellow eyes.

"You think you can stop us" it asked, baring its sharp teeth in a wide grin.

"We'll certainly try" Ash spoke, but it wasn't his voice. The sound that left Ash was much deeper than his own, and gruff.

"You will fail" the Dominion said as simply as if he were talking to a child.

"We have the baby" Ash's voice said. Ok wait...Ash wasn't talking, but yet he was talking. What the hell is this? Another dream?

The Dominion laughed out loud, "we'll get it back. This I can assure you".

"And the Darkin" Ash said, and he felt his lips curl into a smile

The Dominion's expression changed to anxiety and fear, "you shouldn't know about that".

"You're time is done creature" Ash called, and then raised a sword. Pointing it straight at the Dominion, "even now our people are preparing to wipe you out"!

The Dominion screeched, and lunged at Ash. He raised his sword to strike, but he wasn't fast enough. The Dominion's claws pierced into his chest, lifting him high off the ground. A white hot pain seared through his entire body, and he tried to gasp, but found his throat clogged with blood. With a loud, echoing screech that bounced through the mountaintops, the Dominion hurled Ash over the ledge.

"NO"!

Ash jolted violently, causing multiple screams in the tight confines of the van. Misty, who had still been leaning on him, was launched into May. Brock's seat was kicked hard, making him lurch forward and smack the back of Gary's. Pikachu had been thrown hard enough to smack the roof, and drop down into Delila's lap.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART"!

Ash flailed violently in his seat, strapped in place by his seatbelt. Misty lunged at him, desperately attempting to grab his hands as they had already whacked Delila multiple times.

"ASH! ASH, CALM DOWN! IT'S ME! I'M RIGHT HERE! IT'S OK! ASH"!

"PIKAPI! PI PIKACHU"!

The rodent hopped up onto Delila's seat, shouting to try and help calm Ash down.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAAGGGHHHH"!

Misty watched Ash's veins bulge as he shouted. His voice was filled with terror, and she spotted tears slipping through his still closed eyelids.

"ASH" she shouted desperately, "ASH IT'S ME! I'VE GOT YOU! YOU'RE SAFE"!

Misty was trying so hard to keep Ash in place, that she hadn't noticed Everett had stopped the van. Brock flung open the sliding door, and was quickly trying to undo Ash's seatbelt. Ash kicked and screamed, punching Brock, but he withstood it. Misty finally managed to pin both of his arms down, but Ash shouted and latched his teeth onto her arm. She squeaked in surprise and pain, letting him go from shock. Brock unclasped Ash's seatbelt as he began to swing at Brock once again. Quickly wrapping his arms around Ash, and taking the beating, he hauled his friend outside and pushed him to the grass. Before Ash could react, both Brock and Gary pinned him down, laying across his back and legs. Everett grabbed onto Ash's feet, keeping them locked together. Cameron quickly slid himself around Delila and flew out of the van. Ash broke one arm free, and landed a punch across Gary's temple before Cameron was able to grab it and hold it back down. Pikachu jumped out of the van, and ran in circles around the struggle. Wanting to help, but unsure of how.

Misty was breathing hard, staring down at her forearm where Ash had bitten her. He had broken the skin, and blood was seeping through. Her breaths increased as she looked at it, her chest was convulsing rapidly. Delila was frozen in front of them, staring outside the van at the boys trying to hold Ash down. May spotted the blood beginning to drip from Misty's arm, and she loudly declared, "Delila! In Brock's bag should be medical supplies right? Get them! Alcohol wipes, antibacterial cream, and gauze"!

Delila snapped her attention to May and Misty, and then pulled up Brock's bag from the floorboard. She rifled through it hurriedly, and found the items May had requested. Handing them over, May took them and immediately set to work cleaning Misty's wound. Misty's breathing had only increased, and she could not remove her eyes from the bite. She winced as the alcohol wipes touched her broken skin. Outside, Ash could still be heard screaming, and Gary was shouting, trying to calm him down.

"Hold this here" May pointed to the gauze, and Delila did so.

Outside on the ground, Cameron took an elbow to the face. He grunted as his nose began to bleed profusely, dripping blood down onto Ash.

"That's it" Gary shouted, "flip him over"!

The others gripped tight, and flopped Ash onto his back. Gary reared his fist back, and struck Ash as hard as he could in the temple. Ash ceased flailing, and lied still. Brock slowly loosened his grip, and then sat back, breathing hard. Cameron wiped his nose on his sleeve, and crossed his eyes trying to see the damage. Pikachu immediately bolted to Ash's side.

"Pikapi"!

"Anyone mind explaining that" Cameron asked uneasily, his voice a little nasally from the blood clogging his nose.

"In a sec" Gary stated, and got up.

He leaned into the van, and examined the three girls, "you three ok"?

May finished wrapping Misty's arm, and then looked up at Gary, "define ok"?

Gary shot a confused look at Misty's arm, and Delila replied for her, "Ash bit her...".

If Gary's expression could be any more confused, he was sure it reflected it. He looked back down at the unconscious Ash lying in the grass, Pikachu still at his trainers side. Everett had his hand placed over Ash's forehead, feeling for a fever. Cameron walked up to them, and leaned his head into the van past Gary. He looked at May, pointed to his nose, and said, "wanna fix this up"?

May nodded, and then looked at Misty. She still hadn't changed her expression, even though her breathing had slowed. Misty was staring at her now bandaged arm, staring...staring, not even blinking.

"Misty" May said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. There was no reaction.

"Let's give her a minute" Delila suggested quietly, and then slid out of the van.

May silently agreed, and gave Misty's shoulder a light squeeze, "if you need anything, just call to me, ok"?

There was still no reaction, causing May's eyes to tear up. With another light squeeze, May then let go of Misty's shoulder and sidled past her. Gary walked back over to Ash, and crouched down next to Everett. Delila sat beside Brock, and placed her hands on the sides of his head. Turning it every which direction gently to look at the small bruises he had received. May stumbled out of the van, with Cameron's help she didn't fall flat on her face.

"Thanks" she mumbled, "now sit"!

She shoved him down to sit in the open sliding doorway of the van.

"Tilt" May told him, placing her hand on the top of his head and gently pushing back.

She set to work, wiping the blood from his face, and checking his nose to see if it was broken. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"You make a good doctor" Cameron complimented with a sheepish grin, "If I get hurt, I think I'll come to you from now on".

"I can clean blood, and patch up small injuries. If you come to me with a broken arm, I might accidentally somehow sow it to your leg" May joked.

Cameron chuckled, "well when you put it that way...".

"That's what I thought" May smiled halfheartedly, she shot a glance back to the still unconscious Ash.

"So what was that about" Cameron asked again, his gaze locked onto Ash as well.

May sighed, "that was new...but lately he's been having dreams about the Dominion. Very bad dreams...They seem to be getting worse".

Cameron didn't reply, he just kept his focus on Ash.

"Is he going to be ok" Delila asked Brock, leaning into his arm and looking at Ash.

"Yea, eventually! It's Ash, he always pulls through whatever is trying to keep him down" Brock told the group at large.

He shot a glance over to the van, spotting Misty's silhouette in the window. She still hadn't moved, of course, neither had Ash. Gary still crouched by Everett, looked down at Ash intensely.

"He doesn't seem to have a fever" Everett informed, "though, his heart rate is alarmingly high, and his eyes are flicking under his eyelids. He's having one hell of a dream".

The group went silent, each looking at Ash with worried expressions. Gary's jawline was growing tighter by the second. He was sure his teeth were about to crack from the pressure. Below him, he could see Pikachu's ears slowly dropping farther down.

"We need to keep moving" Gary decided to say.

"What will we do with Ash" Brock asked.

"We'll put him in the middle seat" Gary told them, "Brock, and I will sit beside him. The girls, and Pikachu, will take the back, and Cameron you sit up front. If something happens again, we can stop him from accidentally hurting one of the girls".

Brock made an 'I'm not so sure' face, but Everett spoke up, "I don't like it very much, but that's all we can do right now".

Brock sighed and then nodded in agreement. He got to his feet, and helped Delila up as well.

"Go see if you can comfort Misty" he asked her gently, to which Delila nodded, and swiftly kissed his cheek before walking to the van. Delila climbed in, followed by May, who gave Ash one last worried look. Gary, Brock, and Everett lifted Ash carefully off the ground, and carried him to the van. Cameron helped guide Ash in, holding his head so it wouldn't hit the side of the van. After some struggling, Gary and Brock managed to buckle Ash into the middle seat.

"Ok" Gary sighed, pulling himself into the van as well, "let's go"!

He slid over to the other side so Brock could climb in and shut the door behind him. Pikachu took his spot on May's lap, peering over the seat to look at his trainer. Gary turned to look at Misty, who was still frozen in place, looking at the bite wound. Her color seemed to have drained now. Everett and Cameron climbed into the two front seats, and the older man fired up the van. With a slow exhale of breath, he returned the van to drive, and pressed the gas.

* * *

 **Whoa! So yea, Ash has had these dreams before, and yes, he's physically reacted to them. But nothing quite so violent! Hope everyone can feel the underlying tension of the situation. I'm trying to have the group keep things light, because I feel like that's what they would try to do until they no longer could. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	17. Revelations-Sort Of

Roughly ten miles from the outskirts of Slateport, in a normally quiet area, three motorcycles crash through the brush. They zoom from the trees, quickly cross the road at a diagonal, and disappear back among the dense foliage. The bikes are sleek, and sporty, painted all black, with red pinstripes running down the tops. Drivers clad in pure black, with blacked out helmets, duck low to the bike. Avoiding the low hanging branches from the trees. On the leading bike, a small screen is attached to the console, showing an immediate map of the area, and a red blinking dot. The driver glanced down at the dot, and saw that it had just turned off the main road, and stopped. They raised their hand and gave a signal to the two rear drivers. The three sped up, revving their engines as they went.

After a few moments, the leader signaled to slow down. They turned their bikes to the side, sliding to a stop at the top of a large cliff face. The trees ran right up to the edge, and all along it. If someone was not paying attention, they would plummet straight off the side. The leader shut off their bike, and clasped the sides of their helmet. Long black hair, and silver eyes shone bright as the helmet was removed. Matilda overlooked down below, searching for the location of the dot on her map. There were only a handful of trees peppered around down below. Mostly the area was a grassy plain, with the highway running through it of course.

The other two rockets removed their helmets, revealing long, flowing blonde hair, and light blue primped hair.

"Got em" Matilda said, spotting the van down below, "Anni, Oakley, get that equipment running now"!

"Yes ma'm" the two Rocket sisters said in unison.

Anni flipped her long blonde hair as she jumped off her bike. She pulled a small box, that was clasped to the back, off and opened it up. Oakley did the same off her bike, and together the two quickly assembled a sonar resembling device, with a small handheld dish. The sisters rushed to the edge of the cliff, and Oakley pointed the dish down at the van. Anni flipped a switch, and two tiny speakers burst to life.

"ASH! ASH, CALM DOWN! IT'S ME! I'M RIGHT HERE! IT'S OK! ASH"!

"PIKAPI! PI PIKACHU"!

Anni recoiled from the tiny device, covering her ears as she did so.

"What in the world-" she started to say, but was cut off by another shout from the small speakers.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAAGGGHHHH"!

Matilda kept her eyes secured on the van rocking back and forth, as the speakers crackled from overbearing shouts.

"ASH! ASH IT'S ME! I'VE GOT YOU! YOU'RE SAFE"!

The side door of the van slid open and a tall man, with dark complexion, and spiky hair jumped out. He leaned back in and struggled with something. There was more shouting, and scuffling from the speakers. The passenger door burst open, and Matilda spotted her first target jump out, Gary Oak. The dark complexed man pulled her second target out of the van, Ash Ketchum. The shouting, and struggling continued for some time, until Gary knocked Ash unconscious.

"What's going on with them" Oakley asked, eyeing Matilda for an answer.

Matilda did not remove her gaze from the kids far below as she said, "it seems they had a disagreement".

The three rockets listened to the kids talk amongst themselves for a moment, and then they heard a female voice say, "that was new...but lately he's been having dreams about the Dominion. Very bad dreams...They seem to be getting worse".

Anni and Oakley looked up at Matilda for an answer, but Matilda simply smiled, her silver eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"This Ketchum kid keeps getting more...interesting" she sneered.

That was all she offered to Anni and Oakley, so they spared each other a glance, and then returned to monitoring the kids below. After a few more moments, the kids packed up, and were driving away.

"Time to go" Matilda ordered, replacing her helmet on her head.

Anni and Oakley speedily broke down their device, and replaced the components back into their respective boxes. The three fired up the bikes, and sped off, following along the cliffside.

* * *

Thump. Thump. What is that? Thump. Thump. It's really close...Thump. Thump.

Ash slowly regained consciousness, his hearing returning before his muscle movement. Something shifted right next to him, was that what was thumping? Thump. Thump. No, it was even closer than whatever was next to him. Thump. Thump. Oh, how his head ached...wait...that thumping was his head throbbing. So this is what a migraine feels like? Thump. Thump. He groaned softly. Whatever was next to him shifted again upon hearing Ash. He felt a presence lean close to him, and slowly fluttered his eyes open. Gary's concerned face appeared in Ash's line of sight, a bruise shining on his right temple.

"Ash" Gary asked carefully, "you good"?

"My head is on fire...".

"Yea...sorry about that, think of it as payback" Gary tapped his bruise gently with his index finger.

Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion, "what"?

Gary closed his eyes and sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before reopening his eyes and saying, "you had a spas attack Ashy-Boy. It took four of us to hold you down, but not before you hurt Misty...".

Ash's eyes flew wide open, and he sat straight up, "I did what"?!

"Maybe you should talk to her about it" Gary said awkwardly, motioning his head behind Ash.

Ash spun around, taking in his surroundings for the first time. He was still in the van, sitting in the middle seats. Gary was right next to Ash, his hands on alert ready to grab Ash if something happened again. Behind them in the back seats sat Misty, her head hung down, staring at the floorboard. The bill of Ash's hat was hiding her facial features, so that Ash could only see her jawline. On the seat beside Misty, sat Brock's medical bag.

"Misty" Ash asked with stress...no response.

Gary cleared his throat and asked, "Ash...are you sure you're good"?

"Yea" Ash said, almost in a whisper, "I'm not going to hurt her again if that's what you're asking".

He turned to Gary, anger and frustration in his eyes. They filled up with water, hiding the emotions behind them.

"Alrighty..." Gary nodded, and then awkwardly said, "guess I'll give you two a moment...be out there if you need me".

With that, he slid open the van door, climbed out, and stopped. He turned back to look at Ash, and continued, "We're in Mauville, the others wen't with Everett to see another one of his contacts about some more supplies. Pikachu is with them. I won't let any of them back in the van until you two are ready".

Ash nodded, and Gary, with a faked halfhearted smile, slid the door shut behind him. Ash turned his gaze back onto Misty, who had not moved a single muscle. It wasn't so hard to believe that he had hurt her. After all, he had dreamed during his nap, and he shoved May against the wall once when he had woken up from one of his dreams. How could he say he wouldn't have struck Misty after this last dream? He shivered at the recollection of it, at the memory of the blood splatters.

Even though they were the only two still in the van, Misty still had not moved. How long had she been like this?

"Misty" Ash asked again, whispering her name gently.

She didn't verbally respond, but she did take a slow, deep inhale of breath.

"What happened" Ash asked, trying his best to keep the tears back for the moment, "what did I do"?

Misty's head fell lower, further shielding her face from view under the hat. Slowly, she lifted her arm up for Ash to see the bandages May had applied. Ash's heart dropped to his gut at the sight. Blood was beginning to show through, indicating that the bandages needed to be changed. Carefully, Ash reached his hand over the back of his seat to grab Misty's wrist. She tensed at his gentle touch, but did not pull away. Ash pulled her arm to rest on the back of his seat, and then leaned over to grab Brock's bag. He rifled through it, pulling out cleaning wipes and gauze. A knot was forming in his throat as he zipped it back up. He was fighting to keep it under control, he didn't deserve to cry right now. As gently as he had pulled her arm to him, he began to undo the bloodstained gauze on Misty's forearm. As he worked, Misty shifted her head just enough so that her eye was visible from under the hat. She watched Ash remove the bandages, his face trying desperately hard to remain dry.

The knot caught in his throat as he revealed Misty's wound to himself. Teethmarks...deep teethmarks...he bit her?! The tears plummeted from his eyes before he could stop them. They threatened to fall into Misty's bite wound, so he turned his head quickly. How could he have bit her? What was happening to him?! He couldn't be a danger to the others...could he?

'Pull it together for just a moment Ash' he told himself, 'you need to wrap that bite back up'.

He licked his lips, and then rubbed his eyes on his shoulders to try and dry them up. Turning his attention back onto the bite, he examined it more carefully. The wound was clotting nicely, but some blood was still seeping through. He took a quick breath, and grabbed the cleaning wipes. He glanced up at Misty to tell her it might sting a little, and caught her one visible eye. That one, lone, light blue orb stared back at him, a single tear falling from it. His heart withered and ached...how could he have done this to her? And just after getting her back?! Ash had gone through self hate moments in the past, but all of them combined couldn't match the self loathing coursing through his veins right now. He had to say something...anything. She needed to know that he would never intentionally hurt her. He had to let her know...

His throat began to burn, and his eyes were filled with stinging water. His stomach knotted up, and he felt like he was going to be sick. All he could conjure up, and say, were three little words...

"I love you...".

Misty's eye dropped another tear, and then disappeared behind the hat once more. Tears fell fast out of Ash's eyes, and he took a deep breath to help steady himself.

'Clean this damn wound Ash' he scolded himself.

And he set to work. Misty's hand tensed up at the sting from alcohol wipes, but she remained stationary otherwise. After a few moments, the wound was cleaned up, and brand new bandages were wrapped around her forearm. Ash tossed the rest of them to the side, and spared one more glance at Misty. Her face was still hidden, which broke his heart.

'I guess I understand if she want's nothing to do with me right now' Ash silently thought.

He stifled a sob, and closed his eyes. His hand was still holding hers in place on the back of the seat. She had not pulled it back to herself yet, and she could clearly tell he was done doctoring her. Ash placed his palm in hers, and lifted it to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, and then slowly returned her hand to the seat. Upon trying to remove his hand from Misty's, he felt her fingers lace through his and hold it in place. His eyes snapped open, and he raised his head to look at her. Her face was still hidden under the bill of his hat, but small sobs were beginning to escape from her chest.

"I love you too...".

Her voice was so soft, and so low, he almost didn't hear it. Agonizingly slow, her head began to lift, and reveal her face to him. Relief swept through Ash as he watched her eyes connect with his. Those beautiful light blue eyes...

"I'm so sorry" Ash started, but Misty cut him off by quickly placing her free index finger on his lips.

"I know" she choked, "I can see it".

That was it, Ash broke. Everything he had been trying to keep under control for the last 8 months came crashing down around him. In less than a year, he had been involved in a rollercoaster of emotions, and he just couldn't take it anymore! The tears surged out of him, and the sobs escaped rapidly. His eyes slammed shut as more sobs spilled out of him faster than he could react. His body jolted from each one, and he could feel the tears dripping from his jaw down to his shirt.

His head hurt, his chest hurt, his heart hurt...everything hurt...but then, soft hands wrapped around him, and gently pulled. His head landed on something soft, and warm, as the arms wrapped around him and held tightly. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Misty had pulled him to her shoulder. Her head landed on his, and he heard her sob just as hard as he was. His shoulder was already soaked from the amount of tears spilling from her. Misty pulled Ash tighter, getting as close to him as possible. The stupid seat was in the way, but they didn't care. Neither of them said a word as they bawled, for all they cared, the world could end right this moment. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

Through the simple act of holding each other as tight as they could, and sobbing their hearts out, the two knew...that no matter what had happened before, no matter what might happen in the future...nothing was going to pull them apart again. Not Team Rocket, not the Dominion, not a silly argument, not another person, and definitely not by a bite caused by a damn dream. They made a silent pact, that together, they would stop every threat, and then settle down for a normal life.

Outside the van, Gary clenched his jaw tight. A single tear fell from his eye, and he clenched his fists. He had turned just in time to see the scene through the window. He turned away quickly, but the damage had already been done. His two best friends were hurting from all the stress, and dammit...there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He looked up to the city of Mauville in front of him. The group had parked on the outskirts, to give Ash and Misty some privacy when he woke up. Gary opted to stay behind and watch Ash, just in case. Now...he was wishing he had let May and Cameron stay instead.

Suddenly, his instincts flared up. His nerves came alive, filling his body with an intense buzzing. Something wasn't right...he flicked his eyes every which way, scanning the area without giving away what he was doing. He didn't sense any immediate danger...more like he was being watched. Then he saw it, a glint of light far off in the distance, flashing from the top of a large hill overlooking the trees. After a few seconds, the flashing ceased, but Gary continued to stare at the hill. It was too far to make anything out, but he was sure someone was watching him from over there. His hand reached back to his PokeBelt, and he rested his fingers over the PokeBalls. Let something come...he was ready for a fight.

"Hey! Gary"!

He spun around quickly, gripping one of his PokeBalls tight. The rest of his group were making their way towards him, and Brock was leading the way, carrying two extra bags. Gary released his grip on his PokeBall, waved over to them, and pointed at the van to indicate that Ash was awake. With that news, May, and Pikachu on her shoulder, burst into a sprint, rushing ahead of the others.

"Oh to be young and full of energy" Everett commented to himself with a smile, "wish I could run like that again".

"Do you think Ash is alright" Delila asked Brock.

"I'm sure he's fine" Brock nodded, "I've seen him take on all kinds of things...although, he never accidentally hurt anyone...".

"Young Ash is tough" Everett agreed, "I've never seen someone with so much strength, I hope he doesn't lose his courage over what happened...".

May rushed past Gary, headed straight to the van, but Gary quickly reached out and grabbed her shirt. She snapped backwards, and he spun her around to face her. Pikachu hobbled on May's shoulder, but kept his balance by grabbing onto her bandana.

"Mind waiting a minute" Gary stated, raising his brow.

"I just wanted to see if they're ok" May told him.

Gary didn't respond, he opted to let out a sigh, and turn back to face the others. May spared a glance through the back window of the vehicle. Ash and Misty were talking, and they seemed alright. May let out a sigh of relief.

"At least they're still talking" she said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu" the mouse nodded in agreement.

Gary's voice made her turn to the rest of her group, "I hope there's some good stuff in those two bags".

"My contacts never fail me young Oak" Everett informed, "food, medicine, everything we weren't able to gather in Slateport".

"Excellent! I was worried we'd have to tell Ashy that he might have to starve" Gary joked.

"Are they ready to go" Everett asked, nodding to the van, "we probably should get a move on. That Dominion won't wait on us while we dilly daddle around".

Gary let out a breath through his nose, and shot a glance over to that large hill, "one second...I believe we're being followed".

Cameron followed Gary's line of sight to the large hill, while Everett asked, "are you sure"?

"No...it's just a gut feeling" Gary told him, "I don't wan't Ash to know just yet, he's got enough to worry about, but I'd like all of you to keep an eye out".

"Say no more" Cameron cut in, "I picked up quite a few tricks dodging Team Magma a while back. If someone is following us, I'll let you know".

Gary nodded to him and with that business concluded, turned to walk to their van. He rapped on the door before sliding it open, to let Ash and Misty know they were coming in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going".

Gary got a good look over the couple, and noticed both of their eyes were red, and had tear stains down their cheeks. Ash gently squeezed Misty's hand before responding, "yea, we should. We're way behind in time as it is".

"Let's hope Mewtwo is still going strong" Gary added, and then climbed in next to Ash. Brock chunked the bags into the very back as Everett let himself into the drivers seat. The girls squeezed in next to Misty, and Cameron hopped into the passenger seat. Brock closed the side door behind him as he sat next to Ash and Gary. Pikachu climbed over the seat, and promptly placed himself on Ash's lap.

"Are you two ok" May asked gently to Misty as she clasped her seatbelt on.

"Yea, we'll be just fine once all this is over" Misty told her in a low voice.

"That's good to hear" Delila added into the quiet conversation, "I mean, we put a lot of work into getting you two to talk again".

She added a wink at the end of her sentence, signaling to Misty it was a good humored joke. Misty smiled in return, and adjusted Ash's hat on her head. The van came to life, and Everett pressed on the gas.

"Next stop, Lavaridge Town" Everett exclaimed, "hope everyone likes hot springs"!

Gary ignored Everett's humor, and turned to Ash, "I hate to ask this Ashy-Boy...but, tell us about that last dream".

Ash's face drained in color, and he swallowed before speaking, "I'd rather not talk about it...".

"I know man" Gary tried to say comfortingly. Misty looked between the two men, trying to figure out what Gary was after. The others had gone silent as well, intently listening to Gary speak.

"Believe me, I'd rather you not relive it" Gary continued, "you wen't pretty crazy, but your dreams are what started us on this rescue mission. I figured we might be able to pull out some more clues from this last one".

That was sound logic, but Misty wasn't so sure this dream was something the others should hear. She had asked Ash to tell her about it during their alone time, and even though he agreed too if she really wanted to hear it, he had asked to not talk about it. Misty, understandingly, allowed him to keep this one to himself.

Ash was silent for a long time, and the others remained silent as well. No one was going to make him tell his dream if he didn't want too...but Ash knew deep down, that he probably should. Gary was right, there just might be a clue hidden among the details that he couldn't spot.

With a long sigh, Ash began, "Ok...there were two. The first one was completely different from the others".

He recounted himself standing atop the mountain in Sinnoh, and the battle taking place at the foot of the mountain. He told them he had been speaking, but it wasn't his voice. Ash told them his different voice had mentioned something called the Darkin, and that once it was mentioned, the Dominion lost all of its composure. It became frightened.

The others pondered over his story for only a moment before Ash continued on, "the second dream started once I had apparently died...".

 _Ash opened his eyes with a snap. The white hot pain was gone from his chest, and the taste of blood was nonexistent. He slowly sat up, and examined his surroundings. There was nothing around him, only a barren field of black rock as far as the eye could see. The sky was dark, and there were thousands of more stars than he had ever seen before._

" _Hideous, aren't they"?_

 _The metallic voice asked directly behind him, making Ash jump to his feet and spin on the spot. The Dominion stood before him, standing in a relaxed pose with its two normal arms crossed, and its third arm slung over its shoulder. It was staring straight up at the sky, glaring at the stars. In a quick flick, the Dominion's eyes turned on Ash. This time, however, it was different. Instead of yellow, the eyes were glowing a sharp green. Ash's mouth began to fall open, and the Dominion saw this._

" _I am not the one on Earth" it chuckled at Ash's bewilderment._

 _It's laugh was terrifying! It sounded as if it was supposed to be a comforting laugh, but the metallic sound that rang out made it sound like someone was scratching a fork across a plate._

" _I was really hoping there was only one of you" Ash admitted, his nerves crawling on edge, ready to leap into action._

" _One" it exclaimed with a frown, its sharp teeth showing through, "oh no, we are Darkness, we are infinite"._

 _When the Dominion said the word 'Darkness', its gaze shifted back to the sky._

" _These...orbs of light" it continued angrily, "push away the Darkness, push away my home. This is something I cannot allow"._

 _Its third arm shot straight up, pointing to the sky so fast that Ash jumped back and raised his fists in front of him._

" _Arceus thinks he can hold us back forever" it began to shout, its shrill voice screeching across the barren rocks, "that abomination will learn its place soon enough"._

" _No offense" Ash started with deep sarcasm, "but you seem to be the abomination"._

 _That probably wasn't very smart...those sharp green eyes snapped to the trainer with hate. In blinding speed, the Dominion was directly in front of Ash, baring down on him._

" _WE, CAME FIRST! THE DARKNESS COMES WHEN LIGHT GOES! WE, WILL OUTLAST ALL! WE, WILL RETURN THESE HORRENDOUS CREATIONS OF THE ABOMINATION TO THE DEPTHS OF OUR WORLD, OUR DARKNESS"!_

 _It backhanded Ash, hard...he lurched across the black rocks, smacking back down onto them and sliding across the smooth surface. Thank God it was smooth...the impact hurt enough._

" _Just a dream" he began to tell himself, "wake up dammit"!_

 _"A DREAM" the Dominion bellowed, hurting Ash's ears, "No...this is YOUR nightmare Ash Ketchum"!_

 _Before Ash could regain himself, the Dominion's claws grabbed hold of his throat, and lifted him high into the air. Damn was this thing tall...It squeezed roughly, cutting off some of Ash's breath. He gasped for air, but only enough to keep him alive._

" _Go to Hell" Ash choked out, "if you think any of us will let you destroy what we love, you're sadly mistaken"._

 _At this the Dominion smiled, granted that wasn't very comforting to look at. In fact, now that Ash was up even closer to it, it seemed its skin was getting darker the angrier the thing got._

" _I am hoping you creations put up a fight" it grinned wide, "our universe, though home it may be, would not feel satisfying to walk once again, without a proper fight"._

 _Its green eyes flashed, and it dropped Ash to the ground. He thudded onto his rear, and his spine jolted. His breath caught in his throat, forcing him to fight for air. The Dominion stepped back slowly, eyeing Ash threateningly._

" _So-What's the-plan" Ash gasped, trying to ignore the pain running through his back._

" _Fight, Kill, Destroy" it answered simply, but then added, "however, you and you're pesky Pokemon Clone are making things...difficult. Foresight, a natural gift among creatures born of Darkness, allows my brethren to accomplish our goals effortlessly. No amount of foresight reveals your future to us. How are you accomplishing this? Answer me, and the Dominion on Earth will end yours and your friends lives swiftly"._

 _This was not the first time Ash had heard this, but it was a relief to hear at this moment. As much as they still didn't know about the Dominion's, they had one advantage. Well, two. Mewtwo was still fighting strong, apparently, and they had no clue about Ash himself. He had no idea how he was hiding his future from them, but he couldn't let them know that._

" _Choke on a Caterpie" Ash grinned._

 _The Dominion sighed, and it sounded like a vehicle being started up with a wet engine belt._

" _Very well" it growled, "Foresight or not, we can still see into your heart"!_

 _Its eyes flashed, and Ash felt a piercing blow slam into his chest. A crushing sensation overwhelmed him, and then it was gone as suddenly as it began. However, his shock was far from over. A few feet in front of him stood his friends, and loved ones. Misty, Pikachu, his mom, Professor Oak, Brock, May, Iris, Cilan, Serena._

" _The creations you love most in this universe" the Dominion stated menacingly._

 _Without another word, it plunged its third arm through Cilan's chest. He screamed in agonizing pain as the Dominion twisted its arm further into his flesh. Ash stifled a scream._

" _This is just a dream" he told himself, "just a dream. Just a dream"!_

" _I TOLD YOU BEFORE" the Dominion bellowed, "THIS IS YOUR NIGHTMARE"!_

 _It plunged its other two arms through Cilan's chest, and ripped outwards. The air was filled with Cilan's screams of pain and terror, the cracking of bones, and the ripping of flesh. A gaping hole was forced open, and Cilan fell to his knees as the Dominion pulled its arms out of his chest. Cilan's face fell lifeless as he used his last breath to look down at the wound. The Dominion placed its foot on Cilan's back, and shoved him to the ground. It glanced back up at Ash, who was still fighting his rage. Sneering, revealing its long sharp teeth, the Dominion approached Misty and Pikachu. It scraped its claws open, and slashed Misty across the stomach._

 _The sheer agonizing, ear splitting, scream of agony that erupted from Misty sent Ash over the edge._

" _NO"!_

 _He lunged forward, but was cut off. Two other Dominions, with yellow eyes, swooped down, and forced him to the ground. His jaw cracked into the rock, making him bite his tongue._

 _The green eyed Dominion continued to slash at Misty, creating deep gashes along various regions of her body. Misty's screams became more intense with each one. With a quick side swiping motion, the Dominion turned to Pikachu and caught him across the side, making the rodent squeal in pain. It picked the electric Pokemon up, and shoved one of its claws into Pikachu's tiny abdomen.  
_

" _NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART" Ash bellowed, struggling against the two Dominion's holding him down._

 _With a crushing grip, the Dominion cracked Pikachu's spine with one hand, and the rodent fell silent._

 _"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAAGGGHHHH"!_

 _He thrashed on the ground, ignoring the searing pain of the Dominion's claws starting to dig into his back. The green eyed Dominion discarded the body of Ash's first Pokemon, and turned its attention onto Serena. It swooped over to the brunette, and grabbed the sides of her head. Pointing its thumb claws at her, it drove the tips into her eyes. Serena's scream was quick, and brutal, before her body fell limp._

 _Ash lurched so violently, that he pulled the Dominion's claws out of his back, and was up off the ground before one of the two could react. He slammed himself into the green eyed Dominion and bit down onto the creatures neck. It screeched in pain, and shoved its elbow into Ash's gut. With shocking force, Ash was ripped away from the Dominion, and thrown far away._

"The rest is a blur" Ash told the group at large, "I fought the three of them, taking fatal cuts, but I held them back. For the rest of the dream, no one else got injured".

The group was dead silent, Pikachu didn't even fidget on Ash's lap. Ash stared at the floorboard, not daring to look up and catch any one of their eyes. At least now Misty knew why Ash had bit her. He had been physically reacting his motions from the dream. Somehow, that thought made the bite hurt less. The van hit a small bump, and that seemed to knock Gary into speaking, "so the green eyed Dominion was going to mutilate everyone you love right in front of you as a show of force...and I wasn't among them"?!

Ash could have dropped to the floor, "out of that entire story, that's what you got"?

"No wait, he has a good point" Misty started.

The others turned to her, Everett taking a glance through the rearview mirror. Misty took a moment to run through her thoughts before continuing, "We know you love Gary, that's not in question. But from what I can remember what you've told me of your other dreams...Gary hasn't been in a single one. Or Dawn for that matter. Doesn't that seem a bit odd? Especially if they keep trying to use your friends as a way to break you down".

Ash thought back...she was right! Neither Gary, nor Dawn had ever appeared in one of his Dominion dreams. They claimed they could see into his heart, so what was the deal with their absence?

"What was the thing that got the Dominion so worked up in the first dream" Cameron asked, "the Darkin"?

"I only heard the name, I didn't get to see what it was" Ash stated, coming back from his train of thought.

"What about the place" Brock decided to jump in, "the smooth black rocks? That doesn't sound like any geological place I know of".

"There's nothing like that that's been discovered here on Earth" Delila agreed, "it has to be a different planet".

"Well isn't that encouraging" Gary remarked with some sarcasm, "Ash doesn't love me or Dawn, and now we're being attacked by aliens".

"Roll back the attitude Gary" May told him, "we all know Ash has a man crush on you, so quit your worrying".

"Hey now, wait a minute" Ash started, but Cameron cut him off.

"Don't deny it! I've seen the deep secret gazes the two of you shoot each other when you think no one is looking".

Gary whacked the back of Cameron's seat, "ok, can we get back to what's important please"?!

"Throwing in my two cents" Everett spoke up, "it may not be a different planet, but another realm. Another dimension".

"Mind explaining your two cents" Gary asked, crossing his arms.

"The story that Professor Oak found" Everett said simply, "Arceus formed light and life by pulling together strands of life from other dimensions. Who's to say these Dominion's didn't simply retreat into a darker realm"?

"I like the theory" Misty mused, "but Ash said there were stars, wouldn't that make it our realm"?

"Who's to say their realm doesn't have a glimpse into ours" Everett asked, taking a glance into the mirror to look at Misty.

Misty thought this over, while Gary began to speak to himself out loud, "so here's what we know so far. Arceus pushed away the Darkness, big evil Dominion's, something called the Darkin, a baby Mew, that Team Rocket want's as well, Sinnoh has a temple with pictographs of the Dominion's, they can't see Ash's future, and they don't seem to know me and Dawn exist. Did I miss anything"?

"They have an obsession with destroying Pallet Town" Ash added grimly.

"That's probably because of you" Brock told him, patting Ash's back.

"Anyone see a connection to our puzzle pieces" Gary asked at large. No one seemed to have an answer.

A couple of hours later, with no further breakthroughs on the Dominion topic, the group pulled into the town limits of Lavaridge. Mt. Chimney loomed just behind the town, and seemed to stare down at Ash. Pikachu's cheeks cracked with electricity, as the tiny Pokemon sensed an overwhelming force coming from the Mountain.

'This is it' he thought, 'we're finally here. A few more moments Mewtwo, just keep fighting'!

* * *

 **Hey hey everybody! Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter to End of the Journey. A few notes,  
**

 **so far I know not much has really happened with the Dominion's outside of Ash's dreams. I hope that this latest dream of his gave a glimpse into how dark they truly are. Trust me when I say, the third part of this story is going to be rough. But we still have 3 chapters to go before we get there :)**

 **Also! What is everyone thinking about my OC's? Cameron, Delila, and Everett? They've been around for a little while now, and I'm curious of the overall opinion. I know some of you were iffy of Cameron when he first got introduced, but who could blame ya? I mean Mark was still fresh in our minds right?**

 **I know Delila hasn't had much of a backstory yet, but I haven't been able to decide on a good time to throw it in. I know during the boat ride would have been ideal, but that was so Ash and Misty heavy that I didn't wan't to take away story from our two favorite characters! Anyway, as always, let me know what ya'll think!**

 **One more thing, I am not an artist (can't draw to save my life), but I know quite a few of you can. If one of you has a deviantart, and would like to draw up some pics that I could link to the story, that would be EPIC! Just let me know if anyone is interested, what parts you might be interested in drawing, and I'll send you the best description that I can!**


	18. Mt Chimney

**Hey everybody! We have arrived at the finale to Part 2 of The End of the Journey! Just like Part 1 this finale is broken into two chapter, so hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

"Aha! Everett! You old coot! How you been"?

Another man, just as old as Everett, approached them quickly. He held his arms out, ready to embrace Everett. The oldest one of the group hugged the man, giving him a manly pat on the back.

"Getting older by the day" Everett laughed, "how about you Charles"?

"Just about the same" Charles chuckled, "though I think I'm doing better than you! Still got some brown in my hair".

There wasn't a lot. Charles was a thin man, with large round glasses that magnified his eyes, and one lonely patch of brown hair left among his grey.

Thirty minutes ago the group pulled into the town of Lavaridge, eyeing the giant mountain looming behind the buildings. They drove on through to the base of the mountain, where Everett said another one of his old contacts would be waiting for them.

"I wish we had the time to catch up old man" Everett said with a chuckle, "but as it seems, we are in quite a hurry. I hope you were able to gather the equipment"?

"Of course I was" Charles scoffed with a smile, "always in a rush Everett. This way".

The old man led them to a small cabin hidden among some trees, running along the foot of the giant mountain. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before unlocking the door and allowing them across the threshold. Ash's mouth, and the rest of the groups for that matter, fell open. Littered across the floor, tables, chairs, and anywhere else available, were heaps and piles of climbing gear.

"Um" Gary started, "Everett, why do we need climbing gear"?

Charles answered before Everett was able, "the cable car has been out of order for quite some time young one. The owner claims a tall purple Pokemon broke the railway, but he _is_ just a senile old fool".

Ash and Gary exchanged quick looks. That had to have been Mewtwo.

"This stuff looks kind of...old" Brock noticed, picking up a belt clip.

"That it is" Charles agreed, "but I kept all of it in tip top shape! It will get you to the top safely! I assure you"!

Delila raised her brow at Brock, and gave a soft sigh. Brock returned an encouraging smile to calm her nerves.

"Alright everybody" Gary started loudly, "grab what you need, and let's get going"!

He immediately set to work searching through the piles of equipment. Looking for the newest pieces he could find. The others followed suit, picking through the equipment carefully.

"What am I supposed to even use" May asked aloud to no one in general.

Cameron, who was shuffling through the equipment beside her chuckled, "this is going to be entertaining to watch"!

May slowly turned her head to him, and gave him a threatening, but sweet smile, "I could just make you carry me".

"Is that supposed to be a challenge" Cameron smiled back, raising a brow.

May cocked a brow, and brought it back down, keeping that same sweetly threatening smile. Cameron turned a tiny shade of red, "here, I'll show you what you'll need".

Over on the other side of the room, Misty was getting frustrated, "mountain climbing?! Why couldn't it be something like swim to the bottom of the ocean"?

Ash chuckled, "because that would be too easy for you".

She growled in the back of her throat, making Ash chuckle more.

"We've done worse babe" Ash smiled.

Misty furrowed her brow, "did you just call me babe"?

Ash, realizing what he said, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "uh...yea, guess I did".

Misty pursed her lips only so slightly, narrowing her eyes at Ash. He gave a toothy grin, sweat forming on the side of his head. Misty then laughed, "we'll see if that grows on me".

She then turned back to the climbing gear, and started to clasp belts and wraps to her body.

"Pikachu"?

Ash turned to his Pokemon, who was looking at Ash with interest.

Leaning down close to Pikachu, Ash whispered, "remind me not to ever call her babe again".

"Pika" he nodded in agreement.

"Belts, Harness', Bungee's, and clasps" Charles started saying out loud, "be sure you have all this! Wouldn't want to find you tomorrow morning in a heap at the base of the mountain".

"Well that's cheery" Delila whispered to Brock.

"He is a little odd" Brock agreed, "couple more minutes, and we'll be out of here".

"You all aren't ready yet"?! Gary stood, fully equipped and ready to go. His arms outstretched to show his impatience.

"Are now" Cameron answered, standing up with his and May's equipment ready to go.

"Us too" Ash called, helping Misty finish clipping her belt to her harness.

"Check" Brock gave a thumbs up, and wrapped his hand into Delila's.

"Good! All set then? Alright, Everett, we'll see you...what are you doing" Gary asked, his tone dropping from confident to wondering.

Everett tightened a strap on the harness he was wearing, and shouldered his pack. He then answered Gary with a hint of curiosity in his tone, "coming along. Is that shocking"?

"I-I figured you'd stay down here since we have to climb" Gary admitted, "you sure you can climb a mountain"?

Everett scoffed, but gave Gary a smile, "young Oak, don't dismiss me because I'm old! I can keep up with you kids, don't worry about me"!

"You think this is a good idea" Gary turned to Ash, giving him a look that said 'I don't think so'.

Ash took a moment to answer, looking over both Gary and Everett, "no. In fact, I don't think any of them coming with you and me is a good idea. But look at their faces".

Ash gestured to each of them for Gary to see, "they're ready for a fight, they're just as ready as we are for this to be over. We couldn't stop them following us unless we tied them up".

"Good luck with that one" Brock chimed in.

"Well, if you all are as crazy as Ashy and me, then let's go" Gary stated, he then turned his back to them and marched out the door. Continuing as he walked outside, "try to keep up"!

"What" Charles shouted after him, "no thank you for the equipment"?

The others laughed, harder than the situation actually called for, but that last bit of humor might literally be their last bit of humor. They wanted to enjoy it, savor one last good memory...you know...just in case.

Pikachu climbed up Ash's harness, and perched himself right beside his ear.

"Pikachu"!

The mouse pointed to the door with determination.

"He's right guys" Ash called, "Gary said to keep up"!

* * *

Hours...hours of sweat was enough to cause them all to want to turn back. You'd think that the cold weather wouldn't allow for them to sweat so profusely, but the higher they climbed, the closer they got to the top, the warmer it got.

'The mountain must be active right now' Ash thought to himself as he grabbed onto a rock jutting out of the cliffside.

Above him, Gary was slowly losing his lead. Gary pulled himself up onto a ledge, and peeked back over to check on the others. Ash spared a glance below him, feeling Pikachu's fur brush his cheek. Misty was directly behind Ash, taking a quick breath before she hauled herself higher. Everett was next down, carefully checking his footing. Cameron waited as Everett secured himself, turning back to check on May.

"How you doing" he called down.

"Just fine" she huffed, "I should make you carry me now".

"Gotta catch me first" Cameron chuckled making May growl at him.

Delila giggled below May, and patted her leg to get her attention.

"I think he likes you" Delila said for only May to hear.

"What? No, he's just friendly" May said, "that'd be kind of weird anyway, right"?

"What? Why" Delila asked, pulling herself up next to May to speak better.

"You know" May started, turning a shade of pink, "the whole Ash and Misty thing...".

"Maybe that was men't to bring you two together" Delila said with a wink, and then continued climbing to force May to think that over.

Last of the group, Brock, leaned out away from the cliff face to peer past everyone ahead of him.

"We're getting closer" he called up, "I can see a cave about another...20 feet up".

"That's where I'm headed" Gary called down below, "how's the cable look"?

"Still holding strong" Brock hollered back.

Tying them all together was a long, thick, bungee cord. Just in case someone lost their footing.

"Come on Ashy-Boy" Gary said as Ash reached for the ledge he was resting on, "gotta keep up"!

With that, Gary began his ascent once again.

"If I didn't have the others tied to me, we'd beat him up there for sure" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pikapi" he nodded.

"I hate to rush this, but um...guys" Misty said to get everyone's attention.

Ash looked down at her, and noticed she was pointing off in the distance. He turned his focus in that direction. Dark storm clouds were making their way towards Mt. Chimney. Lightning flashed from the clouds, and they heard the distant boom of thunder.

"How long until that hits us" May asked.

"About...30 minutes" Cameron answered, he raised his hand to block the sun, "give or take".

"30 minutes to climb 20 feet guys" Gary called, "let's hustle"!

With new vigor, the group climbed at a faster pace. Ash began to gain a lead on the others, and felt the bungee tighten. Out of instinct he glanced down to see if anyone had fallen, but everyone was still climbing strong. A few minutes later, the wind ahead of the storm reached them, billowing heavily. Misty quickly placed a hand on her head to keep Ash's hat in place. She needed that hand to continue climbing, but what to do? Ripping it off, she shoved the hat under her shirt, against her chest. The harness pressing against her held the hat in place as she let go. Her hair now whipped in the wind, slapping her in the face as she continued up. Gary made it to the cave entrance as tiny droplets of rain began to appear. He hauled himself over the edge, and quickly turned back to help the others up. Lightning flashed once again, and the thunder boomed much closer than before. The cliff side trembled underneath their fingers.

"Come on" Gary called down to them.

Ash made it up, quickly followed by Misty, and then Everett and Cameron. Ash unclasped his harness as Cameron rolled himself over the edge to safety.

He let a quick breath of relief, then said, "never had to do that with a storm on my ass before".

"Welcome to life around Ash" Misty joked.

Ash shook his head, and turned to help Gary with the others. May grabbed onto the ledge, and started to pull herself up. Cameron grabbed the excess of the bungee cord and started winding it up. Ash helped May haul herself to safety, and turned back to grab Delila's hand. Lightning flashed, striking the side of the mountain. The resounding boom shook the cliffside, causing large cracks to fissure down the edge. The rock's beneath Delila gave way, and she plummeted.

"NO" Ash and Gary bellowed together, and just in time, each grabbed her outstretched hand.

The sudden weight shift caused the rocks to crack under their feet, and the ledge gave way. Ash, and Gary disappeared over the side, and Misty screamed. She lunged forward, missing Ash's jacket by inches. The bungee cord tightened from the falling weight, and May had yet to unclasp it from her harness. With a startled yelp, she was yanked towards the edge. Misty grabbed her, and pulled with all she had. Cameron, who had still been winding up the bungee was yanked forward as well. He hooked his feet into the ground, stopping himself from sliding forward. Everett rushed to his aide, and wrapping the bungee around his arms, pulled back as hard as he could. May gripped her fingers into the rock's as she slid closer to the cliff, chipping her fingernails as they scraped against the rough surface. Pikachu rushed forward, and pulled on May's coat. With all of their combined strength, they stopped sliding to the edge. Misty took her chance, and peered over. Rain began to fall, clouding her vision, but she saw the others. Brock had kept his grip, and was clasping the cliff side tightly. The other three had fallen past him, Ash and Gary clinging to Delila as hard as they could. Both had removed their gear, and had no way of clasping themselves to her.

What we're they going to do?!

"Pikachu" Cameron shouted.

The mouse turned to Cameron, eyeing him curiously.

"The fourth PokeBall on my belt" Cameron started quickly, "it's Salamence! Hit it"!

Letting go of May's coat, Pikachu rushed over to Cameron, and quickly bounded up his leg. Sliding his way under Cameron's jacket, he located Salamence's PokeBall. In a bright flash, the dragon Pokemon roared into existence, filling up the crowded cave entryway.

"Hey buddy" Cameron began quickly, "fly out there, and pull the other's up! HURRY"!

With a burst of wind from the dragon's wings, it took off into the rainy sky, and swooped down. Lightning flashed yet again, and Misty saw the dragon's outline as thunder boomed around them. In just a few extra moments, the entire group was lying on the rocky cave entrance, panting and soaked in rain water, but safe. Brock fussed over Delila, checking everywhere to make sure she was fine. She didn't resist, letting him poke and prod as he saw fit. Misty kissed Ash on the forehead, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and pulling him close. Pikachu nestled up in between them, content with the smushing he was receiving. Cameron hesitated, looking at May with deep concern, and one arm half stretched out to her. May's lower lip quivered, and she buried her face into his chest before he could react. His Salamence snorted with curiosity, but the only answer Cameron offered his Pokemon was by wrapping his arms around May tightly.

Gary pushed his soaked hair from his face, and looked over the scene. Everett sat beside him, rubbing his arms from where the bungee dug into his skin.

"Still wan't to come along" Gary asked rhetorically.

"Wouldn't miss it" Everett answered.

"It's only going to get worse, that was nothing compared to what's coming" Gary said quietly, "Ash and Misty know it, but I'm not sure the others are prepared for it".

"They adapt quickly, look" Everett pointed to help make his point, "they are already getting their resolve back".

Sure enough, the others had begun to unclasp themselves from their harnesses and shoulder their packs. Misty pulled Ash's hat from out of her shirt, and replaced it upon her head.

"Come on Gary" Ash said, walking up to his friend, "time for the real work".

He extended his hand, and Gary, with a half smile, took it.

Cameron grabbed Salamence's PokeBall, and pointed it at his Pokemon, "thank you buddy. I'll call you back if we need you".

With a roar, Salamence was recalled, and disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

For what felt like hours, the group made their way deeper and deeper into Mt. Chimney. No matter how far they went though, a dim red light seemed to illuminate the dark passages. Not enough to show any features, but enough for the group to see faded silhouette's of each other. The thing was...the farther they walked, the more uneasy Gary was becoming. His instinct was acting up...something was following them. They continued on, and he kept this info to himself. Although it wasn't long until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You told us to keep our eyes out for someone following us" it was Cameron, whispering in his ear, "I can hear them. They're behind us, quite a ways, but they _are_ following us".

"I figured" Gary whispered back, "we need to find an open area, and wait for them to catch up".

"Set an ambush"?

"Exactly"!

With that said, Gary picked up his pace to catch up with Ash. He tapped his shoulder, and started, "Ash, we're being followed. First open area we find, we need to wait up and see just who it is".

"You think it's the Dominion" Ash asked.

"No" Gary said honestly, "my best guess? Team Rocket...".

"How would they know where we are"?

"Let's wait for them and find out".

So with that plan set, they continued on for what seemed like a few more hours until, finally, they found a room large enough. Gary instructed the others on where to stand and what to do when the time came, and then they waited. Among the silence, came light, tapping echoes. Footsteps! Closer and closer, down the passageway they had came from. Misty tried to focus her eyesight around the room, trying to see in the darkness. Dark, long thin shapes ran across the ceiling. Almost like wiring. Before she could ask Ash to look, female voices echoed down the hall. They bounced along the rocks, making it impossible to determine how many. The echo's masked what they were saying as well, no matter how hard they tried to listen. Ash was beginning to get frustrated trying to figure it out, until...there were three silhouette's standing in entrance to the large room.

"NOW" Gary shouted.

Blinding lights erupted around the room. So bright that Ash was unable to see in the sudden change. This wasn't part of the plan? He heard scuffling break out around him, and thuds from bodies hitting the rocks. He swung wildly around him, hoping to hit someone. As his focus returned, he saw circles of light above him, and then a dark figure rush him. A sharp pain collided with his head, and the room wen't black once more.

* * *

Ash bolted straight up, making May gasp and jump back. He was breathing hard, and sweat was pouring from him. He quickly took in his surroundings. A cage? He was in a jail cell! With...May, Brock, and Cameron. Where were the others?

Outside the bars, a dusty hall ran past them. With cracked tile, and dirty white walls.

"What happened" Ash asked suddenly, glancing among the others.

"Team Rocket" Brock answered him, "they ambushed us instead. This place is an old Team Magma base. We wandered into a room they had been excavating, and Team Rocket blinded us by turning on the lights. They had been tracking us by a tracker they planted on Gary".

"Where are the others"?

"No idea, we were the only ones when we woke up".

Ash stood up swiftly, and walked over to the bars. He slammed his hand against them, making them rattle.

"HEY! ASSHOLE'S"!

As if on cue, a woman with long black hair, chiseled features, and shining silver eyes appeared around the corner. Staring directly into Ash's eyes. She swooped in so fast, and so close, that Ash stepped back in shock.

"That's not nice" the woman said, her silver eyes glinting.

"Who are you" Ash asked through gritted teeth.

The woman smirked softly, "Matilda".

"Where are our friends _Matilda_ "?

With a moments pause, Matilda asked in a sickening sweet voice, "where's Mewtwo"?

"Don't know" Ash shrugged.

"Yes you do". Her tone was so confident, and so empowering, that Ash took another step back in shock.

"You have no other reason for coming to this Mountain, other than...Mewtwo is here" Matilda deducted, "so save yourself and your friends, and simply tell me where he is".

Ash gritted his teeth, his temple jumped out of anger, but he didn't reply. Even if he knew where Mewtwo was hiding in the Mountain, he wouldn't tell her anyway. Matilda eyed him carefully, then sighed, "suit yourself".

She unclasped a PokeBall, and tossed it beside her. It exploded open, and in a flash of light...

Suicune, with the same device and wires attached to it that was on Lugia. The red light from the device around its neck glowed a soft red light. It snorted at him, glaring with hatred.

"Isn't this the Suicune that helped you save Celebi" Matilda asked in a manner that clearly indicated she already knew the answer, "it's a pity we couldn't find that Legendary. But I'll settle for Suicune here".

"You bitch"!

That came from Brock, who had jolted forward next to Ash, fists clenched.

"I think you four should come with me" Matilda said, "let me show you just how powerless you are".

She pulled a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the cell door.

"Suicune, blast them with an Ice Beam if they try anything" Matilda smiled as she swung the bars open.

Suicune growled in response, not taking its eyes off of Ash. Instinctively, Ash began to reach back for a PokeBall, but found that they weren't on his waist. What were the odds that _all_ of their Pokemon was taken? Is that even a real question?

None of the four took a step towards the open cell door, until Matilda raised a finger, and beckoned them along. With that, Ash took the first step, and led the others out into the hall. Matilda stepped back to allow them room, and gestured they walk first. Ash took off briskly, and the others followed him. He could hear their footsteps behind him, and Suicune's padded feet not too far behind that.

"Take a left up here" Matilda called out, and Ash rounded the corner.

They walked on for minutes, listening to Suicune growling behind them. The hall scenery didn't change much along the way. A crack here, a hole there. Ash stopped outside a large double door, waiting for the instruction to open it. It came, and Ash debated about turning and trying to fight instead. Without any Pokemon to aid them though...he was afraid his friends would get hurt. So he opted to listen, and pushed open the doors. They swung wide, revealing a large circular room, the same color as the hall. Along the walls were desks with decade old computers, and other office equipment Ash didn't recognize.

A dozen or so Rocket Grunts stood about, gathered around a large pit in the center of the room. Ash recognized Anni and Oakley among them. They were holding a small device, pointing it up at the ceiling. He looked up, and spotted a glass cage hanging over the pit. His stomach turned upon seeing the rest of his friends behind the glass.

Misty sat up when she saw them, and pressed her hand to the glass. Gary, Everett, and Delila peered over her shoulder, while Pikachu squeezed past her to see Ash. Matilda strode by him, and snapped her fingers. With multiple clicking sounds, each Rocket pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Ash.

"See that pit" Matilda said, gesturing to it, "that leads straight down to the magma flowing beneath the Mountain".

May cupped her hands to her mouth, shooting a glance up to her friends. She heard Cameron's knuckles pop next to her from clenching his fists so hard.

"On my command, Anni and Oakley will drop that glass case down into it, and it will survive the heat long enough to roast your companions alive. Do you understand"?

Matilda's silver eyes flashed with menace as she looked at Ash. Behind him Suicune growled again, and pawed at the tile. Ash didn't twitch a muscle, keeping his stare on Matilda.

She continued with that sickening smile, "All you have to do to save them, is tell me where Mewtwo is. It's that simple...oh! I should mention, all of your Pokemon are in there as well".

Brock took a step forward, but Ash snapped his arm up to stop him. His eyes remained on Matilda as he did so.

"If you don't tell me in the next twenty seconds, I drop the cage, and we resort to interrogating each of you one by one, until I know where he is".

Matilda crossed her arms, tilting her head back slightly, waiting for an answer.

What to do?! None of them know where Mewtwo is, beside the simple fact that he is hiding in the mountain! Think Ash! Come on! They can't try and fight for the release device, they'd have the button pressed before anyone of them could make it to Anni and Oakley. There has to be a solution!?

Matilda snapped her fingers, and Anni slammed her thumb onto the button. With a loud snap, the glass cage began to plummet.

"NO" Ash bellowed, and charged.

Suicune roared behind him, and fired an Ice Beam at the same time that each Rocket Grunt pulled the trigger of their pistols. Misty started to scream from behind the glass, but everything was over before she could even begin.

The Ice Beam exploded in midair, causing snow to burst around the room, the bullets changed course, dropping straight into the tile, and the glass cage stopped just short of disappearing down into the pit. Ash didn't know how he was still alive, but he didn't stop to think. He slammed all of his weight into Matilda, and took her to the ground. With amazing reflexes, she rolled backwards, and tossed Ash off of her. He crashed into a few of the Grunts, and they toppled to the floor. Ash tried to get up quickly, but purple energy rushed before him, sending the still standing Grunts flying through the air. The floor shook beneath him, and he turned to find the glass cage sitting safely mere inches behind him. Gary pointed behind Ash, and he spun.

With glowing eyes, Mewtwo stood in the doorway, his hands outstretched. He waved them, sending Anni and Oakley flying into a wall. Suicune roared, and fired another Ice Beam at Mewtwo. He deflected it with a Reflect, and it exploded into the ceiling, causing a large chunk of ice to form in the corner. Matilda appeared next to Ash, her fist raised high, but Brock body slammed into her, smashing her head into the glass with a thud. She collapsed in a heap, and Brock extended his hand to help Ash up. Another explosion of ice rained around them.

"Doddle around another time guys" Cameron nearly shouted coming up next to them, "let's crack this shit open"!

He slammed his fist into the glass, and Ash immediately followed his example. He crashed his shoulder into it, jarring himself, but continuing the act once again. Brock raised his foot and kicked the glass, again and again. The ones inside the glass copied their actions, hitting and kicking the glass as hard as they could. Pikachu slammed his little body against it with all his might.

Mewtwo flew up into the air to avoid a Shadow Ball, and threw one of his own. It enveloped Suicune in an explosion, but the Legendary dog jumped out of the smoke to fire another one back at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo's voice echoed in Ash's head as he slammed his shoulder into the glass yet again, "you brought extra company".

'Didn't mean too-AH' Ash replied in his head, crashing into the glass yet again.

'We must hurry this up' Mewtwo said, 'the Dominion is right behind me-'.

BOOM! The entire room shook as a hole was blasted into the side of the wall, causing the group to fall to the floor. Dust and debris scattered round the room, and Ash covered his face as it littered over him. He scrambled to his feet once the rain of rocks and concrete had ceased. His breath caught in his throat, his adrenaline took off, and his stomach knotted. For months on end, he had been seeing the Dominion in his dreams. For months on end, he had been witness to its terror only in those dreams. For months on end, he thought he had a good idea of the fear that would plague him during this moment.

The dust settled, and standing under the gaping hole in the wall, scanning the room slowly with its glowing, piercing yellow eyes, the Dominion sneered, exposing its sharp teeth. The dust settled onto its dark scaly skin, giving it a light hue. Some of the Grunts had gotten to their feet, but had frozen in terror. Matilda stirred, raising her head to peer at what had her men so frightened. She found herself locked in the same frozen fear. Even Suicune seemed to be stuck in place, its eyes locked on the Dominion.

Those yellow eyes found Ash among the others, and it sneered even wider.

"Now I have been waiting for this moment" its metallic voice caused the Rocket's to wince, "what a surprise to have it happen...right now".

Time seemed to pause for Ash. He had to do something, but what?! His friends were still stuck in that stupid glass cage, Mewtwo couldn't take on the Dominion and Suicune alone, and none of them outside the glass had any Pokemon to help.

"So...I shall assume you are the Dominion".

That gruff voice caught the room's attention, and every living creature in there, turned to the doorway. Giovanni, with a battalion of Rocket Grunts behind him, stood at the entrance.

"Now, if I'd have known that, I wouldn't have let you get away with destroying my ship so easily" Giovanni scowled, glaring at the Dominion.

Ok, what? Ash shot Gary a look to see if he knew what Giovanni was talking about. By the look on his face, he didn't.

"You don't let me do anything" the Dominion growled, "abomination".

Giovanni smiled...was he not threatened by this thing?!

"Men...capture Mewtwo, capture this Dominion, and then find that baby Mew" Giovanni said calmly, and then glanced over his shoulder at his battalion, "NOW"!

Everything went to Hell...well, more Hell than it already was. Multiple Rockets fired tranquilizer darts as they stormed into the room. Mewtwo threw up a Reflect to counter them, but the Dominion's reaction was much more destructive. It screeched, and blasted yellow lightning from its third arm. The lightning chained through the darts and exploded them one by one. Then the lightning surged into the majority of the rifles, and they detonated in the Rocket's hands. Fingers, and flesh flew into the air as dozens of Rockets cried out in agony. With amazing speed, the Dominion burst forward, plunging its arms into the chest of a Rocket Grunt, and flung him into the air. He crashed next to Ash with a crunch, splattering blood on his pant leg.

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE NOW" Ash bellowed, re-slamming himself into the glass with renewed effort.

Behind the others in the cage, Everett fumbled through a pack in the center. He pulled out their Pokemon belts, and shouted to Misty, "which one is Brock's"?!  
She turned to Everett, and saw what he was holding.

"He had a Geodude" Everett started to explain.

Before he could continue, Misty caught on, and rushed to his side. He ripped Brock's Pokebelt from him, and thumbed through the PokeBalls.

Mewtwo dodged a dart, and launched a Shadow Ball down into the Rocket crowd. Suicune fired another Ice Beam up at Mewtwo, which he narrowly avoided. The Dominion slashed its way through the Rocket's, flinging blood high into the air. It screeched as it moved, blindingly fast.

"Suicune" Matilda called out, "forget Mewtwo, stop that Dominion"!

With a roar, Suicune obeyed, and fired a Shadow Ball at the creature. It connected, and surrounded the Dominion in a dark explosion. With an earsplitting shriek, the Dominion flew out of the smoke straight at Suicune. The Legendary dog dove out of the way, and the Dominion crashed into to wall so hard it cracked up to the ceiling. Glass shattered behind Matilda, and she spun in time to see a Geodude force it's way out of the cage, followed by Pikachu.

On the other side of the room, she could hear Giovanni bellowing to his men, "COME ON! I EXPECT NOTHING BUT THE BEST! YOU CAPTURE ALL OF THEM, OR DIE! DO YOUR FUCKIN DUTY"!

Ash helped Misty out of the cage first, trying not to let her get cut. Brock helped Delila climb out, and as May was helping Everett, Matilda slammed into them. Everett slipped, and pulled his leg across the broken glass. He grunted in pain as a blood spurted from the deep gash. Matilda landed on May, and was able to land one punch to the temple before Cameron yanked her off. Gary grabbed their pack of PokeBalls, and jumped through the broken glass.

"Time to go" he shouted.

"NO YOU DON'T" Matilda screeched, lunging at Gary.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUUU"!

Matilda was enveloped by the electricity, and her body writhed and shook violently as she collapsed to the floor.

"Su-SUICUNE" she managed to shout.

The others didn't respond in time. A Shadow Ball exploded at their feet, sending them hurtling in all directions. Ash crashed among the rubble, and bloody Rocket bodies. Scrambling to stand up, he frantically searched for the others. He spotted them rising to their feet among the debris, and he saw May...

"NO-" Ash started to scream.

She was getting to her feet, and with an ear piercing screech, the Dominion flung away another dead Rocket, and lunged at May. Its claws swung down at her...and collided with a Psychic barrier. The force of the connection sent back a shockwave that knocked the Dominion across the room. Mewtwo landed in front of May, and gave her a quick nod. Matilda rose from the debris, spotting Ash with a glare. Suicune landed by her side, the device on its neck glowing a brighter red. A flash of white light briefly blinded Ash, and then standing between him and Suicune, was an Aggron.

"Go".

Ash turned to his defender, Everett! He was leaning hard on his uninjured leg, blood was still flowing heavily from his gash.

"What" Ash asked a little taken back.

"I said go" Everett said with a pained breath, "I'll hold her back".

"No way" Ash started to protest, but Suicune lunged.

Aggron roared and caught the Legendary. With another roar, it threw Suicune to the floor with a hard thud. The Dog responded with a Shadow Ball, that detonated against Aggron, stumbling the giant steel type back. An echoing screech split the air from the other side of the room, and with another explosion, Rocket Grunt's wen't soaring.

"GO" Everett shouted again, "don't worry about me. Find the baby Mew, and get the Hell out of here"!

Before Ash could protest, Mewtwo landed beside him.

"We must go now" Mewtwo demanded, "I am far too weak to fight Team Rocket and the Dominion".

Only up close could Ash see just how injured Mewtwo was. He was covered in multiple cuts and bruises, and there seemed to be an infection of some kind running across the skin on his chest.

"Ash" It was Gary now, waving him on from behind him, "we have to leave! Now"!

Ash was torn, he couldn't stomach to leave anyone behind.

"I got this" Everett said quietly, "go. Get the baby, and get as far away from here as you can"!

Explosions rocked the room, debris rained from the ceiling, Matilda was shouting at Suicune, Giovanni was roaring at his men, Grunt's were being slaughtered by the Dominion, and Everett wanted to stay to allow Ash the time he needed to flee. Everything seemed to spiral out of control so fast.

"ASH"!

It was Misty's shout that forced him to turn to the others. They had congregated near the hole that had been blown open by the Dominion. Brock was slumped against Cameron, unconscious, a dart sticking from his neck. Delila and May were covered in dust. Gary had a large cut across his cheek, and he was waving at Ash to hurry up. Pikachu was standing by Misty's feet, shouting to his trainer. Misty...with her fists clenched, and water in her eyes, was silently begging Ash to come.

"Take them down Everett" Ash said, cocking his head back to the old man.

Everett nodded, and turned back to his Aggron.

"HyperBeam" he shouted.

"Let's go" Ash told Mewtwo, and bolted to the others.

A series of explosions shook the ground beneath Ash's feet, but he kept running. Jumping over rubble, and dead bodies. Mewtwo flew past him, and into the passageway. Gary grabbed Brock, and together him and Cameron heaved him after Mewtwo. The girls followed, but Pikachu waited on Ash to reach him. Scooping the mouse up, Ash bolted into the dark passageway after his friends. Giovanni's voice could still be heard bellowing orders as they ran farther away.

Suicune body slammed into Aggron, forcing the big Pokemon back. Everett was about to call out another attack, when two bodies crashed into him, landing on his bleeding leg.

"Go Matilda! We got him" Anni and Oakley shouted in unison.

* * *

Mewtwo led the way, speeding along, but remaining close enough for the others to follow. The passageway led to another lit up hallway of the Team Magma base. Mewtwo waited for the group to catch up, before zooming down the hall.

"Where is the baby" Gary shouted after him.

"Safe" Mewtwo answered, "I've been using this base as a hiding place. There are deep rooms, that go on for miles. That is the only way I've kept the baby free from the Dominion for so long".

The hallway shook as another explosion rocked the walls. There was no way to know if it was caused by the Dominion, or Suicune and Aggron. Ash did his best to shove it from his mind.

"How far" Ash asked as he ran behind the girls.

"Too far" Mewtwo answered grimly.

They continued on, moving as fast as they could. Having to carry a deadweight Brock slowed their progress immensely.

"Will he be ok" Delila asked nervously through panted breaths.

"Pretty sure those darts are just tranquilizer's" Gary answered, re-shouldering the pack that had all of their Pokemon, "hopefully anyway".

Mewtwo turned a corner, and the others followed. They found themselves in a massive-no...monumental sized room. Easily one hundred feet in length, width, and height. It was eerily empty, with only a few rotten electrical wires running across the floor. There was only two ways into the room, the door they entered, and one on the far side. They were halfway across the room when an explosion, right beneath their feet, sent them flying in all directions.

Ash hit the floor, holding onto Pikachu tight, and slid quite a ways. He raised his head to see the source. As the smoke cleared, Suicune landed in the middle of them and roared.

"Don't let them continue" Matilda's voice rang out.

Ash was on his feet in an instant. He spotted Matilda over by the door they had entered, pointing a finger in his general direction. From this far away, Ash could still see her silver eyes glinting. Suicune charged another Shadow Ball, and Ash frantically scanned the floor for Gary and their Pokemon. Maybe a good, 25 feet away, lay Gary trying to stand up, and the PokeBalls scattered all over the floor. Rolling every which direction.

Realizing that he wouldn't make it to them in time, Ash shouted, "Thunder Pikachu"!

"CHUUUUU"!

Suicune blasted the Shadow Ball, and it connected in mid air with Pikachu's electric arc. It exploded in the middle of the room, and shook the floor. Alarms blared, and a red light flashed way up high. Both doors slammed shut, and they heard a magnetic seal close itself. They were trapped...

"Don't let up Suicune! Aurora Beam"!

The colorful blast flew straight at Pikachu, and blasted the tiny Pokemon high into the air. Ash wasn't able to react, the blast knocked him off his feet. Misty ran forward, and dove through the air. She caught Pikachu and crashed hard to the floor. Suicune advanced to Misty, growling like a wild animal. Gary noticed, and quickly turned to May, Cameron, and Delila.

"Hey! Release our Pokemon"!

Misty rolled out of the way as Suicune blasted another Aurora Beam at her.

"Chaaaaa" Pikachu squeaked as Misty landed on him.

Ash scrambled up, ready to charge Suicune himself. At least to try and rip that device from its neck. Multiple blasts of light, caught his attention. Pokemon, their Pokemon, emerged like Angels coming from Heaven. Mewtwo flew down and landed by Charizard, who roared and blasted flames high, Blaziken crouched, ready to attack, Umbreon growled at Suicune...and those weren't the only ones. Gyarados, Politoed, Corsola, Starmie, Heracross, Snorlax, Glaceon, Marshtomp, Forretress, Steelix, Scizor, Blastoise, Salamence, Dragonite, Flaaffy, Granbull...to name a few.

Suicune took a step back, stunned by the arrival of so many new foes. Matilda had grown quiet as well, her jaw dropped at the mess she was in.

Gary, May, Cameron, and Delila stepped forward and shouted in unison, "ATTACK"!

Flames, Water, Electricity, Rocks, Hyber Beams, Ice, and a Shadow Ball were blasted straight at Suicune. The attacks circled together, and in one terrifying blast, exploded around the Legendary. The floor shook with such force that Ash was knocked back to the tile. Smoke billowed past him, making him shield his eyes. He coughed as it filled his lungs, and he pulled his shirt to cover his nose. Minutes passed by, and Ash was unable to see a foot in front of his face. Finally, the smoke cleared, and Ash began to scan the room. Mewtwo stood at the front of their group of Pokemon,who were still standing tall, ready to continue if need be. Misty was slowly rising to her feet, holding Pikachu to her chest. Brock still lay motionless behind Cameron, Gary, May, and Delila, who were looking at Suicune with intensity. The Legendary was barely holding itself up, its legs trembling beneath it. It gave one final growl before the device around its neck shattered, and the Pokemon fell to the floor.

Matilda shrieked with rage, and began to run at them, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF"!

"Starmie" Misty shouted, "Body Slam"!

With its saluting shout, Starmie flew straight at Matilda, and cracked her over the head. She crumpled to the floor, and went silent. Ash jumped up, and ran to Suicune. He slid to a stop beside the Legendary, and quickly felt for a pulse. It was there, faint, but there. Ash sighed in relief, and waved over to Gary, "we need to do something to help Suicune"!

"Hold up" Gary called back, and then proceeded to run to Matilda.

He searched through her pockets, and finally found what he was after. The others, and their Pokemon, had now gathered around Ash and Suicune, watching them with sadness. It was clear that Suicune hadn't been in control...but they had to do something to stop it!

"Here" Gary nearly shouted, sliding to a stop by Ash, "the PokeBall that held Suicune. It should still hold it, and we can keep it safe in there for now".

Not quite what Ash had in mind, but that was realistically the best they could do right now. Ash nodded, and Gary tapped the ball against Suicune. The Dog was covered in a red glow, and then vanished inside the ball.

"Alright, time to keep moving" Ash stated, rising to stand.

"We can't" Mewtwo replied sullenly.

Ash stopped, "what do you mean we can't"?

"The doors have sealed" Mewtwo explained, "a magnetic pulse is coursing through the walls. They will not open, and I am unable to teleport us through them. I do not know what this room was men't to hold, but nothing was men't to get out.".

"So we're trapped" May asked.

Mewtwo didn't answer, turning his head to avoid looking at the humans. Cameron looked between May and Mewtwo, then glanced down at his shoe, furrowing his brow.

"There has to be some way out of here" Misty panicked, turning to Ash, "we'll find it right"?

Ash looked from her over to the unconscious Brock. Delila had gone to his side, hoping to wake him.

"To Hell with this" Gary started, and addressed the Pokemon, "alright guys, aim your most powerful attacks at that door"!

He pointed to the door opposite the one they entered. None of the Pokemon responded, believing Mewtwo when he said there was no way out.

"What gives?! Come on! Hit that door"!

"They can sense the magnetic surge as well" Mewtwo explained, "they know it is pointless".

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO" Gary shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

Once again, Mewtwo did not answer.

This couldn't be it? Was the Dominion going to win simply because they were trapped in this fucking room?! Ash clenched his fists, and looked down at the floor.

"Guys..." it was Cameron, and his tone was not an encouraging one, "I may have a way out of here...".

The group turned to him, waiting for his suggestion. He looked between them all very carefully before continuing, "believe me when I say...it's not the best plan. I mean, it could go wrong...very wrong. I...I have a Pokemon that could help us, but...I haven't gotten it to listen to me completely yet. I don't get to work with it very often, because...well-".

"If you have a way out of here Cameron" Gary started, taking a step towards him, "then let's take it! We HAVE to get to that Mew"!

Gary's expression, plain as day, read 'at whatever cost'. Cameron swallowed, and glanced around at everyone once again, hoping one of their expressions would talk him out of it. Unfortunately, everyone knew they had to get out of that room. They had to continue on!

With a long sigh, Cameron said, "you should recall your Pokemon. Mine likes to do things alone".

Ash cocked his head, but nodded one in the same. The group spent a moment collecting their PokeBall's and recalling each of them. Cameron bent down, and removed a PokeBall he had hidden in his shoe. He caught May's eye as he stood back up.

"I keep it hidden...just in case. I don't wan't it falling into the wrong hands" Cameron explained, "you all may wan't to stand back".

Ash helped Gary lift Brock, and haul him back a few feet. Pikachu perched up on Misty's shoulder, staring at the PokeBall in Cameron's hand.

"That's a MasterBall" Misty noticed, her mouth falling open.

"Yea...it was...necessary" Cameron informed the group.

Mewtwo positioned himself between Cameron and the others, ready to throw up a Reflect if need be. Cameron gave one last look to the others, then said, "here we go".

He threw the MasterBall high into the air, and it burst open in a flash of white light.

* * *

8 Months Ago

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND" Giovanni bellowed, "STOP THEM"!

Too late, the glass shattered, and Gary dove out. He slammed himself into Giovanni, and pushed him against the wall.

"MEWTWO GO" Gary shouted.

Mewtwo grabbed the Mew and jumped out of the cage. The Team Rocket members release their Pokemon, but Charizard blasted flames down the hallway, keeping them back. Gary slammed his elbow into Giovanni's jaw, knocking him to the ground. Gary then retreated down the hall towards Ash and Misty.

"Mew" the baby squeaked, and it's eyes lit up pink.

Mewtwo looked down at it, then back up at Ash. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue, and then the ship rocked violently. A large explosion came from below them, vibrating the walls and floors of the ship. Mewtwo caught Ash's eye again, nodded, and in a quick flash, disappeared with the baby Mew.

"Wait, what" Ash said perplexed, "how did he-".

"It doesn't matter Ash" Misty shouted, "we need to go"!

She motioned down the hall at Giovanni getting to his feet as another explosion rocked the ship. Ash grabbed her hand and turned to Mark.

"Lead us out of here"!

Mark nodded and recalled his Tyranitar. He bolted down the hallway.

"Charizard" Ash shouted, "keep them back for just a few moments, then fly away understood"?

Charizard roared, and blasted more flames down the hall. Giovanni ducked under them, but some of his men weren't so lucky. They screeched in agony as the flames licked their body. Behind Charizard, Kelly and her Machamp began to sit up.

"KELLY" Giovanni bellowed, grabbing her attention, "those kids are escaping! AFTER THEM"!

She nodded, and shook her head to try and remedy the spinning. In another moment, her and her Machamp we gone down the hall. Charizard roared once more, and fired more flames at Giovanni. He dove behind the corner, and felt the metal heat up from Charizard's flames. The ship shook once more with an explosion.

"You men" Giovanni addressed the rest still standing, "kill that Charizard"!

And with that, he ran down the hall, away from the fight. Something wasn't right. Mewtwo shouldn't have been able to teleport away, not with his Psychic suppressor rays on the ship. He rounded another corner, and halted in his tracks. Blood...everywhere. Splattered along the floor, the walls, across the pipes. Rocket bodies littered the hall, and standing in the middle of them, was a tall humanoid figure with dark scaly skin, and a third arm protruding from between its shoulder blades. It turned to Giovanni, its yellow eyes glowing terrifyingly bright. Its long claws were covered in blood.

"What the Hell are you" Giovanni demanded, more confidently than he actually felt.

"That is of no concern to you, abomination" the creature said with a horrible metallic voice.

"A creation of Mewtwo's" Giovanni deduced, "coming to help MY creation escape"?!

The creature cocked its head at Giovanni, and laughed.

"Were you the reason Mewtwo was able to teleport" Giovanni asked threateningly, "you destroyed my suppressor rays"!

"They were in my way" the creature told him, and began to advance, "much like you"!

Giovanni reacted only just in time! He jumped back as the creature swung one of its claws at him. Unfortunately, one of the claws caught him along the right side of his face. Gorging a deep gash from his temple to his chin. Giovanni hit the floor, and began to scramble backwards as blood oozed from the wound. The creature loomed over him, raising its arm once again. BOOM! With a violent jerk, and a loud snap, the ship jolted so hard the creature was thrown into the wall. Giovanni took his chance, he was on his feet and down the hall before the creature had time to know what happened. Giovanni knew...this ship was sinking, and he had to get off it. Now!

* * *

 **So now everyone knows how Mewtwo was able to escape with the baby Mew so long ago. Doesn't that feel like it was a lifetime ago? Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I will work my butt off to get the last two chapters out for you guys. So we can all be in giddy anticipation for Part 3 :D**


	19. The Beginning of Hell

**Hey Everyone! So sorry this took this long to get out! I had it done literally the day after the last chapter, but my computer decided to half die on me. It locked up as I tried to upload it, and then it wouldn't turn back on. Anyway, long story short, I had to pull out my computer skills and get into the code, change a few things that had gotten jumbled, and FINALLY got it to work! So enjoy the finale to Part 2 :)**

* * *

Cameron's MasterBall exploded open in a flash of light. A giant Pokemon began to materialize, growing to reach about halfway up the monumental room. The shape solidified to resemble a red dinosaur, causing Ash, Pikachu, and May to step back further than the others. They had seen this Pokemon before...Groudon loomed over the group, and gave a deafening, Earth shattering, roar.

"You have a Groudon" May exclaimed with fear.

"Yea...Remember when I said I had a run in with Team Magma? This is why" Cameron answered uneasily.

"How on Earth did you catch it" Gary asked in awe.

"Long story, but the MasterBall helped" Cameron answered, then turned to his giant Pokemon, "Groudon! We need to get out of this room, think you can blast that door open"?

Cameron pointed to the door, and Groudon turned its massive body towards its trainer. It snorted down at him, and the two had a brief, yet intense, stare down. Groudon snorted once more, and then with a roar, blasted an orange beam towards the far wall. The very foundation around them shook from the massive magnitude of the blast, causing the walls to crack. Ash glanced to the door once the quaking ceased, and his heart dropped upon seeing that the door remained intact, albeit dented in immensely.

Groudon, clearly furious that that didn't do the job, rushed at the wall with another roar. The giant Legendary body slammed into it, and fired another orange beam as it attacked the wall. Groudon pounded against it with all its might, occasionally blasting different colored attacks. Bit by bit the wall was chipped away, and the room shook with each destructive hit. No door could stand up to the onslaught of attacks being delivered, and soon enough a massive hole the size of Groudon was carved through the concrete and metal. It roared in triumph, and turned back to its trainer.

"Good job Groudon" Cameron told his Pokemon, and it roared directly at him in response.

Cameron quickly recalled the giant Legendary, and stared at the MasterBall with a mixture of awe and fear. He turned to the others after a second, who were all staring at him with the same mixed expression.

"Well" Gary said, clearing his throat to gather the attention, "time to keep moving"!

Before their could be a response, a resounding crack echoed from high above. Powdery concrete rained down form the ceiling, and then another echoing crack followed after. Soon the room was full of cracking, and splintering concrete as it rained from above.

"RUN" Misty shouted.

With no more time to waste, Ash, Gary, and Cameron heaved Brock to split the weight, and the group bolted towards the Groudon created hole. Mewtwo led the way, zooming out of the room as a massive slab of concrete slammed into the area they had just been standing. May was second out, followed by Pikachu right on her heels. Mewtwo turned back in time to raise is hands and throw up a psychic barrier. Another massive slab of concrete exploded around it directly above Misty and Delila. They made it into the hallway as the dust billowed around them.

The ceiling gave in with a tremendous quake, and began the 100 foot drop. The shaking grew heavier as the crushing concrete and metal cascaded down. The guys were too far to make it, they were going to be crushed! Mewtwo reached his arms in front of him, grabbed the 4 men with psychic energy, and yanked. They were vaulted forward, and flew into the hallway, their bodies smacking together as they tumbled over each other. The ceiling contacted on the floor of the giant room with a massive boom, and their hallway was filled with clouds of dust.

Mewtwo quickly waved all of it away with a swipe of his hand, and their visibility returned. Ash pulled himself out from under Gary, and made to stand up.

"Quickly" Mewtwo's voice shouted, "we must keep moving"!

And he zoomed down the hall. Gary grabbed Brock and lifted him on his back, "you heard the Pokemon! Come on"!

Gary bolted after Mewtwo, Brock flapping helplessly on his back. Ash had a moment to glance over everyone before they took off. Each was covered in a layer of dust, making their hair seem gray. Pikachu's fur was almost white colored from the powder. Misty grabbed his hand and pulled, taking off at the fastest sprint they could go. Ash glanced behind him at the rubble that nearly crushed them. They turned a corner and the destruction vanished, so Ash returned his focus in front of him. The group ran, and ran, ignoring the stitches developing in their sides.

BOOM!

The foundation shook yet again, and a surge of energy washed over them, pricking the hairs on Ash's arms and neck up.

"The Dominion is on the move" Mewtwo shouted back at them, increasing his speed.

BOOM!

The wall to their left cracked, and heat surged in, blasting May in the face. Ash and Misty ducked under the crack to avoid the blowing hot air. They were about to round another corner when the crack grew larger, and Pikachu stopped to turn and look at it.

Ash saw this and stopped to shout, "come on Pikachu"!

The mouse's ears perked straight up as the cracked wall began to quake and bulge.

"PIKAPI"!

Knowing what was about to happen, Pikachu took off as fast as his tiny feet would carry him. He bolted past Ash and Misty, chasing after the rest of their group. Ash, however, was now transfixed with the bulging wall. Misty grabbed Ash's arm and pulled, "that can't be good! COME ON"!

BOOM!

Another foundation shaking quake rattled around them, causing the cracked wall to lose the rest of its support. It exploded into the hall, and scalding magma surged in. Ash and Misty were gone, darting after Pikachu as the lava flowed after them.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Ash was shouting as he trailed directly behind Misty.

His back was warming up at an alarming rate, but he kept running, not looking back. The rest of their group had disappeared from sight, with only Pikachu yards ahead of them as their guide. Pikachu took a left at a fork in the hall, so Ash and Misty did as well.

BOOM!

The base shook again, and with a deafening crack the flooring under Ash's feet began to give way. He toppled forward, slamming into Misty, and the two hit the tile. Misty looked back, expecting to see the lava about to overtake them. Instead she saw a trench had been ripped through the hall, splitting the floor and walls. The magma poured over the edge down into the abyss, but the heat was burning their skin.

"PIPIPI"!

Pikachu had turned back, and was beckoning the two humans on. They scrambled to their feet, and followed the electric mouse.

"Did Groudon accidentally stir up the Mountain" Ash asked as they sprinted after his Pokemon.

"Either him or the Dominion" Misty replied through panted breaths.

They caught up to Pikachu, who was stopped at another fork the hall. His head swiveled both direction, his ears perked up listening closely. Ash and Misty took a moment to catch their breath, before Ash asked his Pokemon, "which way buddy"?

"Chu..." Pikachu perked his ears higher, but continued to look both ways. He didn't know.

"Dammit" Ash muttered.

An ear piercing shrill shot down the right hall, making the three of them wince.

"What the Hell" Misty wondered, staring down the hall.

"Pika"!

Pikachu darted after the shriek, his ears still up. Following their guide, Ash and Misty ran after him.

BOOM!

That came from ahead of them, and the quake rippled down the hall vibrating their skulls. They slowed enough to clasp the sides of their heads to try and remedy the shaking, and then continued on at full speed as the vibrating ceased.

The three rounded another corner and immediately halted. They entered into a large lab of some kind, which was decimated. Old computers sparked from chunks missing from the plastic, scorch marks lined the walls and tiles, chunks of rubble blasted from the concrete were scattered about, and a massive hole had been blasted into the west wall.

May was supporting Cameron on his feet, and large bleeding bruise covered his left temple. Delila, with a shocking sized slit across her back, was huddled next to Brock, who was still unconscious. Mewtwo was sitting against the north wall, with Gary firmly pressing his hands against Mewtwo's infected looking chest. A gash was ripped across it, gushing blood profusely.

Misty ran to help May with Cameron, who was staggering heavily to remain on his feet. Ash and Pikahcu went the other direction towards Gary and Mewtwo. Up close, Ash could register Gary's injuries. The cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding, but his shoulder blade was now torn open deeply, and his left arm had a series of scratches running across it.

"What the Hell happened" Ash asked, sliding to Gary's side to help stop Mewtwo's bleeding.

"The Dominion" Gary shouted, his adrenaline surging like a wildfire, "Mewtwo had the baby Mew in this room. We had just picked it up when the damn creature exploded its way in. We couldn't fight it off...it has the baby! IT HAS MEW"!

Ash's nerves went numb...the Dominion won? It claimed its prize?

"Where is it" Ash asked with an eerily calm tone, "where did the Dominion go"?

"Pallet Town" Mewtwo coughed out, opening one eye to look at Ash, "it teleported to Pallet Town".

And suddenly, Ash's dreams didn't feel like terrifying nightmare's...it hadn't been showing him the destruction of his home town to torment him...he had been seeing the Dominion's plan all along...it would start and end in Pallet Town.

"Mewtwo...can you get us there" Ash asked hurriedly.

Gary looked between the two rapidly, his hands slipping from the massive amount of blood. Mewtwo eyed Ash carefully, and then inhaled as best he could.

"Yes".

"EVERYONE! Get over here NOW" Ash bellowed to the others.

His terrified tone sped the rest of them along, and in a matter of seconds, they had gathered around Mewtwo. Brock having been drug over there by Misty and Delila. Mewtwo extended his hand to Ash, and he took it.

"Grab him" Mewtwo told the rest.

Each of their hands grasped his shoulders, and then Mewtwo's eyes lit up bright. A surge of energy swept through Ash, and from the tensing of the hands on his shoulder, it must have done the same to the others. Suddenly Ash felt cold wind whipping his face, and the lighting became much darker. He glanced around, and found himself in the middle of Marill street Pallet Town.

He hadn't realized how much he had been sweating until the cold wind nearly froze the beads of water dripping down his face.

Something was wrong. Everything seemed...normal! Ash had been expecting to see the fires, the bodies, the carnage. He spared a glance to Misty, who had the same lost look Ash felt he was conveying. Where was the Dominion?

"What the Hell, Ash"?!

That wasn't someone from their group, but the voice was familiar! He spun on the spot, and found himself facing that dreaded bar he hated so much. Standing in front of the double doored entryway, was Maria and Terrence. Ash had to admit to himself, in the last few weeks, he had almost forgotten they existed.

It was then that Ash realized why they were staring at the group with looks of pure shock and terror. They were beat up, covered in dust and blood, and had a bleeding Mewtwo passing out in the middle of the road. Mewtwo!

"Hey! Stay awake" Ash said loudly, kneeling down Mewtwo, "we're going to need you"!

None of what Ash was saying was heard by Mewtwo, the Pokemon had fainted.

"Shit"!

"Ash..." Misty's voice was small, a whimper that was almost a whisper.

Ash looked up at her, and noticed that everyone was staring up. He turned his gaze to the darkening sky, and spotted what had their attention. Storm clouds were rolling in at an alarming, yet silent, rate. There was no thunder, no lightning, and no rain. Directly above the center of town hovered the Dominion, its three arms stretched high above it, pointing to the heavens. The clouds billowed in, swirling to the center of the Dominion's point.

Without warning, yellow lightning struck, hitting the streetlamp directly above Maria and Terrence. The light exploded in a shower of thousands of sparks that rained down on them. Terrence grabbed Maria and shielded her under his towering frame.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT THING OUT RIGHT NOW" Ash bellowed, "TERRENCE, MARIA! HELP DELILA GET BROCK INSIDE SOMEWHERE SAFE"!

Ash pointed to Delila and the unconscious Brock, because honestly, he couldn't remember if they knew Brock or not.

"MISTY, MAY, CAMERON" Ash continued as lightning struck farther away in town, "MOVE MEWTWO SOMEWHERE SAFE AND THEN START GETTING PEOPLE OUT OF TOWN! GARY...LET'S KILL THAT THING"!

"One step ahead of you Ashy" Gary remarked with way to much sarcasm than the situation needed.

He threw a PokeBall into the air, and Pidgeot exploded into existence. In a flash, Gary was on his bird Pokemon's back, and kicking off into the air. Cameron and May began to lift the still bleeding Mewtwo, while Maria and Terrence rushed over to help Delila. Ash reached for Charizard's PokeBall, but found his shoulder being clasped tightly.

Misty spun him around to face her, and smashed her lips against his. He had kissed her many times in the past, but this one kiss was different. It didn't make the world melt away, it didn't transport his conscious away from the Dominion. What it did do, was fill Ash with more confidence and courage than he thought was possible. Misty pulled away, and locked her sparkling light blue eyes onto Ash's deep brown ones.

"Go kill that thing" she told him, "but you come back...I need more of you by my side than just this hat".

She brushed the brim of Ash's hat on her head with her fingers, and Ash felt a surge of electricity course him. Nothing like when Pikachu would shock him...he couldn't place this feeling. He couldn't find any words to say, so instead he opted to act on instinct. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into one more quick, deep kiss. Lightning struck somewhere in town, quaking the ground under their feet.

Breaking away, Ash found his voice, "I got this, go help the others".

With that Ash released Charizard, and the flame Pokemon roared into the stormy sky.

"Let's go Pikachu"!

"Pika"!

The electric mouse ran up Ash's shoulder, and the two mounted Charizard. With a burst of wind from the flame Pokemon's wings, they were soaring off into the air. Misty watched them go for a moment, but then heard May call to her, so she turned and ran to help.

Ash's hair whipped around his face as Charizard flew higher and higher. Soaring directly towards the ever rising Dominion. Gary threw another PokeBall and Scizor materialized from the light.

"Let's take that thing down" Gary shouted to his two Pokemon.

They shouted their names in response, and Scizor took off at blinding speed. However, the Dominion was faster. It twirled around and knocked Scizor across its chest, sending it tumbling through the air. Pidgeot was able to land a Wing Attack as the Dominion turned back, and it screeched after Gary. Before it could give chase, flames engulfed its dark skin, followed by a Thunderbolt. The Dominion waved its arms wide, and the attacks blew out, scattering in all directions. Ash ducked under the flames, and felt the heat singe across his back.

A loud metal screech lifted his gaze in front of him, and he saw the Dominion pointing all three of its arms straight up. Those yellow eyes locked with Ash's for a moment, and Ash acted on instict.

"DIVE"!

Charizard halted, and plummeted straight down as thunder boomed and yellow lightning soared past where Ash had been seconds before. Pikachu clasped onto Charizard's horns as tight as his little arms would hold as the flame Pokemon pulled back up to avoid another blast of lightning. Ash caught a glimpse of Gary, swerving madly on Pidgeot to avoid the same attacks.

Scizor had the best luck, the lightning simply deflected off his outer metal shell. The Steel Pokemon flew straight up to the Dominion, catching the creature off guard. It latched its metal claws onto the Dominion's shoulder arms, and headbutted the thing in the face. With another screech, a massive blast of yellow energy exploded in all directions from the Dominion, sending Scizor back tumbling through the air again.

Pidgeot slammed another Wing Attack on the back of the Dominion's head, knocking it forward. Charizard crashed its weight into the Dominion's chest, sending it right back. Then Scizor flew in from the side, flinging the Dominion once more. For a moment, they had it! Crashing into the Dominion with physical attack after physical attack. So fast that it didn't have time to respond.

Ash gripped on tight as Charizard spun around for another body slam. A pulse almost like a sound wave surged from the Dominion, and in a split second, it turned into an explosion of yellow energy that coursed through the sky. Gary was knocked from Pidgeot and dropped straight down. The bird Pokemon angled and shot towards its trainer, trying to catch him quickly. Scizor tried the same, but in a harsh screech of ripping metal, three claws burst through its chest and ripped apart. Scizor's metal torso was ripped to shreds so fast the Pokemon didn't even have a chance to cry out. The Dominion let the metal Pokemon fall, and slowly turned his eyes back to Ash. It raised one hand, and with a snap movement, pointed a long finger down at Pidgeot.

"NO" was all Ash could get out, no movement, no reaction, before lightning blasted down and struck Pidgeot.

It squawked once in agonizing pain, and then exploded in a burst of feathers and blood. Gary was showered in the thick red liquid as he continued to fall.

"We have to get Gary Chariza-"!

SLAM!

The Dominion crashed into Charizard with all its might. The resulting effect sent Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard scattering away from each other like bowling pins. Ash was weightless for what seemed like forever, and then, falling at breakneck speed.

"PIKA"!

The little mouse tumbled down beside him, just out of Ash's reach.

"It's going to be ok buddy" Ash shouted as he started to fumble with his PokeBalls.

He had his Staraptor, but it was only big enough to carry Pikachu...wait...WHERE WERE HIS POKEBALLS!

Then out of the corner of his eye, a glint of light reflecting off a metal surface caught his attention. They had been knocked loose, and were falling way too far out of reach. No...

With a deafening roar, Charizard swooped in and flew under Ash and Pikachu. The hit was jolting, but Ash had never been more thankful to his Flame Pokemon.

"Charizard! The others"!

Ash pointed his PokeBalls, and they zoomed down after them. A surge of yellow lightning cut them off, forcing Charizard to curve back up.

SLAM!

The Dominion crashed into them again, except this time Charizard tucked his wings in, keeping Ash and Pikachu on his back. Once the Flame Pokemon stopped spinning, and regained his composure, Charizard burst open his wings and halted them in the air. Quickly, Ash looked down after his other Pokemon...but the PokeBalls were gone...

Thunder boomed down from the clouds, and yellow lightning struck, silhouetting Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard against the night sky. Ash's grip on Charizard tightened...

"It seems you have finally figured out, resistance is pointless" came the horrible metallic voice.

Ash looked up to see the Dominion hovering twenty feet in front of them, glaring confidently. As much as Ash wanted to fly down to find Gary, find his PokeBalls...he couldn't, he had to stop this damn thing.

"Where's the Mew" Ash shouted.

A wide grin cracked across the Dominion's face as more lightning struck down, and thunder blasted shortly after. Slowly, its third arm began to point directly above them. Ash looked up, and between a few parting storm clouds, he spotted a yellow ball of energy. A tiny figure was struggling in pain inside it, and after squinting a little, Ash noticed it to be the baby Mew.

"Let it go" Ash bellowed, returning his attention to the creature in front of him.

The Dominion laughed, that God awful screeching laugh. Ash winced, Pikachu's cheeks sparked, and Charizard snorted flames.

"Release the one creature that can bring about the salvation into Darkness" its tone turned dark, a low growl behind every word, "I think not".

Suddenly the yellow ball of energy surrounding Mew grew brighter, and sent out a yellow pulse.

"Ahhhh, it's time" the Dominion said to itself then turned to Ash, "you're universe of light, shall be no more".

A light flashed below from the ground, and shot up straight towards the Dominon. It didn't see it, its focus being on the glowing sphere above them. Ash did, however, and he waited for the opportune moment...

* * *

Misty skidded to a halt next to May and Cameron as they tried to lift Mewtwo. They were obviously struggling, and Misty immediately helped. She grunted as she pulled, how heavy was Mewtwo?! Between the three of them they got the Clone Pokemon off the ground and began to shuffle out of the road. Misty looked over to Delila, who was trying to lift Brock. Maria and Terrence each grabbed onto one of his arms and heaved.

"Take Brock inside" Misty called over to them, "we'll take Mewtwo somewhere less public".

With a curt nod from Delila, they hauled Brock towards the bar. Thunder boomed overhead, and lightning struck somewhere in town. People began to appear on the street, looking up to check out the strange weather.

"Come on hurry" Misty told the other two.

They heaved with all they had, and somehow, got Mewtwo hidden away in an alley without being seen. "What do we do now" May asked a little quickly.

Lightning struck again, and this time, Misty saw flames begin to rise above the buildings. May gasped upon seeing them, and Cameron looked at Misty.

"You two get everyone to safety" Misty told them hurriedly, "I'll handle the fires"!

And she was gone, sprinting through town, bobbing between the gathering crowds of people, running straight towards the ever growing flames. She rounded a corner and saw it, a small office building with a chunk blasted out of its roof from the lightning.

Reaching back, she flung all of her PokeBall's, and in six flashes of light stood Golduck, Gyarados, Politoed, Corsola, Starmie, and Dewgong.

"Stop that fire from spreading" Misty shouted.

Six water guns shot at the flames, pushing them back into the burning office. Minutes rolled by as they fought the fire, and a crowd had gathered behind her.

She turned to them and shouted, "What are you doing?! Get away! Get somewhere safe"!

Thunder boomed, and more lightning struck, shattering a streetlamp above the crowd, and sending them into a flurry of panic. Misty tried to shout over them as they scattered every which way, but it was no use.

She was about to have Gyarados roar to gain the crowds attention, but an explosion up above made her refocus. Yellow energy like substance was coursing through the clouds, spreading out from a single point. She saw Ash and Gary being shoved back, and Gary slip off the back of Pidgeot. In the blink of an eye, Scizor was ripped apart, and Pidgeot exploded in a burst of blood from a lightning strike.

She saw Ash try to dive after Gary, but the Dominion slammed into them, and now all of them were falling.

"NO"!

She screamed, what to do! WHAT TO DO! Then Charizard recovered, and saved Ash, but Gary continued to fall. He was too far down for Ash to rescue...he was going to die! Then a ding inside of her head gave her an idea, albeit a crazy idea...

"Gyarados" Misty shouted, gaining the water dragon's attention, "catch Gary in your mouth"!

She pointed up at her falling friend, and Gyarados roared in compliance. It opened its mouth wider than normal, and Gary slapped onto its giant tongue. The water dragon shut its mouth to prevent him from slipping out, and quickly lowered its massive head to the ground. Gyarados opened its jaw, and Gary toppled out onto the pavement.

"GARY"!

Misty ran to him as he slowly sat up.

"Yuck!" Gary complained, flinging saliva and Pidgeot's blood from his hands.

Misty slid to him, landing on her knees, "are you ok"?

Gary looked at her, dread for his two dead Pokemon in his eyes, but nevertheless he said, "fine! What about Ash"?!

He turned his attention skyward, and caught sight of Ash seeming to have a conversation with the Dominion. Then, a yellow sphere of light directly above the Dominion lit up the storm clouds, growing brighter by the second.

"MISTY" Gary shouted, "that can't be good, have Gyarados hit that fucking Dominion with a HyperBeam"!

Misty, her eyes still locked on the glowing sphere, nodded and shouted, "you heard him Gyarados"!

With a mighty roar, and a deafening blast, Gyarados shot the powerful beam straight at the Dominion.

Way up high, Ash pointed a the Dominion and shouted, "Pikachu! Charizard! NOW"!

"CHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU"!

With a roar Charizard blasted flames that intertwined with Pikachu's thunderbolt. The Dominion snapped its attention back to Ash, but it was too late. The HyperBeam collided with the Dominion at the same time as the flaming electricity.

BOOM!

Charizard tucked its wings back in to shield Ash and Pikachu from the blast wave. Down below, Pallet Town had to cover their ears from the monstrous concussive explosion. Peaking his head out of Charizard's wing, Ash spotted a limp Dominion falling to Earth.

Misty and Gary saw it too, and bolted out of the way as it crashed into the road they had been standing in. It cracked the pavement, and cratered the concrete with a crushing jolt. Once the dust settled, both Misty and Gary began to inch their way towards the hold in the road.

"Wait"!

Charizard landed with a thud, and Ash jumped off its back taking off into a sprint. Pikachu followed suit, and rushed to keep up with his trainer. Ash slowed down next to Misty and Gary, but continued on to the small crater. All around them, the crowd had regathered, and watched in anticipation of what might happen.

The three reached the edge of the hole, and carefully, peered in. Lying motionless at the bottom, the Dominion was covered in splotches of yellow blood, and its third arm appeared broken.

"We did it" Misty asked uneasily, turning to Ash.

Ash waited a moment to answer her, then said, "I believe so".

He turned his head to her, and a grin started to spread across his face...but then, the yellow sphere in the sky let out a massive boom. The trio looked up as the sphere began to morph and shift colors. To Ash's absolute horror, the portal he had seen so many times in his dreams, began to open around the sphere. Deep in the Darkness shining from the portal, thousands upon thousands of yellow eyes began to emerge. Slowly making their way to the opening.

"We have to find a way to close that" Ash said as determined as he could, but there was no hiding the terror in his voice.

Gary, on instinct, glanced behind them for only a moment. But a moment, was all it took.

"LOOK OUT"!

Ash felt Gary's hands roughly shove him aside, and he crashed into Misty, toppling the both of them to the ground. There was a grunt of pain, a rip, and Ash snapped his eyes up to his friend...there was no describing the pit of feelings that overwhelmed him...

Gary looked directly into Ash's eyes, that same old glint of arrogance shining behind his own. He gave Ash a small smile, and then looked down at the sharp bloody claws jutting through his chest. His dark red blood mixed with the Dominion's yellow, causing orange droplets to fall to the pavement. With a screech, the Dominion lifted Gary off the ground, and hurled him into the side of a brick wall. With a crunch, Gary struck the ground and moved no more.

Ash was screaming, he knew he was, but he couldn't hear it. A ringing was the only sound permeating into his ears. Everything was in slow motion as he launched to his feet. Ash was completely unaware of Misty screaming behind him, or unaware of his two Pokemon and Misty's six charging their most powerful attacks. Unaware of the crowd around them gasping, and screaming in horror. All he could focus on, was ripping the Dominion's head from its body.

Something stopped him, no matter how hard he pushed forward, he was gaining no ground. He continued to shout, pulling against whatever was holding him back. All eight Pokemon launched their attacks, and the Dominion zoomed into the air, avoiding each and every one as they detonated against the concrete.

Ash's hearing returned, but he was still vaguely aware of who was shouting.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! AAGGHHHHHH"!

That was him...

"FIRE YOUR ATTACKS UP AFTER IT! KILL THAT FUCKING THING! KILL IT"!

That had to be Misty...

"ASH! AASSHH"!

Who was that though...

Ash continued to pull against whoever it was. GARY! He was dying over by that fucking wall, and this son of a bitch was holding him back. Ash spun on the spot to attack the mysterious person, but stopped instantly...

Professor Oak...

Upon seeing Ash stop in place, Professor Oak ceased his death grip. Their were tears streaming down his old face, and a distress that Ash had never seen on the older man. Misty continued to yell attacks to their Pokemon, but each one missed as the Dominion flew higher. Ash's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the pavement.

"Misty..." he choked out in barely a whisper, but she heard it.

As she turned to him, Ash saw her face was soaking wet from the onslaught of tears gushing from her eyes. In that silent exchange as their eyes locked...they both knew...it was over. They lost...

* * *

Cameron and May slid back into the alley where Mewtwo was hidden, as a surge of people rushed by them. Fleeing from one of the many fires that had popped up around town. They gasped for breath, leaning against the wall for support.

"This isn't working" Cameron said in between gasps.

"I don't know what else we could do" May wheezed, "we can't fight that thing"!

May pointed over to the Dominion as it rose into the air, with varying attacks being fired after it. Cameron closed his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall, "too bad Groudon can't fly...".

"I can...".

The two of them jumped as Mewtwo painfully stood up, leaning heavily against the wall, smearing blood up it.

"No" May began to protest, "you're injured too-".

"That doesn't matter" Mewtwo cut her off, "Ash has given up...I can feel it...something happened".

"What?! Ash give up? Never" May shouted, stomping her foot.

Mewtwo glanced up at the sky, at the portal, at the growing ever closer Dominion's in it.

"I can shut that" Mewtwo told them, not taking his gaze from the portal, "find Ash, help him...and tell him...".

Mewtwo slowly looked down into May's eyes, "he is a one of a kind human".

In a burst of speed, Mewtwo took off, leaving May and Cameron to themselves.

"Come on" Cameron said, grabbing May's hand and sprinting down the alley.

They ran through town, heading towards the direction May had seen the Dominion flying high. In a much shorter time than they anticipated, they rounded a corner and found their friends. Ash sat on his knees, staring at the ground with Pikachu curled up by his side. Misty stood with her head down, the bill of Ash's hat hiding her features from the world. Professor Oak stood between them, his eyes locked onto a body lying crumpled against a the side of a building. That was when May gasped...

"ASH" she shouted as they ran up to him, "what happened"?

No answer, not even a muscle twitch.

"ASH" May shook him now, "dammit! Now is not the time to give up"!

Still no response. She choked back a sob, a tear escaping from her eye. May glanced up at Cameron for assistance, but stood a few feet back, completely at a loss as to what to do.

"Misty" May tried, turning to her, "Misty what happened"?

No answer from her either.

"Pikachu" May said in a lower voice, her chest beginning to burn.

Even the little mouse didn't answer her, he simply curled up closer into his trainer. May turned and glanced over Ash and Misty's Pokemon, but each of them had the same expression. It was over...

So...May shouted, "GOD DAMMIT! WE CAN'T GIVE UP! MEWTWO TOOK OFF TO FINISH THIS FIGHT, AND WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM TO DO IT ALL ALONE! GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND FIGHT! WOULD GARY HAVE WANTED YOU TO ROLL OVER AND DIE"?!

That got their attention! Ash and Misty looked at May, their expressions plain as day. Neither of them had the slightest clue on what to do.

"Ash" Misty started, "she's right...".

Ash looked from May to Misty, "I know...but-".

A voice echoing through all their heads cut him off, Mewtwo's voice, "Ash...do not give up! The fight today is over, I will see to that, but the battle will continue. The rest of the Dominion's will come. All of you must fight them, all of you must win. The fate of everything that has ever existed, or will ever exist, rests with you. I once believed humans were evil, selfish creatures, that destroyed anything to get what they wanted. Because of all of you...I see now that humans are the most ingenious thing Arceus has ever created. I am proud to be a creation of humans...I am proud to have known you Ash Ketchum. Save the universe, it is your destiny".

A spark reignited deep inside Ash, his hope, his courage. A tear escaped from him, and he snapped his eyes to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo soared after the Dominion, gaining at a rapid pace. The creature turned and saw the Clone Pokemon. It screeched threateningly, and tried to fire its yellow lightning, but Mewtwo slammed into the Dominion. He shoved the dark creature higher up, heading straight for the portal. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow, and he charged every ounce of Psychic energy he could muster. Black flames erupted around him and the Dominion as they zoomed higher and higher. Mewtwo flew straight into the portal, and launched the Dominion far into it. Then spinning back around, he grabbed onto the sphere containing Mew.

"AAAGGGHHHH"!

BOOM!

Mewtwo unleashed all of the stored up energy he had gathered, and detonated the yellow casing of energy. Down below, the sky erupted in blinding white light, contrasting the colors of the world enough to look like a black and white painting. In another flash, the light, the clouds, and the portal, were gone.

Pallet Town looked on in awe, none of them having the faintest clue what had just happened. The shock didn't last long however, fires were still spreading, and the townspeople immediately set back to work trying to put them out.

Ash looked up at the sky...searching...hoping...Mewtwo couldn't be gone too...

Tears began to flow out of Ash, massive sobs as he broke down. Pikachu curled up as close as he could, and Misty dropped to her knees in front of Ash. Sobs escaped her just as rapidly, and she collapsed against him, her head slipping under his to rest on his chest.

Too many living beings had died already...his dropped PokeBalls were surely crushed...Heracross, Staraptor, Sceptile, Muk...Everett was MIA, Gary was dead, and Mewtwo...he looked back up at the sky, waiting for a glimpse of the Clone Pokemon...but nothing appeared, only the stars shone bright through the now clear sky.

This...was the beginning of Hell...

* * *

 **Answer me honestly, who expected any of that to happen? Huh? Huh? Poor Gary :'(  
**

 **Someone had to go, and as much as I hated it, having Gary die here fits my overall story the best. He's become somewhat of the leader of the group, and Ash relies on him a lot. So for the character development I want in the third Part...there can't be a Gary (sobs uncontrollably).**

 **And not just Gary, but Mewtwo as well! The only defense Ash and Co. have had so far against the Dominion's. Yep, that had to go too. I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter...**

 **Anyway! As always let me know what ya'll think! 1 chapter left for Part 2!**


	20. Loose Ends

**In response to JordanMax asking about Gary not appearing in Ash's dreams because he died quickly...I can't quite tell you yet! As much as I wan't too haha. There actually is a pretty important reason as to why some people were missing from Ash's dreams. What I can tell you is that I have heavily hinted at said reason through the things the Dominion has said to Ash in his dreams. So, there's the best answer I can do at this time! Don't hate me! Haha**

 **Also, a little more about Gary before we continue on. He was so much fun to write in this story, and when I first introduced him so long ago, I had no idea how intricate he would become to the story, or how important to Ash and Misty he became. I'll miss him, and I hope that I wrote him in such a way that you all will too. Anyway! On with the final chapter to Part 2 of "End of the Journey"! :D**

* * *

Smoke plumes rose up slowly to the stars above Pallet Town. Red and blue lights flashed across the brick walls, the concrete sidewalks, and the windows of shops closed for the night. Sirens wailed as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cruisers sped through the streets. Water Pokemon ranging from Wartortle's to Swampert's leaned against buildings, exhausted from putting out the many fires that had ignited from the yellow lightning. Everything had happened so fast, and without warning, that most the population of Pallet Town were beginning to realize, they had come under attack and been saved in the timeframe of ten minutes.

A Police cruiser drove up to a group of figures standing in the middle of a street. The headlights illuminated Professor Oak huddled over the body of Gary, May leaned into Cameron who had his arm around her, Charizard standing in front of Misty's Pokemon with all of their heads hung low, Pikachu curled up as close as he could be into his trainer's jeans, and Misty with her face buried into Ash's chest as he stared aimlessly up at the sky. The officer swung his car door open and jumped out.

"Are you folks alright" he shouted, running in the direction of Professor Oak, "oh shit...".

He had spotted the blood oozing from the gaping hole punched through Gary's chest.

Grabbing the two-way radio hooked to his shoulder, the officer spoke into it, "I need an ambulance immediately at location 1316 South Harvard. Code 4578"!

"Roget that, medical unit inbound" the speaker said back in a woman's voice.

The officer bent down to help the Professor with Gary, but Oak said, "help them...I've got my grandson...".

The officer looked Oak over once, and then nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw the officer stand back up and turn to them. He didn't care, all he cared about, was that his childhood friend was gone...Mewtwo was gone...and to top it off? Mew, the very reason they fought against the Dominion's, seemed to be missing once again. What could this officer do to help him? He knew the answer to that...not a damn thing.

Ash felt Misty sniffle into his chest. Her harsh sobs had faded, leaving his shirt soaking wet, but once again, he didn't care. He could feel May and Cameron's eyes on him from behind. Hm, they could stare all they wanted, it wouldn't change reality. The officer bent down next to him and Misty, but Ash kept his gaze looking up at the stars. Off in the distance he heard a siren ring out from the arriving ambulance. The officer opened his mouth to speak-

Ash squinted his eyes, spotting something. Then, the sky lit up bright pink in a flash, causing everyone around him to snap their attention skyward. A pink ball shot down, heading straight for Ash. Before he could react, it halted inches in front of him. Hovering over the pavement with a little bob. What the Hell?

"Mew" it squeaked, and then the ball vanished, leaving behind the baby Pokemon in its place.

"What in God's name" the officer exclaimed with confusion.

He was the only one to say anything. Shock covered everyone else's face through the tears running down their cheeks. Ash merely stared into its big blue eyes...here it was, the Pokemon that was the cause of why all this was happening. The Pokemon that hatched from the egg, that Ash and Gary escorted to Sea Foam Island 8 months ago.

"Mew" it squeaked again, and cocked its head to the side as it stared right back at Ash.

"Uh..." Ash stuttered out, unsure of everything right now.

Mew then turned its head and searched up and down the street, it paused when its eyes rested on the Professor and Gary. Speedily, it flew away from Ash and stopped a foot from the Professor.

"Mew..." squeaked the baby as it looked down at Gary's blood.

A lone tear built up and rolled down the pink Pokemon's cheek. It sniffled, and then cocked its head towards Professor Oak. With a small cry it said its name at him, and flew a little closer. Was it trying to condole the Professor?

The ambulance turned down their street, and screeched to a halt. Paramedics burst from the back, and quickly surveyed the scene. A couple split off towards Gary, while the others ran to Ash, Misty, May, and Cameron. Before Ash could protest, he was being poked and prodded by an older woman checking his vitals. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as they pushed and pulled on Ash, but he remained curled up against his trainer. The other three went through the same procedures, and were cleared to be shaken up, but ok. What little hope for Gary that had built in Ash's chest by the Paramedics arrival, was quickly squashed by the grim looks on their faces.

Naturally they had seen the baby Mew, but sticking to their professionalism, they didn't react to it. They did their jobs, loading Gary's body onto a gurney, and sliding it into the back of their ambulance. Before they shut the door, the woman that had checked Ash's vitals turned to the Professor, "would you like to accompany the body"?

"Yes...yes I would" Oak answered quietly, and without a look towards the others, climbed into the back of the van.

Surprising to Ash and Misty, Mew flew in after him. The woman shut the doors, and turned to the officer, "these four are going to be fine, but I do recommend they get away from this location".

"Yes mam, I'll radio in if I need more assistance" the officer nodded at her.

And with that, the woman climbed into the ambulance and it sped away, carrying the dead body of Ash's first ever friend.

"You four should come with me back to the station" the officer told them, "I get the feeling you have some details about this whole situation".

"Yes sir" May spoke for the everyone, seeing that Ash and Misty weren't going to answer him.

The officer nodded, and continued, "we'll get you all cleaned up, and into some fresh clothes. You four look like you've been through Hell".

That last word made Ash finally look at the officer.

"We have...".

* * *

Misty stood her ground as a crowd of people in tuxedo's and formal dresses waded around her. Ash and Pikachu stood directly to her left, with Ash clutching her hand in his. They were both wearing formal clothes like the people leaving the scene. Ash was in a dark grey suit, with a purple vest on underneath, and his hair had been combed down...or at least attempted at it. Misty wore a sleek, dark purple dress that went halfway past her knees, and her hair had been straightened, giving it a much longer look. She had left Ash's hat at home for this occasion. That hat represented happy memories, and today, was not going to be a happy memory.

She let out a sniffle, and Ash was unable to tell if it was caused by the cold, or by staring at the gravestone in front of them. Misty read over the words engraved on it, over and over.

"Gary Oak - A loving, one of a kind, Grandson, and friend to all".

The sun was shining brightly, without a single cloud in the sky. What was the matter with the stupid thing? It should be dark and cloudy...at least that was Misty's mood. After reading Gary's name one more time, she found herself thinking about the last real conversation she had been able to have with him. Right before everything went to Hell...

 _"Are you sure you two will be ok here by yourselves with Ash" Brock asked worriedly._

 _"I've got him if something happens" Gary reassured, "now get going! We may need more supplies, and if that happens, we certainly don't have enough for all of us"._

 _"Ok" Brock nodded, "if anything happens, just give us a call"._

 _Gary have a thumbs up in response._

 _"Come on Pikachu" May beckoned to the little mouse._

 _"Pipikachu" he squeaked as he bounded up to May's shoulder._

 _With that, Gary watched as Brock, Delila, Everett, Cameron, and May, began their walk into Mauville city. He watched them until they disappeared from sight, and then turned back to the van. Ash lay in the center seat, completely motionless. If Gary didn't know any better, he'd think Ash was dead._

 _Misty sat behind him in the back seats, Ash's hat in her hands. She kept turning it over and over, with her eyes glued on Ash. Her bite wound burned, but she ignored the pain. What she was thinking about, however, was what on Earth Ash could have been dreaming about to have lashed out like he did?_

 _"Hey" came Gary's voice from the sliding door._

 _Misty removed her eyes from her boyfriend, and looked at Gary. That bruise on his temple shone harshly purple._

 _"You doing ok" Gary asked with more concern than he probably men't to let show._

 _"Yea..." Misty started, "I mean, I know he didn't do it on purpose, so I can't be mad at him..."._

 _She returned her gaze to the still sleeping Ash, turning his hat over once again. Gary watched her with awe, admiring her dedication to the man._

 _"That's amazing" Gary commented._

 _Misty looked back over to Gary, and cocked her head at him, her face wearing an expression asking him to elaborate._

 _"The two of you" Gary elaborated, "childhood friends turned lovers...after 15 years! And then there was that...debacle between you two, but you worked it out...with a little help from me...and then on top of everything else going on, he bites the shit out of you. Granted, not on purpose, but still! The amount of dedication you have to him is remarkable"!_

 _Misty listened, and let his words sink in before she answered back, "it hasn't been easy...hell just knowing Ash isn't easy! But...I love him, I've always loved him. I just didn't realize how much until I didn't have him anymore. And yes, you deserve some credit"._

 _She smiled at him at that last bit, but her expression quickly turned to concerned._

 _"I hope Me and him will get past this latest...incident" she continued, giving her bite wound a glance, "I'm just not sure how it will happen. He will feel terrible...and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react. God I hope this doesn't make him give up and isolate himself again..."._

 _"Whoa, hold on" Gary started, pointing his finger at Misty, "I may not know everything that happened between you two, and frankly, I don't want too. But if there is ONE thing I know, it's that Ash never gave up"._

 _Misty sighed, and started to say, "he told me to leave-"._

 _"ahp ahp ahp" Gary protested, cutting her off, "I don't want to know! Just think about this Misty. If Ash had truly given up, he'd be with May right now! And if not May, then Dawn, or Iris. Hell, Serena carried the torch for him pretty hard. My point is, Ash has surrounded himself with remarkable women his entire life, and if he wanted, he could've had any one of them. But he chose you, and he refrained from going anywhere with May, because in the back of his mind...you were there. Trust me when I say...Ash didn't give up. He's just...well he's just Ash. Like I said back in Cerulean, you two were made for each other"!_

 _Misty's mouth had fallen open a little as Gary talked. He was right..._

 _"I only hope that one day...I can find a girl even just half as remarkable as the one Ash has chosen to love" Gary finished, his voice growing much softer._

 _Misty's jaw completely fell open now. How did Gary always know what to say, and to finish it off with a compliment like that?! He truly was a damn good friend._

 _Before Misty could respond, however, Ash stirred. Gary climbed into the van and sidled over to Ash's side. Misty replaced Ash's hat back on her head, and hid her eyes under its bill as she saw his yes flutter open._

 _"Ash" she heard Gary ask carefully, "you good"?_

 _..._ A tear rolled down Misty's face, and the cold wind immediately made the streak sting on her skin. Gary...Misy had lots of friends, but none of them rivaled Gary. She had Brock, who was more like the big brother she never had. She had Ash, but he was the man she loved. There was May, Max, Dawn...but Gary was her best friend. Now that was something that had she'd been told 15 years earlier, she'd of laughed off.

...outside of his friends and family, he was never going to get to find love. Misty wasn't going to get to watch him get married, or get to pick on him because his kids act so much like he did. She wouldn't have him there to reassure her when she'll get in a fight with Ash. He was gone...

Ash shifted his weight to his other leg, snapping Misty from her train of thoughts.

"This sucks..." he muttered.

Misty didn't respond. Ash had not said a single word since the start of the funeral, not until it was just him, Pikachu, and Misty.

"Hey Ash! Misty"!

The two turned upon hearing someone shout their names. Brock, along with their Hoenn group, Maria and Terrence, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum were standing by the last remaining vehicle in the cemetery.

"We've decided to go eat somewhere, you two coming" Brock asked.

Ash didn't answer him, so Misty did for them, "Yes, just give us a moment".

Brock gave a wave to indicate they could take their time. Misty then looked at Ash, who was staring at her, fighting back the tears that had been trying to escape all day.

"It'll be ok" Misty said to him, in a tone that sounded like she was trying to convince herself, "it has to be, right"?

Slowly, Ash nodded, "Of course...we'll always have Gary's fighting spirit with us. So we'll always push through. No matter what"!

Misty couldn't help but release a small smile. Pikachu climbed up Ash, and perched up on his shoulder.

"Pikachu" he said, throwing in his two cents.

"You're absolutely right Pikachu" Misty smiled a little more.

Over lunch, Delia and Professor Oak were properly introduced to Delila and Cameron, and then the group reminisced about Gary. Sharing funny stories, and memorable ones. Professor Oak and Delia were enjoying telling stories of a young Ash and Gary. Chuckling at all of the mishaps the two used to get into.

Like once when they were both 4, the two and their families were visiting a friend who had a field full of Doduo's. Somehow the young boys had started a stampede, and we're heard screaming across the field as they ran for their lives.

Eventually, as expected, the conversation turned towards recent events, and Ash took his chance to ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since Gary's death.

"Professor, what happened to Mew"?

"Surpisingly, it has been hanging around the lab" Professor Oak answered matter of factly, "I believe it know's the safest place it could be right now is right here in Pallet Town".

"That's good" Ash said in a low tone, "I don't want to go on another search for it again".

There was a silent agreement from the others.

"So...what is the plan now" May spoke up, looking in between everyone else.

"Keep the baby Mew safe, right" Cameron tried to guess, "if I understand correctly, it's the reason all this is happening".

"That is a priority, but not the most pressing issue at the moment" Professor Oak informed him.

"We need to prepare for the Dominions arrival" Ash finished for the Professor.

"Didn't Mewtwo stop that" Brock chimed in with curiosity.

Having been unconscious during the fight, Ash remembered that neither Brock nor Delila had heard Mewtwo's warning.

"No" Ash told Brock grimly, "he only delayed it".

"Hopefully Lance and Dawn can uncover some useful information from that Temple in Sinnoh" Oak added on.

"If not..." Misty began, turning all heads to her, "we'll fight! We'll take them on Gary Oak style"!

Ash squeezed her hand under the table, and she squeezed back. Maria and Terrence, who had been fairly silent up to this point due to lack of knowledge of the Dominion, spoke up, "we'll help too! These things won't take our world from us without a fight"!

"This never ceases to amaze me" Delia choked up, tears forming in her eyes.

Ash gave his mother a 'please elaborate' look, which she did, "the kind of friends you always seem to find. You have always found a way into the heart of trouble honey, but you always have friends right along beside you. It amazes me every time".

She looked around to each them with a proud expression, wiping away a single tear that had escaped. It was Misty's turn to squeeze Ash's hand, and shoot him a small smile. Ash couldn't help the confident smile growing on his face as he looked around at everyone at the table. Each looked back with ready to fight expressions, even Pikachu, who sparked electricity from his cheeks to help sell the point.

"These Dominion's don't know what's going to hit them" Ash said with fierce determination.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Ketchum" May chimed as she climbed out of Delia's car.

"Thanks mom" Ash added, opening his door to step onto the drive to his house.

They had said their goodbyes to the others back at the restaurant. Maria and Terrence were going to rest at home, and Brock had decided to drive back to Pewter to introduce Delila to his family.

"Anytime dears" Delia called as Misty, and Cameron stepped out of the car as well.

With a wave, Delia drove away as a cold wind burst past them.

"Pikachu" the electric Pokemon said with a shiver.

"Pikachu's right" Ash nodded, "let's get inside where it's warm".

"Genius idea" May agreed, pulling up the hood of her hoodie to block the wind.

As soon as Ash unlocked the door, and let them across the threshold, Pikachu jumped down and sprinted to the armchair. He curled up right in the center, and sighed in content.

As Ash started to remove his coat he said to Cameron, "unfortunately, I only have one guest room...soooo, I guess you can share with May"?

At this, Cameron locked up with fear apparent on his face, and May blushed furiously.

"Oh...well, um...I guess-" May started to stutter, but Cameron cut her off by quickly spewing, "it's ok! She can have the bed, I'll just take the couch"!

Misty suppressed her giggle, but not before a short snort escaped. May shot her an embarrassed look, and then rapidly said, "it's been a long day, I think I'm going to take a nap"!

With that said, she rushed down the hall before anyone could respond. Ash, being himself, missed most of the awkwardness.

"You know, that's not a bad idea" he said, "I think I'm going to do the same".

He leaned over and gave Misty a quick kiss, then proceeded down the hall to his room. As soon as he was gone, Misty spun around to face Cameron. He took a step back at her sudden movement. She crossed her arms and started to glare at him.

"Yes" Cameron asked slowly.

"So what's the deal" Misty demanded, she had remembered a mental note she had made herself as they left Slateport.

"Wanna elaborate"?

"You" Misty started, "I want to know why you lock up around May. When you were hanging out with me, you were calm, cool, collective. But around her you freeze up, or become kind of goofy. My point is, it kinda makes it seem like you were just trying to get into my pants"?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Cameron defended, raising his hands in front of him, "I wasn't trying to do that"!

"Then what's the deal"?

Cameron sighed, and looked down. Misty spared a quick glance over to Pikachu, who had one eye open, watching them carefully.

"First off, I'm terribly sorry I made you think that" Cameron began, "but, I knew May. Before we all met on the boat. I wasn't sure if it really was her...not until we met her father in Slateport".

Misty's expression told him that she had not been expecting that, but she needed more information.

"Remember when I told you I had challenged the Hoenn League? Well naturally I had to challenge the Petalbyrg Gym" Cameron continued, "that's when I met her. I was thirteen and she was about to turn ten. Because of her, I stayed in Petalburg longer than any other town before. Her birthday was the week after my match, and I stayed until the day before it. We talked, and talked, about everything under the stars. She was especially interested in my traveling stories. But like I said, I left the day before her birthday. She walked with me to the edge of town...and kissed me on the cheek goodbye".

Cameron smiled to himself at the memory, and then pressed on, "at thirteen, that was the best day of my life. Before I could react properly, she was walking back into town, and I was headed to my next match. The next day, I realized something...we had never learned each other's names! We spent a whole week together, without ever having the need to know them. It was then I decided I would track her down, and ask to accompany her on her journey. I knew she'd be heading to Littleroot town, so that's where I headed. I finally caught up to her outside of Oldale Town...but she was already with another guy. I now realize that was Ash. She hadn't seen me yet, so I left".

Cameron paused here, a frown forming on his face, then he continued, "I lock up because she was my first crush. The first girl who had ever caught my interest. And I worry that she'll remember me, and think back to how I was then. Tubby...still had my baby fat...glasses, braces, kind of a nerd...well...now you know".

Silence...agonizing silence. Misty's mouth had dropped open as he talked, and her stance had loosened immensely. Cameron eyed her carefully, his green eyes flicking between her two blue ones.

"That's...so FRIGGIN cute" Misty exclaimed, a wide toothy grin cracking on her face, "why haven't you told her any of this yet"?!

"There hasn't been a good time" Cameron told her, "there was always something going on...and now...after Gary. It just doesn't seem right".

The atmosphere changed instantly. Misty's grin vanished, and she looked to the floor.

"Yea, I suppose you're right" she said quietly.

"Well...if you don't mind, I think I'd like a nap as well" Cameron asked.

Misty nodded, and without another word, turned to head down the hall. She shot a glance at Pikachu as she passed him, but the rodent had closed his eye and gone to sleep once he deemed the situation wouldn't get ugly.

Misty reached the door to Ash's room, and let herself in. He was sitting at his computer desk, talking to a blue eyed, blue haired girl...Dawn! Even through the computer screen, Misty could see that she was covered in dirt, her hair was a mess, and she looked a little stressed. That was weird...Dawn pretty much always made sure she looked presentable.

"Misty" she exclaimed from the monitor as she saw Misty enter the room, "I like dark purple on you"!

Misty looked down, and remembered she was still wearing that purple dress, "thanks Dawn, how are things going in Sinnoh"?

She walked up behind Ash, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Well...that's what I called about" Dawn explained, "I was just about to fill Ash in, so I'm glad you got here when you did".

"Did you find anything useful about the Dominion's in the temple" Ash asked, getting straight to the point.

Dawn's expression turned grim, "possibly...let me just say first, that I'm glad you're both alright. I wasn't sure if you would pick up or not".

Ash cocked his head to the side, and frowned slightly, "what makes you say that? There's no way you already know about the battle above Pallet".

The pixels on the screen hid some of her expression, but Ash could see the look on her face. It was a dark one...

"We found a relic of some kind, or an old artifact" Dawn started, "it was glowing, and it seemed to have some sort of reaction to my presence. Lance tried to pull me away, but it sucked me in...or my mind anyway. It showed me a vision, or something like that. I saw fires, dark storm clouds, and yellow lightning striking buildings. That was when I recognized it as Pallet Town. Then I saw you on Charizard, fighting against some evil looking thing...and Gary fall...that was it, Lance covered the artifact with his cloak, and I was suddenly back in the temple. This was three days ago".

Ash and Misty went silent, letting Dawn's story sink in. Dawn simply watched them both, waiting for one of them to speak first.

"Dawn..." Misty finally said, "three days ago would have been the day before the fight. How come you're just now calling"?

"There was a cave in, in the hallway we used" Dawn explained, "we literally just now found our way out of the temple by a different path".

Dawn shuddered, as if remembering something bad.

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but Ash had a thought and quickly asked, "did you happen to get the name of that artifact"?

Misty looked down at him, wondering why that would be important. Dawn nodded, however.

"Yes we did" Dawn answered him, "one of the archeologists Lance brought deciphered some of the pictographs. They referred to it as the Darkin".

"I knew it" Ash muttered, his expression turning sour as Misty inhaled a small breath.

Dawn, confused by their reactions, asked "I guess you've heard of it"?

"Kind of" Ash said reluctantly, "Dawn, be careful around that thing. For the past few months I've been having dreams...I guess you could call them visions. One of them mentioned the Darkin, and we've also noticed that neither you nor Gary have ever appeared in them. You having some kind of affect on that artifact might be a clue as to why".

Dawn let what he said sink in, then said "no need to worry! I won't be going near that thing anytime soon"!

Ash nodded his relief, and then a silence followed.

Misty, tired of silent moments happening today, said "well we're glad you got out of that temple safe and sound".

"I'm glad you guys got out of that fight ok" Dawn responded, then added, "and...I'm sorry about Gary. That vision showed me enough to know what happened...".

Ash's breath caught in his throat, but he choked out, "thank you Dawn...I need to make another call. Be safe over there, ok"?

"No need to worry" Dawn said, giving the two of them a wink, "hopefully I'll see you guys soon"!

With that, Dawn's face disappeared on the monitor.

"Holy crap" Misty mumbled, "what are you thinking"?

"I'm thinking that this artifact, the Darkin, may or may not be the key to stopping the Dominion's" Ash answered her, beginning to type on the keyboard, and the phoning someone signal popped up.

"Are you calling Professor Oak" Misty asked, "inform him about this"?

"Not yet" Ash told her.

The monitor lit up with the face of of a darker skinned girl, brown eyes, and large dark purple hair.

"Hey Iris" Ash greeted the girl on the monitor.

"Well, well, well" Iris started, crossing her arms, "look what kid finally decided to call...oh, and hello Misty"!

"Hi Iris" Misty waved, while Ash frowned.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in a while" Ash said in a low voice, "but a lot has been happening lately".

Iris uncrossed her arms, and leaned forward upon hearing his tone, "what's wrong"?

With a long sigh, and a glance at Misty for encouragement, Ash launched into the entire story. This marked, what? The hundred thousandth time he had told this story? Regardless, Iris listened quietly as Ash told her everything about the Dominion's.

"...and now we need your help" Ash finished, looking straight into Iris' brown eyes.

"Wow..." Iris awed, "that's...quite a story. But I'm listening! What do you need"?

"I need you to round up everyone" Ash told her, "and I mean _everyone_! Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Max, Todd, Jesse, James, everyone we know! I have to stay here and prepare for the Dominion's, but we are going to need all the reinforcements we can get. I know you can get everyone together, you've got the attitude and the spirit to be a leader".

Iris' jaw dropped at such praise. Regaining herself, she asked, "sooo...you basically want me to build an army"?

"In a sense, yes".

Iris' suddenly cracked a wide grin, "you can count on me! I'll get everyone together, and make them train their asses off! We'll stop those Dominion's, don't even worry about it"!

Ash couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm, "thank you Iris. I know you'll kick some ass".

"Damn right" she exclaimed, "guess I better get on that! I'll call you when I have an update on the army of Ash"!

She hung up before Ash could ask her not to actually name their friends that.

"I really hope she doesn't go with that" Ash worried.

Misty giggled in response, "you know she will".

"Well, I can hope" Ash retorted, and stood up.

"So what now" Misty asked, taking Ash's hands in hers, "what's our next move"?

"I'm not sure" Ash said reluctantly, running his hand up along her forearm.

His fingers found the bite wound he had caused, and he shuddered.

"I guess we can round up the people here and have a meeting on it at Professor Oak's tomorrow" he finished, pushing away that awful memory.

Misty nodded slowly, looked away from Ash for a second, and then looked back into his eyes, "what about Everett"?

Ash's heart stopped...Everett! Team Rocket either had him captured or killed, and neither option sat well with Ash.

"We'll find him" Ash stated, deciding that Team Rocket would keep him alive, "he has information that they'll want! We just have to find him quickly"!

"How will we do that"?

"By starting right now" he told her, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, "no one gets to nap! Not while one of us is under Team Rocket torture"!

* * *

A loud, agonizing scream, pierced through the dimly lit hall. A man begging for someone else to stop, followed by another horrendous scream. In the room at the far end of the hall, Giovanni wiped off the blade of a knife. Turning the once white cloth into a dark red. The Team Rocket leader set the long knife down on a table next to him. Beside a wide assortment of knives, hooks, vices, and pliers.

In the center of the room, with his arms chained to the ceiling, and his feet chained to the floor, Everett inhaled deeply. He was stark naked, and covered in multiple gashes and bruises, along with a few burn marks.

"I think we'll go back to the torch" Giovanni muttered loud enough for Everett to hear.

He then picked up a handheld blow torch and ignited the white hot flames. Everett winced upon hearing the flowing gas.

"Unless you wan't to talk now"?

Everett said nothing, closing his eyes to help hide the pain he was about to endure. Giovanni sighed and began to inch the flames closer to Everett's face. Just then the door opened, making Giovanni click off the torch and turn around.

"Aha! Good to see you up and about" he smirked.

Matilda walked in, limping slightly.

"Has he talked yet" she asked, her silver eyes glinting in the low light.

"Not quite yet" Giovanni growled, "but he will".

"Sir...you mind if I take a crack at the old man" Matilda asked.

Giovanni frowned, "to interrogate him, or to get revenge on his friends for leaving you under that pile of rocks"?

"Both" Matilda answered calmly, her eyes flashing again.

Giovanni cracked a smile, "then by all means".

He gestured to the table of tools beside him, and then proceeded over to the door. He paused in under the frame, and turned his head back to Matilda.

"Don't kill him" he warned, "I have plans for him. If he happens to talk, page me right away".

"Yes sir" Matilda nodded, and Giovanni closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **And that concludes Part 2. I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed it :)**

 **I'm thinking you guys are going to get a bonus chapter! It will follow Lance and Dawn as they explore the temple in Sinnoh. I wanted to include that in the overall story, but couldn't come up with a way to do it, so this is my solution! I'll write it first, publish it here in Part 2, and then begin writing Part 3! WOO, I'm so excited!**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	21. Sinnoh Temple

**So here's the bonus chapter. It does follow Lance and Dawn in Sinnoh as they explore the Temple. Just a tidbit of info, it runs concurrently with Chp. 17. That's not really for any important reason, just a fun fact :)**

 **Anyway, without further ado, start reading!**

* * *

The helicopter thundered over the side of a large mountain. The sun was setting, and snow was dropping heavily. Lance sat in the back of the chopper, glaring out the window as they searched for their destination.

"Master Lance" the pilot spoke from the front, "we've just been informed that this snow won't be letting up. A blizzard is on the way".

Lance ran a hand through his messy red hair, "thank you Kyle, but we're pressing on. I expect us to reach the camp by the time the sun is gone".

"Yes sir" Kyle acknowledged.

Lance hadn't removed his eyes from the falling snow outside. He really wasn't a fan of the cold.

They flew around a large cliff face, and Lance spotted their destination down below. A small campsite, with four large tents, tall spot lights to illuminate the area, and multiple vehicles ranging from Land Rovers to Sedans.

The camp was perched next to a rather tall cliff side, with the only trees being closer to the edge of the mountain continuing up. In the center of the patch of vegetation, was an excavated area, with massive four sided, stone pyramid looking structure.

"Land in the clearing between the camp and the trees" Lance commanded.

"Yes sir"!

As they flew lower, and neared the tents, Lance spotted extra wires connecting them to the ground. Guess Sinnoh people know how to prepare for blizzards. The sun was just about gone, and Lance could barely make out the two figures exiting the largest tent.

An older man, with spiky gray hair, and a same colored bushy mustache. He was in a dark trenchcoat, and had his hands shoved in his pockets. The other figure was a young woman, with long blue hair, and a blue and white hoodie, with a matching colored beanie.

The chopper touched down, crunching the snow underneath it. Kyle flipped off a switch, and the engine died down with a whirr. As the blades slowed, Lance slid open the side door, and was immediately blasted in the face with snow. He stepped out into the cold air, his signature cloak billowing sideways from the increasing winds.

The two figures he had spotted rushed up to him, shielding their faces from the blowing snow.

"Nice to see you made it Lance" the old man said cheerfully.

"You think a blizzard would keep me away Rowan" Lance returned, pushing his hair aside so it would blow a different direction from his face, "I presume this is Dawn"?

"You got it" Dawn smiled wide, "I can't believe I'm meeting Kanto's Elite Four Champion"!

She bounced up on her feet giddily, while Lance simply said, "Ash recommended you come along. Don't let him down".

Dawn's smile faltered, but she kept her cool, and nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt" said Kyle as he slid the helicopter door shut, "but can we continue talking in the tent? I'm freezing my balls off out here"!

"He's right" Rowan nodded, "we have equipment set up to heat the interior of the tents. Follow me"!

Rowan turned and beckoned them along. Dawn spun on the spot, and proceeded after him.

"Hope they have some coffee made in there" Kyle remarked as him and Lance trudged through the the building snow after them.

It certainly was much warmer inside, and to Kyle's delight, coffee had been brewed. He quickly whipped off his winter clothes, revealing a muscular man with short blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Dawn giggled as he nearly ran over to the coffee table.

This was the first good look Lance had gotten of Dawn...and holy crap! She was beautiful! He had never seen anyone like her. She was the perfect shape of slender, and had soft, calming facial features that made her blue eyes stand out. And that smile...

Lance mentally slapped himself, 'don't go there'.

To start a new train of thoughts, he glanced around the tent. This must of been the base of operations, because close to two dozen people were working in there. Most at a computer, but some were hunched over small stones, or fragments of dirt, scribbling on a clipboard.

"Not to sound ungrateful" Rowan spoke up, pulling Lance out of his own mind, "but I was under the impression that we'd be getting a team of league officials instead of you?

Lance scowled, "there was supposed to be, but the other Elite Four members didn't see the necessity to send a team. So, here I am".

"Typical of any League" Rowan growled, "never can see the big picture at stake".

Lance nodded in agreement, and accidentally caught Dawn's eye. He looked away briskly, staring over towards a pair of archeologists working with a stone. Kyle returned at this moment, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a donut in the other.

"This is some pretty damn good coffe Professor Ro-".

He cut himself off upon noticing Dawn giggling at him. His mouth fell open as he looked her over, and he swallowed briskly.

"And just what is so funny pretty lady" he worked out, giving Dawn a wide smile.

"You have some donut on your face" Dawn pointed out, motioning to the spot on her own.

Kyle's smile faltered and her turned away to brush the crumbs from his chin.

"We've got a few guest beds set up in the tent next door" Rowan said, shaking his head as Kyle turned back to them, "there should be places to shower, and clean up as well".

Lance's head snapped to Rowan, and he looked confused, "I thought we were going to explore the temple? That is why we're here is it not"?

Rowan was taken back by Lance's questions, "I assumed tomorrow would be ideal for the journey inside".

"No, it's not" Lance stated sternly, "Ash made it very clear, this Dominion threat could be catastrophic, and the longer we wait to find answers, the less of a chance we'll have".

Dawn looked between Lance and Professor Rowan with wide eyes. Lance was just as intimidating as Professor Rowan could be. The way he held himself tall, with confidence, like nothing would stop him. His piercing, dark eyes, and wild fiery red hair. Hmm...She found her mouth had opened, and she slowly shut it before anyone else noticed.

"I see your point" Rowan agreed after a moments thought, "I'll round up the exploration team, and we will be on our way within fifteen minutes"! Lance nodded his approval, and Rowan began to walk away. Dawn, unsure what she was supposed to do, caught Lance's strong eyes and quickly decided to follow Rowan.

Kyle walked up beside Lance, and leaned in close to speak only to Lance, "dude...that blue haired girl is hot! What do you think are my chances"?

Lance didn't turn his head toward Kyle, keeping his eyes on Dawn's retreating figure.

"No" he said flatly.

"Oh come on" Kyle began to protest, "give me a real estimate"?

"No".

"It's because you like her too huh" Kyle sighed, then muttered, "you always get the girl".

Lance turned to him this time, and stared right at him as he said, "we're here on important, life threatening, business. We have more important things to worry about".

Having said that, Lance swung around making his cloak flip, and headed out of the tent.

"That wasn't a denial" Kyle called after him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lance walked behind a team of twelve heading towards the Temple site. Kyle was behind him, complaining about walking through the snow in the dark. Ahead of them, Rowan and Dawn were leading the way, shining their flashlights through the falling white specks.

The eight archeologists trudged along next to them, their feet crunching the snow beneath their feet. Lance could hear them muttering insults about him, or the teeth chattering of the ones not complaining. He didn't care, he didn't get to become the Elite Four Champion by caring what others thought of him.

What he did care about, at least at this moment, was whether or not Ash and his friends were succeeding in Hoenn. He had no way of knowing at this present time, so he shoved that thought aside and looked ahead to the blunette trying to protect her face from the cold winds.

Before his mind could begin a train of thoughts about her, a particularly stronger gust of wind blasted by, whipping Lance's cloak into Kyle's face. He stuttered and waved his hands frantically, trying to fight of Lance's cape. In one smooth motion, Lance whipped his cloak back, and wrapped it around his arm.

"Thanks" Kyle grunted, "that thing was trying to kill me".

Lance didn't respond, he just rolled his eyes and continued on. He liked Kyle, dare he say it...he could probably consider him a good friend, but after years of his goofiness, it wasn't as amusing as it used to be.

"Here we are" Rowan shouted back, shining his light at the base of the Temple.

A circular stone crevice was illuminated, with jagged lines that had been carved into it for design. They ran from the top to bottom, and branched off to spiral outwards to the edge. Small symbols were scattered in seemingly random places. They resembled the sign for a female, but with sharp edges running down the main line. Right in the center of the door, Lance spotted a carving of what looked like the Dominion Ash had described.

He looked up towards the top, barely able to make out the towering structure in the dark.

"The thing is massive, isn't it" Dawn asked from right next to him, making him jump.

She hadn't noticed, and he recollected himself before she could.

"The size doesn't scare me" Lance replied grimly, "it's what we might find inside that does".

"What could be in there that could scare a Champion" Dawn asked, turning to him with wide eyes.

"A lot of things" Lance answered, looking straight at her, "if what Ash says about the Dominion's are true".

Dawn had flinched on the inside the minute Lance's eyes made contact with hers. They had a power behind them that was a little terrifying, and exhilarating.

She pulled herself together quickly, and said "Well Ash wouldn't mislead us, so dangerous Temple, here we come"!

"That's great and all" Rowan broke in, "but we still have to open the door".

"Oh..." Dawn's enthusiasm vanished, making her blush a little.

"You don't know how to open it" Lance asked irritated, his red hair was beginning to look white from all the snow in it.

"We could blow it open" Kyle suggested eagerly. He always did have a thing for explosives.

"No" Rowan declined flatly, "that could compromise the structure. We have the team here just for obstacles like this. They'll get us in".

The archeologists took this as their cue, and set to work examining the circular door. Five minutes went by, then ten, then fifteen, soon fourty-five minutes passed and Lance's cold tolerance had gone.

"Just blow the damn thing open" Lance ordered, scowling as snow fell across his face.

"That's not a wise idea" Rowan began to protest, but Lance had had enough of the cold, "we'll deal with the consequences later. We should have been in there fourty-five minutes ago"!

Rowan, hearing Lance's urgency, nodded and turned to the scientists, "better back away"!

Kyle, with the giddiness of a child, bounded over to the door. He whipped out dynamite from his bag and began to place it across the surface.

"You keep that stuff in your bag" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Yes ma'm" Kyle answered a little too proudly, "never leave home without it"!

"You keep that stuff at home too...".

"Ok" Kyle shouted, "everybody back"!

They retreated to a safe distance, and Kyle whipped out his detonator. This was when Profesoor Rowan noticed something...

"Uh, Kyle...is it necessary to use that much-".

"FIRE IN THE HOLE" Kyle bellowed, and pressed the button.

BOOM!

The mountain side rocked from the explosion, rippling the dirt and snow under their feet.

"HOLY SHIT" Dawn shouted as soon as the blast wave had passed.

Lance looked down at her in amazement. He didn't know if Dawn cursed a lot, or never, but it certainly didn't seem like foul language would come from such a petite body.

"And that door has been Kylenated" Kyle cheered, "who's ready to explore a creepy temple"?

He pointed over to the door...or rather the massive gaping hole where the circular door once was.

* * *

Rowan led the way carefully down the dark stone hall.

"Keep your eyes peeled" Rowan cautioned, "who knows what kind of traps have been set down here".

"Or what kind of monsters lurk around the corner" Kyle said mysteriously, giving Dawn a wide eyed stare to try and creep her out.

As if on cue, a chilling shriek echoed from ahead of them. The party stopped immediately, and all flashlights pointed straight down the hall.

"What the hell was that" Kyle asked seriously, sweat forming on his brow.

"Maybe it was one of your monsters" Dawn said eerily, giving Kyle the same wide eyed stare he had given her.

"That's not funny" Kyle said flatly.

"Look out Kyle" Dawn warned teasingly, "they're coming to get youuuuu".

"Knock it off little one" Kyle protested.

"Ooohhhh" Dawn mocked, "they're getting closer-".

"Shutup" Lance hissed, "both of you"!

Something was coming closer, scratching sounds drawing nearer and nearer. Dawn and Kyle both froze in fear, stepping closer to Lance. The eight archeologists stepped back, easing their way away from the sounds.

Then, a creature walked into Rowan's flashlight beam.

"Is that a Sandshrew" Kyle asked, unable to keep the squeak from his voice.

The thing in front of them resembled a Sandshrew, but instead of tan brick like designs, it had more jagged lines and was dull grey. It had a much lengthier tail, and sharp spikes running down along its spine. The eyes were solid white, and its teeth had the residue of dried blood.

It clicked its jaws together, swiveling its head side to side. The eyes never moved, but the mutant Sandshrew began to sniff the air.

"We need to backtrack, right now" Lance demanded as quietly as possible.

He had already began to take steps backwards, and the others followed his example.

"No need to worry" Dawn began to mutter in a frightened tone, "no need to worry".

"SCREEEEEEEE"!

With a terrifying howl the mutant Sandshrew charged forward.

"NEED TO WORRY! NEED TO WORRY" Dawn shouted, and bolted right past Lance in a flash of blue.

With screams from everyone else, they all turned and followed Dawn. The Sandshrew screeching behind them as it gave chase.

"LANCE" Kyle bellowed, "can't you just battle that thing with Dragonite"?!

"I will not put Dragonite in danger to whatever disease that thing may have" Lance yelled back.

"Well we gotta do something! It's not stopping"!

Lance looked over his shoulder to see the mutant Pokemon gaining on them. Swiping its claws ahead of itself as if it already had them.

"I've got an idea" Kyle shouted to himself, and whipped his backpack in front of him.

Kyle pulled out a stick of dynamite and his lighter.

"Don't you dare" Rowan roared, "that will surely collapse the tunnel we're in"!

Kyle was about to protest, but multiple screeching sounds echoed from behind them, and with a look back, they saw six more mutant Sandshrew's arriving.

"What are you waiting for" Rowan screamed in fear, "light the damn fuse already"!

Had this been a safer situation, Kyle would have had a retort, but he decided now was really not the time. The group rounded a corner as Kyle flung his bag back over his shoulder to free up his hands.

Dawn still led the fleeing team, feeling the burn begin in her legs. Oh of course Ash would have her sent to an ancient Temple filled with ravenous, mutant, flesh-eating Sandshrew! If she survived this, she was going to 'politely' ask her friend to NEVER reccomend her for anything ever again.

She heard the burning of the dynamite fuse spark to life, and Kyle say, "eat this you ugly ass freaks"!

Three seconds later, the boom shuddered the stone floor beneath her feet. The Sandshrew's cries of pain pierced her eardrums, but she still did not look back. Knowing her luck, she'd trip or something.

A massive crack rang out, followed by a series of smaller ones.

"Not good" Rowan shouted, and he had shouted something else, but his voice was drowned out by the growing sound of multiple cracks continuing.

Then the hall began to quake, and a thunderous roar from behind them urged them to sprint faster.

Rowan shouted so loud, Dawn was able to hear him this time, "IT'S CAVING IN! I KNEW THAT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA"!

Kyle didn't answer him, he was pushing everything he had into staying ahead of the collapsing rubble now chasing them.

"Up there" Lance pointed to a branch off their hall, "duck into there"!

Dawn had barely heard him just in time. She turned sharply down that hall, and smacked into the wall on her left. Her momentum made her lose her balance and she began to fall forward. Strong arms gripped her left hand, and yanked her back straight.

Lance was now in the lead, pulling Dawn right behind him. The other ten members of their group turned into that hall just as the crushing rocks was about to catch them. Thankfully, the tunnel they had turned into had a solid structure, as the ceiling remained above their heads.

Dust blew past them, making them cough for fresh air.

"Everybody ok" Rowan asked, glancing between each of them. Once everyone had answered him, he added on, "unfortunately, there will be no going out the way we can in. Let's only hope there is another path out of here".

"And if there's not" one of the archeologists asked.

Rowan's expression turned even grimmer, "then we will be trapped here until the team outside the temple realizes we haven't come back, and then hopefully they can uncover us in time".

"Could I not blow a path way open" Kyle asked, motioning to his bag with his thumb.

"And risk bringing down the rest of this place" Rowan asked with a very rhetorical tone.

Kyle slumped his shoulders.

"Let's just press on for now" Lance spoke up, motioning down the hall they were standing in, "no use just sitting here".

"He's right" Dawn piped up, "we're getting out of here! One way or another"!

She looked at Lance confidently, surprising him as he looked down at her.

"Right" Lance agreed, "let's get a move on".

* * *

That tunnel seemed to go on forever! At least to Dawn. The longer they walked, the more her spirits sank. They had been walking for an hour now, with no other hallway branching off, or curve in the one they inhabited. At least they hadn't seen or heard anything from those mutant Sandshrew.

What exactly was up with those things anyway?

"Hey Professor Rowan" she asked.

He turned his head to her to indicate he was listening.

"I was just wondering" she continued, "do you have any idea what was up with those Sandshrew"?

Rowan stroked his mustache once before answering, "I only have a theory. As you should already know, those wern't normal Sandshrew. My first thought was maybe a prehistoric version of one, but they didn't fit with the prehistoric ones we've already found. I believe they've been altered in some way, changed to be the vicious creatures we saw. As to how, or why, I don't have an answer".

"As long as I never see them again I'll be a happy son of a bitch" Kyle muttered.

"You and me both" an archeologist agreed.

"What's up there" Lance spoke for the first time in the hour, "that light"?

Dawn looked ahead, and sure enough, there was a tiny blue light far ahead of them.

"One way to find out" Rowan said a little uneasily.

"It's not like we have a choice" Dawn said to herself, looking at the stone walls that only continued on forwards.

The light wasn't as far as it had seemed. Within the next minute, they had entered into a small, square room, with a rocky pedestal in the center. On the pedestal sat one of the strangest looking things, Dawn had ever seen.

It was rocky textured, shaped like an elongated diamond, and about as thin as Dawn's forearm. The light blue glow was being emitted from the rock, which as Dawn slowly inched closer, she could tell it was slightly see through. The nearer to it she got, the more it seemed to glow.

"Fascinating" Rowan exclaimed, examining his surroundings.

Dawn looked around as well, looking for what had Rowan's attention. It didn't take her long to figure it out. All along the stony walls were pictographs, and carvings of different sized shaped and symbols.

Dawn couldn't make heads or tails of the carvings, but apparently the archeologists could. Almost immediately they had set to work trying to decipher what the pictographs men't. Uninterested in the carvings, Dawn's attention seemed to be drawn back to the glowing rock.

"What do you suppose this is" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Lance answered her first, "hopefully something that can be of use".

"You just might get your wish" Rowan called, his finger running along a certain line of pictographs.

Upon a closer look, Dawn saw carvings of people with shields and swords, and a few Pokemon she recognized. They were in a battle, fighting against creatures like the one that was carved on the entrance to the temple. Dominions.

Above the battle, another carving was showing different scenarios. Or at least that was Dawn's theory. A carving of the glowing rock was in the middle of two very different scenes. On its left was a paradise. People and Pokemon living and laughing under the sun. To the stone's right...was Hell. What looked like lightning raining down from the sky, burning everything away in giant fires. Then, or what Dawn presumed, was light being darkened into nothing.

"Any of you understand what this means" Lance asked aloud, looking at the same carving as Dawn.

"Hmmm" an archeologist examined it, "the text beneath these two pictographs are incredibly detailed, and complicated. But I can simplify their meanings. It seems that long ago, a great battle was fought for the freedom, or oppression of our world. These dark creatures appeared from nowhere and began destroying life as a whole. The ancient regions fell, one by one, until Sinnoh was the last still standing. The surviving people from the other regions banded together with the Sinnohans, and in a united effort, they stood their ground here on this mountainside. A great Sinnoh warrior, Jerome Junder, was able to wield the Darkin with a pure heart. His efforts banished the creatures of darkness from our universe, forever".

"Apparently not forever" Lance commented after a moment of silence, "the Darkin...any idea what that is"?

The archeologist studied the carvings some more, and then pointed to the stone carving between the paradise and Hell, "that I believe"!

"What was that about wielding it with a pure heart" Kyle asked, scratching his head.

The archeologists eyes skimmed over the carvings, "it doesn't clarify...oh but this is interesting! It does say something about a-".

"Mew" Lance finished for him, his eyes having caught a carving of a small Pokemon above the Darkin carving.

"Yes" the archeologist nodded, "apparently, the Darkin, and a Mew are two of three known keys to Paradise, or Hell".

"Three keys" Kyle repeated, scratching his head even harder.

Unfortunately, that was as far as the archeologist got. Dawn, who's attention had long since been pulled back by the glowing stone in the center of the room, screamed in agonizing fear.

While the scientist had been reading over the carvings, Dawn could have sworn she had heard Ash and Gary's voice come through the rock.

"The rest is a blur" Ash's voice had said, "I fought the three of them, taking fatal cuts, but I held them back. For the rest of the dream, no one else got injured".

And then Gary's voice soon after, "so the green eyed Dominion was going to mutilate everyone you love right in front of you as a show of force...and I wasn't among them"?!

She inched closer to the stone, and the glow grew brighter with each step. When she was two feet from it, a low hum emitted from the rock, and Dawn found she wasn't in the Temple anymore.

She let out a gasp as she realized she was now floating over Pallet Town. Either she had been immobilized by fear, or some other unkown force was keeping her absolutely sill. Thunder boomed overhead, and she saw a flash of yellow lightning strike the town, igniting a fire. A horrendous screech forced her to look to her left.

Gasping once again, she saw Ash and Pikachu on Charizard's back. Dodging lightning strikes by only a few inches. Dawn tried to yell out to them, but her voice sounded distant and hollow.

The scene shifted in a glitch type fashion, and Dawn now watched as the Dominion emitted a pulse of yellow energy that knocked Gary off of Pidgeot's back. The glitches kept up, conveying different scenarios during the battle, until the massive combined attacks exploded into the Dominion and it crashed to the ground.

This was where Dawn screamed, after one more glitchy scene shift, she had a front row seat to Gary's chest being impaled by the Dominion. She could smell the iron in his blood, and hear Ash screaming. Dawn had not been aware she had screamed, not until Lance's voice echoed through her mind.

"DAWN! DAWN! She's starting to have a seizure! Rowan hold down her feet"!

Dawn's vision became split, or joined...mixed? She was seeing a combination of Lance shouting to the others, and the Dominion flying back high above Pallet.

"Is that damn rock vibrating" Kyle shouted, doing his best to keep Dawn's head from smacking against the stone floor.

When did she fall? The portal opened above Pallet, then there was a flash of light that resembled two glowing green eyes staring into her very soul, and then suddenly she was lying on her back against he cold rocky floor of the temple.

She was inhaling rapidly, and her eyes darted from person to person. She spotted Lance last, his cloak having been yanked off and tossed over the thin diamond shaped rock, blocking out the glow.

He turned back to her, and crouched down. Placing his hand on her forehead, and then over her heart next, he said, "no fever, but your heartbeat is a mile a minute. Take long slow breaths for a moment".

Dawn did as instructed, closing her eyes to help. Professor Rowan had let go of Dawn's feet, but Kyle remained with his hands holding her head off the floor.

When Dawn reopened her eyes, Lance spoke first, "what the hell just happened"?

He looked into her eyes, and in this moment, Dawn noticed his didn't seem as intimidating. More welcoming, and concerned.

"I heard Ash" Dawn began weakly, "coming from that rock. When I looked at it, it was like a trance. It was so alluring. And then I saw Ash fighting what I guess is the Dominion as it destroyed Pallet Town...".

Kyle looked up at Lance incredulously, but remained quiet. Lance didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at Dawn, his brain working furiously.

Deciding to speak her thoughts, Dawn added, "I think it was showing me what's going to happen".

"I was just thinking that myself" said Lance, "if that is the case, then we have to warn Ash. Right now".

"Then what are we waiting for" Dawn exclaimed, ignoring her weakened state, and jumping to her feet, "we need to hurry"!

Lance rose back to his feet, and turned to the rock covered by his cape.

"We should take that with us as well" Rowan spoke up, "the rock resembles the Darkin, and if I had to make an educated guess...that's exactly what it is".

Lance nodded his agreement, "we should keep it covered up though. Just in case it affects Dawn's again".

With that said, the team of archeologists moved forward, and began to carefully pull the covered Darkin from its resting place. After a few moments, it had been placed into one of their bags, and the group had continued on. Dawn being helped along by Kyle.

"I can walk just fine" she told him shortly.

"Don't care" Kyle argued, "that was one hell of a seizure so you're getting my help. Like it or not".

"Rowan" Lance interrupted before Dawn could argue back, "keep your senses peeled for any more of those mutant Sandshrew".

Dawn nearly froze. She had completely forgotten about those things!

Thankfully, they had walked on and on, with no sign of those creatures. As they walked though, Dawn could have sworn she had seen a flash of those green eyes from the end of her Darkin vision. She hadn't mentioned those to Lance because...well it could have just been a hallucination of some kind. She hoped that was the case...

* * *

Days later, after walking in the dark and cold stony halls, daylight appeared in their vision. Once, they had heard the screeches of the Sandshrew's, but somehow they hadn't ran into them again.

Lance strode outside first, squinting his eyes at the harsh sunlight. The wind was just as cold as he remembered, and fresh snow covered the ground.

"There they are! Over here! The've found their way out"'

Voices rang out from all directions, and Lance could hear the snow crunching beneath multiple sets of feet. His eyesight returned in time to see the rest of Rowan's team, that did not go into the temple, rushing towards him.

"Professor Rowan! Master Lance"!

Lance was poked and prodded as a few of the research members checked his immediate vitals. Him and the search group were then hauled back to the tents. Lance didn't have much of a complaint, they had said something about food. Three Days with no food tends to have an effect...

* * *

Dawn had just been fully examined, and insisted on waiting to eat. She had to call Ash first, then she could worry about herself. The video phone rang, and rang, and she began to worry.

"Hello" Ash's face appeared onscreen.

"Oh thank God" Dawn immediately sighed in relief.

"Dawn" Ash said a little confused, "you ok? No offense but you look terrible".

"I know, but I had to call you right away" Dawn told him.

"Is everything ok"?

Before she could answer him, the door behind him onscreen opened up. A woman with bright orange hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a long dark purple dress, paused upon seeing Dawn.

"Misty" she exclaimed as some as she saw Misty enter the room, "I like dark purple on you"!

Misty looked down at herself and smiled onscreen, "thanks Dawn, how are things going in Sinnoh"?

She walked up behind Ash, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Ash's head turned back to Dawn, his expression clearly stating he was curious as to what was up.

"Well...that's what I called about" Dawn explained.

* * *

Lance sat back in his chair, sighing in bliss. Never before had he been starved like that. Sure he'd had to skip a meal or two in the past, but not for three days! He glanced around at the Temple group sitting at the table, Kyle being the only one still eating.

Lance's brow furrowed, Dawn had still not made it back. When she did not burst into the room yelling about Ash not answering, Lance had assumed he did. So what was taking so long? She needed to eat as well.

Grabbing a plate full of food away from Kyle, and a cup of water, Lance strode away. He exited the tent, and made his way across the campsite. In the distance he could see the top of the Temple, and he glared at it.

At least now they weren't in such a rush. They had the Darkin being examined, and they had the archeologists translations of the carvings. Next time they headed into the Temple, they could prepare for cave ins and mutant Sandshrew.

Lance ducked into the communications tent, and spotted Dawn sitting absent mindedly in front of one of the video phones.

"Please tell me he answered" Lance asked uncertainly.

Dawn, not expecting anyone to speak suddenly, jumped harshly. She twisted around in her chair and glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" she scolded, "and yes he did, I was just...is that for me"?

She had just noticed the plate of food in Lance's hand, and motioned to it. Lance nodded, and handed it over.

"You have to eat too" Lance instructed, "we all need to rebuild our strength".

Without waiting to be told twice, Dawn began to shovel heaps of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Lance couldn't help but chuckle, causing her to glare at him. Unthreatened, Lance set the cup of water next to her and said, "whenever the time is right...we'll need to experiment with that artifact. We'll need you to do that".

"I figured" Dawn said with her mouth full, "just give me a few days ok"?

Lance nodded, and then turned to leave the tent.

"Thank you".

Her voice stopped him at the exit, and he slowly turned back.

"You covered that thing up, and you brought me food" Dawn said quietly, not looking directly at Lance.

"Kyle carried you out" Lance pointed out.

"I'm not thanking Kyle" Dawn refused with a smile, "he'd let it go to his head".

Lance chuckled once again, "yes, yes he would".

After an awkward pause, and a moment of locked eyes, Lance quickly left the tent.

* * *

 **Welp, that officially wraps up all the story for Part 2. Woohoo! Part 3 will be on the way very, very soon. I'm ecstatic to start writing on it, so hopefully it won't be too long! See you all then.**


End file.
